TARDE
by Lily Grand
Summary: Terry y Candy supieron al instante que se conocieron que se amaban. Estaban comprometidos... solo que con alguien mas. ¿El amor es capaz de vencer y de dejar todo atrás, solo por estar al lado de la persona que se ama? ¿puede el amor estar a destiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**TARDE**

**¿PUEDE EL AMOR ESTAR A DESTIEMPO?**

**CAPITULO 1**

Terry caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no podía sentirse peor. Había hecho todo lo posible por convencerla de lo contrario, por Dios, ¡cuánto había tratado! Pero no parecía que no era suficiente. Ella era una cobarde. De eso estaba totalmente seguro. Ya ni lloraba, ya no sentía nada. Había recorrido el camino de la iglesia hasta su casa y de allí al aeropuerto a pie. Pero ni el cansancio parecía detenerlo, tenía que salir de allí, cuanto antes mejor. Verla entrar a la iglesia para casarse con alguien más era la prueba más clara que su amor no había sido suficiente, y que perdía sin remedio a la mujer que más amaba en la vida.

Había decidido irse cuanto antes de su apartamento, sabía que irían a buscarlo allí; y la verdad no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie. Con la única persona que se reportaría, es con su madre Eleonor; no quería preocuparla. Ella lo conocía muy bien y sabía que a esta hora él estaría muriéndose. Pero dejaría un mensaje en la contestadora, no quería que nadie se enterara a que lugar se dirigía; igual ella probablemente a esta hora estaría en la boda, así que no habría problema en dejarle ese mensaje. El teléfono sonó varias veces, pero al no ser atendido, la máquina contestó.

- _Madre, soy yo Terry. Solo te llamaba para decirte que me encuentro bien. –_Ella no le creería esto, pero no quería preocuparla-_ me iré por un tiempo de la ciudad. Quiero apartarme un tiempo de todo esto, por lo menos hasta que me sienta capaz de volver. Necesito olvidar, creo que tú me comprenderás. Necesito sacarla de mi vida para siempre. Hasta luego._

Con esto último colgó. Pero que estupidez había dicho, ¿sacarla de su vida? como si fuera posible. Él nunca podría olvidarla, había conocido el amor a su lado. Pero la había perdido para siempre. "Siempre", una palabra de significado muy largo. ¿Cuándo termina? ¿Por que la primera vez que buscaba la felicidad, todo le salía mal? No es que fuera infeliz antes de conocerla, pero es que había entrado a una especie de conformismo, un "confort" emocional. Se casaría porque debía hacerlo, no quería permanecer solo de por vida, y la idea de tener una familia lo ilusionaba. Pero nunca se había enamorado en realidad, había tenido novias; no demasiadas, pero las suficientes para darse cuenta que no era por amor que estaba con ellas. No le gustaba la soledad. Pero al conocerla, todo cambio. Se enamoro. Estaba enamorado, y además se sabía amado. El estaba totalmente seguro que ella lo amaba, pero que era una cobarde.

Se detuvo un momento, no podía dejar de pensar. Debía tranquilizarse si realmente quería sentirse mejor. Ya no lloraba, pero el dolor en su corazón era tan grande, que prácticamente no podía caminar. Respiró varias veces y despejó un rato su mente. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, retomó su camino al aeropuerto. Tenía que salir de allí, no podía ni siquiera imaginarla con otro estando él en la misma ciudad. Dudaba de poder hacerlo en el mismo planeta, pero tendría de intentarlo. Después de todo, no volvería a amar a otra mujer, así que, que más daba en que lugar viviera de ahora en adelante. Tenía pensado viajar a otra parte de Europa, talvez España o Francia; su familia tenía algunas propiedades en estos países; por eso se dirigía al aeropuerto, compraría un boleto de avión en el vuelo más próximo que tuvieran, que importaba si se dirigía a China. Ya regresaría de China a Europa de nuevo, lo que necesitaba era irse.

Ya iba llegando al aeropuerto cuando vio a una pareja de enamorados abrazados y hablando en susurros; la escena le llamó la atención en sobremanera. No le había afectado verlos, pero le pareció raro notarlos; en todo el camino no se había fijado en nada ni nadie. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lugar y retomó su camino, cuando arribó al lugar, se dirigió a la ventanilla y le solicitó a la señorita un boleto para el próximo vuelo que despegara, no importaba a que parte del mundo éste se dirigiera. A la empleada le pareció demasiado rara su petición, pero obedeció y le ofreció uno que salía en 25 minutos a Madrid. ¡Perfecto! Pensó, España era un buen lugar para empezar a olvidar. Se sentó en un lugar dentro de la sala de espera hasta que llegara la hora de abordar, como no llevaba equipaje no tenía que registrar equipaje.

No quería pensar, quería mantener la mente en blanco; le fue imposible. Inevitablemente pensó en la pareja que había visto hace algunos momentos, lo felices que se miraban. La joven tendría la misma edad que ella y el chico era rubio como él… Anthony. Como hubiera deseado nunca haberse aliado a la compañía de los Andley, talvez si así hubiera sido, ahorita él estaría casado y nunca la hubiera conocido. Y sin poder evitarlo su mente viajó a esa noche, la noche en que la conoció.

**Flash Back**

Terry estaba manejando su carro a toda velocidad, ya iba muy tarde para la reunión a la que había sido invitado. Pero la culpa la tenía Sophie, le había dicho que la recogería a las 7 en punto, pero al parecer ella no le habían enseñado la hora en la escuela. Eran las 7:15 y ella no salía. Al fin, a las 7:30 bajó las escaleras de su casa y le dijo un _"ya estoy lista, ¿Qué tal me veo?_ ¡Por Dios! Que importaba como se mirara, el punto es que ya estaban muy retrasados. Por eso, es que iba muy rápido, cosa que no le agradó para nada a ella, todo el camino le fue gritando que no fuera tan a prisa, que no tenían porque llegar a la hora que decía la invitación. ¡Dios, ayúdame! Pensó. No sabía si ella era muy descortés o él era el exagerado que no le gustaba llegar tarde a donde lo citaran. Se le hacía demasiado incorrecto llegar tarde a un lugar; si le decían a una hora, él procuraba llegar 5 minutos antes, cosa que no podría hacer hoy, obviamente. Cuando finalmente divisó el lugar a donde ser dirigía se dio cuenta que no era tan tarde después de todo. La invitación decía a las 8:00 y en este momento su reloj le indicaba que eran las 8:07, así que al parecer realmente había manejado muy aprisa.

Estacionó su auto, salió de él y se dirigió a la puerta de su acompañante para ayudarla a bajar del auto. Por primera vez en la noche, se fijó realmente en la apariencia de ella. Momentos antes estaba realmente nervioso por llegar tarde, así que poco caso le prestó cuando ella le preguntó de cómo lucía. Pero ahora mucho más relajado, la observó detenidamente. En definitiva, Sophie era muy bonita. Era una chica alta, no tanto como él pero sí más que el promedio, castaña, ojos color miel y una sonrisa encantadora. Llevaba un vestido color hueso que contrastaba con su piel un tanto morena. Se sentía orgulloso de que fuera su acompañante, y lo que más le enorgullecía es que fuera su prometida. Llevaban 3 años de relación y hace poco él se había decidido a proponerle matrimonio. Sophie aunque era un tanto "superficial", siempre preocupada por su apariencia y la última moda en Europa, era una chica jovial y educada. Estaba seguro que sería una buena esposa, y como su padre le decía; él ya estaba en edad de sentar cabeza y formar una familia. Así, que pensó que Sophie era la chica adecuada para ese papel, el de esposa.

El evento al que se dirigían era la cena de compromiso de su más nuevo socio Anthony Andley. Terry tenía mucho tiempo de ver a Anthony en persona, habían estudiado juntos la escuela, pero al momento de la Universidad ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. No lo consideraba en sí como un amigo, pero se podía decir que lo recordaba con estima. Anthony era un chico noble y de buenos sentimientos, la familia de este era una de las más poderosas de Inglaterra, y por eso mismo los Grandchester habían hecho una alianza con Andley's Corp. Había sido un negocio muy jugoso y esperaban que pronto les trajera dividendos a ambas familias. Esta sociedad fue el "reencuentro" de Terry y Anthony, pues sabían que de ahora en adelante se mirarían mucho. Por eso mismo, es que Anthony decidió invitar a Terry a su fiesta de compromiso, no lo había visto en persona desde la tan sonada "alianza", pero que mejor lugar que una fiesta para recordar viejos tiempos.

Terry observó el lujo de dicha reunión al entrar al salón. Sabía perfectamente que los Andley eran muy poderosos y ricos, así que no le extraño tal derroche. Su familia si bien era también de clase alta, se notaba que los Andley eran más ricos que los Grandchester. Entraron Terry y Sophie, tomados de la mano y de dirigieron a la mesa apartada para ellos guiados por uno de los meseros. A él nunca le había gustado esa clase de reuniones tan sofisticadas, se había vestido para la ocasión con un esmoquin negro y el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, pero se sentía fuera de lugar. Para la reunión donde había anunciado su compromiso con Sophie meses atrás, él había organizado una cena un tanto más informal; ella no estuvo tan de acuerdo con esa petición pero terminó aceptando.

Al cabo de media hora en el lugar, ya se sentí sofocado por tanta pose y sofisticación del lugar. Se disculpó un momento y se dirigió a uno de los balcones del salón. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos viendo hacia las estrellas que no se había percatado de que había alguien en el balcón de al lado en la misma posición que él, viendo hacia las estrellas. Así se estuvieron largo rato, los dos prácticamente juntos haciendo lo mismo. A ella, Candy, tampoco le agradaba estas reuniones tan pomposas, pero su novio había insistido tanto que terminó por complacerlo. Casi nunca ella cedía en algo así sin que estuviera ella de acuerdo, pero era su cena de compromiso y quiso darle un poco la razón esta vez. Él era muy lindo con ella, así que cedió y allí estaba en la cena de su compromiso en uno de los balcones del lugar. Pero es que todos adentro parecían disfrutar este tipo de alardes públicos de poder; ella siempre fue un tanto diferente. Pero su familia, los White, siempre habían pertenecido a la clase más pudiente de Londres, así que había terminado por acostumbrarse.

Momentos después, sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban. Sonrió. Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, así que se dejó abrazar viendo las estrellas.

- ¿qué haces aquí bonita?

- Viendo las estrellas

- Pero tenemos que estar adentro, es nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Todos esperan que pasemos a su mesa a brindar con ellos.

- Tienes razón Anthony, pero quise venir a tomar un poco de aire. Me sentía sofocada allí adentro.

- Candy, nunca voy a entender esa necedad tuya de siempre estar al aire libre. Debes comportarte como una dama de sociedad.

- mmm, ya vamos a empezar con lo mismo. Anthony, tu me prometiste que si me casaba contigo, mi forma de ser no tendría porque cambiar.

- Tienes razón Candy. Pero es solo esta noche ¿si?

- Esta bien, entremos.

- Gracias bonita. –la besó.

Ninguno de los dos se percató del chico que tenían en el balcón de a lado, pero a decir verdad, él tampoco se percató de los novios que estaban conversando a la par de él. Momentos después llegó Sophie y se paró junto a él.

- Terry, entra ya. Los novios pasarán por cada mesa brindando con los invitados.

- ¿Eso no se hace después de la pedida de mano?

- La verdad no sé, pero lo acaban de anunciar. Así que mejor entra ya, no querrás desairar a tu socio.

- Está bien, entremos.

Sophie y su prometido se dirigieron a su mesa. Estaban acompañados por otros miembros de la compañía con sus respectivas esposas o novias. Sophie, se la había pasado todo el tiempo que llevaban en el lugar, charlando con ellas y poco se había percatado que Terry no estaba junto a ella. Para Sophie eso era muy común, así que ya no le tomaba importancia. A decir verdad, ellos eran muy distintos, pero a ella le había gustado Terry desde que lo conoció y no dudó un momento en decirle que sí cuando le había pedido que fuera su novia luego de muchas salidas que tuvieron juntos. Cuando el le había propuesto matrimonio, fue un cantar de ángeles, ella había contestado que sí, sin dudarlo. Talvez no era amor lo que gobernaba en su relación. Pero ambos eran miembros de familias adineradas y les resultó muy conveniente dicha unión; aunque ya no estuvieran en tiempos donde los matrimonios fueran arreglados, era muy común todavía en la clase social a la que pertenecían, así que todos vieron con buenos ojos esta unión.

Terry estaba extrañado, no había visto a Anthony ni a su prometida en lo que llevaba en la reunión. Tenía buenos recuerdos de él, así que pensó que seguramente la mujer que había elegido para ser su esposa, sería una mujer encantadora. Candy por su parte, no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasarse de mesa en mesa brindando con desconocidos. La mayoría de los que estaban en la recepción eran eso, desconocidos. Ella se había educado en Estados Unidos y poco había pasado de su vida en Europa. Por eso talvez de su "liberalismo" como le decían sus padres. Prácticamente su noviazgo y pronto matrimonio con Anthony eran arreglados. Cuando ella lo conoció no pudo negar lo mucho que le atrajo, pues el chico estaba muy guapo, si debía ser honesta consigo misma. Pero ella había dejado un novio en América y se podía decir que lo apreciaba. Pero cuando conoció a Anthony, éste hizo pronto de manifiesto su interés por ella. Candy no podía negar lo lindo y atento que él era con ella. Así que como lo de su noviazgo a distancia era prácticamente imposible, decidió darle una oportunidad. Ella en verdad llegó a apreciar mucho a Anthony, los detalles, las atenciones y su forma de ser eran intachables, pero siempre creyó que le hacía falta algo a su relación. Estaba por terminar su relación con él cuando su padre, le advirtió que no podía hacer eso. Ellos estaban prácticamente en quiebra y su relación con un Andley era muy conveniente; pero ella no estaba dispuesta a casarse por interés Sin embargo, los problemas económicos de sus padres pronto hicieron eco en su cabeza. Así que cuando él le había propuesto matrimonio, aceptó. Después de todo Anthony era un niño lindo y se notaba lo mucho que la quería. Y ahora se encontraba ya en su cena de compromiso rodeada de gente importante y ella la verdad quería salir de allí en ese preciso instante.

Pronto se hizo el anuncio de la entrada de los prometidos al salón. Todos giraron sus cabezas a las escaleras de caracol en el centro del salón. Y Anthony y Candy aparecieron.

Terry no supo describir lo que sintió al momento de ver a la mujer que estaba en brazos de Anthony, se fue de este mundo. Ella, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, llevaba un vestido azul marino y el cabello recogido en una coleta; pero lo que más le impacto sin duda fueron sus ojos, esos ojos color verde esmeralda que lo dejaron sin habla. Candy, por su parte, habiendo tantas personas en el salón fijó sus ojos en un chico alto de cabello castaño y los ojos más hermosos que hubiera vistos alguna vez, eran azules, su novio tenía ojos azules también, pero estos eran distintos; tan profundos e hipnotizantes. En todo el trayecto para bajar las escaleras ellos no dejaron de mirarse. Por extraño que esto sonara, los dos habían sentido una atracción tan poderosa, una fuerza que los obligaba a no dejar de mirarse. Todos aplaudían pero para ellos los ojos del otro eran tan atrayentes que ni se daban cuenta del mundo alrededor de ellos.

Pronto los novios llegaron a la planta baja y se dirigieron a la mesa más próxima a iniciar con el brindis. Fueron de mesa en mesa, pero Candy y Terry estaban en una especie de trance emocional, no podían dejar de pensar en lo que les había ocurrido. Era muy extraño. Momentos después llegaron a la mesa de Terry y Sophie, ésta le tenía la mano metida en el brazo. Cuando Candy y Terry se vieron más de cerca, a punto estuvo ella de salir corriendo o desmayarse; lo que le resultara más fácil. La presencia de él la mareaba, y no entendía el porque. Brindaron y los novios siguieron así hasta terminar. Horas después del brindis. Anthony se dirigió a la mesa de Terry con Candy a su lado. Él quería agradecerle su presencia y presentarle en persona a su prometida. Candy no estaba muy segura de querer estar cerca de este hombre que la mareaba, pero tenía que disimular lo que éste le provocaba.

- Terry, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

- Anthony, ¡que gusto! –pero su mirada no se apartaba de Candy

- amigo, te presento a mi novia, bueno prometida. Candy el es Terrence Grandchester, Terry, ella es mi prometida la señorita Candice White.

- Mucho gusto señorita –y le ofreció su mano

- Igualmente Sr. Grandchester –le tomó la mano.

Al momento de que sus manos se tocaron, una descarga eléctrica los alcanzó a los dos. Nunca ni en mil años podrían describir lo que sintieron las verse y mucho menos al tocarse. Era una fuerza superior, pero si Terry nunca había conocido lo que el amor a primera vista significaba, estaba seguro que esta noche lo entendió. Lo malo del asunto es que ella, era la prometida de su antiguo amigo y socio. Y que él estaba a unos meses de casarse con Sophie.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Hola... hola!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo publicando una nueva historia. Esta la estoy publicando en TERRYLAND, pero algunas amigas mías que no pertenecen al grupo me sugirieron subirla aquí en FF. Y pues aquí estoy. _

_Para este fic, la idea me vino de la canción "Tarde" de Ricardo Arjona. Ya lo demás lo obro mi imaginación._

_Bueno, sin mas me despido y espero les guste este capitulo._

_Saluditos_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El efecto provocado por el contacto con la mano de Terry no le duró demasiado, un leve carraspeo se escuchó y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sophie al notar que su prometido no parecía tener intención de presentarla decidió llamar su atención. Anthony pareció entender que la señorita que acompañaba a su viejo amigo trataba de ser notada.

- Terry, ¿y quién es esta señorita tan encantadora que te acompaña?

- Anthony, Srita. White; ella es Sophie Walker –y no supo exactamente porque le costó tanto complementar- mi prometida.

- Mucho gusto Srita. Walker, veo que alguien por fin atrapó al soltero más codiciado de Londres –Anthony bromeó

- Pues así parece, -Sophie bromeó también con él- a mi también me da gusto conocerlos. Terry me ha hablado mucho de usted Sr. Andley.

- Espero que no se haya creído lo que Terry le comentó de mí Srita Walker. –Rieron- Si me permiten mis bellas damas me encantaría conversar con Terry sobre algunos asuntos de trabajo, porque no se quedan charlando entre ustedes mientras nosotros nos retiramos un momento.

- Anthony no creo que este sea el momento para hablar de trabajo –dijo Candy molesta por la obsesión de su prometido por el trabajo.

- No te preocupes amor, solo será un momento. ¿Nos vamos Terry?

- Por mi está bien. ¿No te importa quedarte un momento con la Srita White, Sophie?

- Para nada. Es más me agrada la idea –se dirigió a Candy- por lo que veo nuestros novios son amantes al trabajo por lo que nosotras bien podemos llegar a ser amigas y convivir mientras estos hombres se la pasan en la oficina todo el día. –rió

- Entonces las dejamos –dijo Anthony

Terry y Anthony se dirigieron a un lugar apartado dentro del salón de fiesta. No habían tenido la oportunidad de charlar sobre trabajo desde que las dos familias habían decidido aliarse, si bien este no era el mejor momento para hablar sobre este tema, ya tenían el tiempo sobre sus hombros. El lunes de la semana siguiente se firmaría un importante contrato de exportación y este sería el primero desde la fusión. También Anthony debía comunicarle algo que se le había ocurrido durante la semana, algo que le había pedido su prometida y no sabía como darle solución, algo que sin él saberlo sería el inicio de todo lo después ocurrido.

- Terry, en verdad que gusto me da verte después de tanto tiempo.

- Lo mismo digo Tony, años sin saber de ti. Me da gusto que después de tantos años de no vernos al parecer ahora nos veremos muy a menudo.

- Si, eso parece. Pero cuéntame, ¿no tenía idea que estabas comprometido?

- Pues fue hace poco que decidí dar el siguiente paso. Ya estamos en edad no es así.

- Jajaja, te haces sonar como si fuéramos unos viejos. No sé tú pero yo me siento joven. Además no es por que ya se está en la edad que uno decide casarse, mírame a mi; pensé que nunca daría este gran paso, y aquí me tienes en la fiesta de mi compromiso.

- Es verdad, en la escuela no te cansabas de decir que no pensabas casarte. Es por eso que me sorprendió cuando me enteré de la noticia.

- Si, a todos le sorprendió. Pero ¿sabes? Creo que es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado. Candy es todo lo que siempre desee para una esposa, y mira que no es que yo lo pensara demasiado. –bromeó

- Si parece ser muy linda.

- Es más que eso Terry, es una mujer independiente, graciosa, soñadora pero con los pies en la Tierra, tenaz, sin olvidar claro que es sumamente hermosa. –dijo Anthony con ojos enamorados

- Wow Tony, describes a una mujer perfecta.

- Pues eso es exactamente Candy, la mujer perfecta para mí.

- Me alegro por ti. Pero ahora sí, dime que era eso que querías decirme que no podía esperar a la próxima semana.

- Tiene que ver con trabajo, pero más que nada tiene que ver con Candy.

- ¿Con tu prometida? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu novia conmigo y el trabajo?

- Verás, ella como te dije no es una mujer sumisa y dependiente que está dispuesta a quedarse en casa y ser la perfecta "ama de casa", me ha hecho prometerle que le dejaré ejercer su profesión cuando nos casemos. No me agrada mucho la idea. –Terry lo vio con ceño fruncido- pero no me veas así Terry, no soy un machista; es solo que preferiría que no trabajara. Pero en fin, ella insiste. Y yo no sé como decirle no. Por lo que he decidido nombrarla sub-Gerente del área comercial de la empresa y como verás siendo tu el Gerente de esa área tendrías un trato con ella muy frecuente. Se que no existía dicho puesto anteriormente pero decidí crearlo para que ella pueda desempeñar lo que estudió.

- Ya veo

- Es más que todo para pedirte que la apoyes en esto nuevo para ella. Candy tiene poco tiempo que se graduó de la universidad y no posee experiencia, por lo que te pido a ti viejo amigo la ayudes en lo que necesite.

- Entiendo. No tienes nada que preocuparte Tony, será un honor ayudar a tu prometida.

- Gracias Terry no esperaba menos de ti. Pero ahora si volvamos porque no es bueno que dejemos a tan bellas señoritas solas, no vaya ser y nos abandonen. –bromeó

Después de su breve plática regresaron a la mesa donde se encontraban Candy y Sophie hablando amenamente sobre la fiesta y sus respectivos compromisos. A Candy la prometida del Sr. Grandchester le pareció un poco superficial pero era una chica muy extrovertida y su plática era muy amena. Cuando Terry llegó al lado de su prometida observó detenidamente a Candy, la forma en que Anthony la había descrito sumado a la belleza física que la chica poseía le llamaba sumamente la atención. No podía negarse a sí mismo que desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, su corazón empezó a latir de manera incontrolada. Era una sensación sumamente perturbadora y pensar que de ahora en adelante la tendría muy cerca no estaba ayudando en mucho. Sería mucho más sencillo si no volviera a verla o por lo menos no verla tan seguido. Candy y Anthony se retiraron de la mesa y se dirigieron a saludar a otros invitados. La noche transcurrió normalmente y todos comentaban el buen gusto de los anfitriones por la decoración y la comida. Todo era encantador. Ya entrada la noche, la pista de baile estaba muy concurrida; la música elegida para la ocasión fue del tipo clásico; pero así debía ser era una fiesta muy elegante como para hacer sonar música extravagante. Después de un buen rato de estar bailando con su prometida, a Anthony se le ocurrió una idea; ésta empezaría por romper el hielo entre Candy y Terry ya que ahora estarían trabajando juntos. Otro error de los que cometió Anthony esa noche. Al ver que Terry y Sophie bailaban cercanos a ellos, tomó a Candy de la mano y se dirigió a la otra pareja.

- Terry me encantaría que me permitieras una pieza con tu prometida. –se dirigió a Sophie- Srita Walker, ¿me concede esta pieza?

- Encantada –dijo ella. Terry sabía que debía bailar esa misma pieza con la prometida de su amigo. Pero las sensaciones que esto provocó en su estómago no lo dejaban hablar para pedirle a la chica bailar con él como una cortesía. No sabía que le ocurría, él no era lo que se dice un "don Juan" pero la galantería siempre fue parte de su trato con las mujeres, pero con Candy todo parecía tan complicado.

- Terry por mi no hay problema que bailes con Candy –dijo Anthony bromista

- Por supuesto, ¿Srita White? –le ofreció su mano

- Claro –dijo Candy en un tono poco audible y le dio la mano

Los cuatro comenzaron a bailar con el cambio de parejas que se acababa de suscitar. Entre Sophie y Anthony la conversación parecía fluir de maravilla, cosa contraria de la otra pareja. Terry y Candy estaban enmudecidos. No sabían por donde comenzar, para cada uno de ellos era obvio las emociones y sensaciones que el otro le hacía sentir. Pero todo esto no era lógico además que era inadecuado. Bailaron por largo rato en completo silencio. Hasta que Terry habló.

- Es una linda fiesta la que organizaron Srita White.

- Es usted muy amable Sr. Grandchester

- Terry. Llámeme Terry. Después de todo ahora que trabajaremos juntos parece más adecuado ¿no? –comentó Terry con una sonrisa. Pero Candy palideció ante este comentario. Ella ignoraba el dato que el amigo de su novio le acababa de aportar. Claro que no se lo diría.

- Está bien, pero usted deberá llamarme Candy.

- Por mi encantado. Y dígame Srita. White, es raro que una joven de su posición social desee trabajar, ¿no le parece?

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Piensa usted acaso que alguien de "mi posición social" –dijo sarcástica- no puede desempeñar un trabajo con capacidad?

- Para nada, nunca quise insinuarle eso. Es solo que me parece extraño. Solo eso.

- Pues a mí siempre me ha gustado sentirme útil en la vida. Nunca necesité de la ayuda de mis padres para abrirme paso en la mi carrera. –dijo orgullosa.

- Ya veo. Pues la felicito, no muchas mujeres con su capacidad económica deciden estudiar y trabajar. Pero me alegro por usted.

- Gracias. –a partir de esto último, siguieron bailando otro largo rato en silencio, su primer charla y Terry casi le hace enfurecer pensaba Candy. Pero es que las chispas que brotaban de su contacto parecía que pronto causaría una explosión total. Hasta que Candy siguió.

- ¿Y cuando será su boda Terry?

- Dentro de 3 meses

- Es bastante pronto. No creí que llevara tanto tiempo comprometido.

- Pues no realmente, nos comprometidos hace 2 meses. Pero llevamos ya mucho tiempo de relación así que ¿por qué esperar más?

- Entiendo.

- Y la suya Candy, ¿cuándo será?

- Dentro de 10 meses, el 26 de noviembre. –dijo viéndolo a los ojos

**Fin Flash Back **

Y ese era el día de hoy 26 de noviembre de 2011. El peor día en la vida de Terry. Un día, que sin saberlo 10 meses atrás, sería tan doloroso. Él se encontraba en una silla en el aeropuerto, solo y dolido; esperando que llegara la hora para abordar el avión que lo llevaría lejos de Londres por un tiempo. Había empezado a llorar otra vez, pero ahora era de dolor ya no de cólera. Le dolía el corazón, hubiera querido nunca ir a ese baile de compromiso. Todo lo que sucedió después fue solo culpa suya por aferrarse a un amor imposible. Terry estaba decidido a que no le importara nada, no le importó dejar a su prometida antes de casarse, no le importó traicionar a un viejo amigo, no le hubiera importado perder todo por tenerla en ese momento a su lado. Pero no, las cosas no fueron así. Y todo fue su culpa. Si el no la hubiera besado esa noche.

**Flash Back**

Después de que la segunda pieza terminara Anthony acompañado de Sophie llegó a donde se encontraban Terry y Candy. Tenía la esperanza que hubieran roto el hielo y que a partir de esta noche una amistad surgiera entre ellos, después de todo trabajarían muchas horas juntos. Los cuatro fueron a sus respectivas mesas y así esperar a que la velada terminara.

Poco antes de medianoche, Terry salió al jardín del lugar pues necesitaba hacer una llamada urgente. Se disculpó con su novia y salió del lugar, se sentó en una banca del amplio patio y marcó el número telefónico con el que quería comunicarse. Habló durante varios minutos, resolvió los asuntos que pretendía con la llamada y después de una cordial despedida colgó. Estaba por regresar al salón pero decidió permanecer unos momentos más en el jardín, era un lugar espectacular. Estaba preparado especialmente para la ocasión que los tenía en ese lugar. Los árboles estaban iluminados con pequeñas luces de color blanco, las fuentes y bancas del lugar estaban igualmente iluminadas con colores blanco y amarillo. Pero lo más especial de todo era la luz natural que proporcionaba la luna que estaba en todo su esplendor esa noche. Esos pequeños detalles era lo que realmente lo hacía feliz, sentarse a ver el cielo o en un día nublado encontrar formas en las nubes. Detalles que no le encantaban mucho a su prometida, nunca lo hacían. Ella lo encontraba como tonto y no le gustaba que su novio siquiera lo mencionara. Para ella existían cosas más importantes y menos tontas. Era una lástima para Terry no poder pasarse una noche en un campo o jardín como el que ahora lo rodeaba y sentarse en compañía de Sophie a observar la luna. Decidió adentrarse un poco más en el jardín, después de todo su novia debía estar muy entretenida en alguna tertulia dentro del salón, no lo extrañaría. Llegó a un lugar bastante alejado del salón y se detuvo, oyó algo parecido a un llanto; no sabía exactamente de donde provenía pero siguió el sonido. Pronto encontró la fuente del llanto. Era Candy. Estaba sentada en una banca que estaba tan alejada que era únicamente iluminada por la luna. La luz la bañaba de una forma que cada parte de su rostro era iluminado y lo hacía ver precioso. Por un momento se olvidó que ella estaba llorando, se dedicó a observarla a sus anchas y deleitarse con las formas de su rostro y cuerpo. Ella sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que él alguna vez hubiera visto, la primera impresión que le causó la primera vez que la hubiera visto no había desaparecido un ápice. Es más, ahora la encontraba aún más bella. Ella era de una piel muy blanca y su rostro tenía unas pequeñas manchitas rosas por encima de su nariz que la hacía tener un aire cándido e infantil. No era la típica mujer que a él le gustaba, por lo general no le gustaban las rubias. Siempre había creído, erróneamente, que las rubias eran tontas y superficiales; aunque eso no era muy cierto, puesto que su novia no lo era y era demasiado superficial para su gusto. Cosa contraria a Candy. Ella no parecía ser superficial y egoísta, se notaba en su porte ser una mujer centrada e inteligente. Tan ensimismado estaba en su escrutinio que le sorprendió al escuchar otro sollozo por parte de ella. Candy estaba llorando.

Pensó en retirarse del lugar y darle espacio. Si bien la mujer le fascinaba, no tenían ningún tipo de relación entre ellos; no eran amigos y ella no tenía porque tenerle confianza y confiarle sus penas. Sin embargo, algo lo motivo a acercarse y consolar a la mujer frente a él. Se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó a la par de ella. Candy en un principio no notó la presencia de Terry junto a ella, pero al sentarse en la misma banca ella se sobresaltó. No tenía la intención que nadie notara su ausencia pero la nostalgia le había llegado tan inesperadamente que el tiempo se le fue, llorando. Como pudo se incorporó, se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y tenía decidido retirarse del lugar inmediatamente. Terry no se lo permitió. La tomó de la mano y le hizo detenerse.

- Espere

- Lo siento Sr. Grandchester, debo irme.

- ¿Sr. Grandchester? No habíamos quedado en que me llamaría Terry.

- Si, Terry lo siento. Debo irme. Por favor suélteme

- No. ¿Por qué lloras? –la empezó a tutear

- _¿Por qué?_ –se preguntó ella. Ni la misma Candy sabía el porque de su llanto, simplemente tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar de repente. ¡No era lógico! ¿Cómo podría explicarle al hombre junto a ella, el cual la hacía sentir mareada al punto del desmayo, el por qué de su llanto?

- No sé –contestó sinceramente, muy a su pesar. Hubiera preferido decirle, ¡qué le importa! O algo por el estilo, pero no le pudo mentir.

- No lo sabes, no entiendo como una mujer tan linda como tú, puede estar llorando tan amargamente –dijo acariciándole la mejilla con una mano. Las sensaciones que provocó en ambos tal caricia los hipnotizó.

- Simplemente sentí muchas ganas de llorar. –dijo cerrando los ojos por lo que sentía al sentir tan íntimo contacto de parte de este desconocido que hacía tan pocas horas que no podía dejar de pensar.

Después que Candy cerrara los ojos cuando él le acarició la mejilla, no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido. Esta mujer que tenía enfrente le hacía perder toda compostura. Apenas la conocía y ya le estaba acariciando la cara, no lo entendía. Pero que ella cerrara los ojos fue una señal que su cuerpo reconoció para hacer lo siguiente. No pudo evitar besarla. Se acercó a ella y tomó con sus labios aquellos labios sedosos y rosas que lo invitaban a acariciarlos. Ante el contacto Candy se sobresaltó, pero contrario a lo normal no se separó, lo recibió gustosa. Como si en dicha caricia fuera lo que su alma había esperado por años. Fue tan confuso, el beso inicio tan tierno y dulce como reconociéndose. Como si sus almas entendieran por fin para quien habían sido diseñados sus labios, eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Poco a poco el beso nervioso del inicio se tornó fuerte y pasional. Era un beber de un manantial desértico. Ambrosía pura. El beso fue largo y cadencioso. Parecía que Terry y Candy no querían que este momento terminara nunca, ellos no lo entendían pero sus almas se habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo buscarse. De esas búsquedas silenciosas que nadie entiende. Cuando el beso llegó a su fin la confusión y culpa llegó. No sabían que los había llevado a esto, era un error. Ellos no podían besarse, no debían besarse, no con sus novios a unos cuantos metros, el día de la fiesta de compromiso de ella. Candy pretendió salir corriendo de allí pero él se lo impidió.

- Candy, espera

- ¡NO! Esto ha sido un error, un grave error. Debo irme

- Lo siento, es culpa mía. Perdóname

- No, ha sido culpa de ambos. Pero esto no debe repetirse. Olvidémoslo y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

- De acuerdo

Candy se dirigió apresurada al salón de fiesta, mientras Terry se quedó parado en el mismo lugar un largo rato. Lo vivido en aquella caricia perduraría en su alma por el resto de sus días. No entendía que lo había llevado a besarla, pero fue algo tan inevitable. No debió haberlo hecho pero lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía, era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en su vida.

**Fin Flash Back**

Si, es cierto que talvez todo hubiera sido distinto si no la hubiera besado esa noche. Pero hasta este momento no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, mucho menos de haber vivido todo lo que vivió a su lado. Aún sin estar con ella, prefería haber conocido el amor a su lado que nunca haberse enamorado en verdad. Como dicen, "es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado". Faltaba aún 5 minutos para que dieran el aviso para abordar, y tomó una decisión de último minuto. Ya no viajaría a Madrid como tenía planeado. Se dirigiría al lugar donde ellos habían pasado los últimos momentos juntos. Tratando que su corazón reviviera uno a uno los momentos a su lado. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a buscar su auto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy no sabía donde empezar a buscar. Le preguntó a Eleonor donde podría estar Terry, ella no lo sabía; o si lo sabía es obvio que no se lo quería decir. Fue a su apartamento y se cambió muy rápido se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario. Estaba segura que él había estado cerca de la iglesia, la había visto entrar allí a casarse con otro hombre. Pero ella simplemente no había podido. Terry era el amor de su vida y quería estar con él el resto de sus días. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrarlo. Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió al de él, talvez lo encontraría allí. Preguntó por él al portero y le dijo que no lo había visto. ¡Diablos! Donde podría encontrarlo.

Tuvo una corazonada y se dirigió al aeropuerto, después de todo si ella hubiera estado en su lugar; no hubiera querido estar en el mismo lugar en donde se celebraría la boda de su amado. Talvez él pensaba igual, tomó un taxi y llegó al aeropuerto, había tardado más de lo que hubiera deseado gracias al tránsito de la ciudad. Se dirigió a una ventanilla y preguntó por él. No querían darle información por los pasajeros, lo mismo le pasó en otras ventanillas más. Estaba desesperada. ¿Y si ya había despejado su avión?, ¿y si nunca lo volviera a ver en la vida? Buscó por todos las salas, viendo cada rostro, esperando encontrarlo en algún lugar. ¡No lo encontró! Debía seguir, salió del aeropuerto decepcionada. ¡Dios! ¿Dónde debía seguir? Estaba saliendo cuando vio un auto parecido al de Terry. El auto tenía las mismas placas de las de él. ¡Era él! Lo había encontrado. El auto de Terry aceleró y ella trató de gritarle. No la escuchó. Llamó a un taxi pero se lo ganó una señora que al igual que ella tenía prisa por salir del aeropuerto. Buscó otro apresuradamente, lo encontró, y le dijo que alcanzara el auto que le indicó. Lo malo fue el semáforo que se puso en rojo en una esquina, habían tenido que detenerse. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde finalmente habían perdido el auto de Terry. Candy no lo podía creer. Había perdido al amor de su vida. No sabía a donde se dirigía Terry y no sabía si podría encontrarlo pronto y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_hola!_

_Pues les dejo un capitulo mas de esta nueva historia.. espero les guste._

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.._**

_SALUDITOS_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_Este capítulo hará referencia solo al pasado_

_10 meses atrás_

Candy llegó al salón de baile apresurada, después de alejarse de Terry corrió sin descanso hasta sentirse segura en uno de los balcones del lugar. Su reacción ante el beso de él no había sido muy sensata, Terry era un perfecto extraño horas atrás; lo más lógico era que lo hubiera golpeado por semejante atrevimiento, pero en lugar de eso le había dicho que lo olvidaran. Por supuesto, ella estaba segura nunca poder olvidar semejante beso. Cerró los ojos y tocó con la punta de los dedos sus labios. Volvió a vivir las sensaciones anteriores. Todo era tan confuso, nunca se había sentido tan abrumada por un beso en lo que llevaba de vida, es cierto, tampoco es que la hubieran besado demasiados hombres; pero estaba completamente segura que nunca nadie como él. Tan sumida estaba en estos pensamientos que no sintió que alguien se paraba junto a ella, lo percibió hasta que este la tomó por el hombre, provocándole un salto de sorpresa.

- Candy, ¿por qué te asustas? Soy yo

- ¡Anthony! –Él era la última persona a quien deseaba ver en estos momentos- ¿yo asustada? Para nada, solo no te sentí llegar.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido bonita? Te anduve buscando por todos lados

- Ah. –Dudó un momento- Estaba en el jardín. Sabes que estas fiestas tan elegantes me sofocan. No me siento cómoda entre esta gente y decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. –le sonrió

- Me hubieras dicho y habría ido contigo –la atrajo y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

- No tenía caso. Además fue solo un momento y tú estabas conversando con el Sr. Morgan; debió haber sido una importante conversación.

- Es cierto. Pero la próxima vez avísame, ¿si?

- De acuerdo –Anthony la acercó a él, estaban ya demasiado cerca; sin duda la iba a besar. Era normal, se habían besado muchas veces durante su noviazgo, sin embargo ella no estaba preparada en este momento para un beso de él. Aún palpitaba en su mente y labios el beso que acababa de recibir de Terry. Por ilógico que se oyera NO era correcto. No por ahora. Sin pensarlo demasiado volteó el rostro hacia otra dirección.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy, no quieres que te bese?

- No es eso. –Enterró el rostro en el pecho de Anthony- es solo que no creo que sea el lugar. Nos pueden ver. –No era una respuesta lógica, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

- ¿Quién nos va a ver Candy? –Volteó a ver a todos lados- Estamos solos –le tomó la barbilla para que ella lo mirara.

- Mejor regresemos al salón, ¿Qué te parece?

- Te estas comportando muy raro. Te he besado en lugares más concurridos que este y nunca has protestado. –Candy no sabía como responder a esta cuestión. Era cierto, a ella nunca le había importado ser besada en público. Pero, ¿Qué se suponía que le digiera? "no te puedo besar porque acabo de recibir el mejor beso de mi vida y adivina, no fue de ti. Fue de tu socio y viejo amigo Terry" Así que decidió mejor no contestar, le tomó la mano a su novio y juntos regresaron al salón.

Afortunadamente cuando regresaron al salón, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban por retirarse. Todos se acercaban a despedirse y externarles sus felicitaciones a los anfitriones. Fue un largo rato entre abrazos y despedidas, era muy difícil para Candy sonreír y parecer tranquila cuando su corazón estaba palpitando sumamente fuerte; todo empeoró cuando notó que el culpable de todo se acercaba a ellos.

- Tony, nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Terry

- Gracias por venir Terry, te hablo mañana.

- Claro, estamos en contacto. –volteó a ver a Candy- Nos vemos el lunes. –dijo viéndola intensamente. Entonces ella lo recordó, no le había preguntado nada sobre esto a Anthony.

- Si –contestó casi sin voz y simuló una sonrisa

- Bien, entonces nos vamos

- Nos vemos, y felicitaciones nuevamente –dijo Sophie sonriendo

- Que tengan buen viaje

- Gracias –dijo Terry. Tomando a Sophie de la mano, salió del salón y se dirigió al auto.

En el interior quedaron Anthony y Candy todavía un rato más hasta que terminaron de despedir a todos los invitados. Ella sabía que debía preguntarle sobre el trabajo a su novio, solo no quería sonar demasiado ansiosa, debía tranquilizarse un poco. Anthony acompañó a Candy a su casa y cuando ya se estaban despidiendo ella le dijo.

- Anthony, no te lo quise preguntar antes; pero ¿en qué es exactamente en lo que trabajaré dentro de la empresa?

- Ah si se me olvidaba mencionártelo, amor. Serás la encargada junto a Terry de la promoción y venta de los productos tanto en el país como en el extranjero.

- Ya veo. Y ¿qué tan cercana será mi relación con el Sr. Grandchester?

- Bastante, diría yo. ¿Pero no lo llamabas ya Terry? –le dijo en tono bromista

- Es que no me acostumbro, apenas lo acabo de conocer. ¿Entonces cuando empiezo?

- Pues como te dijo él, se espera que empieces el lunes. Pero si tienes pendientes que resolver antes de empezar a trabajar por mi no hay problema después de todo yo soy tu jefe. –dijo abrazándola.

- Pues en realidad no tengo nada pendiente, puedo comenzar la otra semana. Era solo una duda. Además, que conveniente para mí ser la prometida de mi jefe –dijo bromista mientras le devolvía el abrazo

- Demasiado diría yo. Con un beso me convencerías de lo que quisieras –comentó mientras comenzaba a acercarse. Candy al notar las intenciones de éste dijo

- Bueno pues, será mejor que entre mis padres ya deben haber llegado y si no entro pronto me regañaran. –intentó soltarse del abrazo de su novio pero este no la dejó.

- Cualquiera diría que no quieres besarme –dijo entre risas, aunque en realidad empezaba a pensar que en realidad ella no lo quería- pero está bien te dejo que entres a tu casa, no sea que tu padre ya no me de autorización para casarme contigo.

- Como crees. Adiós Anthony, estuvo muy linda la fiesta. Gracias –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós bonita. Dulces sueños –la observó que entrara a su casa y subió para dirigirse a su casa.

Dentro de casa Candy corrió a su habitación. La fiesta resultó ser toda una montaña rusa de emociones. No entendía todo lo que le hacía sentir Terry; y pensar que a partir del lunes trabajaría directamente con él no la hacía sentir mejor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Andley's Corp_. era la empresa de manufactura de lácteos más importante de Inglaterra. Tenía sucursales en gran parte de Europa y estaba expandiéndose a algunos lugares de América. La estrategia principal de dicha expansión fue aliarse a la empresa de los Grandchester. _Grand's Milkland _era antes de la unión el principal competidor de los Andley, ellos dominaban la parte norte del Reino Unido, especialmente Escocia; la diferencia entre ambos era que los Grandchester también se dedicaban a la ganadería y sus lácteos eran más artesanales. Fue un proceso largo y costoso; pero las ganancias que obtendrían les hicieron ceder en algunos puntos en el proceso legal. Las empresas legalmente seguirían siendo entes separados, pero internamente fusionarían sus mercados. A los Grandchester les convenía la fusión en el aspecto de expansión, y los Andley querían incursionar en la ganadería; las reses de los Grandchester eran muy cotizadas en Europa y los dividendos serían exorbitantes.

El director General de la "nueva empresa" sería Anthony Andley; accionista mayoritario en la fusión, a Richard Grandchester padre de Terry no le gustó demasiado el nombramiento, pero los Grandchester tenían un porcentaje mejor en la empresa; por lo que tuvo que ceder. A Terry no le importó demasiado, Anthony era su amigo y el mundo empresarial no era lo suyo. Es cierto que a su familia le había convenido mucho la alianza pero a él le gustaba más el proceso artesanal de los productos lácteos; este proceso le hacía sentir cerca de los consumidores, no como los productos empaquetados por montón como en _Andley's Corp_. Él se encargaría del Área Comercial; se encargaría de las ventas y promoción de productos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El día había llegado para Candy, a partir de este día ella estaría trabajando directamente con Terry todos los días, y era algo más de lo que pudiera soportar. Se había levantado muy temprano y las mariposas que sentía en el estómago se podrían comparar mejor a una bandada de gaviotas. Entró al edificio que fungía como la Sede Central de la empresa, este estaba ubicado en el centro de Londres. Fue con la recepcionista y ésta que ya la tenía identificada la saludó cordialmente; porque Candy además de ser ejecutiva de la empresa, todos tenían conocimiento de su compromiso con el Director de la Empresa. Subió hasta el décimo nivel, donde se encontraban las oficinas ejecutivas y una secretaria la condujo hacia la oficina de Terry.

Antes de entrar, respiró pesadamente. Por motivos desconocidos por ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, y no era precisamente por el inicio de sus labores; estaba por abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió desde dentro y el motivo de su nerviosismo apareció ante sus ojos. Si el sábado ella pensó que el hombre era un sueño, verlo en este momento casi el hace perder el sentido, estaba absolutamente mareada y debía parecer serena ante él. Lo último que quería que él pensara era que, era una lunática. Contuvo todas sus emociones y como pudo simuló una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Sr. Grandchester

- Buenos días, Candy. –Sonrió de lado, y Candy creyó que esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás- Pero dime Terry por favor.

- No sé si eso sea correcto. –no después de lo que pasó el sábado se dijo.

- Y ¿por qué no habría de serlo? Después de todo seremos compañeros de trabajo y estaremos en contacto permanente –dijo él. Terry quería parecer lo más normal que le fuera posible, no sabía como reaccionar ante ella después de lo ocurrido entre ambos.

- Bueno, talvez tenga razón –no muy convencida

- Además tutéame. Me haces sentir viejo, no creo que te lleve tantos años. Entremos –dijo mientras abría la puerta para que ella pasara- ¿Cuántos años tienes Candy? –preguntó casualmente

- Veinticinco –contestó lo más audible que pudo- ¿Y tú? –era más una pregunta de cortesía, no es que no le interesara saber de él pero es que todo era tan extraño, Terry actuaba como si nunca se hubieran besado, todo demasiado normal. ¿Ese beso no lo había afectado o qué?

- Treinta. –Dijo con una sonrisa- Ya ves no son tantos años. Pero dime, ¿Cómo te sientes en tu primer día de trabajo?

- Pues hasta ahora bien, pero como no he empezado; es fácil decirlo –bromeó

-Bueno tienes razón, que pregunta la mía –rieron los dos

- Ven, te acompaño para mostrarte tu oficina. Además que contratamos una asistente para que lleve tus pendientes y te ayude con las juntas; si me sigues te la presentaré. –Se dirigió a la puerta- ¿Vamos?

- Claro. –lo siguió y se dirigieron a una oficina que estaba a la par de la de él.

- Tu oficina es ésta. –dijo al entrar a una amplia oficina pintada en colores claros y con un gran escritorio en el centro. La decoración era muy sobria y talvez, pensó, podría hacerle algunos cambios- Como notarás no está demasiado decorada, pero tu puedes hacerle los cambios que consideres convenientes, además de cambiar el color si no te gusta. Como te habrás dado cuenta nuestras oficinas están a la par, y tienen una puerta que las une. Por lo general esa puerta –señaló la puerta, que mencionó- permanece abierta, pero si tienes algún inconveniente puedes cerrarla.

- No, no hay problema. Después de todo estaremos mucho tiempo juntos, parece muy conveniente. –dijo Candy, la soltura natural de ella había regresado. Algo en la personalidad de él la hacía sentir segura de mostrarse tal cual era y los nervios iniciales habían prácticamente desaparecido.

- Tienes razón. Igual si necesitas privacidad, ciérrala. –Dijo con una sonrisa- ahora acompáñame, te presentaré a tu asistente. –salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a una sala frente a las oficinas de ellos. Allí se encontraban dos mujeres sentadas cada una en un escritorio que estaba equipado con una computadora muy moderna y un archivo donde seguramente guardaban los pendientes. Al entrar ellos las dos se levantaron y saludaron. –Señoritas, les presento a la nueva Sub-Gerente del Área Comercial, la señorita Candice White. –las dos saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Candy, ellas son las asistentes de esta área. Ella –señaló a una muchacha de tez blanca y con cabello negro- Es Annie Britter, tu asistente. Y ella –señaló a la otra chica, esta por el contrario tenía el pelo rubio- es Susana Marlowe, mi asistente. –dijo sonriente.

- Mucho gusto Srita White. –dijeron al unísono.

- igualmente, me da gusto conocerlas –dijo Candy- Espero sea un placer trabajar contigo Annie, estoy segura podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas –dijo sonriente- y contigo Susana talvez no trabaje de forma tan cercanas pero espero nos llevemos bien.

- Por supuesto Srita White –dijo Annie

- Candy, llámame Candy. Las dos pueden llamarme así. –dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Ambas sonrieron y asintieron en señal de aprobación. Las dos jóvenes parecían amables y a ella le gustaba llevarse bien con la gente a su alrededor.

- Bueno ahora que se conocen, acompáñame –dijo Terry

- De acuerdo. –ambos salieron de la oficina y entraron a la oficina de él.

- Toma asiento –dijo al entrar- La empresa espera de nosotros el manejo adecuado de la promoción y venta de los productos de ambas compañías; para que todo sea más fácil bien podríamos dividirnos, tu puedes ser la representante de los Andley y para mí sería más sencillo ser la de mi familia; después de todo conozco muy bien los productos. –comentó con una sonrisa.

- Me parece bien. Aunque debo admitir que no sé mucho de esto.

- Pero eso puede ser más adelante, cuando sepas bien el manejo de todo lo relacionado a los productos; mientras puedo enseñarte todo lo necesario y cuando te sientas preparada me avisas.

- Perfecto –dijo sonriente- ¿Empezamos?

- Claro, pero antes me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor; después de todo trabajaremos mucho tiempo juntos. No quisiera estar trabajando con alguien a quien casi no conozco, me gusta ser amigo de mis compañeros de trabajo.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Primero, ¿cómo se conocieron Anthony y tú? –dijo él. Lo que más le interesaba saber de todo era ¿cuánto amaba ella a su amigo? No era algo que debiera importarle, pero ¡necesitaba saber!

- Bueno –dudó- mis padres conocen a su familia desde hace muchos años; mi padre ha sido el asesor legal de los Andley por muchos años. Mi padre además era muy amigo de Roger, el padre de Anthony y cuando éste y su esposa murieron dejando quedó huérfano a Anthony, él se apegó mucho a mi padre. Yo no estuve durante esa tragedia pues yo he estudiado casi toda mi vida en América, primero en un internado y posteriormente decidí entrar a la universidad allí también. Cuando regresé mis padres y Anthony eran muy cercanos y yo comencé a tratarlo, comenzamos a salir y el resto es historia.

- Ya veo. ¿Y lo amas? –preguntó finalmente

- ¿Me voy a casar con él no?

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

- ¿Te casarías tu con alguien que no amas? –seguía evadiendo contestar la pregunta.

- Hasta el sábado sí. –contestó directamente. Ella comenzó a inquietarse.

- ¿Hasta el sábado sí? –preguntó

- Si –dijo nada más- además no me has respondido ¿lo amas?

- Mira Terry, eso es algo que no te importa. Aquí estamos para hablar de trabajo no de mis sentimientos o mi futuro. Así que si no te importa, sigamos.

- Veo que no quieres responderme. Pero antes de seguir quiero hablar de otro tema, si te parece.

- Adelante

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando te besé el sábado? –ante aquella pregunta Candy palideció, lo último que quería es que él volviera a mencionar ese beso en lo que le restaba de vida.

- Te lo dije el sábado, fue un grave error. No debió suceder. Olvidémoslo y continuemos ¿quieres?

- No, no quiero. –se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a uno cercano al de ella. Se sentó y le tomó la mano- ¡No puedo! Durante todo este tiempo no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. Mira Candy, se que todo esto es incorrecto, sé que no debemos. Lo se muy bien. Pero es algo que esta fuera de mí, talvez pienses que estoy loco pero yo presiento que tu sentiste lo mismo que yo con aquel beso. –dijo viéndola a los ojos

- No se de que hablas –desvió la mirada

- Si lo sabes –tomó su barbilla y le buscó la mirada- Lo sabes muy bien.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tu sabes?

- Que tú te enamoraste de mí en la primera mirada, tal como yo lo estoy de ti. Es loco, pero créeme lo sé. Estoy enamorado de ti.

- Sí, estas loco. ¿Como puedes amar a quien apenas conoces?

- No sé, solo sé que cuando te vi; sabía que era tu.

- ¿Era yo?

- Sí, eras tú la mujer que yo siempre había esperado. –antes que ella pudiera contestar se acercó a ella. La besó. Al principio ella se negó pero conforme la caricia se hacía más intensa ella iba correspondiéndole de igual forma, los labios de él eran un lugar conocido y esperado. Todo parecía estar en el lugar correcto cuando él la besaba. No era lógico, pero era tan correcto. Terry sintió la muda correspondencia a sus anteriores palabras, él lo podía sentir, ella también sentía lo mismo.

- Espera –dijo rompiendo el beso- Esto no está bien.

- Candy esto está muy bien. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Por Dios, REACCIONA! Tu y yo somos personas C O M P R O M E T I D A S –recalcó cada letra- no podemos hacerle esto a ellos.

Con esto último Candy se dirigió a su oficina y antes que él pudiera reaccionar cerró la puerta que comunicaba ambas oficinas. No quería seguir hablando con él. Terry tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, besarlo otra vez solo había confirmado lo mucho que le gustaba estar a su lado. Pero no podía. Ella se iba a casar con Anthony y él con la otra chica, la cual no pudo recordar su nombre. Hizo memoria. Sophie. Ese era su nombre y aunque fuera ilógico la odió por tener la dicha de estar a su lado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El resto de la semana transcurrió lo más normal que les fue posible. Ella procuraba no estar con él a solas, siempre recurría a Annie para que la acompañara a la oficina de Terry; claro lo hacía parecer normal como si necesitara que ella anotara algún pendiente así nadie notaría lo nerviosa que el hombre la ponía. Terry por su parte no quiso volver a buscarla, no quería presionarla. Todo se daría con el tiempo pensó. Eso sí debía darse prisa su boda sería en poco más de dos meses y aún no sabía si era correcto romper su compromiso o no. Debía buscar una forma sutil de hablar con ella sin testigos y sin tapujos. La ocasión se le presentó la semana siguiente. Ambos debían acudir a una Expo-Feria Artesanal de Lácteos en la que participaría la Compañía, era todo un fin de semana en el que debían permanecer en las afueras de Londres. Lo bueno de todo es que ella no podría negarse, era parte del trabajo y como los asuntos de la oficina eran cada vez más demandantes sus respectivas asistentes se encargarían de ellos, debían quedarse. Lo que quería decir, irían solos.

- Candy debo comunicarte algo –dijo indiferente

- Dime

- El fin de semana debemos asistir a una Expo-Feria en las afueras de la ciudad, ya tu asistente se encargó de realizar las reservaciones del hotel y establecer horarios. –Candy palideció, ¡no podía ser cierto! Ella tendría que ir con el "de fin de semana" solos.

- No te puedes encargar tu solo de esto. Tengo muchos pendientes

- No. Tienes que ir tú también. Además de los pendientes se encargará tu asistente.

- No yo hablaba de los pendientes de mi boda, ya sabes vestido, invitaciones todas esas cosas. –Dijo ella entusiasta. Terry se enojó demasiado al oír el entusiasmo de ella por los preparativos de su boda. Pues no. No la dejaría que siguiera con esos planes, no hasta que aclarara con ella todo esto.

- Lo puedes realizar otro día –dijo molesto- esto es muy importante.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo partimos?

- El viernes por la tarde. Así podremos llegar a instalarnos y acudir a la primera cita por la noche.

- Bien. ¿Algo más?

- No.

- Entonces me retiro, tengo mucho que hacer. –salió de la oficina de él. Hubiera querido librarse de todo esto del viaje, pero no pudo. Debía buscar fuerzas de flaqueza y hacerle frente a esta nueva circunstancia. Ellos irían solos a un lugar muy cerca del campo durante un fin de semana entero, ¿podría haber algo peor?

Pero lo peor estaba por venir, aunque ella en estos momentos no lo sabía, pues Terry se había encargado de las reservaciones, no como le había dicho a Candy que había sido Annie. La sorpresa que se llevaría Candy al llegar al hotel sería enorme.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Hola.. aquí les dejo otro capitulo._

_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS._

_SALUDITOS_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El hostal que Terry había elegido para la estadía de ambos durante la Expo era muy pintoresco. No era el hotel más famoso de los alrededores pero era perfecto para sus planes. La propiedad consistía solo de pequeños bungalows rodeados de una enorme cantidad de paisaje nevado, cada casita estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la otra para la privacidad que buscaba.

Sin duda era un lugar impresionante. Candy se maravilló con todo lo que observaba, el paisaje nevado que observaba era magnífico. Siempre le había gustado caminar sobre la nieve, y aunque pareciera extraño los árboles sin hojas le parecían preciosos. Mientras el auto avanzaba por la vereda que atravesaba la propiedad que observaba, veía emocionada el paisaje, sería un lugar perfecto para explorar, o sentarse a la luz de la luna a observar las estrellas; aunque no entendía que hacían allí. Se suponía que debían estar de camino al hotel donde se hospedarían esos días. Tenía mucha duda, pero no le preguntaría. En todo el camino desde Londres no habían conversado mucho; Terry le había sugerido llevar solo un auto, para comodidad según él. Renuente había aceptado, después de todo no sería tanto tiempo, además que iban al mismo sitio. No tenía caso que ella llevara su propio vehículo. El camino hacía el pueblo lo habían hecho prácticamente en silencio. Iban mudos, observando el paisaje. Y aunque no hablaban, el silencio que los envolvía no era incómodo, era un hablar sin palabras. Se sentían muy bien uno al lado del otro, solo por la cercanía.

Al llegar a un bungalow más grande de los que habían dejado atrás, Terry aparcó el auto y apagó el motor. Candy estaba confundida. Talvez se había extraviado y él quería indicaciones de cómo llegar a la dirección, pensó.

- Llegamos –dijo Terry con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo que llegamos? –Dijo confundida- no se supone que debemos ir al hotel para instalarnos antes de la reunión de esta noche.

- Exacto –dijo bajándose del auto- ¡He aquí nuestro hotel! –dijo señalando los alrededores.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Por supuesto, en el hotel donde se hospedarían los demás ejecutivos ya no había cupo, debido a que el pueblo no es muy grande pues el hotel principal no lo es tampoco, por lo que siendo éste el más cercano al evento, decidí hacer las reservaciones aquí. –dijo sonriente

- ¿Decidiste? ¿No habías mencionado que Annie fue la que había hecho las reservaciones?

- Pues sí, -dudó- solo que ella al preguntarme sobre que hotel prefería, no habiendo cupo en el que te mencioné, le comuniqué que este era muy adecuado. ¿No te lo parece?

- No mucho

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por que aquí solo observo bungalows, no pensarás que cada uno se quede en una casa solo, ¿verdad? –aunque la idea de compartirlo con él le provocó escalofríos.

- Para nada. No tenemos tanto presupuesto –mintió- compartiremos uno. –Al ver la cara de horror de la rubia, prosiguió- Pero no pongas esa cara, cada casa tiene dos habitaciones, tú tendrás la tuya y yo la mía. –Candy respiró aliviada- Entonces, ¿entramos a registrarnos?

- Claro. –dijo no muy convencida del asunto.

Los dos entraron a la casa que fungía como recepción. Dentro de ella los atendió una señora un poco mayor, que seguramente sería la dueña del hostal.

- Buenos días –saludó Terry al entrar

- Buenos días jovencitos –contestó la mujer- Nos da tanto gusto que estén aquí. –Mencionó como parte de su recibimiento habitual- ¿Tienen reservaciones? –sonrió

- Si, está a nombre de Terrence Grandchester

- Ah si, tanto gusto señores Grandchester. –Candy enrojeció al oír como los llamaba, seguramente la señora había creído que eran esposos y que estaban de vacaciones, en tan bello lugar; no quiso contradecirla, después de todo nunca la volverían a ver y que caso tenía aclararle el asunto.

La dueña los siguió atendiendo e indicándoles los servicios con los que contaba su estadía. Tal y como Terry le mencionó, tenían hecha una reservación solo para un bungalow. Lo que tanto Candy temió se cumplió, compartiría techo con Terry.

Después de registrarse en la recepción, subieron nuevamente al auto; no tanto porque estuviera lejos el bungalow que ocuparían sino para no tener que cargar el equipaje hasta el lugar. Después de todo podían dejar el auto al lado de la casa. Al localizar el número de casa que les correspondía, Terry estacionó el auto y ayudó a Candy con su equipaje. Nerviosa, Candy entró al lugar y se maravilló del lugar. Los alrededores eran preciosos, pero el interior del lugar era magnífico. Estaba decorado de manera tan hogareña que bien podría decirse que era habitado todos los días del año. En la entrada había un pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones, a la derecha estaba ubicada una pequeña sala que consistía en un amplio sofá y dos pequeños sillones al lado. Frente al sofá había una chimenea de piedra que complementaba la estampa, además de darle un toque cálido al ambiente. Caminó por el pasillo y al lado izquierdo observó dos puertas que seguramente se trataban de los dormitorios frente a ellos estaba un pequeño comedor de madera y al lado una pequeña cocina separada del comedor por una media pared. Todo estaba decorado en colores cálidos y daban una vista antigua y elegante.

Terry estaba parado en la entrada, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Observaba la curiosidad con la que Candy recorría el lugar, parecía una niña conociéndolo todo. Pues el plan hasta el momento iba muy bien. Ella se había creído lo de la falta de espacio en el otro hotel y había aceptado de buena manera el hospedarse en aquel pintoresco hostal. No había querido que se hospedaran el un hotel común, pues con los servicios que éstos regularmente ofrecían tales como televisión, bares y entretenimiento nocturno; no hubiera podido realizar lo que en este lugar pensaba hacer; conversar. Si, esto es lo que más quería en estos momentos. Conversar con ella. En los días posteriores a su primer día de trabajo, la rubia lo había evadido magistralmente. Él tenía que saber que le ocurría con ella, y solo lo conseguiría poniendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden. Desde el día de la fiesta de compromiso no la había podido sacar de su pensamiento ni un solo instante. Lo cual era muy extraño. Necesitaba saber el porqué de todo esto. Aquí, en este bungalow, ella no tendría escapatoria. No pretendía intimar con ella, por lo menos no por el momento; pero sí debía convivir con Candy, solos; sin el ambiente de una fiesta o una oficina. Estando solos y en un lugar alejado, él podría saber exactamente lo que ella sentía por él. Bueno, eso esperaba.

- Este lugar es estupendo, Terry

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó sonriente

- Por supuesto. Todo es muy bello. Nunca pensé que existieran lugares así. Después de todo parece que no hubiera cupo en el otro hotel no es tan malo.

- Pues me alegra que te guste. –Sonrió- ¿Por qué no entras a los dormitorios y escoges el que más te guste? Mientras yo entro mi equipaje, ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo.

Después de instalarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, Terry se dirigió a la cocina. Como ya conocía el lugar, había traído comida para preparar. En este hostal no existían restaurantes y las tiendas donde pudieran comprar comida estaban muy lejanas; así que trajo comida suficiente para los dos. La cena de inauguración de la Expo, era en la noche. Tenían el tiempo suficiente para preparar la comida y conversar un rato.

- Pensé que iríamos a algún restaurante.

- Candy, en este lugar no hay restaurantes. Además que mejor que comida hecha en casa, -sonrió- ¿no te parece?

- De acuerdo. Solo que no sabía que pudieras cocinar.

- Yo, mí querida dama. Soy el mejor cocinero que podrías llegar un día a conocer. –bromeó

- Eso lo veremos

Terry sacó de las bolsas que había traído consigo todos los ingredientes que próximamente utilizaría; los que no le servían en estos momentos los colocó dentro del refrigerador, los demás los dejó en la mesa donde prepararía la comida. Candy lo observaba entretenida, nunca se imaginó que su viaje fuera a ser así. Tenerlo a él cocinando para ella, era encantador. Se notaba que él se esforzaba por atenderla y tratarla bien, el corazón se le encogió y pensó que sin duda este fin de semana sería difícil de sobrevivir. Terry para esta primer comida había decidido preparar espagueti a la bolognesa; algo fácil de preparar y que al estar tan nervioso como estaba y teniendo la mirada de la rubia fija en él, no sería complicado hacer. No era cierto eso de que era el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero la cocina le había llamado la atención desde muy joven y al vivir solo como lo hacía, preparar sus alimentos era algo de lo más natural. A decir verdad, la cocina lo relajaba. Después de un día agitado en el trabajo, llegar a su apartamento y preparar alguna receta nueva le hacía sentir mejor. Bueno, era relajante, siempre y cuando no tuviera a una rubia hermosa observándolo; pues ahora lejos de sentirse relajado, estaba sumamente tenso. Intentaba aminorar su nerviosismo conversando a ratos con ella, una conversación sencilla; sobre la cocina, para disminuir su tensión.

Después de un rato preparando todo, la comida estuvo lista. Le indicó a la rubia que se dirigiera al pequeño comedor del lugar y que él le serviría la comida. Candy obedeció las indicaciones del guapo castaño, él se encargó de servirles y cuando estuvo todo listo se sentó frente a ella.

- Bueno, espero te guste. –dijo nerviosos

- Me toca comprobar si es verdad lo que dijiste, a ver si en verdad eres el mejor cocinero del mundo –dijo bromista

- Eso ni lo dudes. Provecho

- Gracias, -entonces Candy dio el primer bocado, era cierto estaba muy rico- Wow Terry me sorprendes, en realidad esto está muy sabroso.

- Te lo dije -agregó con una sonrisa- me alegra que te haya gustado.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a comenzar a hablar. Candy se sentía muy bien en compañía de él, era lo más extraño del mundo; podía quedarse junto a Terry largo rato en silencio y no era incómodo. Además estaba el hecho que hablar con él sería más perturbador que estar en silencio. Se había esforzado tanto en evadirlo los días anteriores, ahora solos en medio de la "nada" iba a ser imposible. Por su parte Terry disfrutaba verla comer a su lado, la familiaridad que sentía en el aire era tan especial que no quería romperla, aún así debía hablar.

- Candy, yo en realidad necesito hablar contigo

- Sobre qué –dijo sin voltear a verlo a la cara, mantenía su vista fija en el plato

- Mírame Candy. –La rubia volteó a verlo- durante todos estos días pasados he querido conversar contigo sobre nosotros.

- Terry, ¿tu no has entendido que no hay un NOSOTROS, aquí? Lo que sucedió fue un error, no un ¡horror! Olvidémoslo, ¿sí? Será lo mejor para todos.

- En eso te equivocas, no es lo mejor para todos. Para mí, no. Yo no sé lo que estoy sintiendo por ti Candy. Pero te puedo asegurar que nunca lo había sentido por alguien más en la vida.

- ¿Sabes? Este tema ya me tiene cansada. Entre tú y yo no puede haber nada. Tú eres un hombre comprometido. Y yo me voy a casar con un amigo tuyo. Así que si no te importa, me retiro. Estuvo muy sabrosa la comida. –Se levantó- Provecho –cuando ya había caminado algunos pasos se volteó- Y por favor, en lo que resta del fin de semana, te suplicaría no vuelvas a tocar el tema, ¿de acuerdo? –no esperó su respuesta, se adentró en su habitación. Terry se quedó observándola, no se daría por vencido tan pronto. Si no conseguía que ella estuviera a su lado, por lo menos ella tendía que escucharlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A la hora pactada partieron al lugar donde sería la cena de inauguración. Llegaron un poco antes de la hora y uno de los meseros los condujo hacia su mesa. Fue una reunión colorida y alegre. Los artesanos estaban felices por la inversión en sus productos por parte de todos los ejecutivos que se encontraban en la Expo. Después de la presentación, hubo una pequeña degustación de productos y posteriormente se les invitó a la exposición al aire libre en la mañana del día siguiente, se hizo la despedida a los invitados y todos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar. Candy y Terry estaban fascinados con el evento, los pobladores del lugar eran muy hospitalarios y sus productos artesanales eran deliciosos. Sin duda había sido una buena decisión invertir en el proyecto.

Cuando llegaron al bungalow cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. El silencio en que ahora se habían enfrascado si era incómodo, pues sabían el porque de éste. Como en la Expo habían comido, ya no haría falta cocinar para cenar. Candy se tiró en la cama, boca abajo y cerró los ojos; debía concentrarse en no pensar en Terry y no caer en la tentación de ir a buscarlo. Ya entrada la madrugada Terry decidió salir a dar un paseo en los alrededores, estaba claro que no podía conciliar el sueño; así que debía hacer algo al respecto. Talvez si salía a caminar un rato, el cansancio lo haría caer rendido. Salió de su habitación y notó el absoluto silencio en el que se encontraba la casa, pensó que Candy estaba completamente dormida por lo que hizo el menor ruido posible. Salió por el frente de la casa en silencio y notó que Candy no se encontraba dormida tal y como él lo había pensado. Ella estaba allí en la silla columpio situada a un costado de la casa. Estaba observando el cielo estrellado y lloraba. Ella estaba llorando. No había notado que era observada por Terry y sus sollozos aunque callados eran audibles. Terry no entendía porque siempre la encontraba llorando. ¿Ella no era feliz? ¿O por qué lloraba? No estaba seguro si acercarse a ella o seguir con su camino. Estaba estático pensando, cuando un sollozo más alto llegó a sus oídos. No lo soportó más y se acercó a ella.

- Candy, otra vez estás llorando.

- ¡Terry! –Dijo escandalizada- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras inútilmente se secaba las lágrimas.

- No podía dormir, así que decidí explorar el paisaje. Aprovechando que no está nevando. –mencionó sonriente.

- Que bien.

- Pero ya no me respondiste, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes mal?

- Para nada. Es nostalgia, talvez. Nada de importancia. –Dijo sin mirarlo- Ahora si me disculpas creo que el sueño ya me está venciendo, así que, buenas noches. –dijo empezando a caminar hacia el interior.

- No Candy, espera. Quiero hablar contigo.

- Otra vez con lo mismo.

- No me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Dime, ¿qué sientes por mí?

- ¿Sentir? ¿Qué se supone que debo sentir? Eres casi un extraño, apenas te conozco.

- Pues yo también apenas te conozco, pero estoy cada vez más seguro que, no sé la razón exactamente, pero te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que jamás he querido a nadie. Cuando te vi esa noche, al bajar las escaleras del brazo de Anthony, sentí algo muy fuerte entre tú y yo. Y aunque trates de negarlo, sé que tu sientes lo mismo, sino fuera así no huirías de mi cada vez que estamos solos o querrías por lo menos hablar conmigo sobre el tema. –con esto último acortó los pasos que los separaban. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dijo- Te quiero Candy. Te quiero y estoy seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- Esto no puede ser. Simplemente no puede ser. Yo me voy a casar –balbuceaba nerviosa ante la cercanía de él- Tenemos que olvidar todo esto y seguir con nuestros planes.

- No puedo Candy, simplemente me pides algo que esta fuera de mí. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por esto. Se qué será difícil hacerlo, pero no me importa. Solo necesito una señal tuya y renunciaré a mi mismo por ti.

- Terry yo… -no pudo seguir, él la besó nuevamente.

Candy otra vez sintió la conexión mágica que los unía. Era tan extraño todo esto. Ella nunca había besado a alguien que no fuera su novio. No creía en la infidelidad. Pero al ser besada por él, todo lo anterior creído se borraba. Las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente, habían bajado sus defensas considerablemente, no se sentía capaz de rechazar sus besos. Por Dios. Los besos de él eran tiernos y apasionados al mismo tiempo, le hacían sentir en las nubes. Nunca creyó sentirse así por un beso, jamás. Por su parte Terry estaba embelesado. Besar a Candy nuevamente era maravilloso. Había ansiado probar sus labios cada día que la había tenido cerca y haberlo soportado había sido casi imposible. Todo lo que le dijo era cierto. El la quería, la quería mucho. No entendía porque, pero estaba seguro no haber sentido algo así nunca. No era algo físico solamente. Ella era hermosa, la más bella que hubiera visto. Pero no era solo eso. Era una conexión con su alma y espíritu difícil de explicar. Era como si toda la vida su alma estuviera buscando algo, y al verla simplemente entendió que. Ella. Ella era la mitad perdida de su corazón, ella era todo lo que siempre había buscado. Y ahora lo había encontrado. Se siguieron besando largo rato. Pero poco a poco el beso le fue insuficiente a Terry, necesitaba sentirla más cerca. Pegó su cuerpo más al de ella y sus manos descendieron a sus caderas. Candy reaccionó ante el atrevimiento de Terry. Este movimiento le hizo volver a la realidad. Esto no podía suceder. No así. Se separó de él bruscamente y entró corriendo a la casa. Terry reaccionó ante sus acciones y entendió la aparente molestia de ella. Corrió tras ella y antes que ella entrara a su habitación la alcanzó.

- Candy espera

- No Terry, esto está mal. No podemos hacerles esto a ellos. –Dijo desesperada- ¡No podemos! –comenzó a llorar nuevamente

- No llores Candy –acarició su mejilla- Ellos entenderán. Les explicaremos lo que nos sucede y entenderán. Aún si no lo hicieran que importa. Lo importante es que nosotros estemos bien. Lo demás simplemente no importa.

- Suena tan fácil –decía ella entre el llanto

- Lo es. Confía en mí. Solo importamos nosotros –dijo besándola de nuevo.

Candy nuevamente se dejó envolver por el beso. Cuando él la besaba todo desaparecía se sentía que no era dueña de sí misma. Terry entre besos la empujó dentro de la habitación a la que pretendía entrar anteriormente. Los sentimientos que los embargaban no les hacían razonar sobre lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Pero es que para Terry tenerla entre sus brazos era tan irresistible, que su anterior pensamiento de no tenerla hasta ella estar segura y confiada de admitir sus sentimientos, se borró por completo. Lo importante ahora era tenerla siempre así, entre sus brazos. Ella no parecía objetarle algo al respecto. Su muda respuesta le incitaba a seguir. Poco a poco los besos se fueron volviendo más largos y poderosos. Las caricias por parte de él al cuerpo femenino de ella no se hicieron esperar. Sus manos viajaban de la espalda a sus caderas, de allí a las piernas torneadas de ella y de nuevo a su espalda. Pronto abandonó su boca y recorrió la mejilla hasta llegar a su delgado cuello. Las respiraciones de ambos eran cada vez más pesadas. Los jadeos involuntarios de Candy inundaban el ambiente, incitando a Terry a seguir con su exploración. Candy por su parte tampoco perdía oportunidad de acariciar el esbelto cuerpo de él. Sus manos recorrían a placer el pecho de éste y se entretenían bastante tiempo en su espalda. Era un sentimiento nuevo para ella. Nunca había tenido un tipo de intimidad así con nadie. Aún así se sentía confiada de estar en los brazos de él. Era tan placentero sentirse querida por él, y lo era aún más sentirse deseada, por el hombre que sin aceptarlo abiertamente le había robado el corazón. Terry siguió su labor lentamente. Desabrochó el vestido que ella usó para el evento que habían acudido y que no se lo había cambiado. Lo hizo lentamente, como queriendo disfrutar el momento eternamente. Ella se sonrojó ante el movimiento de él. Pero por alguna razón no se sentía incorrecto estar haciendo esto con Terry. Era lo más correcto del mundo.

Cuando finalmente el vestido estuvo totalmente desabrochado, los labios de él abandonaron el cuello de Candy. Para observarla. Quería apreciar el cuerpo de ella. Candy ante el escrutinio por parte de él al saberse en ropa interior bajó la mirada, nunca imaginó que él la observara con la devoción con la que lo hacía y le hacía sonrojarse. Con cuidado, él le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Eres preciosa Candy. No sabes lo que me haces sentir.

Lo dicho por él, le hizo sentirse especial. La pena pronto dio paso a otro sentimiento, era la necesidad de sentirse más cercana a él. Lo más cerca que se pudiera. Continuaron acariciándose largo rato. El a lapsos le besaba el cuello y posteriormente volvía a capturar sus labios. No quería que este momento terminara. Como pudo hizo que Candy le ayudara a quitarse la camisa, al estar con el torso denudo ella aprovechó y lo acarició a sus anchas. Terry para los ojos de Candy, era el hombre más atractivo en la faz de la Tierra. Todo lo que estaban viviendo era mágico. Todo hasta que… sus emociones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre de un celular. Terry no le prestó atención. Pero Candy aunque lo intentó, no lo pudo hacer. El celular seguía sonando y ella paró los movimientos de Terry sobre su cuerpo.

- Déjalo que suene –dijo Terry queriendo besarla nuevamente

- No. Que tal y es algo importante.

- Nada es más importante ahora. –capturó de nuevo sus labios. Ella se trató de concentrar de nuevo en el beso, debido a que el celular dejó de sonar. Ya estaba encendiéndose nuevamente cuando sonó nuevamente

- Debo contestar –dijo soltándose del agarre del castaño, contestó inmediatamente sin notar quien era- Bueno

_- Candy, ¿Cómo estás linda?_

- ¡Anthony!

_- Si, soy yo. Ya estabas dormida amor. Te tardaste en contestar_

- Ah, si. Ya estaba dormida –todo lo anterior le hizo quererse morir. Estuvo a punto de hacer el amor con Terry, se sentía mal. Muy mal. Anthony no se merecía esto.

_- Me lo imaginé. Entonces te dejo dormir. Solo quería oír tu voz antes de irme a acostar, te extraño preciosa_. –Candy se sintió una basura ante lo dicho por el rubio, ella estuvo a punto de engañarlo con un su amigo, ¿qué clase de persona era ella?- _Te hablo mañana ¿te parece?_

- Está bien. Feliz noche Anthony.

- _Feliz noche linda. Sueñas conmigo ¿eh?_ –dijo cariñoso

- Claro, te hablo mañana. –y colgó. Todo se acumuló en su mente y le hizo sentirse sucia. No podía hacerle esto a alguien como Anthony, él no se lo merecía.

Terry intentó acercarse nuevamente a la rubia. Al sentir los brazos alrededor de ella, saltó. No podían continuar. No era correcto.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Candy, ¿qué ocurre?

- Ocurre que, soy la persona más miserable en la Tierra. ¿Sabes? No sé tú pero yo no me siento capaz de hacer esto. Yo no puedo ignorar los sentimientos de otras personas solo por yo "disque" buscar mi felicidad. Todo esto no está bien. Nunca lo ha estado. Talvez me hubiera gustado conocerte antes. Es cierto, no lo pudo negar me atraes mucho. Me gustas demasiado. Pero estoy comprometida –dijo enseñándole el anillo en su dedo- y ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Ya es muy tarde para un "nosotros".

- No Candy, no es tarde. Aún podemos ser felices. Es solo cuestión que tu así lo decidas. Que busques ser feliz cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Aun sobre los sentimientos de otros? No Terry, no podría. Y por favor salte de la habitación. Será mejor seguir como antes. Mientras menos hablemos mejor.

- Está bien Candy, me iré. Pero te aseguro que no descansaré hasta convencerte que lo nuestro tiene que ser. Que debemos estar juntos.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación de Candy. Todo iba tan bien hasta la llamada de Anthony. Parecía como si hubiera presentido lo que estaba por ocurrir. Lo maldecía. Nunca creyó odiar tanto a alguien como odiaba en estos momentos a Anthony. No tanto por la interrupción. Sino porque si las cosas no resultaban como él quería, Anthony sería el dueño de la mujer que él quería para que fuera suya.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿el porque de subir dos capitulos hoy? pues no lo se realmente, quise ir al mismo tiempo con las publicaciones aqui y en Terryland! las publicaciones son los martes y viernes... asi que como hoy publique este cap por allá... decidí publicar este tambien hoy... _

_GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA AQUI EN FF.. Y ME DEJAN UN REVIEW..._

_hasta el martes... _

_saluditos_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Terry apenas si pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la madrugada. Sabía que haber presionado de esa forma a Candy, podría haber resultado un retroceso en lo poco que él creía haber avanzado. Pero al ver la callada anuencia de la chica a sus avances, no pudo evitarlo. Tener en sus brazos a Candy había sido probablemente la sensación más maravillosa que pudo alguna vez sentir. Era verdad que no era un monje o algo parecido, pero cada vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales en su vida los sentimientos, no estuvieron involucrados; a los menos tan fuertes como los que sentía por ella. Podría sonar cursi y romántico para alguien como él, pero ahora entendía que nunca había _hecho el amor_. Pero bueno, debía pensar que hacer ahora que seguramente ella estaría aún más distante que antes.

Candy por su parte, tampoco pudo pensar en otra cosa hasta que llegó la hora de levantarse. Se sentía confundida. Pero más que nada, se sentía culpable. Era cierto que por Terry sentía tantas cosas que nunca había jamás sentido por Anthony. Su relación con él era tierna, amorosa y tranquila. Anthony era el hombre que muchas mujeres matarían por tener a su lado, además de sumamente guapo era cariñoso y protector. A su lado se sentía segura, estaba seguramente que llegaría a ser muy feliz en su matrimonio. Pero ahora que Terry había aparecido en su vida, todo lo que alguna vez creyó dejó de ser lógico. La atracción física y emocional que sentía por el castaño era nada comprensible. Terry sin lugar a dudas era guapo, demasiado como para poder ignorarlo. Pero no era sólo el físico, hubiera sido bueno que fuera solo eso; pues en su vida había conocido hombres guapos y olvidarlo había sido muy sencillo. Pero lo que sentía por Terry no era solo atracción, era algo más; algo que no sabía si quería identificar. Identificar este sentimiento hacia él sería catastrófico, lo sabía. Ahora debía idear la forma de no pasar demasiado tiempo junto al castaño, el fin de semana y el resto del año, por lo menos hasta que el día de su boda llegara. No se sentía capaz de ignorarlo. Si quería sobrevivir todo este tiempo, debía alejarse de él. No sería tarea sencilla, pero tendría que encontrar la manera.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se levantó muy temprano. La clausura del evento por el que se encontraban en ese lugar era cerca de las 11:00 pero su falta de sueño, no le permitió continuar acostado; ya mucho había hecho con permanecer allí toda la madrugada. Si era sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que le daba miedo volver a ver a Candy, no estaba preparado para un rechazo de parte de la rubia; y él creía no poder volver a vivir sin probar los labios de ella cada día. Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y se preparó para cocinar el desayuno de ese día. Estaba demasiado distraído que no notó cuando la rubia salió de su habitación minutos después que él. El momento incómodo estaba por suceder.

- Buenos días Terry –dijo con la voz más fría que poseía

- Buenos días

- ¿A qué hora debemos partir?

- A las 10:30. ¿Quieres desayunar primero?

- No gracias. –se volteó y estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, cuando él la llamó.

- Candy –se dirigió a ella- espera. Mira se que después de lo ocurrido sería demasiado incómodo estar sentados en la misma mesa –ella asintió- pero tienes que comer, después de acabada la actividad de hoy; partiremos a la ciudad, así que lo más probable es que comas hasta la noche. Vamos, come aunque sea un poco. Además recuerda que debemos trabajar juntos de ahora en adelante, no podemos vivir con esta actitud tuya. Créeme, entendí todo lo que me dijiste anoche. No pienso presionarte más –mintió- entendí nuestra situación y que no podemos estar juntos.

- Terry yo lo último que quiero es lastimarte, pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Anthony. Me alegra que entendieras mi posición.

- Perfectamente. Ahora ven, -quiso tomarla de la mano pero la rubia no se lo permitió. A pesar de este rechazo el castaño no se daría por vencido.- comamos. No es por nada pero todo me quedó riquísimo –intentó bromear.

- Gracias –dijo ella sinceramente.

Comieron en silencio. Terry no podía apartar su vista de ella pero respetaría su forma de pensar, por lo menos por un tiempo. Mientras conseguía la manera de penetrar su corazón y apartar de su mente esa telaraña de "deber". Ella tendría que seguir su corazón, seguirlo y dejarse llevar por lo que los latidos de este le indicaran.

El evento al que asistieron fue muy emotivo y especial. Los organizadores agradecieron el interés mostrado por parte de las grandes empresas invitadas. Fue muy ameno y enriquecedor. Estos eventos eran los que a Terry le encantaban. La parte humana de los productos que comercializaban. Después de concluido el programa general, los invitados empezaron a retirarse a sus hoteles, debían regresar a la ciudad. Como el hotel donde se hospedaban Candy y Terry, estaba demasiado alejado, ellos ya habían dejado en el auto sus maletas. Así que una vez dentro de este, partieron con rumbo a la ciudad. Una vez más el trayecto lo hicieron en completo silencio. Candy observó el paisaje nevado durante un tiempo, después cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado incómodo prefirió fingir que dormía. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Terry por momentos la observaba, sabía perfectamente que ella solo fingía dormir pero no la presionaría a que hablara con él. Era claro que no estaba preparado para ello. Llegaron a la casa de Candy cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Terry le indicó que habían arribado al lugar y se bajó del vehículo para sacar la maleta de ella. La acompañó hasta la puerta y cortésmente se despidió de ella ofreciéndole su mano. Candy simuló una sonrisa y sacó la llave de su bolso de mano muy nerviosa, más nerviosa de lo que quería aparentar. Terry esperó que ella entrara y se dirigió a su auto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Candy no podía dirigir sus pensamientos en otra dirección. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, en momentos como estos deseaba más que nunca tener una hermana, hasta a un hermano no le haría el feo; pero no los tenía. Así que debía recurrir a sus amigas, la mayoría estaban en América, para su pesar. Además este no era un tema que pudiera tratarse por teléfono. Pensó, su única amiga en Inglaterra era Karen. La había conocido cuando acababa de venir a Europa. Casi por casualidad. Karen es una escritora reconocida en este continente, sus novelas vendían miles de copias durante las primeras semanas después de su lanzamiento al mercado. A Candy en especial le encantaban las magnificas novelas que Karen escribía. Era su fan número uno, según ella decía. Lo único malo era que nadie conocía la identidad de _Mary Anne Jacobs_, el pseudónimo de Karen. Un día, semanas después de la llegada de Candy a Londres, se anunció una convivencia y firma de autógrafos por parte de la escritora. Era la oportunidad de Candy. Solo que llegó muy tarde, las puertas del lugar ya estaban cerradas. Solo a 15 personas dejarían entrar al lugar, la rubia se sintió decepcionada. Entonces se dirigió a una cafetería cercana al lugar, pensó talvez la podría observar a salir de la convivencia. Tomó asiento en un lugar cerca de la ventana y allí fue donde la conoció.

**_Flash back_**

Habían transcurrido pocos minutos, talvez quince desde que llegó a la cafetería. Observó a una joven, talvez de su edad sentada en la mesa frente a ella. La joven no dejaba de mirar su reloj y parecía realmente nerviosa. No le gustaba meterse en la vida de otros, por lo menos no con plena conciencia de ello, pero la actitud de la joven era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta ella.

- Hola. Talvez te parezca de lo más extraño, pero noté que estas preocupada, probablemente nerviosa. Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar. –la joven la observó detenidamente. No le gustaba hablar con personas extrañas. Rió ante su pensamiento, se recordó de lo dicho muchas veces por su madre _No hables con extraños_, parecía una niña.

- Jajaja. Pues la verdad sí, es muy extraña tu percepción de mí. Pero ¡hola! Te agradezco tu preocupación.

- No tienes porque. Realmente no sé que me llevó a fijarme en tu actitud. Pero, ya que miro que estás bien; me retiro. De lo contrario mi café se enfriará –le sonrió

- si quieres puedes sentarte aquí conmigo. Así nos hacemos compañía.

- De acuerdo –llamó a la mesera y le indicó cambiar su orden para esta mesa.

- Hola, mi nombre es Karen.

- Soy Candy

- Bonito nombre. Pero dime ¿esperas a alguien?

- Pues no exactamente

- ¿cómo así?

- Pues es que –sonrió- la persona a la que espero, no sabe que la estoy esperando –le guiñó un ojo

- Que extraño. Y entonces como sabes que la encontrarás.

- Ah, es que a la persona que espero, saldrá por esa puerta –señaló la puerta de la librería donde se encontraba su escritora favorita

- Entiendo. ¿Es un chico acaso?

- Para nada. ¿Has oído hablar de _Mary Anne Jacobs_?

- Si

- Pues ella es mi escritora favorita. Hoy por fin decidió dar a conocer su identidad, lamentablemente llegué demasiado tarde para entrar a la firma de autógrafos. Pero pensé que talvez la pueda ver al salir.

- Ya veo ¿Y por qué quieres conocerla?

- Sencillo, para poder agradecerle personalmente los momentos fantásticos que sus novelas me han hecho vivir. Cada uno de sus escritos me transporta al lugar donde ella los describe. Ella no lo sabe, pero en momentos en que realmente mi vida estaba hecha un caos, sus historias me hacían olvidarme de los problemas. Escribe extraordinario, he leído sus novelas en más de una ocasión. Pienso que si escribe de esta manera, debe ser una muy buena persona. Nadie escribe tan bonita sin ser un ser bonito. – después de todo lo que Candy le confiaba a la joven frente a ella, notó como empezaba a llorar. La rubia no entendía el porque de su llanto.- ¿por qué lloras?

- Por tus palabras.

- No entiendo.

- Yo me entiendo sola. –Se levantó- Acompáñame

- ¿A dónde?

- ¿Quieres conocer a _Mary Anne Jacobs_?

- Si

- Entonces, acompáñame –Candy no entendía lo que Karen pretendía hacer. No quería entrar a la fuerza al lugar.

- Está bien.

Llegaron al lugar de la firma de autógrafos, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la entrada principal se encaminaron a una entrada en la parte posterior al lugar.

- Karen no creo sea buena idea entrar por aquí. Talvez nos descubran.

- Confía en mí.

- De acuerdo.

Entraron al lugar y una señora corrió al lado de Karen cuando la divisó. Se notaba nerviosa y a la vez alegre de verla.

- Karen, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Estaba en la cafetería de la cuadra.

- Y lo dices así, tan tranquila. Me tenías preocupada.

- Ya estoy aquí. No exageres.

- ¿Qué no exagere? Tienes 30 minutos de atraso. Debías haber llegado hace mucho.

- Yo lo sé. Pero más que nada vine a cancelar todo. No estoy preparada aún para la presentación. –Candy no entendía lo que las dos mujeres decían.

- ¡Karen! Por Dios, niña. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que cancelar una presentación tuya?

- Las necesarias. Estoy demasiado nerviosa, aún no estoy preparada para que la gente me conozca. -¿Para que la conozca? Pensó Candy. De pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido. Pero no. Esto no podía ser, ¿o sí? Rayos. ¿Sería ella?

- Un momento. –Habló Candy- tu eres…

- Si –sonrió Karen- soy yo. Mucho gusto.

- No puede ser. –Candy casi se desmaya. Era ella. Karen era _Mary Anne Jacobs, _al fin conocía a su escritora favorita. Incluso había conversado con ella.

- Karen ¿quién es esta jovencita? -Dijo la mujer al notar la presencia de Candy

- Es una amiga -¿Amiga? Pensó la rubia- Candy ella es mi asistente Claire Adams, Claire ella es Candy una muy querida amiga.

- Mucho gusto –dijo la rubia

- Igualmente –contestó sin mucho ánimo la asistente- Pero ahora a lo de la presentación, ¿cómo le haré para explicarle a la prensa y tus fans que simplemente no te presentarás?

- No sé, inventa algo. Es tu trabajo ¿no?

- Karen. –fue lo único que la mujer pudo decir, después se retiró y Candy y Karen se quedaron solas.

- ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! –Casi gritó Candy- Tú eres _Mary Anne Jacobs_, ¡Por Dios! Esto es un sueño, seguramente lo es. ¡Pellízcame! –Karen así lo hizo y se rió- ¡Auch!

- Tú me dijiste que te pellizcara. –empezó a reír fuertemente.

- Si, está bien. No te preocupes –rió también con ella- es que yo realmente no puedo creer esto. Dios, yo te admiro mucho. Pero a decir verdad creí que eras diferente.

- ¿A sí?

- Si, te creía de más edad. Estereotipos, creo. Pero ahora me alegra conocerte. Espero sigamos en contacto.

- Claro. Me encantaría.

-Pero dime ¿Por qué nunca te muestras tal cual eres?

- No lo sé, creo es miedo. Cuando uno escribe no sabe lo que la demás gente pensará de ti. Soy muy insegura, creo. Además que mi familia no sabe a lo que me dedico. Tengo una vida alterna –rió- y me da miedo saber que pensarían de cómo escribo. No creo lo entenderían.

- No veo porque. Tus historias son magníficas. Pero creo, te entiendo. Es difícil buscar la aprobación de tu familia continuamente. Dímelo a mí. –rodó los ojos- Pero en fin. Cuando por fin te animes a presentarte ante los demás te irá muy bien. Te lo aseguro.

- Eso espero.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de eso, la amistad de Candy y Karen se hizo muy fuerte. Tenían mucho en común, y para Karen tener la amistad de Candy era especial. Era la única que conocía su secreto, bueno no la "única" pero si la única a la que miraba constantemente, el otro era su primo. Pero a este casi ni lo miraba, se telefoneaban de vez en cuando; pero por sus trabajos les era imposible verse más a menudo. Él lo sabía porque ella se lo había dicho, no pudo más y en una reunión familiar se lo comentó; a él le pareció graciosa su doble identidad pero la apoyó. En cuanto a Candy, a ella si la podía ver seguido. Siempre que podían se iban a tomar un café y charlaban por horas, eso sí; nunca se dejó convencer de contarle la trama del libro que tenía en proceso, para pesar de la rubia.

Por eso mismo, Candy había decidido contarle todo lo referente a Terry a Karen. Sabía que podía confiar en ella. le habló a su celular y ella respondió de inmediato.

- Hola Candy.

- Karen, necesito hablemos

- Está bien. ¿Sucede algo?

- Si. Pero no te lo quiero contar por teléfono.

- De acuerdo. Te parece vayamos a cenar juntas, no tengo nada planeado para hoy.

- Me parece.

- Te veo en el lugar de siempre entonces, en ¿una hora?

- Claro

Una hora más tarde ambas se encontraban cenando en el lugar acordado. Hablaron de varias cosas antes que Karen se animara a preguntar sobre lo ocurrido a Candy, por ejemplo; se disculpó con la rubia el no haber asistido a su fiesta de compromiso el fin de semana pasado. Candy lo entendió perfectamente, sabía la agenda apretada de Karen. Posteriormente Karen al fin preguntó.

- Entonces Candy, ¿qué te sucede?

- ¡Ay Karen! Mi vida está hecha un desastre

- Y se puede saber ¿por qué? –preguntó Karen al ver el rostro afligido de la rubia. Candy se encargó de poner al tanto a su amiga de todo lo ocurrido en esa semana. Le contó lo irresistible que había sido caer en la tentación, y de la culpabilidad que sintió después. Necesitaba que la oyera. Pero más que nada, necesitaba un consejo.

- ¡Qué complicada situación!

- Ni me digas, estoy que no puedo ni dormir

- Lo comprendo, pero cuéntame ¿qué sientes por el susodicho?

- No lo sé

- ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?

- En verdad Karen, no lo sé. Quisiera saberlo, para al fin respirar tranquila.

- Creo que si lo sabes. Pero te da miedo admitirlo.

- Tal vez sí. -susurró

- Además, si no sintieras "eso" por él. No hubieras estado a punto de llegar tan lejos.

- Es verdad

- ¡Candy! ¡Te enamoraste del amigo de tu novio!

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

- Si, y lo sabes. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No sé.

- Para mi está clarísimo, pero no te lo diré. Sé bien que tú lo sabes. –Candy torció la boca y volteó su mirada a otro lado. Karen al notar la renuencia de la rubia por seguir a su corazón, decidió no presionar- ahora, cuéntame. ¿Cómo se llama el hombre que te tiene así? –Candy suspiró y habló

- Terry. Su nombre es Terrence Grandchester.

Karen no podía creer el nombre que su amiga había pronunciado. Ahora más que nunca creía que el mundo era muy pequeño.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA!_

_Perdón por la tardanza... se que dije el martes... pero por "asuntos personales" he cambiado el día de publicación.. ahora serán los miércoles y domingo. Espero me acompañen hasta el final_

_En este capitulo, hable mucho de Karen... pero su papel sera importante en la historia... ya lo verán!_

**_MIL GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA... Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.._**

_SALUDITOS_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Terry entró a su apartamento súper agotado. Más que agotado físicamente estaba agotado emocionalmente. Lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana había sido muy desgastante. Pensaba que este fin de semana hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para convencer a Candy que debían estar juntos, lamentablemente nada había salido como él hubiera querido. Se recostó en el sofá que tenía en una pequeña sala en la entrada del lugar, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir un poco. Probablemente se quedó un rato dormido, no supo exactamente cuanto, pero luego de un tiempo un ruido lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Era el timbre de la casa sonó. Despertó totalmente y enfocó su vista en el reloj de pared, eran más de media noche. ¡Dios! ¿Quién sería a esta hora? Sin muchos ánimos se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Karen, ¿Karen? Bueno, no es que le disgustara verla, pero era extraño. Muy extraño. La verdad no era una hora para hacer una visita de cortesía, a menos que no fuera de cortesía. Talvez era una emergencia.

- ¡Terry! –dijo ella abrazándolo efusivamente. Bueno al parecer no lo era.

- Hola Karen, ¡que sorpresa! –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo. Aunque estaba sorprendido.

- ¿No me invitarás a pasar?

- Ah, si. Claro. Pasa –los dos llegaron a la sala y Karen se sentó.

- Bueno, probablemente te preguntes que hago aquí.

- Pues a decir verdad, si

- Bien, te lo diré. –pensó un momento. Aún no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto

- ¿Y bien?

- La verdad… aún no sé si esto es correcto. Bueno, ella es mi amiga, no puedo traicionar así su confianza. Pero yo creo que está equivocada, con su decisión hará a todos infelices. Además, no quiero que te creas mucho pero yo en realidad te aprecio mucho. –Terry no entendía nada de lo que Karen trataba de decirle. De seguro tanto escribir libros la había desquiciado. Rió, Karen notó esa risa y frunció el ceño- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De ti

- Muchas gracias –fingió molestia- Una viene hasta aquí a la hora que es, te hace un favor y todavía te ríes. Que mala actitud. –se paró. Estaba decidida a irse

- Disculpa. Bueno no es de ti exactamente que me estoy riendo –aclaró Terry- Mejor dicho, me río de la situación. Es más que, no entiendo lo que estás tratando de decirme. –Karen pareció notar que era cierto. No le había aclarado nada.

- Bueno, te perdono. –Terry rodó los ojos y Karen sonrió- Te explico. Pero antes que nada quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Dime

- ¿Cómo está últimamente tu vida amorosa? –Terry frunció el ceño, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

- No entiendo que tiene que ver eso ahora.

- Mucho. Tu solo responde

- Bueno –dudó- No en el mejor momento

- Imagino. ¿Acaso eso se debe a Candy?

- ¿Candy? ¿Tu como sabes de ella?

- Bueno, querido primo. Se podría decir que yo soy la persona que te puede ayudar a mejorar tu vida amorosa

- A ver, a ver. Explícame bien, porque no entiendo nada.

- Sencillo. ¿Quieres o no mi ayuda?

- ¿Ayuda? Karen, de verdad no te entiendo –le tocó la frente- seguramente tienes fiebre y estás delirando

- Ash, déjame –le apartó la mano de su frente- Eso me saco por querer ayudarte. Pero como te dije, te perdono.

- Muchas gracias –dijo con ironía- Ahora sí, explícate bien. Porque no entiendo nada

- Mira, por cuestiones del destino; Candy es mi amiga –Terry abrió los ojos ampliamente- Si, tu amor imposible es mi amiga. El punto es que me he enterado de todo lo ocurrido entre ustedes. Seguramente te preguntarás que pienso hacer al respecto. Pues déjame decirte que siendo la romántica, cursi y dramática de siempre –Terry rió de las ocurrencias de su prima- pues he decidido ayudarte para que seas feliz con ella.

- Vaya prima, que amable de tu parte

- ¡Dios! Contigo no se puede

- Perdón, perdón. Ya en serio. Te agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, pero en realidad no creo que logres nada.

- Tú confía. No pierdes nada, por el momento lo que te aconsejo es que si realmente quieres a Candy a tu lado, deberías romper tu compromiso con Sophie. –Terry asintió con la cabeza. Pues en este fin de semana no había pensado demasiado en ella. Pero estaba claro que si iba en serio con Candy, debía terminar con Sophie, aunque no sería sencillo.

- Eso lo sé. Encontraré el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

- Claro. Solo espero que no tardes demasiado, tu boda se realizará dentro de dos meses no esperarás dejarla en la puerta de la iglesia ¿o sí?

- Por supuesto que no. Tú déjamelo a mí.

- Si, si. Bueno sin nada más que decirte, es mejor que me vaya. Ya es muy tarde y no me gusta andar tan noche en la calle sola.

- Quédate aquí. Por mí no hay problema si te quedas en mi habitación. Yo puedo dormir aquí –señaló el sillón

- No me gustaría causar molestias.

- Por supuesto que no las causas. Vamos, no acepto un no por respuesta

- Si es así, te tomo la palabra. Este ha sido un día muy agotador

- Lo mismo para mí. Prepararé todo para que puedas dormir. –se dirigió a su habitación. Después de unos pasos volteó a verla- Karen, gracias.

- No tienes porque Terry. Lo hago con mucho gusto

- Gracias

Durmieron lo que restaba de la noche. La ayuda de Karen serviría de mucho a Terry. Para Terry, Karen siempre había sido muy querida. Ella no era una Grandchester, era su prima del lado de su madre. Durante su niñez habían estado muy cerca, se habían hecho muy amigos y aún cuando últimamente no podían hacerlo, trataban de mantenerse en contacto. Cuando ella le comentó lo de su doble identidad, le pareció divertido. Prometió guardarle el secreto y aunque ella no lo sabía era su admirador número uno, según él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El resto de la semana fue muy normal, claro dentro de lo que cabía. Candy estaba más evasiva con Terry que antes del viaje. Aunque tenía paciencia, su lejanía lo afectaba mucho. Sin embargo, sabía que antes que proseguir su acercamiento a Candy debía finalizar su relación con Sophie, lo que le era muy difícil. Durante la semana la había visto todas las noches, nunca se le presentó el momento adecuado. Era cierto que no sentía amor por ella, pero tenía que estar hecho de piedra para que no le afectara la posible reacción de ella. Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de haberle propuesto matrimonio. Pero es que antes de conocer a Candy, esa parecía la mejor opción. Ahora debía pensar exactamente su siguiente paso.

Por otro lado, Candy no estaba mejor que Terry. Se sentía sumamente culpable, tanto con Anthony como con Terry. A uno lo había traicionado sin que él lo notara, al otro no le daba la más mínima señal de que lo amaba, y lo hacía, por Dios que lo amaba. Pero no podía ser, miraba día a día como el castaño sufría por su indiferencia, pero no podía estar cerca de él sin querer besarlo, dejarlo todo y huir sin que le importara su compromiso. Dios, esa no era una posibilidad. Además él tampoco era un hombre libre. Terry también tenía un compromiso, no sólo sería una la persona lastimada en toda esta situación serían dos.

Un día cansada de la estúpida persecución por parte de Terry, habló lo más claro que pudiera su corazón permitirle.

- Candy sabes que no podrás huir de esta conversación conmigo toda la vida –dijo Terry aprovechando la salida de Annie de la oficina

- Otra vez con lo mismo. ¡Por Dios Terry! Ya estoy harta de esto. Todos los días es lo mismo. Pensé que había sido lo bastante clara la última vez.

- Si lo fuiste. Pero yo también te dije que no pensaba rendirme tan fácil.

- ¿Rendirte? JA. No me hagas reír. Dime Terry, ¿cómo van los preparativos para tu boda? -el castaño palideció ante el comentario de la rubia- Ah, verdad. Andas todos los días convenciéndome de tener una conversación en la que te confiese lo que según tu, siento por ti. Y tú estás comprometido aún. Que divertida situación ¿no te parece?

- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? –Preguntó Terry- Te molesta que esté comprometido con Sophie, dime ¿te atormenta pensar que la beso? –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

- Ya quisieras.

- Pues de lo contrario no me reprocharías mi compromiso ¿no te parece?

- ¡Dios es imposible hablar contigo! –salió de la oficina ante esto último. Terry sonrió, a Candy le afectaba su compromiso. Debía terminar con Sophie cuanto antes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Con esa actitud por parte de ambos transcurrió otro mes. Solo quedaba un poco más de quince días para la boda de Terry con Sophie, él no sabía que hacer. Había intentado miles de veces empezar la conversación con ella, pero siempre que intentaba, ella parecía demasiado emocionada con los preparativos. Karen siempre lo llamaba, cada noche recibía un mensaje de ella recordándole cuantos días quedaban para "el gran día", como ella decía. El día que fueron a escoger el menú para la recepción, Terry ya no aguantó más, debía detener todo esto YA.

- Terry ¿qué te parece este menú? –el castaño estaba muy distraído. Más de lo normal pensó Sophie, su actitud ya le estaba molestando- ¡Terry! Donde andas?

- Lo siento, ¿decías?

- Que si te parece bien la elección que hice.

- Sophie, necesitamos hablar –el tono utilizado hizo temblar a Sophie

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Te parece si salimos un momento –dijo al ver que los trabajadores del lugar los observaban.

- Está bien –salieron al jardín del lugar. Sophie temblaba, no sabía porque pero esto no le latía para nada

- Sophie, esto es demasiado difícil para mí.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es sobre nosotros. Sobre nuestra boda

- ¿No te gusta algo? –dijo ella- Todavía podemos hacer los cambios que tu quieras

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Mira Sophie, tu eres una gran mujer. Yo en realidad te admiro y respeto, podría decirse que te quiero mucho –Oh, oh. Eso no sonaba nada bien

- Espera, ¿podría decirse?

- Sophie, creo que no es lo más adecuado que realicemos esta boda.

- ¿Adecuado? –sus ojos se llenaron de agua

- Sophie entiende. Tu y yo no estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Debemos parar todo esto antes que sea demasiado tarde. –ella decididamente estaba llorando- No quiero lastimarte, pero mejor que detengamos todo ahora

- ¿No quieres lastimarme? Y como quieres que me sienta después de todo lo que me acabas de decir. Terry, faltan quince días para la boda.

- Pero siento que no es lo correcto realizar el matrimonio

- Eres un idiota –lo abofeteó- un estúpido, idiota. –lo golpeaba en el pecho. Terry no la detenía. Se lo merecía, era todo eso y más, pero esto era lo mejor. Lo mejor para todos- ¡Te odio!

- Si lo merezco, pero creo que después hubiera sido peor

- Eres un imbécil. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que después hubiera sido peor? Sabes lo que la gente hablará de mí. ¿Te ha importado a ti esto? ¡Rayos! ¡Maldita sea! –ella daba vueltas maldiciendo- seré el hazme reír de la ciudad. Todos hablarán de mí. ¡Te odio! ¡eres un maldito Terrence Grandchester! –ella lloraba de rabia, de cólera. Hubiera querido matarlo con sus propias manos

- Cálmate Sophie, te puedes hacer daño

- ¿Daño? Nadie me puede hacer más daño del que tu me acabas de hacer. ¡Te detesto!

Con esto último ella salió corriendo, odiaba a Terry con toda su alma. Pero esto no se quedaría así. Él se las pagaría, le haría pagar todo el daño que le acababa de hacer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry subió a su auto después de romper su compromiso con Sophie. Le dolía lo que acababa de hacerle, pero había sido lo mejor. Después ella misma se lo agradecería, ella también encontraría a la persona adecuada para pasar el resto de su vida. Solo esperaba que no le afectara demasiado esta ruptura.

Después de manejar largo rato, decidió ir a buscar a Candy. Debía comunicarle que había roto el compromiso, ella tenía que saberlo. Llegó a su casa, no podía entrar así como así. Ella estaba comprometida y los padres de ella le preguntarían a que había ido. Decidió dar la vuelta al jardín y enfocar la ventana de la habitación de ella. Estaba decidido a subir un árbol con tal de verla, lo visualizó y trepó el árbol. A punto estaba de entrar a la habitación de ella cuando una persona lo vio

- ¿Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA!_

_les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia.. espero les guste._

_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._

_SALUDITOS_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

- ¿Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Karen enojada

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Pues te recuerdo que Candy es mi amiga, pero anda bájate de ese árbol –Terry muy renuentemente se bajó- Además, aún no me respondes ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver a Candy

- Y pensabas entrar a su cuarto directamente, ¿se te han olvidado los modales o qué?

- No es eso, lo que sucede es que no quería que nadie más que ella supiera que vine a verla.

- Pero nos has asustando mucho, ¡tonto! –Le golpeó el pecho- Ella y yo estamos solas en la casa, creímos que era un ladrón.

- Siento haberlas espantado. Pero es que hay algo urgente que quiero decirle a Candy

- A ver, ¿qué es eso tan urgente que debes decirle? –preguntó Karen irónica

- Tengo que informarle que ya no me casaré. Acabo de cancelar mi compromiso con Sophie

- ¿De verdad? –Preguntó ella emocionada, los ojos brillaron de la emoción- Pero aún así, esta no es la manera –dijo rápidamente, poniéndose seria- Te das cuenta que ella no te ha pedido eso, ¿verdad? Para ella será un golpe fuerte. Me imagino que pensabas decirle que era para estar con ella.

- Por supuesto

- ¡Error! Mira que eres tonto. –le volvió a pegar en el pecho, al parecer muy fuerte porque Terry se quejó.

- ¡Auch! Creo que podrías ser un tanto más amable, ¿no crees?

- No. Yo estoy aquí para que hagas las cosas bien. Si te mereces un golpe yo lo sabré –se rió- Pero en fin, no puedes decirle eso. Ella se enterará de cualquier manera de la noticia, tú no le dirás que es para estar con ella, ¿entiendes? –Lo amenazó con el dedo- le dirás que es porque te diste cuenta que Sophie no era la mujer de tu vida. Será lo mismo que decirle que es por ella, pero no tan directo. Ella también debe terminar con Anthony porque él no es el indicado para ella, no por ti. ¡Eso se oye muy feo!

- Bien, talvez tengas razón. –dijo Terry analizando el punto de su prima.

- Yo siempre tengo razón querido Terry. Ahora vete, antes que ella te mire.

- ¡Karen! –Gritó Candy- ¿Encontraste algo?

- ¡Es Candy! ¡Vete Terry! –lo empujó- ¡No Candy! No hay nadie por aquí –le dijo a su amiga que venía caminando a su dirección. Como pudo empujó a Terry para que la rubia no lo mirara.

- Qué raro, podría jurar que hablabas con alguien.

- Ah, ya sabes. Ideaba nuevas líneas para el capítulo que estoy escribiendo, cuando se me viene una idea a la cabeza, rápidamente pienso en los diálogos que pondré. –dijo Karen segura. Tenía que sonarlo, de lo contrario Candy no le creería. De reojo miraba a Terry que estaba escondido detrás de una pared.

- ¡Ay Karen! Eres tan especial –rió Candy. Bien al parecer le había creído.

- Eso ya lo sé. Pero anda, entremos. –con señas le dijo a Terry que debía irse cuando ellas entraran a la casa.

Terry se quedó un momento allí, mientras ellas entraban a la casa. Probablemente Karen tuviera razón y no era el momento ni la forma más adecuada de decirle lo que su cancelada boda. Bien ahora con el problema menos de la boda, debía idear la manera en que Candy también cancelara la suya.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La cancelación de la boda fue el tema preferido durante las siguientes semanas. Todos especulaban sobre el verdadero motivo de dicho rompimiento. Sophie estaba muy dolida con Terry, no lo amaba ni mucho menos; pero la idea de casarse con él le agradaba. Terry era el mejor partido que pudo haber conseguido, bien parecido y millonario; era el sueño de cualquier mujer. La ilusión por los preparativos no le había permitido darse cuenta lo distante que había estado el castaño con ella. Más que la propia cancelación le dolía el ridículo público. Por el momento no haría nada, pero ya la vida le recompensaría todo lo que estaba sufriendo en este momento.

A Candy le había afectado mucho la noticia del rompimiento entre Sophie y Terry. No creyó capaz al castaño de haber roto su compromiso con tampoco tiempo de diferencia para su realización. Los rumores que se escuchaban entre sus amistades decían que Sophie había sido la que había cancelado la boda, pero ella lo dudaba. Por semanas había observado a Terry y este no parecía demasiado afectado por la cancelación de la boda, es más hasta se notaba cierta paz y alegría en su forma de ser. Éste no había dado muestras de querer aclararle el asunto, así que ella tampoco haría nada por enterarse.

Terry siguiendo los consejos de Karen, decidió dejar pasar algunas semanas antes de hablar seriamente con Candy. El trabajo en la oficina estaba a tope, tenían encima una serie de eventos y promociones de productos nuevos; el momento hasta ahora no se había dado. Quería que fuera algo casual, si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que tenía al de conocer a la rubia era que a ella no le gustaba que la presionaran, así que no la presionaría. Confiaba que el destino estaría a su favor. Había escuchado los rumores que seguramente su ex – prometida había empezado, no le molestaban; es más pensaba que era lo justo por haber roto con ella a tan poco de la boda.

Por otro lado, su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo. Le había recriminado su acción, más que nada por lo que económicamente podría resultar. Los Grandchester tenían muchos negocios con la familia de Sophie, Richard temía represalias por parte de Roger, el padre de Sophie. Afortunadamente, los negocios que mantenían entre familias involucraban tanto sus propias economías que hubiera sido muy perjudicial para ambas partes haberlo hecho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El tiempo había pasado. Increíblemente faltaban ya solo tres meses para la boda de Candy. Los preparativos iban a marchas forzadas, debido a las múltiples obligaciones de Candy en la oficina no se podía dedicar demasiado tiempo a los detalles de la boda. Sus amigas de América llegarían dentro de unos días, debía hacerse los vestidos de las damas y afinar los últimos detalles de su propio vestido. Hacía poco que finalmente había elegido uno y como éste ya estaba confeccionado solo necesitaba algunos arreglitos. Anthony no estaba demasiado interesado en acudir a citas del planificador, el trabajo de la empresa lo absorbía. Pero para la elección del menú, Candy le había exigido acudir; para ella era algo que entre los dos debían decidir. La cita era a las 16:00 y Candy estaba sumamente molesta, Anthony llevaba ya cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso. Las llamadas perdidas que le había dejado a su celular eran muchas, en verdad estaba molesta. Ella también tenía pendientes que atender, aún así se había hecho el tiempo de acudir al lugar.

- _Bueno_ –al fin respondía

- Anthony ¿Dónde estás?

- _Candy lo siento. No podré llegar a la cita_

- Si ya me di cuenta. Anthony no puede ser, te lo pedí. Es lo único que te he pedido

- _Lo siento amor, en verdad se me hace imposible llegar_

- Está bien, no importa.

- _Te prometo que te lo compensare. ¿Te parece si llego a tu casa a la noche?_

- No, estoy muy enojada contigo

- _Anda, no te enojes_. –dijo con tono gracioso y meloso. Candy rió

- Está bien. ¿A qué hora llegarás?

-_ No me desocuparé antes de las 8, creo que como a las 9. ¿Te parece?_

- Está bien.

- _Te veo a la noche linda_.

Candy estaba todavía molesta. Pero entendía los compromisos de su prometido. Bueno, ya estaba allí; decidió escoger el menú ella sola. Hubiera preferido que ambos lo hicieran, pero como lo veía imposible; pues que le quedaba. Se entretuvo varias horas en el lugar y después de mucho pensarlo decidió la carta para ese día tan especial. Salió del lugar y manejó largo rato hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que no había nadie, sus padres seguramente habían decidido salir. Era viernes, y ellos acostumbraban hacerlo. Fue a la cocina y pretendió cocinar algo para Anthony. Solo que la cocina no se le daba, bueno talvez solo comerían quesos y algún vino. Cerca de las 9 Anthony llegó a la casa, tal y como lo había dicho.

- Hola preciosa –dijo al ver a Candy

- Hola guapo –pasa. Lo condujo a la sala.- ¿Cómo te fue en la oficina? Resolviste el problema por el que me dejaste plantada

- Lo siento Candy. En verdad pretendía ir pero todo se complicó

- Si, lo entiendo. No te preocupes. Solo que el día de la boda no te enojes si no te gusta la comida. –bromeó

- Confío en ti.

- ¿Te gustaría algo de comer? Solo que no tengo demasiado. Talvez algunos bocadillos

- No, no te preocupes. No tengo hambre. –se acercó a ella- Pero que te parece si tomamos algo de vino

- Ah, eso sí tengo. –se levantó sonriente y trajo la botella junto con dos copas- ¿Te gusta este? No tengo otro

- Este está bien. Brindemos

- ¿Y por qué si se puede saber?

- Ah, sencillo; por nosotros. –le entregó la copa a Candy.

- ¡Por nosotros! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Aunque tengo otro brindis. –dijo Anthony con una sonrisa de lado, se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia

- ¿Cuál es?

- Por esta noche

- ¿Por esta noche? –dijo con un hilo de voz. La cercanía del rubio la ponía en alerta

- Si, esta noche será especial

- ¿Y eso?

- Si, está noche. Será nuestra noche. –dijo atrapando sus labios. La besó con fuerza. Con mucha pasión para el gusto de Candy. Desde que había probado los besos de Terry, con Anthony se sentía muy incómoda. Ahora estando solos, con él besándola así, se sentía muy nerviosa.

- Espera –dijo ella

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que, no creo que esto sea correcto

- ¿Por qué? Acaso no estamos comprometidos

- Pues si

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que no hay nadie en la casa, me siento incómoda

- Si ya sé que estamos solos. Yo así lo planeé

- ¿De qué hablas? –él no le respondió. La volvió a besar con más fuerza que antes. Ella no quería, no le parecía bien la situación. Nunca había visto a Anthony tan pasional y atrevido. A decir verdad le incomodaba mucho. –Espera

- ¿Qué Candy?

- No es correcto

- ¿por qué?

- Por…

- Vamos, ambos lo queremos –Candy no estaba de acuerdo- Solo será adelantar la noche de bodas

- No, no está bien. Yo no lo quiero.

- ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

- No –él la miró enojado- Bueno, no aún. No así.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

- Si es lo mejor.

- ¿No te importa?

- En tu estado, es mejor que te vayas. Yo no cambiaré de opinión. –el rubio se levantó realmente molesto. No creyó a Candy capaz de rechazarlo.

- Adiós Candy.

- Espera –le dijo antes que saliera

- ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que así lo habías planeado, ¿a qué te referías?

- ¡Olvídalo! –y con eso salió de la casa.

Candy estaba muy confundida. Se había sentido muy mal de rechazar a Anthony, pero por alguna razón hacer lo que él pretendía le parecía mal. Anthony estaba sumamente molesto. Había planeado esta noche desde hacía días, había convencido al padre de la rubia de dejarlo a solas con ella, y ahora resultaba que siempre ella no quería. Bien, pues no la rogaría, ya se las cobraría cuando estuvieran casados.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

después del bochornoso incidente con Anthony, Candy había decidido llamar a Karen para que la aconsejara. Lastimosamente la escritora estaba fuera de la ciudad, por lo que no pudo encontrarse con ella para charlar. De cualquier manera había decidido salir a caminar. Luego de largo rato haciéndolo llegó a una cafetería lejos de su colonia, entró y ordenó un café necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

Terry había observado desde lejos a Candy, la siguió largo rato. No que la quisiera acosar, pero la rubia se miraba muy triste. La vio entrar a una cafetería y decidió entrar. Después de todo era un país libre, y él podía estar también allí. Ahora solo necesitaba un pretexto para acercarse y conversar.

- Hola Candy

- ¡Terry! –dijo sorprendida

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro

- ¿Cómo te va?

- No me quejo –bromeó

- ¿Y que andas haciendo por aquí?

- Pues no tenía demasiado que hacer y pues decidí salir a caminar

- Qué bien

- ¿y tu?

- Yo también, salí a caminar

- Excelente

- Candy, quisiera pedirte una cosa

- Otra vez vas a empezar con lo mismo

- NO, solo escucha

- Está bien. Habla

- Candy, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA!_

_LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA... ESPERO LES GUSTE!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... MIL GRACIAS EN VERDAD!_**

_SALUDITOS_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Candy sin quererlo comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Esta era la pregunta más extraña que alguna vez le hubieran hecho.

- Que pregunta tan extraña

- Pero es válida. Así que ¿qué me respondes?

- Terry a mi forma de ver, la amistad es algo que se cultiva a diario. No se le pregunta a alguien si quiere ser su amigo, eso se da.

- Probablemente. –Dijo él proporcionándole una sonrisa torcida- Pero debes comprender Candy, para eso teníamos que haber empezado de otra manera. Nuestra relación ha pasado los límites de lo "usual" –ella se sonrojó al recordar a que punto él se refería, Terry continuó- Digamos que entendí que tú eres mi alma gemela –ella se sorprendió de tal afirmación- Si, Candy; mi alma y la tuya están unidas. Y si no quieres o no puedes estar conmigo como yo quisiera, por lo menos me gustaría ser tu amigo.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Por supuesto. Mira Candy, creo que ser un tipo agradable –ella rió- sé que te he presionado mucho y que te ponga demasiado ansiosa mi presencia; pero prometo no volver a hacerlo. Podemos pasar gratos momentos juntos –ella levantó una ceja- Claro como amigos

- Bien, supongamos que te creo. –Terry rió- ¿prometes no intentar nada más? Porque si no es así, y es una trampa tuya; bien puedes ahorrarte la pena.

- Para nada. Confía en mí. –Terry le ofreció la mano para "sellar" el acuerdo, Candy le respondió el apretón y comenzó a reír.

- Está sin duda es la conversación más extraña que he tenido. –ella no dejaba de reír. Eso le alegraba a Terry, antes de intentar enamorarla; debía hacerla sentir cómoda con su presencia. Era obvio para Terry, que la rubia sufría al estar cerca de él. Siguiendo así, no tendría la oportunidad de acercársele.

- Bien, te acostumbrarás. Conmigo nunca tendrás una conversación común. –rió con ella

- Lo imagino. Pero dime, sinceramente, ¿estabas siguiéndome?

- No, bueno no en un principio. Decidí salir a tomar algo, y te vi; la verdad tenía la intención de darme la vuelta y seguir mi camino. Pero me fue imposible. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar, sin las presiones de nadie y sin lo agobiante de la oficina.

- Puede que tengas razón. Me alegra que hayas venido. –él rió

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Es un poco tarde para salir a la calle

- Tú también andas en la calle

- Si, pero yo soy hombre

- Un momento, si en verdad vamos a ser amigos. Debes comprender que no me agradan las comparaciones entre lo que una mujer puede o no hacer con respecto a los hombres.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo riendo a carcajadas- Tú ganas. No lo volveré a hacer.

- Me parece perfecto –rieron juntos

- ¿Y bien? ¿Que haces por estos rumbos?

- No quiero hablar de eso –desvió la mirada a otro punto del lugar

- Está bien, como tú digas. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No, prefiero caminar

- ¿Y cómo piensas que nos iríamos? ¿Volando? –se burló de ella

- Creí traías auto

- Para nada. Generalmente camino, no me gusta tanto manejar auto. Soy más natural

- Yo también

- Entonces, ¿te acompaño?

- Claro

Terry pagó el café que Candy se había tomado, ella no muy convencida de este acto de caballerosidad por parte del castaño aceptó. No le gustaba deberle algo a Terry, por más que ahora fueran "amigos". Caminaron largo rato en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía algo en especial de que hablar. No querían arruinar esta paz momentánea que había alcanzado su relación. A Terry le daba miedo decir o hacer algo que incomodara a Candy, a Candy le daba miedo delatar su confusión por la cercanía del castaño.

- Terry, ahora que somos "amigos" te puedo preguntar algo

- Claro

- ¿Por qué rompiste con Sophie? –Terry sonrió.

- Pensé que todos creían que ella había roto conmigo

- Bien, algo he escuchado sobre eso; pero sinceridad ante todo sé que fuiste tú quien terminó el compromiso.

- Parece que me has descubierto. Pues, porque comprendí que nunca sería feliz a su lado. Había tomado la decisión de estar a su lado por, digámoslo así, presión grupal. –ella levantó la ceja izquierda, como cuestionando

- ¿presión grupal?

- Si, verás; ya no soy un jovencito. –Ella rió- tengo 30 años, aunque no lo parezca –bromeó con ella, y ya la mayoría de mis contemporáneos están casados y algunos hasta con hijos. Es algo que sueño, tener una familia propia; solo que no había encontrado con quien formarla. Cuando conocí a Sophie, creí erróneamente que ella era la indicada. Solo me engañé a mi mismo.

- Entiendo. ¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta de todo esto? Hasta hace poco, pensabas que ella era la indicada. –él pareció meditar sobre decirle o no la verdad

- Bien, te lo diré; solo si prometes no enojarte.

- Lo prometo –levantó su mano derecha. Él rió ante el gesto

- Fue por ti. Lo supe al conocerte.

- ¿Cómo? –no era correcto para su reciente "amistad" conocer esto. Pero en verdad necesitaba saberlo.

- Bien, con Sophie nunca sentí lo que siento contigo. Y no me refiero solo a lo que pasó en la cabaña; es algo más, algo muy profundo. No quiero sonar cursi y dramático, pero mi alma te reconoció al verte. –la rubia ya no pudo decir nada. No quería admitirlo, no se lo decía ni a ella misma; pero eso mismo sintió ella al conocerlo. Pero no podía ser, todo esto era incorrecto, solo pensarlo.

- Ya veo.

- Como tú dices, "ya que somos amigos"; te sientes bien al lado de Anthony. ¿Es él tu alma gemela?

- Si –contestó ella lo más convincente que pudo. Pero ahora sabía que no, hacía algunos momentos que su prometido había intentado llevar su relación a otro nivel y ella lo había rechazado grandemente; cosa que no había hecho con Terry. Con Terry hubiera terminado haciendo el amor, de no haber sido por la "imprudente" llamada de Anthony.

- Que bien –mintió- ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

- Muy bien. Hoy precisamente fui a escoger el menú que serviremos en la recepción.

- Vaya, que bien. Y ¿qué escogieron Anthony y tú?

- Yo. Yo sola lo escogí. –respondió ella sinceramente. Más sincera de lo que hubiera querido.

- Entiendo. –no quiso ahondar en el tema. Era obvio que le afectaba a la rubia. El objetivo de ser su amigo era hacerla feliz, que ella se diera cuenta que era a su lado donde pertenecía.

- Ya falta muy poco para la boda ¿te sientes nerviosa? –seguían caminado juntos. A momentos se veían a los ojos. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo caminaban viendo al frente, temerosos que sus ojos los delataran.

- Pues algo. Supongo que lo normal.

- Me llegó la invitación hace poco, es muy linda. –le sonrió

- Gracias, fueron diseñadas por mí.

- ¿En serio? –Ella asintió- Eres una artista

- No, para nada. Solo me gustan las manualidades.

- Pues yo creo que si lo eres. –pronto llegaron a la cuadra donde se encontraba la casa de Candy- Parece que llegamos

- Si, gracias por la compañía. Disfrute mucho conversar contigo

- Igual yo. Espero que de ahora en adelante podamos hacerlo más a menudo.

- Eso espero yo también. Nos vemos mañana

- Claro, feliz noche –le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Hasta mañana Terry.

Candy observó a Terry dirigir sus pasos al otro lado de la acera. Había sido muy extraño encontrárselo en ese momento, pero la había pasado muy bien con él. Siempre creyó que estar al lado del castaño sería pasar un momento agradable, pero desde los acontecimientos en la cabaña en aquel fin de semana; había huido de él constantemente; temerosa de delatar sus emociones. Ahora, podría estar en su compañía sin temores a posibles avances por parte de él. Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran distintas, conocerlo a él antes que a Anthony, ser con él con quien estuviera a punto de casarse. Después de la plática que había tenido con Terry, estaba más convencida que Anthony no era "su alma gemela", tal y como el castaño lo llamara. Pero es que le era tan difícil romper su compromiso, no lo consideraba leal. Anthony había ayudado mucho a su familia, él era un gran hombre; sin duda sería el esposo ideal. No podía romper su corazón de esa manera. Ella no era así, no podía poner primero sus sentimientos antes que los de los demás. Ojala tuviera el valor de Terry, pero no lo tenía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los días siguientes fueron más sencillos para Terry y Candy. Ahora ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo por la presencia del otro. Trabajaban siempre en equipo y en muchas ocasiones hasta altas horas de la noches, la temporada más alta de consumo estaba cerca y la promoción debía estar lista para entonces.

Cierto día, después de terminar los asuntos pendientes; Candy se disponía a retirarse de la oficina. Generalmente, antes de hacerlo se dirigía a la oficina que compartían su asistente y la de Terry, se despedía de ambas y le encargaba a Annie algunos asuntos para el día siguiente. Esa noche, no sería la excepción. Se percató que su computadora estuviera apagada, los pendientes sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina mencionada; solo que antes de entrar el folder que le entregaría a su asistente cayó al piso; se detuvo y lo levantó, estaba por entrar pero hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, oír una conversación ajena pegada a la puerta.

- _Te digo Annie, ahora que está soltero será mucho más sencillo_

_- No lo sé. Eso no garantiza que se interese por ti. _

_- Lo sé_. –Pareció que se levantaba del asiento para caminar por la oficina- _Pero la luchita puedo hacer. Mírame, soy una mujer muy atractiva. _

_- Claro Susana. Pero eso tampoco garantiza nada. _

_- No seas aguafiestas Annie. Eres mi amiga, podrías echarme algo de porras ¿no?_

_- Precisamente porque soy tu amiga, es que es mi deber prevenirte. El hombre no es de aventuras. Yo llevo más años trabajando aquí que tu, y en todo este tiempo nunca he visto que le fuera infiel a su ex – prometida; no creo que le vengan las aventuras_

_- ¿Y quien dice que yo busco una aventura? Annie, el hombre es un príncipe. Precisamente por lo fiel que sé puede ser, es que no me vendría mal atraparlo para que se quede conmigo. Es guapo, fiel y millonario. Un platillo delicioso_

_- Está bien, solo no digas que no te advertí. _

_- No me importan tus advertencias, le gusto._

_- Pues no se le nota_ –bromeó su amiga

- _Verás como cae redondito. Está vulnerable por su reciente ruptura, esos son los más fáciles. _

_- Solo espero no pierdas mucho más que tu empleo. _

_- Para nada, es más; ganaré mucho. Mira que el hombre tiene mucho, mucho, mucho._

Entonces algo muy parecido a la furia apareció en el corazón de Candy. ¿Cómo era posible que esa arpía estuviera tramando atrapar a Terry? ¡Dios! ¿Qué podía hacer? Se retiró rápidamente de la puerta, lo último que quería era que las dos que estaban dentro la descubrieran. Entró rápidamente a su oficina nuevamente y se desplomó en su silla. No le podía decir nada a Terry, probablemente no le creería. Tendría que tener pruebas para este tipo de acusaciones. Solo si notaba interés por parte del castaño intervendría.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry le había solicitado a Karen llegar esa noche a su departamento. Ya había puesto en marcha el plan, pero ahora no sabía que más hacer. Era verdad que su relación con la rubia había mejorado notablemente, pero eso aún no era suficiente. Terry quería que ella se diera cuenta de su amor por él, y eso debía ser rápido; el tiempo no se detenía. Cada vez faltaba menos para la boda de Anthony y Candy. Karen llegó a la hora acordada

- Karen, que bien que llegaste

- ¿Cómo has estado primito? ¿Cómo va tu mal de amores? –bromeó la escritora

- Muy graciosa.

- Ah, nada aguantas.

- Vamos Karen, no estoy para bromas. Necesito una solución, necesito que Candy esté a mi lado.

- Bien tranquilo. ¿Puedo sentarme? –dijo con burla. Terry no le había invitado a tomar asiento

- Por supuesto, lo siento. Estoy tan distraído. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- No, así estoy bien. Bien, como yo veo las cosas; has avanzado bastante. Ya es tu amiga.

- Lo sé, pero eso no es suficiente.

- Pero es un principio

- Claro, solo que el principio está demasiado cerca del final. Karen ella se casa en tres meses.

- Bueno, puede que tengas razón. Debemos presionarla, sin que ella lo note.

- ¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso?

- Has pensado, encelarla

- ¿Celos? No, no lo había pensado

- Es una buena táctica. Como ahora son amigos, será más fácil. Ella no creerá que lo haces a propósito

- Me gusta. ¡Eres brillante Karen!

- Eso ya lo sé. –dijo Karen con autosuficiencia

- Bien, tampoco quiero que te creas demasiado. –los dos rieron- La cosa ahora es ¿Cómo? No tengo a nadie en mente para este papel.

- Te diría que yo lo haría pero tengo que salir de viaje por varias semanas, no podría hacerlo.

- Está bien, de cualquier manera no sería conveniente. Tengo que pensar en alguien. –lo meditó largo rato- ¡Ya está! –Chasqueó los dedos- Susana, mi asistente.

- ¿Estás seguro? Podría ser inadecuado involucrarte con una empleada –dijo Karen escéptica.

- Si, estoy seguro. Además teniéndola cerca, será mucho más fácil conseguir provocar los celos de Candy; ella nos vería constantemente juntos.

- Bien, es tu decisión. Solo espero no te arrepientas.

- No, si esto consigue que Candy esté conmigo; bien valdrá la pena.

Y así el plan quedó acordado. Ahora solo debía poner en práctica.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy estaba en su habitación. Era sábado en la noche, pero no tenía demasiados ánimos para salir. Anthony estaba de viaje y regresaría hasta mañana; así que era mejor quedarse en casa oyendo música. De pronto su celular sonó, su corazón saltó; por alguna razón creyó que era Terry quien llamaba, después de todo ahora eran amigos y se hablaban a menudo. Pero no era él, era Anthony. Se alegraba que su relación con el rubio no hubiera sufrido por el rechazo de la pasada noche.

- Aló

- _Candy, ¿cómo estás amor? _

- Bien, ¿y tú? Creí estarías ocupado

- _No, es más ya me desocupé del todo_.

- ¿En serio? Entonces ya vienes de camino

- _Algo mejor que eso. Ya estoy aquí en la ciudad._

- Me hubieras avisado, hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto

- _No te preocupes, quería darte una sorpresa_.

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué se trata?

- _Bien, quiero invitarte a ir a bailar. ¿Te gustaría?_

- Pues no tengo muchos ánimos

- _Anda amor, anímate. Quiero verte_

- Puedes venir a la casa y me verás.

- _Vamos Candy, acepta_.

- Está bien –dijo dándose por vencida

- _Paso por ti en media hora_

- Creo necesitaré más tiempo para arreglarme

- _No lo creo, tú siempre luces estupenda_

- Gracias

- _Te veo en un rato_

Candy colgó rápidamente, debía arreglarse. No pensaba salir, por lo que se había puesto sus pijamas cómodas. Ahora debía arreglar su cabello y ropa en tiempo récord. Se puso algo informal, después de todo Anthony dijo que era a bailar. Vistió un vestido corto negro, pegado a su cuerpo. Unas zapatillas altas y como cosa rara planchó su cabello. Se observó en el espejo, le gustó mucho lo que vio. Seguramente a Anthony también le gustaría.

Pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos, Anthony llegó a su casa. Como ya estaba lista, partieron directamente al lugar. Como hacía ya varios días que no veía a su novia, Anthony estaba de lo más meloso, todavía tenía en su mente el rechazo de la rubia por lo que estaba decidido que Candy terminaría por aceptar tener relaciones con él, si corría con un poco de suerte; podría ser esta misma noche. Después de todo, Candy se miraba extremadamente atractiva y sensual; no creía poder resistir demasiado esta abstinencia.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

- Bien, linda. Un poco agotador pero todo salió bien

- Me alegra

- Y a ti, ¿cómo te va en el trabajo?

- Excelente –sus ojos se iluminaron- Me agrada mucho lo que hago

- Que bien. ¿Y tu relación con Terry? –Candy palideció, ¿a que venía esa pregunta?

- También. Muy bien

- Bien

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada en especial

- Ah

Y ya no dijeron nada en el resto del camino. Según lo acordado, estarían unas horas en el lugar y después irían a comer a algún restaurante de la zona. Candy estaba nerviosa, no le había gustado para nada que Anthony le preguntara sobre Terry, ¿sería que había notado lo que había entre ellos? Mejor ni lo pensaba. Esta noche quería disfrutarla.

Cuando llegaron al club a donde se dirigían, Candy notó lo ameno que estaba el ambiente. Anthony la dirigió a la zona VIP y ya estando cerca notó que había alguien en la mesa a donde se encaminaban.

- Anthony, ¡qué bien que vinieron!

- Por supuesto, me agradó tu invitación a divertirnos juntos

Entonces todo se nubló para Candy, Terry estaría durante esa velada con ellos. Pero eso no era lo peor, el castaño estaba junto a una Susana feliz y agarrada de su brazo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA!_

_Les dejo el nuevo capitulo... espero les guste!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

_**lucero**: gracias a ti por leer. _

_**WISAL:** Terry utilizara todas las ideas que Karen le pueda proporcionar... solo espero que funcionen.. jeje. gracias por leer._

_**ChrisK**: Asi es amiga, Candy todavia sigue queriendo una noche de pasion con terry... bueno, quien no? jeje... saluditos. gracias por leer_

_**Oligranchester**: Asi es.. Anthony ha empezado a notar algo... no es por nada pero se viene lo bueno. gracias por leer._

_**annie de madero**: asi es amiga, la historia continuara despues en como candy encuentra a terry... no te preocupes, habra historia para largo.. jeje.. gracias por leer._

_**ara**: gracias! espero les guste lo que sigue. gracias por tu atencion._

_**Janeth**: si ser amiga, de tu amor es doloroso. gracias amiga por leer. _

_**Rosi White**: asi es... que escondidito se lo tenia ese Tony, jeje... a partir de ahora veremos otra faceta del rubio. espero les guste lo que sigue.. saluditos. gracias por leer._

_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS... QUE COMENTEN LA HISTORIA ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI... AUNQUE NO LO CREAN ESTE ES EL FIC QUE MAS QUIERO.. _

**_SALUDITOS..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Ver a Terry cerca de Susana era tan desconcertante para Candy. No era solo por lo que había escuchado en la conversación de Annie y Susana, era también la necesidad de ser ella la que estuviera abrazándolo, bailando con él, recibir sus atenciones; en definitiva se estaba volviendo loca. Tenía a su lado a Anthony, él era su prometido, él era con quien pasaría el resto de su vida, sería él con quien compartiría todo; sus días, sus noches, sus sueños. Pero si era sincera con ella misma, como hubiera deseado que ese con quien estaría siempre fuera Terry.

- ¿te diviertes? –preguntó Anthony mientras bailaban, Candy parecía incómoda

- Claro. Es solo que estoy un tanto agotada, ¿podríamos irnos?

- Estaba por invitar a Terry y su acompañante a tomar algo a mi departamento.

- Bien, invítalos. Pero antes me llevas a mi casa.

- No, si no vas tú no los quiero en mi departamento. Prefiero estar a solas contigo. –dijo mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo, le hablaba a susurros en su oído.

- Ya te dije que estoy cansada. –trató de evitar esa conversación

- Vamos Candy, será solo un momento. Mañana es domingo, puedes dormir todo el día. Ven a mi departamento un rato ¿sí?

- Está bien, entonces invítalos –esa era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar Anthony, pero era un comienzo. Cuando Terry y compañía se retiraran sería el momento

Los cuatro se dirigieron al penthouse de Anthony. La noche todavía era joven y querían seguirla pasando bien, claro todos menos Candy. Ella hubiera preferido irse a su casa, dejar de pensar en lo molesta que se sentía de ver a Terry con otra y en lo incómoda que se sentía de las indirectas que su novio le hacía. Una vez en el lugar, Anthony se dirigió a la barra del bar para prepararles alguna bebida a sus invitados. Terry no se mostraba cariñoso con Susana pero si lo suficientemente cortés para hacer enojar a Candy, él lo notaba perfectamente, hasta Anthony notaba lo incómoda que se mostraba su prometida de ver a Terry con alguien más. Probablemente, el plan si iba a funcionar después de todo, pensó Terry. Lo único que necesitaría sería presionar un poco más a Candy. Por su parte la rubia no pretendía comentarle a Terry lo escuchado días atrás, no quería que pensara que lo hacía por celos, solo necesitaba ganarse más su confianza de amigos para hablar sobre el tema sin temor alguno.

- Terry veo que te has repuesto ya de tu reciente ruptura –comentó Anthony cuando estuvieron solos

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, Susana es muy atractiva. ¿Piensas en una relación con ella?

- No –aclaró- Es solo que necesito distraerme y Susana además de ser mi asistente es una buena amiga.

- Ya veo. Supongo será tu acompañante en mi boda.

- No lo sé. –"espero no se lleve a cabo tal evento", pensó- Aún no sé si la invitaré a ir conmigo.

- Deberías. Es muy atractiva, quien quita y es la mujer de tu vida. –bromeó

- No lo creo. Por el momento no pienso en una relación –"por lo menos no con Susana"

La conversación también se enfocó en ciertos negocios que necesitaban con urgencia ser atendidos en América. La compañía estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Como director general, Anthony era el encargado de llevar a cabo dichas negociaciones.

En otro lado del lugar, Candy trataba mantener una sana conversación con Susana. Antes de lo que había oído, la asistente de Terry no le caía mal; pero después de lo escuchado no podía ni verla, parte celos, parte enojo por el descaro de la rubia.

- No creí encontrarlos hoy –comentó Candy

- OH, yo también me sorprendí. Terry me invitó a bailar esta noche, no creí que los hubiera invitados a ustedes también.

- Ya veo. ¿Y ustedes salen regularmente?

- No, es la primera vez. Aunque espero se repita –dijo Susana. "Claro que lo esperas, cazafortunas" pensó Candy.

- ¿Y no crees que eso pueda afectar en tu trabajo? Después de todo él es tu jefe.

- No lo creo. Creo sabremos separar ambos mundos.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás nerviosa por tu boda? –era verdad que ella misma les había dicho que la tutearan y que la llamaran por su nombre. Pero como deseó que Susana se dirigiera a ella de usted. Eran los celos los que hablaban

- No tanto.

- Yo sueño con casarme algún día. –"claro con Terry"

- Lo imagino. No es gran cosa.

- Para mí lo sería. Haría una fiesta en grande, sería en un palacio con miles de flores. Y claro disfrutar ese día junto al amor de mi vida –su vista se dirigió a Terry. Candy estuvo a punto de gritarle. En definitiva no soportaría ver a Terry y Susana juntos. Es más, no soportaría verlo junto a nadie más que fuera ella. Si tan solo todo fuera más fácil. Pero veía a Terry y a su novio juntos, hablando, eran amigos; ella no podía arruinar esa amistad por tener algo con Terry. No era leal, no era justo. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto deseaba no haber conocido a Terry tan tarde en su vida! Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. La tacharían de loca- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Susana

- Claro. Es solo que hablas de boda y me emociono

- Entiendo. Yo estaría igual.

- Susana –las interrumpió Terry- Creo que es hora de irnos. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

- Claro. Me encantaría.

- Yo también ya me voy. –dijo Candy. Como deseaba que Terry le propusiera que también la llevara a ella.

- Tú aún no te vas. –la abrazó Anthony por atrás. Notó como los ojos de Terry se tornaron furiosos un momento, el suficiente para que ella lo notara.- Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente –dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla desde atrás.

- Creo ya es muy tarde. No me importaría llevarla –dijo Terry

- No será necesario –dijo Anthony. Todos entendieron el porque

- Vamos Terry, seguramente tienen todavía mucho que hacer –dijo Susana con doble intención. Claro que Terry entendió a que se refería su amigo. Por eso mismo es que necesitaba sacar a Candy de ese lugar inmediatamente.

- Si Anthony ya es muy tarde. –dijo Candy

- Solo será un momento lo prometiste.

- Está bien, pero me llevas a mi casa. –dijo ella para dejarles en claro a todos… más a Terry que no pasaría la noche allí.

- Lo prometo –dijo Anthony, aunque cruzó los dedos detrás

- Entonces, nos vamos –dijo Terry muy a su pesar

- Está bien, que tengan buen viaje. Te llamo durante la semana

- Claro, esperaré la llamada

- Fue un gusto Sr. Andley –dijo Susana

- ¡Anthony! Llámame por mi nombre. El gusto también fue mío. Cuida a Terry –le guiñó un ojo- Necesita la compañía más que nunca. ¡Dios! Los comentarios de Anthony no ayudaban en nada a los celos de Candy.

- Lo haré –respondió Susana. Anthony los acompañó a la puerta y se despidieron. Era un momento muy incómodo para Candy, ahora estaban solos.

- ¿Querías decirme algo en especial? –comentó Candy

- No, ¿por qué? –fingió Anthony

- Bueno, querías que me quedara. Creí era para decirme algo

- Te equivocas, lo menos que quiero que hagamos es hablar.

- Entonces, talvez quieras ¿jugar ajedrez? –se dirigió a la mesa de juegos. Necesitaba desviar la atención de Anthony a otro lugar. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que él se refería, pero no se sentía preparada.

- Vamos Candy, sabes perfectamente que no quiero jugar… por lo menos no ajedrez. –se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Su boca se dirigió rápidamente a su cuello.

- No se a qué te refieres. –dijo ella sumamente nerviosa.

- ¿Tendré que decírtelo con todas sus letras? –ella no respondió. Por lo que él tuvo que decir- Candy, quiero hacer el amor contigo. ¿Me dejas? –Allí estaba. La pregunta, ¿era tan difícil decir que sí? Por supuesto. Ella no lo deseaba. No quería que su primera vez fuera así, por lo menos deseaba algo más especial. O que fuera el día de su boda.

- Anthony, detente –dijo mientras el rubio ya bajaba el zipper de su vestido, solo que él no la escuchaba- ¡Dije que te detuvieras! –se soltó de su agarre

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

- ¡NO!

- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque… porque no estamos casados.

- No creí que fueras tan mojigata. –Candy realmente se ofendió con lo dicho por el rubio

- Pues lo soy. Así soy, y tú deberías respetarlo.

- No te entiendo. Vamos, Candy. Estamos a punto de casarnos, no pasará nada si adelantamos un poco la noche de bodas.

- Si, si pasará. Yo no me siento cómoda con esta situación. Tú deberías respetar mi decisión y no presionarme de esa manera.

- Si lo que te preocupa es que alguien se entere, puedes estar segura que no se lo diré a nadie.

- No, no me preocupa que nadie lo sepa. Pero lo sabré yo, y con eso me basta. No quiero y punto. Ahora llévame a mi casa, por favor

- Bien, si así lo quieres.

- Así lo quiero

Salieron del edificio y en el camino a la casa de Candy no hablaron. Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Era la segunda vez que lo rechazaba, y Anthony estaba furioso. No entendía la actitud de Candy, bien pudieron pasársela excelente esa noche. Nadie lo sabría y de igual manera se iba a casar dentro de unos meses. Él realmente deseaba estar con ella. Candy en cambio estaba sumamente molesta con la actitud de Anthony, pero estaba más molesta con ella misma; era obvio que no deseaba a Anthony, ¿cómo diablos le haría para hacer el amor con él cuando estuvieran casados?

- Llegamos

- Gracias por traerme

- No tienes porque agradecerme. Dije que yo te traería y así lo iba a hacer.

- De cualquier manera gracias. Nos vemos en la semana

- No

- ¿No?

- No, mañana parto a América.

- ¿A América? ¿Por qué?

- Tenemos algunas negociaciones allá y es necesaria mi presencia

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

- Dos meses

- ¿Dos meses? Anthony nos casamos en tres meses

- Eso lo sé. No te preocupes vendré quince días antes de la boda

- Tú no puedes hacerme esto. Aún falta mucho por hacer. No puedo hacerlo todo yo

- Tienes un planificador

- Lo sé. Pero necesito a mi prometido para tomar decisiones.

- Tómalas tú, confío en ti.

- ¿Lo haces por lo de esta noche?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es algo que ya estaba pactado. Precisamente por eso estuvimos hablando con Terry. Estábamos ultimando detalles.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Pensaba decírtelo después de hacer el amor contigo. –Candy se sonrojó ante lo directo de su afirmación- Lo importante es que te lo digo ahora. Te llamaré mañana antes de partir.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

- No será necesario –dijo sin verla- ¿Estás muy cansada no?

- Vamos Anthony, no te puedes ir enojado.

- No estoy enojado. Estoy decepcionado, quería pasar mi última noche contigo. Pero tú no lo quisiste así que ya que. Será mejor que entres

- Está bien. Espero tengas buen viaje.

- Gracias. Feliz noche

Candy se bajó del auto, entró a su casa y observó al vehículo de Anthony perderse en el camino. Estaba confundida, enojada, celosa y decepcionada. ¡Esta no había sido para nada la mejor noche de su vida!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry había dejado a Susana en su casa, ella lo había invitado a pasar unos momentos pero claro él no estaba interesado. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era estar en el departamento de Anthony, tratando de impedir lo que a todas luces era obvio. Sabía que su amigo salía de viaje al día siguiente, por lo que no le pareció raro que el rubio tratara de pasar su última noche en Londres al lado de Candy. Solo le rogaba al cielo que la rubia no aceptara. Estaba que se ahogaba en sus celos, no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Candy en los brazos de Anthony. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, pero eso no quitaba lo celoso que se sentía. El rubio si tenía todo el derecho del mundo de querer estar íntimamente con Candy, ¡qué Dios lo ayudara para poder dormir esa noche!

Llegó a su departamento ya muy de madrugada, intentó recostarse un momento en la cama y tratar de dormir. Lo trató, por varios minutos; una hora talvez, pero no lo consiguió. En su mente se repetía la escena de Candy y Anthony abrazados en la cama. Ella disfrutando las caricias del rubio, ambos entregados el uno al otro. Necesitaba saber que había pasado. Tomó la decisión de llamar a Candy a su celular, ¿pero y si estaba aún con Anthony? ¿Y sí el rubio se daba cuenta que la llamaba a estas horas? ¿Qué pensaría? No mejor no. ¡Pero es que necesitaba saber! Bien, de cualquier manera esperaba pasar el resto de su vida con la rubia, igual Anthony se enteraría de todas formas. Al mal paso darle prisa. Marcó el número y esperó.

- _Diga_ –dijo adormilada

- Candy ¿Cómo estas?

- _¿Terry?_

- Si

- _Te das cuenta la hora que es. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué la llamada?_

- Bueno… necesitaba hablar contigo

- _¿Sobre?_

- Nada en especial. Es que no podía dormir y necesitaba habla r con una buena amiga.

_- Terry estas no son horas de llamar_

- Lo sé, lo siento. ¿Estás ocupada?

- _Si_

- ¡Lo siento! Pensé que ya habías llegado a tu casa

- _Ya llegué_

- ¿Entonces?, creí estabas aún con Anthony

- _No, no estuve mucho en su casa_.

- Ah, entiendo. ¿Entonces que hacías?

- _Pues lo que todo mundo hace. ¡Dormir_!

- Perdón. Si debí suponerlo. Entonces te dejo seguir durmiendo

- _Gracias, aunque antes dime ¿a qué debo tu llamada?_

- Pues… es que… bueno, quiero invitarte mañana a comer, ¿te gustaría?

- _No sé. ¿Llevarás a Susana?_ –Terry sonrió. ¡Ella estaba celosa! Se notaba en como pronunciaba el nombre de la rubia.

- Por supuesto que no. Seremos solo tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?

- _Bien, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer_ –bromeó

- Jajaja. Bueno pues gracias. Paso por ti a medio día, ¿te parece?

- _Claro. Te espero. Ahora si no te molesta, ¿te importaría dejarme seguir durmiendo?_

- No, adelante. Y discúlpame otra vez, por llamarte a esta hora.

- _bien te perdono_. –bromeó- _ahora feliz noche… no, ¡feliz madrugada!_

- Qué descanses Candy. –pero no colgó. Esperó que la rubia lo hiciera, ella por su parte esperó que Terry colgara. Solo que no se dio cuenta que no lo había hecho, intuyó que lo haría, así que no se preocupó por hacerlo. Él se quedó en la línea, ella dejó su celular bajo su almohada. Lo malo, bueno no para Terry, es que se quedó pensando en voz alta.

- _Terry… ¡Dios! Ayúdame con él. Necesito apartarte de mí, Terry. ¡pero no puedo! No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sé que esta mal, sé que no debo hacerlo pero es algo que está fuera de mi alcance. No podría vivir sin verte cada día, no podría dejar de ver ese par de ojos y esa boca. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Debo dejar de pensar! Vamos Candy, a dormir. Mañana será otro día, un día en el que veré a Terry otra vez. Solo espero poder soportar su cercanía sin delatar lo que siento. Hasta el momento he hecho un buen trabajo, bueno eso espero. Por lo menos logré que él quisiera ser solo mi amigo. Eso hará que no traté de acercarse nuevamente a mí con intenciones románticas, solo así podré superar esto algún día. ¡Yo debo casarme con Anthony! _

Terry siguió escuchando el monólogo de Candy. Era increíble que la rubia no se hubiera percatado de colgar ella el teléfono. Por lo menos su descuido le hizo darse cuenta que si tenía esperanzas, después de todo no iba por mal camino. Un esfuerzo más y ella terminaría por afrontar sus sentimientos, sin que le importara nadie más que ella. Mañana sería un gran día, para empezar con la segunda fase del plan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy a penas si pudo dormir después de la llamada de Terry, creía haber estado demasiado adormilada y sorprendida por su llamada que aceptó la salida con él. Ahora ya más calmada y totalmente despierta no creía ser una buena idea salir con él, solos. Aunque era solo como amigos, la cercanía del castaño aún la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Se levantó, fue a desayunar y a prepararse para tan especial encuentro. Sabía no debía emocionarse demasiado, pero era inevitable. Quería verse lo mejor posible, para él. Luego de elegir un conjunto casual, jeans y una camiseta de algodón. Fue a su habitación a esperar su llegada. A los minutos su celular sonó, creyó que era llamada de Terry, contestó rápidamente

- Aló

- ¿Cómo amaneciste bonita? –era Anthony

- Bien ¿y tú?

- También. Mi avión está por despegar, pero quise llamarte antes departir, no quiero estemos enojados. ¿Me perdonas por mi estupidez de anoche?

- Al contrario Anthony, perdóname tú a mi. No quise rechazarte, es solo que no estaba preparada.

- Entiendo. Será hasta la noche de bodas, supongo. No hay prisa, después de todo tengo toda la vida para hacerte el amor. – a Candy se le hizo un hueco en el estómago y las piernas se le pusieron demasiado pesadas.

- Supongo. ¡Qué tengas buen viaje! Llámame cuando llegues

- Claro. ¡Te voy a extrañar!

- Yo también. Espero vuelvas pronto.

- Trataré. Adiós Candy, te portas bien ¿eh? –Candy palideció

- ¿Cómo así?

- Es broma. Nos vemos amor, te cuidas

- ¡Cuídate tú! Buen viaje

Colgaron. Cada vez se sentía más culpable con Anthony, él no merecía que ella amara a otro, debería terminar su relación con él, pero no podía; no quería lastimarlo. Si tan solo alguien pudiera aconsejarla. ¿Qué era lo mejor? Hacer sufrir a Anthony un momento y cancelar la boda, o seguir con sus planes y hacerse miserable el resto de la vida estando al lado de un hombre que no amaba. ¡Era demasiado complicado!

Minutos antes de las doce del medio día, Terry tocó a la puerta. Iba vestido muy casual y para variar se veía extremadamente atractivo. Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar un momento con él. Claro, menos Candy; que ahora dudaba de si era adecuado salir con él.

- Hola Candy –la saludó con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Lista?

- Terry, con respecto a la salida. No creo sea correcto…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA!_

_Pues hoy toca publicacion... asi que les dejo el capitulo de hoy... ESPERO LES GUSTE!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

_**Oligranchester:** gracias por seguir la historia! te agradezco tus palabras... y tienes razon, ojala y Terry no se queme ahora que decidio jugar con fuego._

_**Val rod**: primero que nada, gracias por seguir la historia! se que eres Anthonyfan.. y pues que leas un terryfic es importante para mi... por otro lado... tienes razon, en la cancion eso pasa.. solo que aqui no se... sabes? hay en especial dos frases de la cancion muy fuertes "quizas en otras vidas, quizas en otras muertes" y "sin daños a terceros"... para mi esas palabras son muy importantes en la cancion... ahora.. me pregunto? que tantas vidas estamos dispuestos a vivir para ser felices digo... siempre pensamos en complacer a otros y buscar antes su felicidad que la propia... no se.. me deja en que pensar...solo te prometo que anthony no sufrira mucho! saluditos_

_**ChrisK**: me dio risa no de que se le iba a notar las pecas... jejeje.. tienes razon.. esta muy celosa! gracias por seguir la historia._

_**WISAL:** a veces los celos no son buenos consejeros... espero aqui si... gracias Wiss por seguir la historia!_

_**luna**: gracias por seguir la historia... es cierto.. candy deberia afrontar la realidad y ser feliz.._

_**Olgaliz**: no creo que Susana logre enredarlo, solo espero funcione el plan.. jeje.. saluditos. gracias por seguir la historia_

_**Rosi White:** eso mismo le dijo Karen, porque no escoger otra? jeje... bien espero le funcione. saluditos_

_**lucero:** gracias por seguir la historia... pues Susana sera un problema, aunque el mayor sera la testarudez de la pecosa... saluditos_

_**Annie de Madero:** pues no quiero adelantar mucho, pero si Susana pondra algunas trabas, lo importante sera que candy se decida a aceptar sus sentimientos... saluditos_

_**Janeth**: es cierto amiga! ver a terry y susana juntos duele, como en el pasado.. jejeje.. pero prometo que no se quedara con ella como en el manga.. saluditos_

_**flor:** ojala y si! que x fin acepte lo que siente por los celos.. jeje... saluditos.._

**_MIL GRACIAS NIÑAS.. POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR UN REVIEW.. ME ENCANTA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN Y ME GUSTA OIR SUS SUGERENCIAS!_**

**_SALUDITOS..!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Anthony tenía la impresión que su relación ya no era la de antes. Hubiera deseado no tener que irse de viaje por tanto tiempo y tratar de convivir más con su prometida, pero era necesario; los negocios de la familia, siempre habían sido muy importantes para él. Desde que sus padres habían muerto siendo él muy pequeño, se había prometido hacer crecer la empresa y lo había cumplido; el negocio familiar era ahora la principal prioridad en su vida. No era que no le interesara su relación con Candy, pero sabía tenía el amor de la rubia y no debía preocuparse demasiado en ese aspecto.

Cuando le había propuesto matrimonio a Candy, lo había hecho pensando en sentar cabeza y formalizar una relación con alguien. La rubia era la candidata perfecta al papel de esposa; era sumamente atractiva, sensible y tenía una gran personalidad. Entendía perfectamente que no todos podían encontrar al gran amor que muchos describen en las novelas y películas, y pues él no era la excepción. Era verdad que el enamoramiento que había provocado Candy en él fue muy fuerte; pero talvez con el tiempo su relación se volvió en una costumbre. Costumbre a estar juntos. Era la seguridad que solo con ella podría formar una familia sólida y amorosa que no había tenido; a causa de la muerte prematura de sus padres.

Ellos, sin duda, eran el ejemplo de una pareja bien avenida dentro de los de su clase. Ambos de buena familia, atractivos y jóvenes. Llevar a cabo ese matrimonio era conveniente para ambos. Solo que ahora dudaba que Candy pensara de la misma forma. La había notado distante y fría con él, nunca fue una relación pasional o atrevida pero los besos y tímidas caricias no habían faltado; hasta ahora. Ella lo rechazaba, rechazaba sus besos y para terminarla de acabar no había querido ser el amor con él. Era extraña la actitud de ella y dudaba que con el tiempo fuera a cambiar. Ella no lo amaba, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Pero, talvez con el tiempo los dos llegaran a amarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Perfecto! Pensó Terry, ahora Candy dudaba de salir con él. Sabía que había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad el que ella aceptara sin más salir con él; pero no creyó que se fuera a arrepentir a última hora.

- ¿No quieres salir conmigo?

- No es eso. Es solo que me siento mal por salir contigo mientra Anthony está de viaje.

- Vamos Candy. Somos amigos ¿no? –Ella no contestó- Es normal que los amigos salgan para pasar un tiempo juntos

- Mmmm… no lo sé. ¿No se prestará a malos entendidos?

- No lo creo. Además ¿quién más lo sabrá? Yo prometo no decirle nada a nadie –le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió

- Está bien, saldré contigo.

- Excelente. ¿Ya estás lista? –la observó

- Si

- Entonces vamos.

Candy todavía no muy convencida lo siguió hasta su auto. No sabía a donde iban pero a decir verdad le emocionaba la idea de estar con él, aunque se sintiera después culpable por hacerlo. Subieron al auto y Terry puso en marcha el vehículo. No preguntó a donde irían y trató de relajarse.

- ¿No me preguntarás a donde nos dirigimos? –dijo él con una sonrisa

- Este… no. Confío en ti

- Esto si es novedad. Gracias, aunque no deberías confiar demasiado –le guiñó un ojo en forma coqueta.

- No te creería capaz de secuestrarme, ¿o lo serías capaz de hacerlo? –bromeó con él, aunque esta recién "amistad" comenzaba ambos se sentían sumamente cómodos bromeando y estando juntos.

- No me des ideas Candy –dijo seriamente. Candy supo entonces que esto ya no había sido dicho en broma.

- Entonces… -quiso cambiar de tema- ¿A qué misterioso lugar nos dirigimos?

- Es una sorpresa.

- No me agradan las sorpresas.

- Esta si, ya lo verás. –dijo mientras seguía conduciendo su automóvil.

- Eso espero.

El resto del camino, siguieron conversando de todo y nada. El camino fue largo y cansado pero ellos prácticamente ni lo notaron. Pero hubo un momento en que Candy sintió curiosidad del lugar a donde se dirigían, pues el camino era largo y ellos aún no llegaban.

- ¿A dónde vamos Terry?

- Es una sorpresa te dije

- Lo sé, pero ya me estoy cansando de este viaje.

- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos un momento?

- No, será mejor continuar para llegar cuanto antes. –dijo sin mucho ánimo.

No estaba cansada en realidad, pero con el transcurrir de las horas no podía dejar de pensar que esto bien podría considerarse como un engaño hacia su relación con Anthony. Después de todo ella si guardaba sentimientos amorosos hacia Terry.

- Vamos Candy, anímate. –Sonrió ampliamente para que la rubia cambiara su cara de cansancio- Verás como nos divertiremos cuando lleguemos.

- … -la rubia no contestó nada. Solo le imitó su amplia sonrisa y procuró relajar más su expresión, Terry no tenía la culpa de su culpabilidad; él la había invitado era verdad, pero ella bien pudo haber dicho que no. Decidió que lo mejor, por el momento, era disfrutar de la compañía del castaño y relajarse. Debía disfrutar, después de todo cuando se casara ya no tendría la libertad de salir con Terry, así como así.

- ¿En qué piensas? –dijo Terry después de un rato

- En nada

- Candy –fue su tono acusador. No le creía- Sabes que no te creo. Haces muecas como si estuvieras teniendo un diálogo interno

Candy se ruborizó, ya se imaginaba las expresiones que pudo estar haciendo. ¡Qué vergüenza! A lo mejor a ahora pensaba que estaba loca

- Bien, supongo que tienes razón. Pensaba en Anthony

Terry hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ahora hubiera preferido que no le dijera lo que pensaba, pero era su culpa por preguntar.

- Ah…

- No me malinterpretes. -¿se estaba excusando por pensar en su novio?- Es solo que pensaba en que… ojalá le vaya bien en su viaje. –mintió

- Ah… bien supongo que yo también lo espero. De ese viaje depende mucho la expansión de la empresa.

- Si… -se quedó pensativa nuevamente. Como desearía que no existiera su relación con Anthony, así podría estar disfrutando al máximo la compañía del hombre a su lado.

Otra vez silencio.

- Ya casi llegamos –dijo para romper el silencio incómodo

- Bien.

- ¿Sabes? El lugar a donde nos dirigimos es muy especial para mí.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. –dijo con una sonrisa capaz de romper cualquier barrera de inseguridad- Cuando era más joven… Claro… no hace mucho –bromeó- Solía ir a ese lugar más a menudo.

- ¿Y por qué ya no?

- No lo sé. Creo que es por lo complicado de cada día.

- Si, a veces es complicado disfrutar cada día por las múltiples actividades que debemos hacer diariamente.

- Espero te guste. No es un lugar muy accesible pero es muy especial… "como lo eres tú" –eso último solo lo pensó.

- Me alegra poder conocer algo tan significativo para ti. –sonrió para él

- Gracias Candy –le tomó una mano, mientras sujetaba con la otra el volante del automóvil. Candy tembló

- ¿Por... qué? –tartamudeó

- Por compartir este día conmigo. –le frotó con el dedo pulgar la palma de la mano.

- Al contrario. Gracias a ti por invitarme –dijo con sinceridad

Después él soltó su mano, debía continuar con el trayecto. Ya faltaba muy poco y quería llegar cuando antes al lugar para poder disfrutar más tiempo de la compañía de Candy, en ese lugar tan especial para él.

- Bien… -dijo estacionando el auto- Ya casi llegamos –se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad

- Entonces, ¿por qué te detienes? –preguntó sorprendida, Terry estaba haciendo todo para bajarse del auto

- Porque no te había dicho que el resto del camino debemos hacerlo a pie. Espero no te moleste. –le comentó con duda

- Oh… no. Para nada, es más, me agradará poder estirar un poco mis piernas –se desabrochó el cinturón para bajar del auto.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces, solo déjame sacar la mochila que traigo atrás y seguimos el camino

¿Mochila? Pensó Candy. Terry fue a la cajuela del vehículo y sacó una mochila de viaje y se la colocó a los hombros.

- Listo –dijo- Entonces, ¡a caminar!

Emprendieron su camino dentro del paisaje que tenían enfrente. El lugar era maravilloso, árboles y vegetación por todos lados. Caminaban dentro del espeso bosque a la luz de la mañana, los rayos del sol se penetraban entre las ramas de los árboles e iluminaba el sendero por el que transitaban. Candy nunca se imaginó ver un lugar tan mágico en Inglaterra, los pocos años que había vivido en su país no había salido de la rutina de ciudad de Londres; es más, ni en su estancia permanente en América había observado tal paisaje. Era mágico en verdad, pero talvez lo que lo hacía más mágico era la persona a su lado.

- Este es un lugar espectacular –dijo emocionada

- Me alegra que te guste. Pero, aún no hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

- Si es tan hermoso como esto, estoy segura que sí –le sonrió

- A mí, me gusta más.

Siguieron caminando, admirando el paisaje y disfrutando su mutua compañía. El lugar donde Terry la llevaba era su "escondite" durante sus años adolescentes. Un día, mientras por motivos de negocios sus padres se hospedaban en Londres, decidió explorar por su cuenta, manejó largo rato su auto pero al llegar justo al lugar donde acababa de dejar el vehículo con el que había llegado hasta allí con Candy, decidió adentrarse en el bosque; justo como lo hacían en este momento. Caminó y caminó por largo rato; hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña muy dentro en el bosque. Como vio salía humo, de la chimenea, tocó para ver si alguien le abría. Para su sorpresa quien atendió al llamado era un amable anciano que junto a su esposa le ofrecieron una deliciosa comida además de una grata charla que la encantadora pareja entabló con él. Después de un rato, decidió seguir se camino por la vereda y llegó al punto más alto; arriba de una colina. La vista era espectacular, se quedó largo rato viendo al horizonte, pensando y meditando. Cuando notó que el atardecer estaba por ocurrir, emprendió su camino de regreso; pero la noche se dejó caer antes que pudiera llegar a su destino, por lo que pidió posada en la encantadora cabaña y la amable pareja no dudó en ser hospitalaria con el encantador muchacho.

Después de esa ocasión, regularmente visitaba el lugar; en más ocasiones después de que su familia se estableció en Londres. Pero, hacia ya muchos años que no visitaba el lugar, le emocionaba la idea de volver a ver a la amable pareja y compartir con Candy la vista de aquel lugar.

- Ya casi llegamos, ¿eh? –Sonrió- Espero no estés muy cansada

- No. Me encanta caminar, estaba cansada de estar sentada. Pero ahora me siento muy bien. Además es un lugar espectacular.

- Tú lo haces más hermoso –susurró. Y aunque a penas audible, Candy escuchó perfectamente lo que Terry le había dicho, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario

Tomaron un camino más corto hacia la cúspide del lugar, después de estar un momento allí; Terry tenía pensado visitar a la pareja de ancianos, pero eso después de estar a solas con Candy en ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos. El castaño ayudó a subir por las rocas a la rubia, reían y bromeaban sobre su "falta de condición física", Terry le decía que ya no estaban para esas peripecias y cuando al fin llegaron a la cima exclamó…

- ¡Llegamos! –abriendo los brazos para que el viento tocara cada espacio de su ser.

- ¡Es asombroso! –fue lo único que Candy logró decir. Era un espectáculo realmente mágico. Desde el lugar se podía ver todo el paisaje y se podía sentir la brisa fresca del lugar.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Gustarme? ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto es absolutamente hermoso!

Terry sonrió. Desde que había conocido a Candy había soñado volver a este lugar con ella, estando solos y enamorados. Aún le hacía falta lo último, pero por algo se empieza ¿no?

- Ven, sentémonos un rato a ver este espectáculo. –le señaló un lugar en el sitio. Candy gustosa se sentó junto a él.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba en este contacto con la naturaleza.

- Yo también. Pero me alegra estar de nuevo aquí, y más a tu lado

Candy solo sonrió y se quedaron callados, pensando en la situación en la que estaban.

- Bien… si te traje aquí; además de que era para que lo conocieras, era para que platiquemos a gusto.

- ¿Si? Y sobre ¿qué quieres conversar?

- Bueno pues… si vamos a ser amigos –sonrió- debemos conocernos más, ¿no te parece?

- Si

- Bien, comienzo yo. ¿Cuántos años tienes Candy? –Ella sonrió- Es que nunca me lo has dicho y me gustaría saber.

- Tengo veinticuatro. ¿Estoy vieja… no?

- Para nada. Estás perfecta –Candy se ruborizó- Yo ya te había dicho que tengo treinta ¿verdad?

- Si. Me lo habías comentado.

- Qué bien que lo recuerdes. ¿Y has vivido toda la vida en Londres?

- No. Pase la mayor parte de mi vida en América, creo mis padres querían que recibiera otros aires –rió- Pero tiene muy poco que me instalé en Londres.

- Ah… entiendo. Con razón no te había visto nunca, bueno… antes de la noche de tu compromiso –dijo con cierto pesar

- Es probable. ¿Y tú, has vivido siempre en Londres?

- No. La mayor parte de mi vida la viví en Escocia. –Suspiró- No tienes idea cuanto extraño el campo y el aire de mi casa en Edimburgo.

- Yo nunca he ido a Escocia. Pero imagino es un lindo lugar.

- Si, un día de estos te invito a mi villa. Verás lo bien que la pasaremos.

Siguieron hablando largo rato de sus vidas, poniéndose al día de todo lo que no conocían uno del otro. Fue un momento agradable, pero pronto el estómago de Candy hizo algo que la avergonzó mucho. Terry rió

- Por lo que pude oír, tienes hambre ¿verdad? –le bromeó

- ¡Qué vergüenza! Pensó la rubia.

- Pues la verdad es que sí. No tuve tiempo de desayunar antes de venir contigo y ya es más de medio día.

- Tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes, traje provisiones…

- ¿De verdad? –dijo mientras Terry sacaba de la mochila todo lo necesario para hacer un picnic en el lugar.

- Espero te guste lo que traje. –dijo mientras colocaba sobre una manta toda clase de frutas y bocadillos; además de unos sándwiches que a decir verdad se miraban muy apetitosos y unas botellas con jugo de frutas.

- ¿Tu preparaste todo esto? –preguntó sorprendida y emocionada. Este sin duda era uno de sus mejores días.

- Por supuesto. –Le ofrecía lo traído- Pensé en todo. –le guiñó un ojo

- Me doy cuenta de ello. Gracias

- No tienes porque… es más, soy yo el que te agradece pasar este día junto a mí.

Sonrientes y hambrientos, procedieron a comer todo lo traído por el castaño. De vez en cuando Terry bromeaba con Candy o ella con él.

- ¿Te la estas pasando bien?

- Claro.

- Ves, te dije que no te arrepentirías de venir conmigo. –sonrió

- Si, me doy cuenta. –tomó un sorbo del vaso con jugo de manzana que Terry le sirviera.

- Después de terminar de comer quiero llevarte a otro lugar y presentarte con unas personas.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Es una sorpresa –dijo mientras se metía una uva en la boca

- Tú y tus sorpresas.

- A mí lado nunca dejarías de sorprenderte. –susurró. Candy entendió perfectamente lo que Terry trataba de decir. Pero lo mejor era ignorar ese comentario.

- Qué bien que el sol se está ocultando. No me puse bloqueador –cambió de tema

- Si, de repente se puso muy nublado. Será mejor que empecemos a descender –se puso de pie.

Ambos comenzaron a recoger las cosas que aún tenían fuera de la mochila que Terry había traído al paseo. Era verdad, el sol estaba oculto detrás de una masa de nubes grises. El clima se había refrescado mucho y parecía que una ligera brisa acompañaba el ambiente; después de terminar de guardar todo, emprendieron su camino hacia abajo de la cima de rocas que habían escalado.

Al llegar a la parte más baja de las rocas y encontrar de nuevo el sendero que los conduciría a la pequeña cabaña que Terry quería visitar, una fuerte llovizna comenzó a inundar el ambiente. El rumor de una fuerte lluvia se podía percibir en el bosque.

- Parece que la lluvia está arreciando. –comentó Candy, tratando de resguardarse en una pequeña abertura que unas rocas habían formado

- Si… eso parece. ¿No te gusta mojarte con las gotas de lluvia? –preguntó divertido

- A decir verdad, no. Nunca me ha gustado mojarme

- Vamos Candy, es divertido. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca caminaste bajo la lluvia y saltaste en los charcos de niña? –dijo levantando los brazos muy alto sintiendo la lluvia mojar su rostro.

- No, nunca lo hice. Detesto la lluvia

La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, y el cielo se había cubierto totalmente con las nubes grises de la tormenta. Aunque todavía no era demasiado tarde, el ambiente daba la apariencia de ser ya muy entrada la tarde.

- Pues a mi me fascina. No hay nada más relajante que mojarte con las gotas de lluvia, es divertido… Ven… -la tomó de la mano

Candy estaba todavía resguardada bajo las rocas, pero el tirón de Terry le hizo salir a plena lluvia. Su ropa rápidamente se cubrió de gotas de lluvia y eso no le cayó muy en gracia.

- ¡Terry! –Gritó- Te he dicho que no me gusta mojarme. Ahora estoy empapada

El castaño no dejaba de reír por la expresión graciosa de la rubia.

- Candy, solo es agua. No eres de azúcar para deshacerte con las gotas de agua. Disfruta el momento. Ven… -la tomó de la mano mientras empezaban a caminar nuevamente.

Candy se resistió un momento a la experiencia de caminar bajo la lluvia, pero pronto le pareció todo muy divertido. Terry saltaba de vez en cuando en pequeños charcos formados en el camino lodoso en el que se conducían; estos saltos provocaban que ambos se llenaran de lodo y contrario a lo que pudiera haber pensado anteriormente la situación le parecía muy divertida.

Nunca creyó disfrutar tanto empaparse hasta los huesos, pero en compañía de Terry todo parecía posible. No dejaba de sorprenderse lo mucho que podía divertirse y explorar nuevas sensaciones a su lado.

- Terry, es verdad que ya no me desagrada tanto estarme mojando… pero, ¿nos dirigimos a algún lugar? –preguntó divertida

- Claro, nos dirigimos a visitar a las personas que te comenté quería presentarte.

- No creo estar en condiciones de ser presentada –comentó divertida mientras miraba su apariencia después de la lluvia

- Te ves preciosa –le dijo Terry. Candy se sonrojó fuertemente.

- Para nada, debo estar hecha un desastre. Casi tan desastrosa como tu… –ambos rieron.

Después de caminar por varios minutos bajo una no tan fuerte pero constante lluvia, divisaron en el panorama la cabaña que Terry tanto deseaba ver. Sonrió ampliamente al verla; ¡llevaba tantos años de no estar allí! Solo esperaba que la pareja lo recordara.

Al estar frente a la puerta, notó que la fachada del lugar estaba talvez un poco descuidada. No le tomó demasiada importancia, posiblemente la edad de la pareja no les permitía ocuparse de estos detalles, luego de escalar los peldaños del pórtico, decidido tocó la vieja puerta. Después de varios segundos en que nadie respondía al llamado, tocó nuevamente; pero otra vez nadie atendía. Meditándolo un momento, decidió era mejor entrar.

- ¿No crees que es incorrecto entrar a una casa sin permiso? –le preguntó la rubia no muy convencida de entrar sin autorización.

- Solo quiero cerciorarme que todo esté en orden, te digo que las personas que viven aquí me conocen.

- Está bien

Entraron, pero el lugar parecía demasiado abandonado. No estaba alumbrado y señales de descuido se notaban por doquier. Polvo y oscuridad reinaban en el lugar. El lugar estaba descuidado, pero los muebles seguían en el lugar donde Terry los recordaba; además que los sillones y lámparas estaban cubiertas por mantas blancas. Era obvio para quien viera aquello que ya nadie habitaba el lugar.

- Parece que ya nadie vive aquí

- Eso parece… llevo muchos años de no venir, supuse todo estaría como antes.

- El lugar es muy lindo y acogedor, solo está un poco descuidado. –dijo la rubia mientras recorría curiosa el salón y miraba cada fotografía empolvada.

- Si, es un lugar hermoso. Aquí pasé muchas tardes con Agatha y Roger Stevens.

- ¿Las personas que querías presentarme?

- Si, ellos. Una pareja sumamente encantadora y servicial. Creo les gustaba que viniera a visitarlos. ¿Me pregunto que pasaría con ellos?

Candy no respondió, siguió su inspección del lugar. Quitó las sábanas de los muebles y lámparas y notó que había en el centro de la pieza una chimenea. Sin duda en estos momentos sería de gran utilidad que estuviera prendida. A causa de la lluvia, el frío empezaba a sentirse en todo su cuerpo. Un ligero temblor le mostró a Terry lo que debía hacer. Con mucha experiencia, encendió rápidamente la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella; invitó a Candy a hacer lo mismo.

- Creo que nos mantendrá calientes un momento, mientras pasa la lluvia –comentó Terry

Lo malo era que la lluvia no parecía querer cesar. Todo lo contrario, parecía que a momentos se hacía más fuerte.

- ¿Crees que pasará rápido esta tormenta? -preguntó la rubia frotándose con ambas manos los brazos, sentía mucho frío.

- No lo sé… eso espero.

- Yo también -de lo contrario... ¡no! no quería pensar que sucedería...

- Si, de lo contrario tendríamos que pasar aquí la noche. -eso era lo que estaba temiendo.

Lo verdaderamente malo para Candy era que esa posibilidad era la más próxima a suceder. La tormenta arreciaba a cada minuto y era inminente lo que estaba por ocurrir…. Ellos pasarían la noche en esa cabaña…. ¡solos!

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA!_

_VOLVÍ... jejeje... yo lo sé... **PERDÓN!**_

_Sé que debí subir este capítulo el domingo... ¡lo siento!... es que estos días han estado sumamente complicados y no me ha quedado demasiado tiempo de transcribir la historia... (es que yo escribo el borrador a mano, jeje) y pues talvez tarde un poco... pero prometo ponerme al día!_

_Como siempre...** MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...**_

**_ChrisK, luna, Val rod, WISAL, annie de madero, Oligranchester, lucy, anon, Beth Grandchester, nadia, Talia, Janeth...  
_**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS.. QUERIDAS AMIGAS!_**

_ESPERO LES GUSTE AL CAPITULO Y LO COMENTES... SUS REVIEWS.. ME INSPIRAN A CONTINUAR..._

_COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y CRÍTICAS... SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDAS...!_

**_SALUDITOS_**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

- ¿Te molesta la idea de pasar la noche aquí?

Candy no contestó. A decir verdad si le incomodaba el hecho de estar en medio de la nada con Terry, en una cabaña sumamente acogedora, un poco sucia pero muy agradable; con la lluvia como música de fondo y ambos completamente mojados, no quería pensar demasiado en ello pero la situación era extremadamente romántica y tentadora... Estaría sumamente feliz si Terry fuera su novio y pudieran disfrutar de esta oportunidad sin remordimientos y futuros reproches.

- Candy… -susurró Terry

El escuchar su nombre la trajo a la realidad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me decías?

- No nada… en realidad quería saber si… bueno… ¿te molestaría pasar la noche aquí?

- Pues… no en realidad, lo que me incomoda es estar así de mojada –señaló su ropa- Hace frío ¿no te parece?

Hasta este momento Terry cayó en cuenta de lo mojados que estaban. Y era verdad, ahora que ella lo mencionaba se sentía sumamente frío el ambiente, se le ocurrían muchas maneras de cómo entrar en calor… pero no, no era lo correcto. Por lo menos no mientras ella no aceptara sus sentimientos.

- Si, hace demasiado frío.

- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos el camino?… igual mojados ya estamos… -bromeó

- Pues no lo creo conveniente. –Comentó él- Mira Candy, la tormenta está realmente fuerte, no podríamos encontrar el camino de regreso al auto. Además, la tierra a causa de lluvia debe estar muy floja, sería muy peligroso caminar así.

- Tienes razón. Yo lo decía porque en verdad tengo mucho frío y mientras más rápido salgamos de esto menos será la posibilidad de enfermar.

Bien, ese era otro problema. Que Candy enfermara por lo mojado de sus ropas. Tenía que solucionar esto ¡Ya!

- Acompáñame –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- No… pero podemos ir a buscar algo dentro de la casa que nos ayude con nuestro problema de la ropa mojada.

- Mmm… no sé.

- ¡Vamos! No hay nadie en la casa.

La pequeña cabaña consistía de dos pisos, en la planta baja estaba la sala y una cocina-comedor que parecía no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo; en la planta alta estaban tres pequeños dormitorios y uno de mayor tamaño que fungía como habitación principal. En ella estaba un closet amplio en donde había varias piezas de ropa, ésta ya estaba muy gastada.

- Aquí solo hay ropa para hombre.

- Es peor que nada.

- Yo sé, pero… seguiré buscando, probablemente en otra habitación haya más de donde podamos escoger.

Ambos salieron de la habitación principal y se dirigieron a explorar las demás habitaciones, en el corredor Candy le preguntó a Terry…

- Terry… ¿quién vivía aquí?

- Te comenté… era una pareja de ancianos muy amables. Solía venir aquí durante mis estadías en Londres. Este era mi lugar favorito de Inglaterra, muy acogedor y la vista del lugar donde te lleve antes… era el sitio perfecto para pensar.

- Entiendo.

- Te noto incómoda…

- ¿A mí? No… para nada.

Entraron a un dormitorio que parecía haber pertenecido a una adolescente. En todo el tiempo que visitó a los Stevens nunca les preguntó si tenían hijos o nietos; en esos tiempos él se dedicaba a escuchar los relatos de adolescencia de Roger y Agatha y ellos nunca le comentaron si habían concebido o no; bueno, él tampoco se tomó la molestia de preguntar.

- Parece que aquí podemos encontrar algo para ti…

El cuarto estaba decorado con un motivo de flores y el tono de las paredes era rosa deslavado, todo estaba muy empolvado pero conservaba un orden inmaculado.

Candy exploraba cada cuadro y fotografía en la pared del lugar, en algunas fotografías se observaba a una pareja joven con una bebé en sus brazos y en otras una niña de cabellos cobrizos rizados, ella era muy bonita y parecía feliz; en cada foto su expresión era de paz y felicidad. Por último, había solo una foto en un buró cerca de la cama, en ella se observaba a una joven de unos veinte años; pero su mirada ya no reflejaba la felicidad de niña, en su mirada se podía notar tristeza y melancolía. Por la cabecera de la cama pudieron notar que la joven que habitaba el dormitorio se llamaba Lauren y aunque la habitación tenía un closet no había ninguna prenda colgada en él.

- Creo que la pareja que visitabas tenía una hija.

- Así parece… En realidad no lo sabía. Nunca les pregunté si tenían hijos

- Es una lástima que no haya ropa de ella, sin duda podría ayudarme a no sentir frío con esta que traigo puesta.

- Tienes razón… pero vamos a seguir a los demás dormitorios. Talvez haya algo allí para ti.

- Claro

Entraron a los demás cuartos pero ninguno parecía haber sido habitado, todos estaban vacíos. Bueno, a excepción de uno… en este había un enorme baúl de cedro y tallado magistralmente.

- ¿Qué tendrá adentro? –preguntó Candy curiosa

- No que no era correcto husmear en casas ajenas. –bromeó él

- Yo lo sé… pero ya que no hay nadie que pueda decirnos algo. Bien, podemos ver que contiene ¿no?

- Jajajaja…

- No te burles, soy una mujer curiosa.

- Ya me di cuenta

Les costó, pero al fin pudieron abrir el baúl. Dentro de éste había gran cantidad de ropa que parecía haber pertenecido a la joven hija de los Stevens, así como muchas de sus pertenencias personales tales como joyas, maquillaje y otro pequeño cofre de color morado suave.

- Creo que puedes encontrar algo de esta ropa que te quede bien. –sugirió Terry

- Si, eso creo.

- Entonces te dejo para que te cambies, mientras yo voy al otro cuarto a probarme algo de la ropa que habíamos encontrado con anterioridad.

- No…

- ¿No?

- Es que… me da miedo quedarme sola. –susurró Candy

- ¿Miedo?

- Es que este cuarto… me da escalofríos. ¿Podrías quedarte mientras me cambio?

En el rostro de Terry se asomó una leve sonrisa. Candy entendió perfectamente lo que esto significaba y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta lo que le acababa de pedir. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Estaba loca o qué?

- Claro… -titubeó- Tendrías que voltearte…

- Ah… yo creí que querías que te ayudara a cambiarte. Puedes sentir los dedos entumecidos por el frío ¿no lo habías pensado?

- Mis dedos están perfectamente bien. –Dijo enojada- Esto es lo que me saco por pedirte un favor.

- Vamos Candy, era una broma. –sonrió Terry.

Claro que lo había dicho todo en broma pero no había nada más cierto en esta Tierra como el querer ayudar a Candy a quitarse el frío… de una manera no tan… "común"… pero manera al fin

- Para que mires que mires que era broma, me volteo y tú te cambias –dijo dándole la espalda- ¿Ves? Puedes cambiarte con toda confianza.

- Pero no voltees ¿eh?

- Nunca lo haría –"a menos que me lo pidieras" pensó

Candy buscó dentro del baúl algo cómodo y lo suficientemente cálido para ponerse y quitarse el frío que amenazaba con provocarle un resfriado. Encontró unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa de algodón de cuello alto y un suéter de lana muy grande para ella pero muy acogedor.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Terry, para que no hiciera algún tipo de trampa, se quitó la ropa y se puso la que acababa de escoger. Al momento de sentir la ropa seca en su cuerpo, el temblor fue disminuyendo. Ahora se sentía más cómoda y con menos locas ideas en su mente de cómo poder entrar en calor junto a Terry…

- ¡Listo! Ya puedes voltear

- No será necesario. De cualquier manera debo salir –dijo sin voltear a verla- Yo también tengo frío y seguramente encontraré algo seco que ponerme

Entonces Terry salió de la habitación, seguido salió Candy; pero el castaño se encerró en la habitación principal para evitar mirar a la rubia. Saberla casi desnuda, a unos cuantos pasos de él habían hecho estragos en su poco autocontrol. No quería… no podía… resistirse a la tentación de tomar el cuerpo de Candy y demostrarle con caricias lo que su corazón y alma sentían por ella. ¡Era un suplicio aguantarse las ganas de besarla! Y ahora estando solos, en medio de la nada… no lo ayudaba en nada.

Encontró dentro de las pertenencias algunas prendas que podría usar; seguramente todas estas prendas habían pertenecido al señor Stevens y éste era un hombre un poco corpulento y alto, a pesar de su edad; por lo que ciertos conjuntos no le quedaron bien, pero era peor que nada. Después de recuperar el control de sus emociones o mejor dicho de sus instintos… salió a buscar en que lugar se había metido Candy.

Candy al notar que Terry no necesitaba de su compañía en el cuarto, así como ella había necesitado de él; decidió bajar al primer nivel y explorar un poco más el lugar. La lluvia parecía no querer dar tregua, así que era mejor hacerse a la idea de tener que pasar la noche en el lugar. Parecían ser más de las cinco de la tarde, y por más que dentro de algunos minutos parara la tormenta, sería demasiado tarde y estaría muy oscuro para poder regresar al auto y retomar su camino de regreso a la ciudad.

Como ya había visto la sala, se dirigió a la cocina… esta era pequeña pero tenía un encanto inigualable. A pesar del tiempo y el polvo mantenía su magia. Todo estaba muy ordenado, Candy pensó que sin lugar a dudas con un poco de limpieza el lugar sería un sitio perfecto para pasar tardes enteras preparando platillos exquisitos; aunque la cocina no se le diera mucho, pensó.

Entonces vino a su mente, que en realidad nunca había pensado como sería su vida después de casarse con Anthony. Ya tenían planeado que mientras tenían hijos, vivirían en el departamento del rubio, cosa que Candy le pareció muy adecuado. Pero ahora, al ver este lugar, tan acogedor… la casa de Anthony le parecía demasiado fría, era eso… una casa, y ella buscaba un hogar. "Un hogar" pensó, el hogar no lo hace la estructura o los muebles del lugar, lo hacen las personas y los sentimientos encerrados en él. Sentimientos que, estaba segura no sentía por Anthony, entonces… ¿por qué le era tan difícil admitirlo? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde en aceptar lo que sentía por…

- Te estaba buscando

Terry. Terry era la persona con la que ella quería formar un hogar. Pero había llegado a su vida demasiado tarde. Ahora ella ya no era una mujer libre, tenía un compromiso y no estaba dispuesta a romperlo. Romperlo sería muy injusto para Anthony.

- Ah… como tardabas, decidí explorar el lugar. Todo es tan encantador. –le sonrió

- Si lo sé. Yo adoraba visitar este lugar.

- Entiendo porque lo hacías, tiene una magia especial ¿no te parece?

- Si

- Te queda muy bien esa ropa –bromeó. Era obvio que no le quedaba bien, todo le quedaba muy flojo. Terry era alto y esbelto, contrario a lo que la ropa hablaba del dueño. Seguramente, el dueño de la ropa estaría pasado un poco de peso.

- Jajaja… claro ¡búrlate!

- Lo digo en serio -se carcajeó

- A ti en cambio, la ropa te queda muy bien. Seguramente a quien perteneció era muy parecida a ti.

- Eso parece.

- Bien, lo importante es que ya no tenemos encima esa ropa mojada. Ahora podemos estar más cómodos durante la noche.

- ¿Piensas que no podremos irnos hasta mañana?

- Es lo más probable Candy, la lluvia ya no es tan fuerte. Pero la noche ya casi ha caído. Debemos ser precavidos.

- Si, entiendo.

- Lo bueno es que todavía nos queda un poco de comida en la mochila.

- No tengo hambre

- Ahora no, pero seguramente más tarde si tendrás. Vamos a la sala y nos sentamos frente a la chimenea ¿te parece?

- Si

Caminaron hasta la sala, como lo habían hecho al entrar a la casa se sentaron en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, pensando… tratando de olvidar todos los elementos que los perturbaban de disfrutar esta oportunidad.

- Lamento que todo haya terminado mal

- Para nada… es la vez que más me he divertido en mi vida. –sonrió la rubia

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Por ejemplo, nunca antes había caminado bajo la lluvia… fue divertido

- Si, es muy divertido. Más cuando uno salta en los charcos –recordó como lo había hecho para molestar a Candy.

- Bueno, eso si no me gustó.

- Lo imaginé.

- Pero ya en serio, me encantó salir contigo Terry. Todo fue muy especial, hasta la lluvia… todo fue perfecto

- Me alegro.

- Pero dime algo… ¿habías planeado que acabara así?

- No –sentenció rápidamente- Es verdad que quería dejar de último la visita a esta cabaña, pero creí que todavía era habitada por los Stevens, además que nunca creí que fuera a llover así de fuerte. No creas que quise aprovecharme de la situación

- Oh… no. No hablaba de eso, quise decir si planeabas que nos quedáramos a dormir en este lugar, con los Stevens, claro.

- En realidad no. Pensaba llevarte sana y salva a tu casa a una hora decente –bromeó- Pero si quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado –se atrevió a tomar su mano

La sutil caricia desencadenó en Candy una serie de corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo. Era tan difícil resistirse a las palabras amorosas y cargadas de adoración de Terry. Sus expresiones y atenciones con ella eran tan irresistibles. ¡Qué Dios la ayudara a no caer en la tentación esa noche!

- Lo que me preocupa es si mis padres se alarmarán porque no llego a dormir esta noche. –cambió de tema

- Ah… podrías intentar llamarlos. –sacó su celular.

- No te preocupes, aquí tengo el mío.

La rubia marcó el número de teléfono, pero no conectaba la llamada. Al parecer no había señal por la tormenta o por la ubicación de la casa.

- No tengo señal

- Yo tampoco –dijo Terry al intentar sacar una llamada- Parece que además, estamos incomunicados.

Oír esta última frase le hizo tener a Candy un vuelco en el estómago. Recordó la última vez que estuvieron solos con Terry… y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Si no hubiera sido por la llamada de Anthony, seguramente ella hubiera terminado haciendo el amor con Terry… ahora sin señal en sus celulares, nadie los interrumpiría…

Candy se levantó rápidamente de la alfombra, se dirigió a la ventana y observó para afuera. La lluvia casi había cesado pero la oscuridad se había apoderado del ambiente. Terry notó lo nerviosa que se había puesto Candy, pero no entendió el porque.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- No… nada. Bueno, ¿crees que sería muy imprudente salir ahora que la lluvia casi ha cesado para regresar al auto?

Terry se asombró por la pregunta de la rubia. Era claro que no soportaba el hecho de permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar, pero ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno… es que… no sé, talvez deberíamos regresar de una vez esta noche. –vio el asombro en la cara de Terry- Digo, mis padres pueden preocuparse por mi ausencia.

- Candy –se paró- No entiendo tu actitud… ¿me preguntas si sería imprudente? Y yo te respondo que sí. ¡Qué sería sumamente imprudente salir a esta hora con la tierra en tan mal estado por la lluvia!

- Bueno, era solo una pregunta –mintió

Terry volvió a sentarse frente a la chimenea, contrario a Candy que permaneció cerca de la ventana y ocasionalmente veía para afuera. La atmósfera del lugar se enfrió y no precisamente por el frío que había dejado la lluvia, era más a consecuencia de la distancia impuesta por Candy, era lo más sensato.

Alejarse de Terry.

Alejarse de la enervante idea de dejarse llevar por el corazón.

Alejarse de la idea de olvidarse de todo y seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

Alejarse de la idea que al lado de Terry ya nada le importaría.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Nada ¿por?

- Bueno, estabas tan tranquila hace un momento y ahora estás tan extraña. ¿Te molestó algo que dije?

- Nada. ¿Qué podría haberme molestado?

- Bueno, eso mismo me pregunto yo. Pero si dices que no tienes nada, ¡te creo! –Le sonrió- ¿Quieres sentarte junto a mi? Estoy seguro que junto a la ventana hace mucho frío.

Candy titubeó, pero era verdad; junto a la ventana el viento era más frío. Y si le había dicho que nada ocurría era mejor creérselo ella misma.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –dijo Terry mientras acercaba la mochila que había llevado al viaje.

Aún tenía en su interior algunos emparedados y una que otra fruta. Lo que escaseaba un poco en sus provisiones era el agua, lo malo es que seguramente su sed no era a causa del agua.

Terry sacó los emparedados y le ofreció uno a Candy, la rubia no tenía hambre pero algo debía hacer para pensar en otra cosa y evitar hablar. ¡Qué mejor opción que llenar su boca de comida!

Comieron en silencio y muy despacio.

- Candy…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Candy titubeó. ¿Qué pregunta podría querer hacerle?

- Claro… -su voz sonó insegura

- ¿Eres feliz?

¡Qué pregunta! Mil respuestas cruzaron por su cabeza. La más lógica era decirle "Sí", pero no salía, intentó varias veces pero no salía.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bien… -ahora era él, el que titubeaba- Era para preguntarte ¿Qué se siente?

- ¿Qué se siente?

- Si, ¿qué se siente ser feliz?

- ¿No eres feliz? –preguntó sin voltear a verlo. Ambos miraban a un punto fijo en la chimenea.

Terry tardó en contestar. Aún no sabía que le había llevado a preguntar semejante tontería, es más aún no entendía que lo había llevado a preguntarle que se sentía ser feliz.

- No

Otra vez silencio.

- Creo que no sabes como responderme. Y lo entiendo… seguramente es inexplicable ese sentimiento. Pero ¿sabes? Me gustaría algún día llegar a serlo.

Candy no sabía que decirle, no sabía que contestarle.

- ¿Por qué no eres feliz? –fue lo único que salió de su boca

Terry la volteó a ver, ella también lo hizo. Sus ojos se observaron largo rato…

- Te lo diré… Pero antes, debo contarte parte de mi vida.

- Adelante

- Candy… Yo no puedo quejarme de mi vida. –Comenzó diciendo- Tuve una familia unida y mis padres me dieron mucho amor. Crecí siendo el hijo único y todas sus atenciones eran dirigidas a mi bienestar y seguridad. Fui un niño y adolescente muy feliz. Pero mi falta de felicidad no está dirigida a ese aspecto de mi vida.

La voz de Terry era serena y la seriedad con la que hablaba hacía que Candy no dejara de prestar atención a su relato.

- …Tuve novias… -siguió diciendo- No muchas, claro –bromeó- Pero si he sabido lo que se siente tener a alguien en ese aspecto. Nunca tomé demasiado en serio el matrimonio y el compromiso, ya sabes… así somos la mayoría de hombres –su voz sonaba honesta- Pero llegó un punto en mi vida, después de desarrollarme profesionalmente que deseé con quién compartir mis triunfos, alguien que se alegrara de mis alegrías y llorara en mis tristezas. Compartir mi vida con alguien. Vi con tristeza que me había dedicado gran parte de mi vida y mi tiempo a crecer profesionalmente y había olvidado mi crecimiento emocional; no me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque haberlo hecho me ha hecho quien soy ahora pero sé que pude haber dedicado algo más a mi lado sentimental. Con el tiempo noté que muchos de mis contemporáneos ya tenían a ese "alguien" a su lado, habían encontrado con quien compartir sus triunfos y yo estaba solo. En ese punto, me dí cuenta que yo también quería eso. Quería un matrimonio y una familia, quería ser padre. –Sonrió- Quería que de esa unión se hubiera formado un ser que amáramos y cuidáramos tal y como mis padres había hecho conmigo…

Candy no entendía porque oírlo le daba unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

- …Entonces, me dediqué a buscar a "ese alguien" que pudiera complementarme; pero no aparecía. Busqué mucho tiempo y no encontraba a mi otra mitad, como algunos le llaman "mi media naranja" –rió- Pero no quería darme por vencido –seguía viendo al frente- después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que talvez ese amor no estaba destinado a mi vida, y que perdería más tiempo buscándolo, en esa época conocía a Sophie –sonrió al recordar el momento- Ella era una mujer encantadora, de mundo, muy hermosa y yo me dejé llevar por mis ganas de formar una familia. La traté por un tiempo y me convencía a mi mismo que con el tiempo ambos nos enamoraríamos y tendríamos ese amor de novela, y le propuse matrimonio. Supuse que con ella formaría ese hogar que tanto anhelaba, ese hogar que pretendía formar con la mujer que amaba. Y así lo hubiera hecho de no ser por…

Terry se quedó callado, había sido demasiado honesto y temía que si no se detenía ahora… no podría callar lo demás. Candy lo notó, decidió preguntarle

- ¿Por? –preguntó temerosa. Preguntar era muy arriesgado pero debía saber, su corazón debía saber.

Terry sonrió

- Por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Si –volteó a verla, ella miraba al frente y sus ojos estaban cristalinos

Candy luchaba por no llorar. ¡Era ridículo! ¿Por qué debía llorar por lo que Terry le decía?

- … Esa noche que fuimos Sophie y yo a tu fiesta de compromiso –dijo con pesar en la voz- Yo nunca me imaginé encontrarte. Verte por primera vez fue abrir los ojos, fue darme cuenta que el amor a primera vista si existía. Fue saber que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Candy intentó hablar, intentó callarlo. Terry no se lo permitió.

- Espera, ¡déjame terminar! Solo escucha

Candy aceptó seguir escuchándolo.

- Mira, lo último que yo quiero es incomodarte. Pero… necesito decírtelo. Necesito que sepas lo que siento.

- Está bien. –apenas se escuchó

- … Yo te vi, y supe que eras la mujer para mí. Se que suena ilógico pero al tocarte por primera vez supe que no podría vivir un segundo más en mi vida sin estar contigo. Cuando te encontré en ese jardín, llorando –sonrió amargamente- yo no pude evitar acercarme a ti y ver que te ocurría. Fue algo superior a mí. Después al tenerte tan cerca, besarte fue inevitable. No sabía a ciencia cierta que se había apoderado de mí, pero con ese beso quería demostrarte lo que me atormentaba desde que te vi bajar del brazo de Anthony por las escaleras de aquel salón… Sé que llegué tarde a tu vida. –Volteó a verla- Y sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte que lo dejes todo por mí. Pero necesitaba decirte que estoy seguro que tú eres la mujer con la que siempre soñé, la mujer con la que deseo tener un amor eterno. La mujer con la que deseo formar una familia y con la que deseo celebrar mis triunfos.

- Terry yo…

- No… Candy, no digas nada. No es necesario. Yo entiendo tu posición y no te pido nada. Solo necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba abrirte mi corazón.

Entonces ya nada pudo detener el llanto que Candy se esforzaba por retener. Las palabras de Terry la habían golpeado fuertemente.

- …¿Sabes? Nunca había envidiado tanto a alguien como envidio ahora a Anthony. –se burló de sí mismo- Él tiene algo que yo siempre voy a soñar tener… el amor de la mujer que amas.

Bien, si su corazón ya estaba golpeado; esto último lo termino de destrozar. ¿Cómo podía hacer sufrir al hombre que estaba segura amaba? Por más que deseaba negárselo a sí misma, no podía. ¡Amaba a Terry con todo su corazón! ¡Lo amaba! Y seguramente lo iba a amar toda la vida.

- Terry…

- Candy… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

- Si –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Terry sabía que ella lloraba. Si él no lo hacía era porque no quería que ella sufriera más viéndolo llorar.

- ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

Era una pregunta totalmente inesperada. De todas las cosas que ella pudiera pensar que él quería ésta era la que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Pero por primera vez en la vida respondió con el corazón.

- Si

Terry la volteó a ver sorprendido. No creyó oír esa decisión en su voz. Pero si no podría tenerla el resto de la vida, se conformaba con ese beso. Con un beso que guardaría por siempre en la memoria.

Se acercó a ella y la vio llorar. Vio restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, él sabía que lloraba pero no la había visto, ahora su corazón se hizo pequeño. Ella sufría. ¡Ella sufría y era por su culpa! Por traer esta conversación al tema.

Se acercó un poco más y ella cerró los ojos. Candy esperaba ese beso, temblaba y no era por el frío. Se acercó tanto que el aliento de ella rozaba su rostro. Entonces, acercó su nariz a la mejilla de ella, la recorrió suavemente, lentamente. Quería guardar en su memoria cada roce, cada sensación de este beso anhelado. Quería que nunca acabara esta sensación de felicidad, la sensación que ambos querían ese roce final, cuando sus bocas finalmente se encontraran.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_HOLA!_**

_Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia... ESPERO LES GUSTE..._

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_Oligranchester, val rod, ChrisK, WISAL, luna, Lisseth, Janeth, marycruz, Rosi White, flor, Olgaliz, Mayuel, Rocio..._**

_SUS PALABRAS ME IMPULSAN A SEGUIR... ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA!_

_ahh... una cosa... ME CONFORMO CON QUE LEAN LA HISTORIA Y LES GUSTE... peroooo... no voy a negar que me encantan sus reviews y saber que piensan... _

**_ASI QUE... SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS... seran bien recibidas! las esperare ansiosa... jejeje..._**

**_SALUDITOS!_**

_P.D. Rocio: para iniciar sesion.. necesitas abrir tu cuenta con un correo electronico y llenar algunos datos... es muy facil y rapido! _


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Terry deseaba prolongar este momento lo más que le fuera posible. Su aliento apenas rozaba la mejilla de Candy. Ella respondía del mismo modo; sus labios temblorosos, trazaban el mentón de Terry. Candy no paraba de llorar, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin tregua. Para calmarla un poco, Terry pegó su frente a la de la rubia, rozó su nariz con la de ella levemente y le dio un ligero beso en la boca, apenas insinuado.

- Si quieres podemos parar… no te preocupes

Le sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera de comprensión. Él no deseaba presionarla. Notaba lo mucho que su petición le afectaba.

- No... –dijo segura de si.

- ¿Segura?

- Si… nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.

Entonces sus bocas finalmente se encontraron, empezando de manera suave y delicada. Era un beso de amor, con devoción. Sus labios se rozaban lentamente… suavemente; nunca un beso les había sabido igual en la vida. Por un momento decidieron olvidarse de todo, olvidarse de las cosas que los separaban y disfrutarse. Disfrutar el intercambio amoroso que estaba ocurriendo y que no pretendían parar. Pero poco a poco el beso se volvió más urgente, con apremio, sin descanso. Se hizo cada vez más profundo y entregado. Terry abrió más su boca y con la lengua le pidió a Candy permiso de entrar más profundo a la suya. Era un beso hambriento y a la vez amoroso. No era pasión lo único que sentían, era un amor profundo y verdadero; un amor tan grande que no se podía describir con palabras. Un amor que viviría eternamente en su corazón, un amor que… no podía ser. Un amor imposible.

Con ese pensamiento, ambos se fueron deteniendo poco a poco. Sus bocas apenas se rozaban y permanecían con los ojos cerrados. Sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando y permanecieron con la frente pegada a la del otro. Entonces abrieron los ojos, en la mirada del otro podían observar amor y devoción.

- Gracias –dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ahora más que nunca sabía que Candy lo amaba. Había respondido con el mismo amor que él sentía a ese beso.

- Terry… yo

Él no la dejó continuar, no quería que nada arruinara el momento. Sabía que ella diría algo sobre su compromiso y no poder dejar de cumplir con él. No era el momento de pensar en ello. En este momento solo importaba que se encontrara junto a la mujer que amaba y que tenía toda la noche para convencerla de que era a su lado que debía permanecer el resto de su vida.

- No digas nada, Candy. No en este momento por favor. –le sonrió

Candy estaba tan confundida, su corazón había tomado una decisión pero todavía no sabía si era la correcta. Ella podía ver sus ojos a través de los de Terry, ambos los tenían cristalinos, ella por haber llorado hace poco y él por aguantar las lágrimas durante este tiempo.

- Yo necesito decirte algo. –le tomó ambas manos

Él sonrió. No quería arruinar ese momento, pero la determinación en los ojos de la rubia le hacía suponer que era muy importante para ella decirle lo que pretendía.

- Entonces –sonrió- Yo estaré encantado de oírlo.

Verlo sonriente, a pesar de las lágrimas que finalmente habían salido de sus ojos hizo que Candy sintiera un leve dolor en su estómago.

- Verás… -empezó- Yo me siento muy confundida. Nunca en mi vida he sentido lo que siento por ti. Tu me haces sentir libre y confiada. A tu lado he vivido y sentido cosas que no había experimentado en mi vida, yo también estoy segura que lo que nos une no es simple atracción y un enamoramiento pasajero. Lo sé, estoy totalmente segura. Tus besos son los más deliciosos –sonrió entre lágrimas y él también- que alguna vez haya probado. Y sé que a tu lado me gustaría experimentar placeres físicos más profundos; así como compartir una vida, juntos y formar una familia. No me preguntes como lo sé, pero lo sé. Lo siento aquí –se señaló el pecho- pero, también debes entender que esto no es sencillo para mí. No soy una mujer libre. Y eso es lo que me hace sentir confusión, no puedo ser tan injusta con Anthony.

Terry la escuchaba con atención. Por un lado se sentía feliz porque al fin Candy se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ambos sentían y lo hablara abiertamente; eso era lo que él pretendía. Pero por otro lado le afectaba que ella todavía pensara en su compromiso, es verdad que era importante; ¿pero acaso no es más importante la felicidad propia? no quería sentirse un egoísta pero, ¿alguien haría ese sacrificio por él?

- Candy… te entiendo perfectamente. Yo también tuve esas dudas al principio. Para mi no fue nada fácil terminar mi relación con Sophie; pero te has puesto a pensar que es tu felicidad. Será con Anthony con quien vivas el resto de tu vida, y si no estás completamente segura de amarlo, ¿por qué seguir con ese absurdo compromiso? ¿Por el que dirán?

Ella le esquivó la vista.

- Mira… no pretendo forzarte a nada y que te sientas obligada conmigo. Yo entiendo perfectamente tu posición. Mi único objetivo con hablarte de mis sentimientos fue sacarlo de aquí –también se señaló el corazón- para que por lo menos tú supieras todo. Pero si tú deseas continuar con tus planes, adelante. Como te dije al principio no quiero que te sientas presionada.

Candy no lo miraba, observaba un punto imaginario en la pared al lado de ellos. Las palabras de Terry eran sinceras, ella lo sentía. Pero él tenía razón. No podía engañarse, ¿pretendía vivir una farsa con Anthony, toda su vida?

- Terry… yo… -titubeaba- Yo solo quiero que tu me des un poco de tiempo. Para pensar… para analizar que quiero hacer, ¿podrías esperar ese tiempo que te pido?

Él sonrió ampliamente. Bueno, era un comienzo.

- Por supuesto Candy. –le tomó la barbilla para que ella lo viera- Yo esperaré por ti el tiempo que desees, después de todo ya esperé hasta ahora ¿no? –bromeó

Los dos sonrieron por las palabras de Terry. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella se arrojó a sus brazos y se acurrucó en su pecho. Por lo menos ya había dado el primer paso, confesar lo que sentía; ahora venía lo difícil… terminar su relación con Anthony.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El resto de la noche, la pasaron conversando y comentando aventuras de cuando eran más jóvenes. Se divertían y bromeaban con las historias que el otro contaba, se sentían tan cómodos juntos. Las horas pasaron sin que ellos las notaran, parecía que en su pequeña burbuja las horas no eran las mismas que con el resto de personas. Era tan extraño y a la vez tan natural.

El ambiente todavía estaba muy frío por la lluvia inclemente, Terry subió al segundo nivel a buscar algunas frazadas que les ayudaran con el frío. Cuando bajó Candy estaba recostada en el sofá, prácticamente dormida. Ya era muy de madrugada y el cansancio se había hecho presente en el cuerpo de la joven, sonrió al verla tan linda e indefensa. Sus planes habían sido cambiados drásticamente, no pretendía presionarla al contarle sus penas pero la oportunidad se había dado y le había resultado muy conveniente. Ahora, en cambio de hace algunas horas, tenía la promesa de Candy de reconsiderar las cosas; era un comienzo.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, se sentó a su lado y la recostó en su pecho. Ella no sintió el movimiento al que fue sujeta, parecía que estaba en realidad muy cansada y a decir verdad él estaba en las mismas condiciones. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y se quedó profundamente dormido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nada le había salido bien, su avión se había retrasado y debido a la tormenta seguramente se atrasaría todavía más. Pronto, cancelaron los vuelos de ese día y no había vuelos para el destino al que se dirigía hasta el jueves. Lo peor de todo es que el viaje que debía hacer era realmente urgente, la expansión de la compañía por América, dependía de ese él. Habló durante horas por teléfono y finalmente consiguió un vuelo que partía hacia Chicago el martes en la mañana; necesitaba volar a Nueva York ya… pero peor era nada. Ya en Chicago vería como trasladarse a NY. Después de conseguir el pasaje para ese vuelo, se dedicó a realizar múltiples llamadas a sus contactos en América para pedir un aplazo en las entrevistas previstas y así no arruinar los avances en la negociación. Parecía todo se estaba arreglando.

Como ese día ya no podía hacer nada más, se dirigió a su departamento para descansar un poco. El día había sido realmente agotador, llegando al lugar se dio cuenta que no le había comunicado a Candy que no había realizado su viaje después de todo. Seguro que la rubia se alegraría por tenerlo un poco más en la ciudad. La lluvia estaba realmente fuerte, salir sería engorroso y las calles seguramente estarían muy solitarias; pero valía la pena por ver nuevamente a Candy.

Sacó su celular para llamar a su prometida, recordó que probablemente Candy no querría verlo a estas horas de la noche; así se evitaba el viaje por gusto. Marcó el número de celular de Candy, pero sonaba apagado; intentó otras veces más y nada. Entonces llamó directamente a la casa de la rubia, le atendió su madre y le comunicó que Candy aún no había llegado. Mary Anne White, la madre de Candy, parecía muy preocupada por el paradero de su hija, era ya muy tarde y la rubia no se había comunicado a su casa para comunicarles su paradero.

Después de colgar la llamada, Anthony se quedó realmente preocupado. ¿Dónde podría estar Candy a esta hora?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El sueño que acababa de tener era realmente hermoso, soñó que estaba a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, era Terry la que la esperaba en el altar; sin abrir los ojos pensó que, ¡que hermoso sería si esto fuera realidad! Lentamente abrió los ojos, un leve movimiento de algo cerca de ella la hizo reaccionar. Entonces lo vio, allí junto ella estaba Terry; completamente dormido rodeándola con un brazo mientras ella descansaba en su pecho. Sonrió. Qué hermoso se miraba dormido.

Se removió un poco para verlo a sus anchas, quería guardar el recuerdo de la primera noche que había dormido junto a él; por si no volvía a hacerlo. Después de un rato, estando observándolo; notó que en sus labios se dibujaba una leve sonrisa. Creyó que era a causa de un sueño bonito que estaba teniendo, así que no le dio importancia y siguió viéndolo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estarme viendo? –dijo sin abrir los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente

Candy entonces entendió que sabía que ella lo estaba viendo hace rato. ¡Qué horror! Se removió de su abrazo e intentó apartarse lo más lejos de él. Claro… él no se lo permitió.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Es que… creo que nos quedamos dormidos… ya debe ser muy tarde; mejor dicho muy temprano. Ya amaneció

Ella titubeaba al hablar, por el nerviosismo que le producía estar tan cercana a Terry; él solo sonreía. La lluvia todavía caía, en menor intensidad pero constante. La oscuridad de la noche había abandonado el lugar, pero las nubes cubrían el resplandor del sol. Aún así parecía haber amanecido ya.

- ¿Y? –sonreía sin soltarla

- Que debemos irnos, no puedo imaginarme lo preocupado que pueden estar en mi casa.

- Yo sé, pero si te das cuenta aún llueve.

- Si… pero, tenemos que irnos –al fin se soltó de su abrazo- No podemos quedarnos más tiempo. Ya no está oscuro y podemos avanzar rápidamente.

- Sería muy peligroso

- No importa debemos irnos

- Pero la carretera debe estar dañada por la lluvia.

- Es verdad, pero yo realmente desearía que nos fuéramos lo antes posible de aquí.

Terry pareció considerar el apuro de la joven, probablemente era verdad que lo mejor era salir cuanto antes de allí y procurar estar lo a salvo de la lluvia que parecía no querer detenerse. Allí en medio de la nada, podía ocurrirles algo, ahora con la poca luz del día podían avanzar en el camino lodoso hasta llegar al auto que él había dejado a orillas de la carretera. Sabía por la expresión de Candy que no podía convencerla de lo contrario y que debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

- Bien, aún pienso que es demasiado arriesgado salir en estas condiciones del clima; pero si insistes lo mejor será hacerte caso e irnos.

Candy sonrió.

- Gracias. En verdad te lo agradezco.

- No tienes porque, ahora solo prepárate porque seguramente tendremos que caminar rápido por un camino nada seguro hasta llegar al auto; ¿podrás hacerlo?

- Si

- Entonces no se diga más. –se levantó del sofá- Mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí…

Candy también se levantó de su asiento y sonrió. Esta experiencia al lado de Terry había sido inolvidable de principio a fin. Primero el maravilloso paisaje que habían observado juntos, luego la comida compartida y la tarde lluviosa, el camino hacia la cabaña entre risas y saltos en charcos; después la conversación emotiva sostenida y para concluir un beso inolvidable; para continuar haber dormido tranquilamente en brazos del otro, sin importar nada más que descansar plenamente abrazados… y ahora un viaje hacia el auto, nuevamente bajo la lluvia y seguramente corriendo entre charcos y camino enlodado. Solo al lado de Terry vivía cosas como estas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El teléfono sonaba incansablemente, no tenía ánimos de contestar y trataba por todos los medios ignorar su timbre. No había día que no le pasara esto, que alguien interrumpiera su tarde de descanso con alguna llamada tonta. Pero ahora era el colmo, era muy de madrugada y si bien no estaba durmiendo aún así interrumpían su descanso.

Puso el teléfono descolgado y respiró tranquila, solo que olvidó hacerlo con el celular; pues este comenzó a sonar a los pocos minutos. ¡Demonios! Tendría que contestar para que finalmente la dejaran tranquila.

- Diga –contestó de mala gana

- _¿Hablo con Karen?_

¿Karen? Pensó. Nadie que tuviera este número de teléfono sabía que se llamaba Karen. Tenía un teléfono privado pero hacía tanto que no lo usaba que lo habían desconectado, después como no tenía a nadie a quien darle el número del privado pues no se tomó la molestia de reactivarlo.

El número que aparecía en la pantalla era desconocido y nadie, NADIE, podía saber su nombre real. Los únicos que lo conocían eran Claire, Candy y su primo Terry; las dos primeras estaban descartadas pues él que llamaba era un hombre, y su primo tampoco era pues reconocería su voz; este misterioso interlocutor le había preguntado si ¿hablaba con Karen? Terry no haría eso. ¿Quién podría ser?

- Así es. –dudó.

Podría ser un reportero que había descubierto su secreto.

- _Karen mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Anthony Andley –_el prometido de Candy, pensó_- tu no me conoces pero yo soy el prometido de Candy._

- ¿Si?

- _¿Conoces a Candy?_

- Claro

- _Si, eso explica tu número de teléfono en la agenda de ella. _

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- _Lo que sucede es que Candy no aparece. ¿Me gustaría saber si ella está contigo, o si podrías tener una idea de donde podrá estar?_

¿Candy desaparecida? Karen palideció. Candy era su amiga, llevaba poco conociéndola pero la apreciaba demasiado. ¿Y si algo malo le hubiera pasado? ¡Dios! Que contrariedad

- No. No tengo ninguna noticia suya hace algunos días. ¿Has intentado llamarla al celular?

- _Por supuesto, pero suena apagado. No tenemos idea donde puede estar. _

- Entiendo…

Entonces una idea vino a la mente de Karen. ¡Terry! Seguramente estaba con Terry. Era eso o realmente le había sucedido algo malo a su amiga.

- _Disculpa por molestarte a esta hora, pero hemos estado realizando varias llamadas a personas en su agenda._

- No, para nada. Me alegra que me hayas llamado. Si tengo noticias suyas te llamaré de inmediato

- _Muchas gracias._

Y cortaron la llamada. El testarudo de su primo la oiría si tenía algo que ver con la "desaparición" de Candy. Esas no eran maneras de proceder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en su brazo izquierdo. Poco a poco la conciencia vino a ella. Los ojos le ardían y la visión todavía era muy nebulosa.

¿Dónde estaba?

Terminó de abrir bien los ojos y se encontró en un cuarto blanco y ella estaba acostada en una cama con sábanas igualmente blancas, alrededor de ella habían aparatos que marcaban el ritmo de su presión cardiaca y en su antebrazo había un tubo que la conectaba a una bolsa de suero. Estaba en un hospital.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Quiso moverse un poco para sentarse, pero un dolor agudo en su abdomen le hizo desistir de hacerlo. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo y no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar pero nada, estaba muy asustada.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento más hasta que quiso nuevamente moverse para lograr sentarse, abrió los ojos; entonces se encontró con una mirada azul conocida.

El rostro de Anthony parecía aliviado por verla conciente.

- ¿Anthony?

- Candy me alegra tanto que hayas despertado

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Tuviste un accidente

- ¿Accidente? –no recordaba nada.

- Si amor… me llamaron el lunes por la noche diciéndome que una persona que probablemente yo conocía había sufrido un accidente de auto. Entonces yo pregunté como eras y me describieron a alguien muy parecido a ti. Como tenías dos días que no sabíamos de ti, me preocupé muchísimo. Gracias a Dios estas bien.

¿Accidente de auto? Cerró los ojos, la angustia que había vivido Anthony se veía reflejada en su mirada al momento de relatarle lo sucedido. Trató de hacer memoria un momento más. Recordó entonces el paseo con Terry… ¡Terry! Entonces todo volvió a su mente.

**Flash Back**

Habían salido de la cabaña con Terry después de recoger sus pertenencias y dejar todo tal y como lo habían encontrado. Salieron entre risas y diversión otra vez a mojarse por las constantes gotas de lluvia que aún caían; él como siempre la molestaba saltando en pequeños charcos formados en la tierra mojada y ella se reía de verse toda sucia y mojada.

Después de caminar por largo rato bajo la lluvia, llegaron al auto. ¡Era increíble! Aún estando totalmente sucia nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien, era feliz. Era feliz por estar con Terry. Subieron al auto y retomaron el camino a la ciudad, era un largo camino y tal y como él lo dijo la carretera estaba en malas condiciones por la lluvia de toda la noche; lo recorrieron largo rato y en todo el tiempo Terry nunca le soltó la mano con la que no tomaba el timón del auto.

No sabía porque pero tenerlo así de cerca le hacía sentir segura, lo volteó a ver y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa; entonces él agarró su mano con más fuerza y la levantó y le dio un breve beso en el dorso de ella. Esa caricia fue muy significativa para ella, entonces lo supo. No había nada que pensar, él era el amor de su vida y quería estar junto a él por siempre.

- Terry… yo… tengo algo que decirte.

- Dime –sonrió

- Esto debería ser muy fácil decirlo pero… no lo es… -estaba nerviosa

- Tranquila.

- Terry yo quiero estar contigo.

- ¿Estar conmigo?

- Si, tú eres…

No la dejó terminar, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso ligero en los labios. Fue un beso corto y lleno de amor.

- Te quiero –le dijo él

Se acercó un poco más, entonces el beso se hizo más profundo. Era tan maravilloso el beso que ninguno se percató que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Entraron a una curva los frenos no le respondieron y Terry ya no fue capaz de detener el auto que se iba a estrellar a un muro de la carretera.

- ¡Cuidado!

**Fin Flash Back**

Esto fue lo último que recordaba Candy del accidente. Había sido todo tan rápido que ninguno de los dos vio el muro detrás de la curva. Lo último que pensó antes del impacto fue que seguramente ambos iban a morir en el percance. Ella no estaba muerta, pero ¿y Terry?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente

- ¿Y Terry? –Se notó perturbada- ¿Está bien?

Anthony no contestaba, y ella estaba sumamente desesperada por saber el destino de Terry después del accidente.

- Anthony, respóndeme… ¿Terry está bien?

- Candy, ¿Qué hacías con Terry?

Ella no contestó. Era verdad, no tenía ninguna razón aparente para estar con Terry. Pero esto no era importante ahora, ella necesitaba saber ¿Cómo estaba Terry?

- Eso no importa, solo dime… ¿está bien?

- ¿Cómo que no importa? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?

- Lo siento, pero no tenía señal de celular. Ahora… contéstame, ¿qué le sucedió a Terry?

- Está inconciente. No ha despertado después del accidente.

¿Inconciente? ¡Dios, no! Todo era por su culpa. Terry estaba así por su culpa. Si ella no hubiera insistido en salir a la carretera después de la lluvia y ésta todavía cayendo. ¡Había sido muy imprudente! Pero lo peor de todo… era que si ella no lo hubiera besado nuevamente, él hubiera visto la carretera y habría notado el muro detrás de la curva. ¡Era su culpa! Cerró los ojos. Terry tenía que estar bien, Terry no podía morir. ¡Dios! Ella se moriría si algo malo le sucediera.

- ¿Pero está bien verdad? –Se alteró- ¿Se pondrá bien, no es así?

- Eso no lo sé –su voz sonó seca

- Anthony, ayúdame. Tengo que verlo

Su angustia por Terry no le permitía ver las reacciones del rubio. La actitud de alerta por el estado de salud de Terry no le gustaba para nada a Anthony. ¿Por qué Candy estaba con él? ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Por qué se alarmaba tanto de su estado físico? Estas preguntas martillaban el cerebro de Anthony sin piedad.

- Detente Candy

- Tengo que verlo –dijo al borde de las lágrimas

- No podrás, está en terapia intensiva y no dejan entrar a nadie que no sea familiar. A parte tú apenas si puedes moverte.

- Pero… yo quiero verlo.

- ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por Terry?

- Él es mi amigo… -titubeó- Además… todo esto es mi culpa. Yo tengo la culpa

Candy comenzó a llorar. Era un llanto amargo y desconsolado, se sentía sumamente culpable por todo. Cuando creyó que finalmente podría dejarlo todo atrás por estar con Terry sucedía esto. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa?

- Porque…

No terminó de responder, entró a la habitación Karen. ¿Cómo se había enterado de todo?

- Permiso

- Adelante –contestó Anthony de mala gana. En pocas horas se había enterado que Karen era prima de Terry y por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba la amistad entre su prometida y la prima de su "amigo"

- ¿Karen que haces aquí?

- Me enteré del accidente y tuve que venir a verlos. Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes. Me alegra tanto que hayas recobrado el conociemiento.

- Las dejo solas –dijo Anthony- Vengo al rato Candy, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Candy asintió y agradeció la entrada de Karen a la habitación.

- Karen… todo es por mi culpa –lloró Candy

- No Candy, tu no tienes la culpa. Fue un accidente.

- Pero yo lo provoqué. Yo soy una inconciente… yo lo besé cuando iba manejando.

- ¿Lo besaste? –sonrió Karen

- Si, estaba decidida a empezar algo con Terry. Y ahora él esta mal por mi culpa.

- Tranquila Candy. Terry está bien, yo ya lo he visto y no tiene nada grave. Solo necesita volver en sí, pero el médico ha dicho que lo hará de un momento a otro.

- ¿Lo viste? Anthony me dijo que solo familiares pueden verlo.

- Si… bueno… yo soy su prima.

- ¿Su prima?

- Exactamente, ¿no te lo había comentado? –bromeó

- Claro que no. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan importante?

- Vamos Candy… estos no son momentos de reclamos. Lo importante es que estés bien y que puedas ir a ver a Terry. Seguro tu presencia lo ayuda.

Candy no respondió. Estaba abrumada por la información del parentesco entre Karen y Terry, pero lo que más la preocupaba era la inconciencia del cuerpo de Terry. Deseaba más que nunca poder estar a su lado y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un día más pasó y nada de noticias de Terry. Karen la mantenía informada de su estado constantemente sin que Anthony lo supiera. Se enteró por el mismo Anthony que no había realizado el viaje por cuestiones climatológicas, y que había aplazado sus juntas de trabajo hasta el viernes. O sea hoy.

Si Anthony quería continuar con las negociaciones en América debía partir rápidamente al otro lado del mundo para sus reuniones. Pero él temía dejar sola a Candy y no era solo por su salud, la razón… Terry. Aún no entendía que pudieron haber estado haciendo Terry y Candy solos en la carretera. Pero una parte de él, temía pensar demasiado en ello. Había alquilado un jet privado para que el viaje lo hiciera de forma directa a América, Candy lo sabía y le deseó buen viaje.

Anthony partió de Londres a las seis de la mañana del viernes para llegar a sus citas por la tarde del mismo día, si le iba bien, pues los eventos de los últimos días lo ponían escéptico en su éxito en América.

Candy dio gracias a Dios por la salida de Anthony del país, pues de lo contrario no podría hacer lo que había estado pensando desde el día que recobró el conocimiento. Ir a ver a Terry. El dolor en su cuerpo todavía era muy fuerte, pero debía aguantarlo si quería lograr su objetivo.

Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama y arrastró consigo el carrito de suero que todavía tenía conectado a su brazo. Con pasos torpes y doloridos avanzó hasta llegar a terapia intermedia a donde habían trasladado a Terry. Ubicó la habitación del castaño según lo que le había comentado Karen y entró cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido. Entró rápidamente pero lo a quien encontró dentro de la habitación no fue solo a Terry… había alguien más a su lado, alguien a quien nunca se creyó encontrar allí.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**HOLA!**

Pues aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo... espero les guste!

Se que muchas me hicieron ver en sus comentarios que algo pasaría con ellos en la cabaña... pero lamento no poder complacerlas... es que a como lo tengo planeado ¡no podía ocurrir nada!

Pero... no coman ansias.. niñas! que pronto va a pasar algo que les gustara mucho, jejeje... (eso espero)

Ya vamos por el capitulo 12 y yo agradezco que sigan conmigo... esta historia tiene un significado muy especial para mi...

COMO SIEMPRE... QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A USTEDES NIÑAS LINDAS POR DEJARME UN REVIEW Y COMENTAR LO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO... SE LOS AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE...

**Lisseth, Oligranchester, Karina Grandchester, ChrisK, WISAL, abby grandchester pattinson, luna, luca, Mayuel, mariiita, Taliatitina, Flor, Olgaliz, alejandra, Rosi White, Janeth **

**GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS... **

ME DESPIDO... Pero no sin antes... decirles lo mucho que me gustaría saber que piensan de el capitulo y la historia... esperare sus impresiones... asi que animense... que no hay comentarios equivocados, jejeje... todos seran bienvenidos...

**SALUDITOS **


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

- Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí –dijo irónica

- Sophie

De todas las personas en el mundo, nunca creyó poder encontrarse a la ex – prometida de Terry, junto a él. La joven se acercó a ella lo suficiente para poder decirle lo que pretendía sin tener que gritar.

- Candy… Candy. Deberías disimular un poco ¿no te parece?

- ¿Disimular? –preguntó confundida

- Si, deberías respetar aunque sea un poco a tu prometido ¿no crees?

- No sé a que te refieres

- Vamos, tu y yo sabemos que Terry y tu son amantes

- ¿Amantes? –Preguntó ofendida- Te equivocas

- ¿Ah no? –Dijo con una sonrisa irónica- ¿Y qué hacían juntos en la carretera, cuando se suponía que Anthony estuviera lejos? A mi no me engañas, con todos puedes aparentar ser una joven inocente y casta –se burló- Pero tu y yo sabemos la realidad

- No te permito que me hables así.

- Te equivocas, yo puedo hablarte como me venga en gana. ¿Te has divertido con Terry? ¿Te pareció gracioso que me dejara a unos días de nuestra boda?

Candy no podía hablar, es verdad que se sentía un poco culpable con Sophie por lo que Terry le había hecho, pero ella nunca se lo pidió. Es más, hasta hace poco había admitido su amor por Terry. Sophie se equivocaba, ellos no eran amantes.

- ¿Te gusta como te hace el amor? Es un semental en la cama, ¿verdad? –Se rió- Eres una ramera, te acuestas con Terry y con Anthony al mismo tiempo –terminó

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en su brazo no lastimado, la golpeó. Le dio una cachetada fuerte que hizo retroceder a Sophie, ella no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle de esa manera.

- ¡Estúpida!

- Eso te dejará claro que no tienes que dirigirte a mí de esa manera.

- ¿Te duele la verdad? –se burló mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

- Mira Sophie, no tengo porque darte ningún tipo de explicación a ti. Si soy o no amante de Terry, es mi problema. Hasta donde sé, Terry terminó contigo. No tienes ningún derecho sobre él.

- Eres una… -quería golpearla también

- Un momento –le sujetó la mano- A mi no me golpeas. Lo único que he dicho es la verdad. Así que te agradecería que te fueras, no tienes derecho para estar junto a Terry.

- Tú no tienes autoridad para sacarme

- Pero yo sí. –la voz de Karen sonó atrás de Candy

Karen había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, y aunque estuvo tentada de entrar a defender a Candy; se alegró al escucharla tan segura de sí, poniendo a Sophie en su lugar.

- ¿Y quién eres tú?

- Soy prima de Terry. Y como sus padres no están en este momento, soy la encargada de él. Así que si no te molesta… -le señaló la puerta- Te agradecería te retiraras.

- Ya veo –sonrió Sophie- En verdad eres una mosquita muerta, hasta ya te echaste a la bolsa a los familiares de Terry. Bien Candy –le aplaudió con ironía- Eres muy astuta.

- Ya estuvo bueno de tanto insulto. Candy no es nada de Terry, pero si lo fuera sería asunto de ellos. ¿No te parece? –dijo Karen

- Solo sé que me pagarás esto Candy –tomó su bolso

Sophie salió de la habitación de Terry muy enojada. Ahora más que nunca tenía claro que entre Candy y Terry había algo más que una amistad, ella se encargaría de abrirle los ojos al imbécil de Anthony, que parecía no darse cuenta de todo.

En la habitación de Terry, Karen y Candy se quedaron un rato más. Candy no paraba de culparse por el accidente y lloraba desconsoladamente. Para darle un poco de privacidad, Karen la dejó un momento a solas con el castaño.

Candy estaba sentada junto a Terry, le tenía tomada la mano derecha; y lloraba al verlo tan lastimado e indefenso. Contrario a ella, él tenía varios moretes en la cara y algunas costillas rotas; tenía el torso vendado y cubierto de alambres. La cabeza también estaba vendada y su brazo lo tenía conectado a un tubo de suero. La presión cardiaca estaba monitoreada, parecía estar normal; pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba es que el castaño no despertaba de su inconciencia. Según los médicos que lo atendían ésta se debía al trauma sufrido, pero ella temía porque se tratara de algo permanente.

Verlo la hacía sentir peor y mejor al mismo tiempo. Peor por ver lo provocado por su imprudencia, nunca pararía de culparse si algo malo le ocurriera. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mejor, mejor por verlo. Ver nuevamente al hombre que amaba aún estuviera tan lastimado hacía que su corazón latiera con normalidad, la ansiedad por saberlo vivo no la había dejado dormir la noche anterior ¿y si estaba muerto y no querían decírselo? ¿Y si estaba en coma? ¿Y si los daños ocasionados por el accidente eran permanentes? Toda clase de preguntas torturadoras martillaban su mente, en las horas anteriores. Ahora al verlo, lastimado pero estable se sentía mucho mejor.

Tomó su mano y la acercó a sus labios. La mantuvo pegada a ellos mucho rato, quería fundirse en él para que su aroma no la abandonara nunca. Era aroma de libertad, seguridad y amor; todo lo que Terry le hacía sentir. Con él era libre, podía mostrarse tal cual era y no sentirse cohibida; podía sentirse segura, la noche que durmieron abrazados en ese sofá en la cabaña que habían habitado para cubrirse de la lluvia, fue la mejor noche de su vida; en sus brazos se sintió total y completamente segura, como nunca antes. Y el amor, amor que él había despertado en ella. Amor que ella confundió con atracción después de verlo por primera vez en su fiesta de compromiso, una atracción que no era posible, apenas si lo conocía. Pero que con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era mucho más que eso, era un amor predestinado; aunque sonara increíble, ella sabía que sus almas estaban echas la una para la otra. Ahora solo esperaba que Terry se recuperara y juntos lucharían contra todo y todos para estar juntos.

Separó sus labios de la mano de Terry y la notó mojada, era a causa de sus lágrimas; estar junto a Terry después de haber reconocido sus sentimientos por él, le hacían sentirse feliz. Debía tener fe, confianza que todo saldría bien y que ellos podrían estar juntos para siempre.

De pronto cuando estaba otra vez tomando su mano, el monitor de su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a dar señales de alerta. ¿Qué ocurría?

Se levantó de la silla que estaba ocupando y se dirigió con pasos lentos, hacia la puerta; debía llamar a algún médico o enfermera para que le explicara que sucedía. No le faltaba mucho para llegar cuando entró Karen seguida por tres médicos y algunas enfermeras.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Las enfermeras les indicaron que debían salir, pero Candy no quería hacerlo; tenía que estar junto a Terry. Tenía que saber que le estaba pasando. Hacía tan pocos minutos que todo estaba normal y ahora parecía haber entrado en una crisis. ¡Dios! No podía separarse de él.

Con ayuda de Karen, las enfermeras sacaron a Candy y la condujeron a su cuarto, a ella tampoco le hacía bien estar en ese estado de alerta. Todavía no estaba del todo recuperada por el golpe sufrido en la cabeza y por la tensión podía sufrir una recaída. Pero ella no entendía razones, la única opción posible era estar con Terry, saber que le ocurría.

Por lo tensa y nerviosa que estaba le aplicaron un sedante, casi a la fuerza. Ella no quería estar sedada, debía estar despierta para poder estar junto a Terry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Anthony estaba muy confundido. Su relación pasaba por una crisis y él no sabía que hacer. Todavía no se explicaba ¿qué hacía Candy con Terry en la carretera? ¿Dónde habían estado durante esa noche donde la rubia no había aparecido? Esas dudas lo tenían muy nervioso. ¿Era posible que Terry y Candy le estuvieran viendo la cara de estúpido?

- No… no puede ser. Yo conozco a Terry hace muchos años y sé que no es capaz de eso. Además Candy me ama a mí. Si es imposible.

Anthony trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de esto. Había planeado realizar el viaje para tener las citas programadas para este fin de semana pero regresaría a Londres cuanto antes. Después le pediría a Candy que viajara con él y así podría regresar para terminar con su gira de negocios por América seguro. Esto era lo mejor, cuando regresara el lunes por la noche, Candy estaría mejor de salud y seguramente aceptaría irse con él de viaje.

Llegó a su cita a la hora prevista y sin ningún contratiempo. Esta era la reunión más importante de todas, de ella dependía el futuro de la expansión que él tanto promovía, deseaba que su compañía fuera la más importante de Europa con negocios en América.

El lugar a donde debía dirigirse era a Milk Industry, que estaba en el corazón de Manhattan; allí debía solicitar ver a Kate Johnson la representante institucional de dicha empresa. Al principio le sorprendió un poco que fuera una mujer a quien debía ver, no que fuera machista pero creyó que el representante sería hombre. De cualquier manera, pretendía dejar buena imagen para que la alianza se llevara a cabo.

Entró a la oficina que le indicaron y esperó unos minutos a que la señorita Johnson llegara. Estaba observando la decoración del lugar cuando una hermosa joven entró a la pieza, ella era morena, de pelo negro y hermosa figura, una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos grises preciosos, debía tener no más de veinticinco años; sin duda era una mujer sumamente hermosa. ¿Sería Kate Johnson?

- Buenos días -sonrió la joven

- Buenos días

Anthony se levantó y le ofreció su mano en señal de saludo. Ella le sonrió y aceptó gustosa la mano ofrecida.

- Usted debe ser Anthony Andley, ¿no es así?

- Así es. –las palabras no acudían a su boca.

Era extraño, por lo general él era muy extrovertido y fácil de palabra. Ella solo sonrió, era evidente que él estaba nervioso.

- Mucho gusto, Sr. Andley. Mi nombre es Kate Johnson. Soy la representante de Milk Industry. Encantada de conocerlo

- Igualmente, Srita Johnson.

- Kate. Por favor llámeme Kate, no me gustan las formalidades.

- Está bien –él sonrió- Pero usted debe llamarme Anthony.

- Por supuesto.

Entonces empezaron con lo que los tenía reunidos, los negocios. Fue una reunión larga y complicada. Pero al finalizarla todo pareció tener un beneficio para ambas compañías. Se quedó pactar la alianza definitiva, la semana entrante. Para ello, Anthony debía llegar con los abogados de su empresa para finiquitar el asunto.

- Entonces, nos vemos la semana entrante. –sonrió ella

- Así parece.

Salieron de la oficina y ella lo acompañó al elevador para que él pudiera retirarse.

- ¿Se está hospedando en algún hotel Anthony?

- Pues la verdad no. Tengo una propiedad en el sur de la ciudad y allí me estoy quedando durante mi estadía.

- Entiendo. ¿Y permanecerá más tiempo en Nueva York?

- Tengo algunas otras reuniones en la ciudad, pero pienso regresar a Londres el lunes, y después regresar.

- ¿No es demasiado cansado?

- Si, pero debo ir. Mi prometida está en el hospital y quiero ir a verla.

- Entiendo

- Hasta el jueves.

- Si, que tenga buen viaje.

Kate lo observó mientras el elevador se cerraba y después inexplicablemente se sintió triste por la razón del viaje de Anthony a Londres. Era una lástima que estuviera comprometido, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien tan simpático y atractivo como el rubio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy despertó después de varias horas de que le habían aplicado el sedante. Se sentía somnolienta y cansada, pero lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir a ver a Terry. Se sentó en su cama y puso los pies en el suelo, a punto estaba de levantarse cuando su madre entró a su habitación. No había hablado con ella después del accidente y no quería darle explicaciones de nada.

- Candy, ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo que ver a Terry. –intentó pararse

- De ninguna manera. Debes estar en reposo.

- Pero mamá… me siento bien.

- No. Debes obedecer

Renuente se acostó nuevamente y maldijo en sus adentros, no poder estar junto a Terry.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Terry? ¿Por qué estaban juntos?

Allí estaban las preguntas que tanto temía. ¿Qué debía responderle? No quería darle explicaciones. Pero más que nada no quería decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos por Terry, no quería que alguien viera algo tan lindo como algo impuro.

- No quiero hablar de ello.

- Deberás hacerlo. ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti esa noche que no aparecías? Y Anthony… si te recuerdas que estás comprometida, ¿verdad?

- Si, mamá. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

- Entonces, compórtate como tal, como una mujer comprometida.

- Mamá no estoy de humor para tus regaños. Si no terminas con ellos, será mejor que te retires.

- Óyeme jovencita, no me hables así.

Candy cerró los ojos. No quería discutir con su madre.

El resto del día, su madre no se apartó de ella. Karen no había ido a visitarla, y no tenía noticias de Terry. Se estaba volviendo loca por saber si él estaba bien. Necesitaba saberlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El lunes por la mañana a Candy le dieron el alta médica. Ya estaba muy recuperada y solo tenía un leve dolor en la cabeza y brazo. Pero por lo demás, se sentía muy repuesta. Se alegraba que le dieran de alta pues así tendría más libertad para ir a ver a Terry, ya nadie le podría decir lo contrario.

Su madre le había llevado ropa para que pudiera cambiarse y ella y su padre le habían ofrecido llevarla a casa. Estaba por oponerse cuando…

- Buenos días

- ¡Anthony! –dijo ella sorprendida

- ¿Cómo estás amor? –se acercó a darle un beso.

Era su imaginación o el rubio estaba más cariñoso. Aceptó el beso en los labios pero fue un mero roce, no tenía ninguna intención de profundizarlo.

- Ya estoy mejor. Creí que estabas en América

- Lo estaba pero vine en un viaje relámpago para ver como seguías

- No era necesario. No me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con la negociación por mi culpa.

- Nada de eso. Tú eres más importante –le dijo y a ella se le hizo un hoyo en el estómago.

Era verdad. Ya estaba haciendo planes para no apartarse de Terry, y ni siquiera había roto su relación con Anthony. ¡Esto si sería un grave problema! ¡Terminar con Anthony!

- Anthony…yo… yo quisiera hablar contigo

- No en este momento, amor. Te llevaré a casa y allí podremos hablar. Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- En la casa te lo diré.

El problema era que ella no pensaba irse a su casa. Quería estar junto a Terry.

- Con respecto a eso… me gustaría antes ir a ver como está Terry.

Anthony hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación de Candy, hacia Terry?

- Podemos preguntar en la estación de enfermeras.

- Me gustaría verlo –dudó

- Creo que no es necesario. Además está en compañía de su familia. Hasta Susana está con ellos

¿Susana? Candy palideció

¿Qué estaba haciendo Susana con Terry?

- ¿Susana?

- Así es

- ¿Por… qué? –tartamudeó

- Porque es su novia, es natural que quiera estar con él.

Eso no era verdad, ellos no eran novios. Pero no podía decírselo a Anthony, tendría que explicar porque lo sabía y no era el momento.

- Entiendo. Entonces vamos –dijo

Anthony sonrió.

Salieron del hospital después de cancelar la cuenta y se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia, ella se fue en el auto de Anthony mientras sus padres lo hicieron en el propio.

Cuando llegaron Candy supo que debía ser honesta con Anthony, era el momento de la verdad.

- Anthony… yo quiero decirte algo

- Shhh –le puso un dedo en los labios- Primero yo

- Está bien

- ¿Quiero proponerte que te vayas conmigo a América?

- ¿A América?

- Si, debo regresar para finiquitar otros asuntos y no quiero dejarte sola –sonrió- ¿Aceptas?

Entonces ella se quedó sin habla. ¿Hablaba en serio?

- No… no sé que decirte

- Di que aceptas –sonrió tomándole las manos

- Es que no creo que sea correcto

- ¿Lo dices por los preparativos?

¡Los preparativos! ¡La boda! ¡Nooooooo! Ella no quería casarse con Anthony. Pero le era tan difícil tener que decírselo.

- En parte –mintió

- No te preocupes, amor. Para eso está la planificadora. Cuando vengamos venimos a casarnos y quien sabe, si todo sale bien talvez nos mudemos a América

¿Mudarse? ¿Irse a América? ¡Dios! Anthony tenía planeado muchas cosas ya.

- Viviríamos en América

- Si, ¿no te agrada la idea?

- No lo sé.

- Sería estupendo. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te vienes conmigo? –sonrió

- No

Anthony pareció molestarse por la respuesta pues le soltó las manos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… no lo creo correcto.

- Está bien, será como tú dices. Me voy mañana en la mañana, y estaré ausente un promedio de 20 días, vendré unos quince días antes de la boda.

¡La boda!

- Con respecto a eso… yo quería decirte algo.

Anthony presintió algo, algo dentro de su mente le decía ¡Alerta!

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para preparativos –mintió, sabía que no se trataba de eso- Nos vemos. Espero te recuperes pronto. Vendré con tiempo para la boda, no te preocupes.

- Pero Anthony, es importante.

- No tengo tiempo.

Se despidió con un breve beso en los labios y se fue. Candy se quedó sentada viendo como él salía y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Entendió entonces que Anthony sospechaba algo. En su mente se formó la idea que Anthony no la dejaría terminar con él. Pero ella no quería casarse con él. No podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasaron tres días antes que pudiera salir de su casa. Entonces se dirigió rápidamente a al hospital a ver a Terry. Karen la había mantenido informada del estado de salud de Terry y ella se alegró al saber que éste había recobrado el conocimiento y había preguntado por ella. Se alegraba que ambos estuvieran tan preocupados el uno por el otro.

Llegó en poco tiempo y se dirigió al cuarto en el que estaba recuperándose Terry. Pero antes de entrar se percató que había alguien más con él en su habitación, probablemente era Karen. Escuchó un momento, pero no era ella. Era Susana.

Entró y la encontró sentada junto a él tomando su mano. Terry estaba dormido pero no le gustó para nada que lo tuviera agarrado.

- Buenos días –saludó lo más cortés que le fue posible

- Buenos días Candy

Entonces por el ruido ocasionado por las voces de ambas rubias, Terry abrió los ojos y se topó con los ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, Candy. Sonrió al verla, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba muy concentrada viendo que Susana no había soltado su mano. Quiso apartarla pero Susana no lo permitió.

- Terry. Qué bien que hayas despertado –dijo Susana alegre

- Candy –fue lo único que dijo Terry

- Susana, me permitirías hablar con Candy un momento

- Si, claro. Adelante

- A solas –dijo él serio

- Ah, entiendo. Esperaré afuera.

- No será necesario. –dijo Terry

- De cualquier manera lo haré. Por si se te ofrece algo.

Candy no había pronunciado palabra y solo observaba la conversación de los dos. Estaba celosa.

Cuando Susana se fue, Terry le hizo una señal que se acercara y tomara asiento junto a él. Ella no muy convencida lo hizo. Aún estaba molesta por las atribuciones de Susana. ¿Será que era verdad que eran novios? ¿Y qué si se habían hecho novios cuando ella no se había decidido a aceptarlo? Pero… Terry se lo hubiera dicho, ¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo estás? –dijo él con una sonrisa capaz de romper un témpano de hielo

- Bien -sonrió

- Me alegra tanto que vinieras

Quiso moverse para sentarse pero una punzada en el pecho no se lo permitió. Aún le dolían las costillas que se había roto, estaba mejor, pero hasta dentro de una semana le darían de alta.

- A mi me alegra verte. –quiso sonreír, pero aún estaba celosa

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Perfectamente –contestó con voz seca

Él intentó tomar su mano, pero ella no aceptó. Volteó a ver a otro punto de la habitación

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿Es verdad que tú y Susana son novios?

Terry sonrió. No sabía de donde se había sacado semejante tontería, pero le alegraba que ella estuviera celosa. Lo notaba en su voz y su reacción al preguntarle.

- No. No es verdad

- Pero a mí me dijeron que sí.

- Te mintieron -sonrió

- ¿Estás seguro?

Iba a contestar cuando entró a la habitación Eleonor Grandchester, la madre de Terry. Ella era una mujer de mediana edad, muy atractiva y parecida a Terry; solo que era rubia. Al ver a Candy sonrió.

- Buenos días

Candy se levantó a saludarla

- Buenos días

- Candy, ella es mi madre; Eleonor Grandchester. Mamá ella es Candy

La mujer sonrió al saber quien era esta simpática jovencita

- Así que tú eres Candy

- ¿Había escuchado hablar de mí?

Terry tosió en señal que se callara. Él si había hablado con su madre respecto a Candy, cuando misteriosamente había terminado su relación con Sophie. En el poco tiempo que Terry había recobrado el conocimiento, éste se había encargado de ponerla al tanto de la situación con la rubia. Ella lo sabía todo.

- Bueno… sí. He oído de ti.

Eleonor volteó a ver a Terry y entonces Candy entendió. Él le había contado todo sobre ella. Sonrió complacida, Terry tenía el valor que ella no para hablar sobre sus sentimientos con su madre. Ojalá pronto las cosas cambiaran para ella.

Después de la interrupción de Eleonor ya no pudieron hablar sobre Anthony y Susana. Debían hacerlo pero tenían tiempo después. Candy quedó de venir por él para cuando le dieran de alta, pues no podría estar con él tan seguido como quisiera por las presiones de su madre y los "preparativos de su boda".

El día indicado para la salida de Terry, tomó su auto y fue por él. Ya se sentía más confiada de manejar y el dolor casi había desaparecido por completo. Quería ser ella la que llevara a Terry sano y salvo

Llegó al lugar y Terry ya estaba preparado en su habitación para salir. Debido a que estaban solos decidió hablar con él de una vez porque temía que alguien los interrumpiera de nuevo.

- Terry tengo algo que comentarte

- Dime

- Intenté hablar con Anthony sobre la boda, pero no me dejó. Creo que sospecha algo y dudo que se quede tan tranquilo después que le diga que se cancela.

- Entiendo

Él sonrió y ella también. Desde que había sido el accidente ninguno había hablado del futuro y oír de labios de ella que no pensaba casarse con Anthony le alegró muchísimo.

- Candy tengo algo que proponerte

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ansiosa

Terry lo había pensado pero no quería apresurar las cosas. Quería estar completamente seguro que Candy aceptaría, ahora se sentía confiado de decirlo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

- ¿A dónde?

- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es… ¿Estás decidida a estar conmigo?

Ella sonrió

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Segura?

- Si

- Entonces, vámonos. Olvidémonos de todo y de todos. Vámonos a un lugar que me encantaría enseñarte. Empecemos de nuevo. Dejemos todo atrás. ¿Quieres?

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estómago. Nunca antes en su vida estaba más dispuesta que ahora. Nunca antes estaba tan segura de ser feliz costase lo que costase. Quería estar con Terry, y no le importaba donde.

- Si –dijo sonriente

- Entonces, vámonos.

Salieron del hospital felices. Lo único que importaba ahora era que estarían juntos y lo que pensaran los demás los tenía sin cuidado.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Hola!**

Pues les dejo un capitulo mas.. y espero les guste...! ahora... se viene lo bueno.. jejeje...

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS...**

**Lisseth, mariita, Val rod, Oligranchester, ChrisK, alejandra, rosatella, Pathya, Wendy, WISAL, Mayuel, luna, flor, annie de madero, Rosi White, Janeth...**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... Y HACERME VER LO QUE PIENSAN Y SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO O NO LA HISTORIA... ME ENCANTA SABER QUE PIENSAN!**

Perdón por no contestar cada review...pero he estado corta de tiempo.. prometo hacerlo en el próximo! PERO LOS LEO TODOS... ehhh! jejeje

**SALUDITOS**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Candy estaba muy emocionada. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, no se arrepentía de haberle aceptado la propuesta de Terry de irse y no mirar atrás. No era honesto hacerle esto a Anthony, pero la actitud de éste le había hecho ver que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir y ella no quería permanecer por compromiso a su lado. Hacer eso, sería menos honesto.

Recorrieron el pasillo del hospital cual ladrones huyendo de la policía. No le debían explicaciones a nadie pero a fin de cuentas temían que algo o alguien impidieran su escapada. Terry canceló con su tarjeta de crédito la cuenta de su estancia y tomado de la mano de Candy llegaron hasta el estacionamiento donde la rubia había dejado su auto.

- Creo que fue una gran idea que trajeras tu auto

- Si, tenía planeado llevarte a tu casa yo misma –le sonrió

- Ahora ya no será necesario. Debemos irnos, no quiero pensar que ocurriría si te arrepintieras de irte conmigo.

- Eso no pasará –le aseguró

- Cuando te lo propuse creí que te negarías a hacerlo.

- Nunca lo haría. Estoy segura que quiero estar a tu lado para siempre. –lo abrazó.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho mientras que con sus brazos cubría su cintura, él con la mano que no tenía vendada le recorrió la espalda y besó tiernamente su frente. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo. Candy apretó el abrazo y esto provocó que él lanzara un gemido de dolor, aún le dolía el torso por las costillas que se había roto por el accidente.

- Auch –se quejó

- Lo siento –dijo ella apenada

- No te preocupes.

- Como no, te lastimé. Soy una impulsiva. No debí abrazarte tan fuerte –quiso alejarse de él.

- De ninguna manera. Tú puedes abrazarme lo más fuerte que puedas. Si quieres puedes estar así para siempre –la cubrió nuevamente con su brazo sano.

- ¿Aunque te lastime? –levantó su cara para verlo

- Nunca podrías lastimarme si estas a mi lado, pequeña.

Le sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho otra vez

- Será mejor irnos, súbete al auto. –le abrió la puerta de copiloto- Dame las llaves

- ¿Tu manejarás?

- Claro, mi brazo está un poco lastimado; pero creo poder hacerlo –dijo él sonriente

- ¿Seguro? Recuerda que la última vez que lo hiciste nos causaste un tremendo accidente –se burló

- Creo que de eso tu eres la culpable, Candy. Si no me hubieras distraído con un beso, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. –le reclamó él, devolviéndole la broma.

Ella comprendió entonces que había sido verdad, ella era la culpable de todo lo ocurrido y se reprendió nuevamente. Gracias a Dios todo había salido bien, ¿pero y si no hubiera sido así?; ¿y si le hubiese ocurrido algo malo a Terry? Nunca se lo hubiera perdonado.

Terry vio la angustia apoderarse del rostro de Candy, y entendió no había sido muy acertado bromear de esa manera con ella. El accidente estaba muy reciente e imaginó lo atormentada que había estado la rubia por las horas de inconciencia que él había atravesado.

Rodeó el auto y se acercó a ella.

- Lo siento Candy, fue una broma de pésimo gusto. No era verdad, tú no tuviste la culpa. Yo fui, él que no vio el muro en la curva. Fue mi culpa nada más. –la abrazó

- Terry, si algo malo te hubiera pasado…

- Shhh –le puso un dedo en los labios- No ocurrió. Pensemos en otra cosa ¿te parece? –le sonrió

- Me parece –le devolvió la sonrisa

- Ahora si ya vámonos. –se apartó de ella y caminó al asiento del conductor- Puede vernos alguien. No quiero que cambies de opinión de irte conmigo.

- Eso no sucederá, ya te lo dije.

- No quiero arriesgarme, ¿me darás las llaves?

- Será mejor que yo maneje. –dijo ella

- No. Tú no sabes al lugar a donde pienso llevarte. Será una sorpresa, solo debemos pasar por algunas cosas a mi departamento; y listo. Nos iremos y no nos volverán a ver en mucho tiempo.

Entraron al auto de Candy y él encendió el motor.

- ¿No regresaremos? –preguntó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón

- Claro que lo haremos, pero después de un tiempo. Personalmente espero que sea mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo único que me hace falta para ser feliz, ya lo tengo finalmente conmigo –le tomó una mano

Ella sonrió y cada vez se sentía más segura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

- ¿Qué crees que pensarán cuando no nos encuentren? –preguntó ella

Él dudó un momento y fijó su vista en la pista. Seguramente todos sabrían que había escapado de todo y confirmarían las sospechas que pudieran tener por lo ocurrido antes del accidente que habían tenido juntos. El principal problema que veía a todo era Anthony. Lamentaba tener que causarle esta pena, pero había decidido ser feliz con Candy mucho antes que ella lo aceptara, ahora que finalmente ella había reconocido sus sentimientos; de ninguna manera echaría sus pasos hacia atrás, aunque esto significase lastimar al rubio.

- Supongo que sabrán que estamos juntos.

- Si, es lo más probable. -suspiró

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- Para nada –sonrió- es solo que… me preocupa la reacción de Anthony

A Terry también, más que nada por el futuro de la compañía.

- Creo que al final lo entenderá

- Eso espero.

Candy volteó su rostro a la ventana y pensó nuevamente en Anthony. Lamentaba enormemente tener que hacerle esto, pero ella había querido conversar con él y plantearle su situación; peor él no se lo había permitido. Después la había dejado y se había ido de viaje a Nueva York, temía que si esperaba más se arrepentiría de estar con Terry y terminara casada por compromiso con Anthony. Aunque suponía que al principio su ex –prometido la odiara por abandonarlo de esa manera, con el tiempo llegaría a entender su proceder y le agradecería por no permanecer obligada a su lado. Talvez con el tiempo él también encontraría a ese ser especial que lo complementara en todos los sentidos.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ahorita, a mi departamento. –sonrió

- No, tonto. Después de eso –él se carcajeó abiertamente.

- Ah… te referías a después…

- ¿Me vas a contestar o no?

- Está bien… está bien. ¡Qué carácter!

- Contigo no se puede

Volteó su rostro y lo ignoró. Terry se divertía por su curiosidad, pero no quería satisfacerla. Pretendía que el trayecto hacia su "destino" fuera una total sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Terry, aparcó el auto de Candy y la instó a seguirla escaleras arriba para recoger algo de ropa, identificaciones y dinero.

Al entrar al espacio de Terry, Candy se maravilló. Todo estaba muy ordenado y cada rincón revelaba el estilo del castaño. La decoración era muy moderna y la mayoría de los muebles alternaban el blanco y negro. Recorrió el lugar con la vista y caminó por el lugar, Terry la observaba sonriente. Después se dirigió a su habitación y formó una pequeña maleta con las prendas más esenciales que pudo encontrar en el armario. Cuando regresó a la estancia, notó que la rubia estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala y lo miraba curiosa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No tienes ninguna fotografía aquí. –miró alrededor

- Lo sé

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, nunca había pensado en ello –sonrió

Terry tomó de una caja fuerte detrás de un cuadro del salón algunos documentos y la cantidad de dinero que tenía dentro de ella.

- Es raro

- ¿Qué cosa? –volteó a verla

- Que no tengas alguna fotografía de tu infancia o de tu familia

- Tengo fotografías pero no aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Qué preguntona!

- Bueno, así soy. Soy curiosa ¿qué quieres que haga? –Sonrió- ¿Me responderás?

- La verdad no creo que haya una respuesta. Nunca me preocupé de hacerlo, eso nada más. –siguió preparando lo necesario para su viaje.

Terry preparaba todo para una larga estancia fuera de la ciudad. Tenía todo lo necesario para ello.

Candy se "conformó" con su respuesta, se levantó de su asiento y siguió recorriendo el lugar. Todo era muy moderno y todo respiraba elegancia, igual que su dueño. Pero no había calor, no era un lugar para formar un hogar. Había algo que le hacía falta.

Cuando Terry tuvo todo listo le pidió abandonar el lugar para emprender su camino a "su destino". Se condujeron hasta la planta baja y subieron nuevamente al auto, solo que en esta ocasión en uno de los que pertenecían a Terry, una camioneta negra; apta para la carretera, además de ser el único automóvil que el castaño tenía disponible, el otro había quedado destrozado por el accidente. El de Candy se quedó aparcado en el lugar de estacionamiento de Terry, dentro del edificio.

- Sabes como llegar a mi casa, ¿verdad?

- No iremos a tu casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nos retrasaremos. –encendió el motor

- Pero debo llevar algo de ropa, además de mi identificación. También mi celular y avisar en mi casa, a donde me dirijo. O donde encontrarme

- No lo creo conveniente.

- No puedo irme así. ¿Qué pensarían mis padres?

- Podemos llamarlos desde el lugar a donde vamos –puso en marcha el automóvil dirigiéndose fuera del estacionamiento

- Aún así debo llevar algo de ropa, o dinero. Mis documentos.

- de la ropa no te preocupes –dijo deteniendo la marcha un momento- Podemos ir a una tienda antes de salir a carretera.

- No, yo quiero mi ropa. Además no es así de sencillo, debo llevar dinero para mis gastos

- ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó divertido

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

- Porque de ahora en adelante no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pequeña –le tomó la mano- Confía en mí. Te daré todo lo que necesites

Candy se estremeció con estas palabras. Era verdad que en este tiempo no había pensado en ello, pero era cierto… de ahora en adelante estaría unida a Terry y lo más probable es que dependiera de él, no le gustaba la idea de depender de un hombre, pero no se podía negar a permitirle protegerla.

- Bien, supongo que tienes razón. Pero tengo que ir por mis identificaciones… esas no puedes comprármelas de nuevo –rió- Será solo un momento.

- Tengo miedo

- ¿De qué?

- Que estando en casa te arrepientas de irte conmigo

- No tienes NADA que temer –le acarició el rostro- prometo que nada ni nadie podrá detenerme a irme contigo

- ¿Lo prometes? –le agarró la mano que lo acariciaba

- Lo prometo –levantó su mano

- Está bien.

Puso en marcha nuevamente el auto y condujo hasta la casa de Candy. Había estado en varias ocasiones fuera de ésta, pero nunca con esta enorme incertidumbre.

- No tardo

- Te amo –fue lo único que dijo

- Yo también –le dio un breve beso en la mejilla

Ella sonrió y bajó del auto para ir por sus cosas. Por un lado Candy también temía, no de arrepentirse a irse con Terry sino temía encontrarse con su madre y tener que darle alguna explicación sobre su decisión. No creía tener el valor de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, si era una ¡cobarde! Pero talvez con el tiempo y estando al lado de Terry encontraría la fuerza para enfrentarse a todos.

Entró a la casa y se percató que no había nadie además de los empleados. Era una casa grande y antigua, había pertenecido a los White por varias generaciones y su padre, en particular, quería mucho.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, entró en ella y tomó la primera maleta que encontró. Abrió su armario y rápidamente tomó varias mudas de ropa y algunos artículos de uso personal, puso sobre su cama la maleta y sin importarle la pulcritud puso en dentro de ella las prendas elegidas. Se dirigió al tocador y tomó sus identificaciones y algunas tarjetas; pero al verse en el espejo antes de ir nuevamente a la cama vio una pequeña caja de regalo sobre éste. Sintió curiosidad y lo abrió. Dentro de ésta había un sexy negligé rojo y junto a éste una pequeña nota.

_Amiga _

_Siento no poder estar en este momento en Londres, tuve que salir de la ciudad sin previo aviso; pero (no preguntes como) me entere que te irás con Terry. Me alegro mucho por ti amiga, y también por él. Merecen ser felices. Supuse que irías a tu casa por algunas cosas y avisar a donde te dirigías, te conozco y sé que siempre quieres dar explicaciones de tus actos a tus padres; consejo sano: YA NO LO HAGAS, eres adulta y siempre debes buscar tu felicidad antes de la de los demás. Espero que seas feliz y a mi regreso espero verte con la mirada feliz y dichosa, no como la que has mantenido estos días. _

_Si preguntas porque te regalo esto, es porque no sé cuando podría ser necesario. No te enojes, es un presente para los dos. Estoy segura que Terry me lo agradecerá. _

_Nunca te arrepientas de elegir el amor…_

_Karen_

Al leer esto, Candy sonrió. Durante su lectura pasó por diferentes estados de ánimo. Primero alegría por saber que Karen aprobaba su decisión, luego reproche a Terry por no comentarle que le había a Karen sus planes; después complicidad, Karen entendía su posición y aún así la aconsejaba y la instaba a no darse por vencida en la búsqueda de su felicidad. Por último sonrojo, ¿qué pretendía Karen al regalarle esto? Un hueco se formó en su estómago, hasta ahora no había pensado en su relación íntima con Terry, pero era obvio que al elegir irse con él era consecuente dar el siguiente paso.

Sonrió nuevamente y guardó en su maleta el "regalo" de Karen junto a la nota. No pretendía enseñársela a Terry, ya vería después si el atuendo… si. Por el momento debía apresurarse. Garabateó una pequeña nota a su madre y la dejó sobre la cama, seguramente la verían hasta cuando ella estuviera lejos.

Cerró la maleta y dio un último vistazo a su habitación, esperaba no haber olvidado nada importante. Salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Cuando estuvo en la planta baja dio otro vistazo y suspiró, extrañaría su casa; pero ya había tomado una decisión y nada le haría cambiar de idea.

Terry se mantuvo al filo del nerviosismo todo el tiempo que Candy estuvo dentro de la casa. No quería pensar demasiado, pero a su mente venían mil imágenes de Candy retractándose de su viaje. Le parecieron horas los minutos que Candy estuvo arreglando lo necesario para irse con él. Cuando finalmente la vio salir por la puerta con una pequeña maleta en la mano y sonriente, supo que sus temores no habían tenido fundamentos. Ella estaba allí, viéndolo. Juntos iban a irse lejos y a olvidarse todos.

Salió rápidamente del auto y corrió a ayudarle con su maleta.

- Te ayudo –tomó la maleta

- Gracias

- Tardaste mucho

- ¿De verdad? –Preguntó mientras caminaban al auto- Sentí que lo hice muy rápido. Es más siento que olvidé algo.

- Sea lo que sea, no te pienso dejar regresar. Ya lo compraremos, si es que en verdad se te olvidó.

Ella sonrió. Terry abrió la cajuela de la camioneta e introdujo la maleta de Candy, cerró la puerta y corrió a abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Candy.

- Gracias

Después se dirigió al asiento del conductor y al cerrar la puerta y encender el auto, respiró tranquilo. Finalmente se dirigían a… su hogar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Anthony se sentía con un vacío enorme. Por años buscó encontrar a la mujer adecuada para formar una familia y al conocer a Candy creyó que era ella, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

No quería un matrimonio arreglado y sin amor, en ella encontró cariño y apoyo; pero ahora Candy estaba tan distante y fría.

Por eso quería que estuviera con él en este viaje, quería arreglar las cosas y que su noviazgo fuera otra vez lo que fue antes. Lleno de comprensión, apoyo, cariño… pero ella no había aceptado la propuesta.

La culpa de todo la tenía Terry…

Se negaba a verlo, pero cada vez la realidad se estrellaba en su mente. Cuando conoció a Terry, Candy comenzó a cambiar con él. Desde esa noche de la fiesta de compromiso cuando no quiso aceptar un beso suyo, hasta hacía unos días que había rechazado su propuesta de hacer el amor con él. Anthony pretendió convencerla de un amor inexistente con la pasión que él pudiera enseñarle, pero nuevamente ella lo había rechazado. Después estuvo el incidente de la "desaparición" de Candy, para después encontrarla accidentada al lado de Terry. No había explicación aparente para que estuvieran juntos. Pero temía preguntar.

No quería escuchar lo que tanto temía. Ella no podía hacerle esto.

- Sr. Andley –habló la secretaría de presidencia de Milk Industry

- Perdón

- Si, le decía que el señor Stevens no lo puede atender en este momento.

- Pero tengo una cita con él.

- Lo lamento, tuvo que salir de viaje. Pero dejó a su cargo a la licencia Johnson a cargo de la negociación.

- Entiendo. ¿Podría verla?

- Por supuesto, ella lo está esperando en su oficina.

- Muy amable.

Anthony se dirigió a la oficina de Kate y solicitó hablar con ella a su secretaria.

- La licenciada lo espera

- Gracias

Entró a la oficina y tuvo enfrente nuevamente a Kate Johnson, una mujer muy hermosa en la que poco había pensado en estos días.

- Anthony –le ofreció la mano- Que gusto verlo nuevamente

- Igualmente, Kate. –en lugar de apretar su mano, la besó.

A Kate miles de corrientes eléctricas le recorrieron el cuerpo. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Era muy extraño, apenas si conocía a Anthony Andley.

- Siéntese por favor. –le indicó Kate

- Nada de "siéntese", tutéame. Me haces sentir viejo. –rió

- Está bien, siéntate.

- Así está mejor. –sonrió

Anthony se sentó y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que los tenía reunidos.

- Me sorprendió mucho que el señor Stevens no pudiera atenderme

- Es que tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia, pero no se preocupe todo va según lo acordado. Él licenciado Stevens dejó firmado parte del contrato para que no se atrasara la negociación.

- Entiendo. Me parece perfecto.

Hablaron otro rato sobre ciertos detalles del contrato que a Anthony no le parecían, llegaron en algunos casos a un acuerdo y en otros el rubio tuvo que ceder. Finalmente, podría decirse que el negocio estaba cerrado; solo quedaba una última reunión con ambos presidentes de las compañías y sus respectivos abogados.

Cuando terminaron ya era bastante entrada la noche, por lo que Kate también debía abandonar el edificio.

- Parece que ya todos se fueron –dijo ella al ver que el edificio estaba prácticamente en total oscuridad

- Tardamos demasiado

- Eso parece

- Te acompaño a tu auto –dijo Anthony cortésmente

- No, no es necesario. Además no tengo auto. –sonrió

- ¿no tienes auto?

- Bueno, si tengo pero está descompuesto. Estos días tengo que irme en taxi hasta que me lo entreguen del taller.

- Entiendo. Entonces te llevo

- No. No hace falta. Pido un taxi y listo

- De ninguna manera. Tengo el auto que alquilé para mi estadía en NY y puedo llevarte sin ninguna pena.

Kate dudó. No era que no quisiera irse con Anthony, pero la cercanía del rubio la ponía nerviosa. Durante la reunión de negocios, podía distraerse de decir algo inadecuado por la concentración que mantenía, pero ahora… era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

- Te digo que no es necesario –dijo cuando llegaron al primer nivel

- Y yo te digo que si lo es, no me cuesta nada llevarte. Además es peligroso que te vayas a esta hora en taxi.

- Lo he hecho varias noches

- Pero hoy no. Y no acepto un no por respuesta

Anthony lo dijo en tono bromista pero Kate sabía que era verdad, el rubio parecía decidido a no dejarla marchar en taxi.

- Está bien. Tú ganas.

Bajaron un piso más hasta el estacionamiento y se dirigieron a la casa de Kate, pero en el camino pasaría algo que les cambiaría la vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El camino desde Londres a su misterioso destino fue largo y agotador. En un principio Candy estuvo muy animada y conversaban de todo y nada. Pero luego de un rato, se quedó profundamente dormida. Se recostó en el respaldo del sillón del auto y ya no sintió el resto del camino. Terry al verla tan pacíficamente dormida, sonrió satisfecho.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado verla así, junto a él de camino a su hogar?

Muchas. Tantas que no se arrepentía de haber querido manejar, a pesar del leve dolor en el brazo que todavía mantenía. Porque viéndola tan confiada y decidida a estar con él, le hacía aminorar cualquier dolor físico que no era nada, comparado con lo que sentía al saberla ajena.

Era verdad que aún estaba "comprometida" con Anthony, pues no había terminado oficialmente con él; pero no era importante. Lo importante es que finalmente había aceptado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nada importaba siempre y cuando estuviera con él. Seguía lamentando causarle esta pena a Anthony, pero no creía poder vivir sin Candy; era ilógico o talvez loco pero ella era tan necesaria para ser feliz.

Manejó durante horas y pronto anocheció. Ya le faltaba tan poco para llegar que no quiso detenerse a descansar a algún hostal en la carretera, además que Candy seguía dormida y como no había visto el camino a donde se dirigían quería que fuera una total sorpresa.

Después de otras tres horas de viaje en carretera, finalmente divisó la entrada de su villa. ¡Tanto tiempo tenía de no venir por estos rumbos! Se sentía feliz de ver sus tierras otra vez, pero lo hacía más feliz venir en compañía de Candy.

Manejó por la vereda hasta la casa principal y aparcó el auto frente a la reja de entrada. Vio que Candy todavía dormía. ¡Dios cuándo dormía esta mujer!

- Candy –la movió un poco

¡Nada! Solo se meneó un poco y se acomodó nuevamente. Sonrió. Esta mujer si que tiene el sueño pesado.

- Candy –trató más fuerte

¡NADA!

- Candy –gritó

Ella se despertó rápidamente y vio a todos lados. La oscuridad estaba presente en el ambiente y no podía divisar nada con claridad

- ¿qué sucede? –preguntó entre dormida y asustada

- Nada –sonrió

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Ya llegamos!

- ¿Tan rápido? –se estiró somnolienta

- En realidad no fue tan rápido. –sonrió y se desabrochó el cinturón- Lo que sucedió es que te dormiste todo el camino

- ¿En serio? –él asintió- Lo siento.

- No tienes porque. Lo importante es que llegamos -abrió la puerta y se dirigió a abrir la de ella.

- ¿En dónde estamos?

- En Escocia

- ¿Escocia?

- Para ser más precisos en Edimburgo. El lugar donde crecí.

Candy bajó del auto ayudada por la mano caballerosa de Terry. Se estiró otro poco y observó alrededor.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Debe ser como las dos de la mañana

- Terry siento tanto dejarte manejar todo el camino. Debimos descansar un rato.

- Pero si descansaste

Candy se sonrojó. Era verdad, ella ni había sentido el camino por venir dormida

- Lo siento. Debimos parar para que descansaras un momento

- No. Era mejor llegar cuanto antes.

La oscuridad no permitía ver mucho, pero lo poco que veía era estupendo. La entrada tenía una reja blanca y en el jardín se observaban decenas de rosas, rojas y blancas. Caminaron por el camino hasta la puerta principal y entraron. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que la puerta estaba abierta, pero supuso que era así en el campo. Terry la tomó de la mano y entraron a la enorme casa frente a ellos.

Si por fuera era bonita, por dentro era hermosa. Terry encendió las luces y Candy se maravilló del espacio tan acogedor y cálido. El frío ya se hacía presente en el ambiente, pero dentro de la estancia se sentía cálido. Terry tomó de su mano y se condujeron a la habitación que fungía como sala, entraron y el castaño se dirigió a encender la chimenea.

- Esto nos ayudará a entrar en calor.

Un ligero deja vu sintió Candy al escuchar esto. Se parecía mucho a lo que él había dicho en la cabaña en medio del bosque, solo que esa vez se sentía insegura junto a él ahora todo era distinto, estaba aquí en Escocia para seguirlo y ser feliz a su lado. Se había sorprendido que él la trajera hasta Edimburgo pero no se podía sentir más dichosa. Ahora, empezaría una nueva vida junto a Terry.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_**HOLA!**_

_Feliz dia.. les dejo un nuevo capitulo... espero les guste!_

_Creo que no se imaginaban que en verdad se fueran juntos... eso quería yo... que estuvieran juntos un tiempo por decisión de ambos, sin pensar en nadie mas... por el momento que disfruten, ya después se vendrá la tormenta... ahora falta ver ¿porque?_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...**_

_**Lisseth, Oligranchester, WISAL, ChrisK, annie de madero, mariita, Rosi White, flor, Mayuel, Talia, Wendy, luna, Lisseth, cinthya, rocio, estrella, Julieta42, anon...**_

_**Les agradezco tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y comentarla...**_

_Ya saben esperare... sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias..._

_**SALUDITOS..**_

_P.D. pues actualizo... dos veces a la semana... solo que a veces me es imposible hacerlo el día que les había prometido... pero eso si, nunca dejare la historia a medias!_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

- Para esta hora ya deben haber notado mi ausencia. –suspiró Candy

- Es lo más probable

Terry terminó de atizar la leña de la chimenea y se acercó a ella, se sentó en el extremo del sofá y la instó a acomodarse a su lado. Candy sonrió al verlo palmear la mano en el sitio junto a él y se acurrucó en su torso. Cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente.

- Me alegra estar contigo.

Él se acercó a su cabeza y la besó entre su pelo. Sonrió

- A mi también me fascina estar contigo, pequeña.

Siguieron así durante largo rato, ella recostada en su pecho, rodeándole el torso con el brazo izquierdo; y él rodeándole la cintura y su nariz enterrada en su pelo. Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras Terry observaba el crujir de los leños en la chimenea.

Después de un rato, Terry la oyó suspirar lentamente… señal que se estaba quedando dormida. La placentera sensación de estar en sus brazos le hacía caer en profundo letargo.

- ¿Te estás durmiendo, pequeña? –susurró entre su cabello

- Umm –contestó somnolienta

Terry sonrió.

- ¿Todavía tienes sueño? –preguntó divertido

Ella no contestó, solo se acomodó más en sus brazos. Terry trató de moverse para llevarla en brazos a una habitación de la casa para que ella siguiera durmiendo. Le divertía lo dormilona que era ella. Había dormido prácticamente todo el camino y aún así tenía sueño.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó mientras evitaba que se levantara.

- Te llevare a una cama, para que puedas dormir.

- No tengo sueño

- Candy no mientas, prácticamente estabas dormida

- No es verdad. Estaba pensando –mintió

- Claro… -sonrió- ¿Y en qué pensabas?

- En que… en… -se acurrucó nuevamente para que no viera la mentira en sus ojos.

- Ves, estás pensando mucho tu respuesta. ¡Estás mintiendo! –le levantó el mentón y graciosamente le tocó la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice.

- Claro que no. Te diré… pensaba en que me sorprendió mucho que me trajeras a Escocia. –volvió a acurrucarse

- ¿No te agrada?

- No es eso. Es simple sorpresa.

- Bueno… te dije que te traería a un lugar muy especial para mí

- ¿Aquí creciste? –levantó su vista a él.

- Ajá. Aquí pasé la mayor parte de mi vida. Me encanta estar aquí de nuevo, es como regresar a mi hogar.

- Ahora entiendo porque no tenías fotos en tu casa.

- ¿Por qué? –sonrió

- Bueno, imagino que tu subconsciente se negaba a ver como hogar ese frío departamento. Y no te culpo. Viendo todo esto –se levantó y caminó alrededor de la sala- no puedo imaginar otro sitio para llamar a un lugar… hogar.

Terry sonrió. Más que por las palabras de ella, sonrió por verse reflejado en cada gesto que Candy hacia al recorrer el lugar. Al igual que él, Candy podía notar el calor de esta casa. Ahora más que nunca podía sentirse feliz de volver a casa, volvía con su otra mitad; volvía después de encontrar, finalmente, la mujer que compartiría junto él cada momento del resto de su vida.

- Creo que tienes mucha razón, amor

Era la primera vez que la llamaba así, y sonrió. Bueno eso era ahora ¿no? Su amor. Y él era el de ella.

- Ahora ven acá. –palmeó nuevamente el lugar junto a él.

Candy fue presurosa y tomó nuevamente la posición que anteriormente tenía. Suspiró largamente y siguió conversando con él.

- ¿Sabes que sentí la primera vez que te vi? –se atrevió a decir por primera vez

- ¿Qué? –preguntó curioso

- Electricidad…

De todas las sensaciones que él creyó poder oír esta la desconcertó

¿Electricidad?... bueno, ni siquiera era un sentimiento.

- ¿Electricidad? –ella rió al oír la sorpresa en su voz.

- Jajajaja, es la verdad. Sentí una descarga de electricidad en todo el cuerpo. Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido igual. Era tan extraño… recuerdo estar bajando las escaleras del salón de fiesta, y de todos los puntos que pude ver, lo que vi fue tus ojos. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, eran los ojos más profundos y atrayentes que hubiera visto jamás –el sonrió complacido y ella lo golpeó- ¡tranquilo presumido! –Él sonrió nuevamente- Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Es la verdad… ¡nunca! Sentí lo mismo al ver unos ojos. Fue lo primero que noté en ti, la profundidad de tu mirada. Por poco me caigo de la impresión –él se carcajeó- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ya no te cuento. –fingió enojo

- Perdón, perdón –le besaba la cabeza, pues al notar burla en la cara de Terry se escondió nuevamente en su torso- Continúa ¿sí? Prometo no volver a reírme –levantó la mano en señal de juramento.

Candy no le hizo caso, siguió "enojada". Para ella era muy difícil admitir lo que sentía y ahora venía él con sus bromas…

- Vamos Candy, perdóname ¿Sí?

- Está bien, pero continúo otro día.

- Ahora

- No, además tengo sueño.

- ¿Todavía? Si dormiste todo el camino hacia acá.

- Aún así tengo sueño, durante días no dormí bien pensado en ti y que te mejoraras pronto para salir del hospital.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro

- Bien te dejo dormir, pero ¿prometes continuar otro día? -Levantó su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos

- Lo prometo. –sonrió

Sin previo aviso, Terry se acercó y se apoderó de los labios de Candy. Era un beso cargado de amor y ternura. Fue suave y lento. El primero desde que habían decidido "fugarse". El primero de muchos que vendrían pronto. La besó durante largo rato, con el mismo ritmo y sin ninguna premura. Ahora ya no tenían prisas o inseguridades, besarse era lo más natural del mundo.

Lentamente, el beso fue concluyendo. Luego entre breves roces de labios, se fueron separando, pero mantuvieron su frente y nariz pegada. Sonrieron y ella se acomodó nuevamente en su torso. Podrían haber ido a una de las habitaciones de la casa y acostarse en una cama, pero Candy no lo quiso así, ella quería darse este gusto… permanecer abrazada a Terry en el sofá, viendo la chimenea, igual que la ocasión en que se quedaron en la misma posición en la cabaña dentro de aquel bosque; solo que ahora con la certeza que estaban juntos. Ahora lo disfrutaría, trataría de revivir esos momentos en que por miedo y compromiso no se permitió estar con Terry y disfrutar.

Ambos, abrazados y tranquilos, fueron quedándose profundamente dormidos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los rayos del soy fueron golpeando suavemente su rostro, el letargo poco a poco fue abandonando su cuerpo y las sensaciones alrededor de él fueron siendo cada vez más fuertes. Sintió junto a él un cuerpo cálido y un peso sobre su torso. Sin abrir los ojos palpó el cuerpo de Candy aún sumida en la inconciencia junto a él, en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado hacia unas cuantas horas. Sonrió y finalmente abrió los ojos, la claridad del lugar le afectó un poco la visión y los cerró nuevamente. Trató nuevamente de abrirlos, solo que esta vez con más lentitud.

Cuando finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad, observó largamente a Candy. Aún estaba recostada en su torso pero su rostro lo veía directamente y aliento rozaba ligeramente su cuello y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, aún dormía. Quiso permanecer un momento así, viéndola y regocijándose de saberla suya. De tener plena confianza que lo amaba y permanecería a su lado para siempre. De ahora en adelante la vería cada amanecer como la veía ahora, la observaría acostarse junto a él cada noche y la vería despertar cada mañana. Un sentimiento de plenitud inundó su pecho. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Lo tenía todo, la tenía a ella y con ella empezaba y acababa su felicidad.

Luego de verla por algunos minutos, sintiéndose observada ella también comenzó a despertar. Primero abrió un ojo y tal y como lo supuso él la estaba viendo, sonrió; lo cerró nuevamente y trató de incorporarse pero él se lo impidió. Entonces levantó la barbilla y lo abrieron los ojos. Ambos se observaron largo rato, reconociéndose. Sintiendo dicha de saberse juntos al fin.

- Buenos días –dijo él dándole un ligero beso en la nariz

- Buenos días –susurró ella estirando sus brazos hacia delante.

Candy trató de moverse para sentarse y ahora sí, Terry se lo permitió. Se sentó derecha y estiró el cuello para ambos lados, la posición en que había dormido durante la madrugada era muy incómoda, pero ahora eso no importaba. Ambos se levantaron y Terry se estiró cual largo era, los brazos alzados hacia arriba y el cuello moviéndose a ambos lados. Candy acomodaba sus prendas y arreglaba un poco su cabello, ¡debía verse terrible! nunca amaneció viéndose bonita, y dudaba que esta vez fuera la excepción.

Se volteó para que él no la observara y estando de espaldas a él limpió lo más que pudo su rostro, después trató de hacerse una cola en el pelo y sopló en su mano para verificar no tener mal aliento. Era extraño, nunca antes se había preocupado por esto.

De pronto sintió los brazos de él rodearle la cintura, ¿habría notado lo que hacía? ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Luces preciosa.

- Para nada, me veo fatal.

El sonrió y la besó en el cuello, la iba a voltear para poder besarla en la boca pero alguien más entró al salón, era Lucy… su nana.

- ¡Al fin despiertan! –dijo sonriente

- Lucy –fue hacia ella- Tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Pero mírate nada más, ¡qué grande estás Terry! todo un hombre. –sonrió al verlo.

Terry la abrazó y le dio un leve beso en la frente, Lucy era especial para él. La había extrañado mucho.

- Lucy, te quiero presentar a alguien -dijo tomándole la mano, notando la mirada perspicaz de ella al ver a Candy.

Ambos se acercaron a Candy que parecía complacida de ver a Terry tan cariñoso con la mujer frente a ella. Lucy era una mujer de mediana edad, baja de estatura y de complexión gruesa, su semblante era de una mujer feliz y amable. Parecía que Terry la apreciaba mucho, y ella también parecía querer mucho a Terry.

- Candy, te presento a Lucy. Ella es mi nana. –le tomó la mano a Candy- Lucy, ella es Candy. Mi esposa.

Candy se sorprendió muchísimo al oír como la había presentado a Lucy, ¿su esposa? algo en los ojos de Terry la detuvo a protestar por ello, pero ya más tarde se las pagaría.

- ¿Tu esposa? –preguntó Lucy sorprendida

- Así es

- Eres un ingrato –le dio un golpe en el brazo- No te dignaste a invitarme a tu boda

- No te enojes Lucy –la abrazó de lado- Fue una decisión repentina, nadie más sabe que nos casamos. ¿No es así Candy?

- Así es –dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora.

- ¿Ves?

- Bueno, más te vale. No te perdonaría que no me invitaras a tu boda.

- Me alegra mucho conocerte Candy. Alguien que Terry quiera, siempre va a ser bienvenida en esta casa.

- Muchas gracias señora, me alegra a mí también conocerla.

- Nada de señora, Lucy. Llámame por mi nombre. Me haces sentir vieja.

- De acuerdo.

- Ahora, a desayunar par de dormilones. ¿Ya se dieron cuenta la hora que es? son más de las once de la mañana. Ya casi es la hora de la comida, pero imagino que no han comido nada desde anoche, mejor les sirvo algo ligero para que desayunen. Ya luego les doy algo más fuerte para el almuerzo.

- Gracias Lucy, en verdad si tengo hambre. Desde ayer en la tarde no probamos bocado.

- Me lo imagino, de seguro se vinieron desde Londres sin parar un momento ¿no es así? –Terry asintió- Me alegra que hayan venido. Este es un lugar estupendo para que pasen su luna de miel –sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

Terry tomó de la mano a Candy y la condujo a la cocina. Candy aún estaba en shock por las últimas palabras de Lucy ¿luna de miel? desde el incidente con el negligé que Karen le regaló no había pensado en eso, pero ahora venía todo a su mente. Claro, ahora que estaba junto a Terry debía también cumplir con otro requisito "matrimonial" ¿no es así? un hueco se formó en su estómago.

La idea de hacer el amor con Terry le provocaba estremecimientos en el cuerpo y le hacía sudar frío.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Nada ¿por?

- Estás muy fría. Además estás sudando

- Ah

- ¿Es por lo que dije que eras mi esposa? –susurró Terry para que Lucy no escuchara

- En parte

- Bueno –detuvo su andar- Eso lo dije porque de lo contrario Lucy no permitiría que compartiéramos habitación, es muy anticuada –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Su "explicación" no le ayudó en nada. Es más… le provocó un fuerte dolor en el vientre. ¿Compartir habitación? bueno… era lógico ¿no?

Pero ¿así?... ¡tan pronto!

- ¿No quieres compartir habitación conmigo? –preguntó dándole un beso en el cuello

Esa caricia la hizo estremecer aún más.

¡Claro que quería! es más… era loco decirlo pero si fuera posible, lo llevaría a la cama más cercana posible.

¡Dios! ¡Estaba delirando!

Hacia un momento se ruborizaba por la idea de compartir la habitación con Terry y ahora quería que lo hicieran en este instante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué?

- Estás sudando

- Nada. No me ocurre nada. –intentó sonreír.

- Está bien –sonrió- Será mejor que avancemos porque Lucy no le gusta esperar para servir la comida. Ya la conocerás. –le besó los labios ligeramente.

Candy caminó junto a él, pero todo alrededor era nebuloso. ¿Era normal excitarse así? rió para sus adentros. ¡Debía haberse vuelto loca! mejor era tratar de pensar en otra cosa… antes que todos notaran su nerviosismo.

Llegaron a la cocina y era muy pintoresca. Tenía un gran fogón en el centro de la habitación y un comedor de material rústico, además de infinidad de implementos para la elaboración de alimentos muy antiguos; era una auténtica cocina de casa de campo.

Era un lugar encantador.

- Los escuché llegar anoche –dijo Lucy

- ¿Así?

- Claro, mi oído es muy fino. Me acostumbré a sentir los ruidos de los alrededores para evitar robos en la casa. Desde la muerte de Charles, temo que alguien entre a la propiedad por creernos solos a Tom, Liza y a mí. Ellos todavía era muy pequeños, ahora Tom ya está más grandecito, pero aún así permanecí con el oído agudo.

- Entiendo. Lamento causarte inconvenientes

- Nada de eso, Terry. Esta es tu casa. Me alegro mucho que finalmente te dieras una vuelta por aquí. Nos tenías muy abandonados -dijo preparando los alimentos que les serviría.

- Gracias Lucy. Yo también extrañaba venir, ahora quien sabe… a lo mejor nos quedamos largo tiempo –volteó a ver a Candy con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? –él asintió- Me alegro mucho. A Tom le encantará verte de nuevo.

- Si, a mi también

Lucy terminó de preparar la comida ligera que les prometió y se los sirvió de prisa. Terry sonrió, como siempre la "comida ligera" de Lucy, era todo menos eso… ligera. Pero extrañaba el sabor de la comida casera por eso no protestó, comió todo con mucha hambre al igual que Candy. Ambos no comían desde el día anterior y su estómago ya estaba protestando.

- Le pediré a Lisa que prepare la habitación principal.

- Te lo agradezco –dijo Terry tomando un sorbo de leche.

- Imagino que trajeron equipaje.

- Claro, lo tenemos en la camioneta. Anoche no teníamos ánimo de entrarlo. Pero no te preocupes, solo termino de comer y lo subo a la habitación.

- Puedo mandar a Tom, que lo haga.

- De ninguna manera –sentenció Terry- Lo haré yo. Tom debe tener mucho que hacer, no me cuesta nada hacerlo.

- Está bien.

Siguieron comiendo y cuando hubieron terminado, Terry fue a la camioneta y tal y como lo dijo él mismo subió las maletas a la habitación. Lucy ya había mandado a Lisa que la acondicionara para la estadía del "matrimonio". Candy tomó su equipaje y trató de acomodar su ropa en uno de los muebles de la habitación. Todavía se sentía un poco nerviosa e incómoda por la situación de tener que compartir la habitación con Terry, pero no quería que él lo supiera, se veía emocionado y feliz.

Solo trataría de relajarse un poco.

Terry hizo lo mismo con la poca ropa que había traído y observó atento como Candy colocaba sobre el tocador algunos de sus artículos personales. Había mentido precisamente por eso, para tener a Candy todo el tiempo. Podía notar en ella una especie de inseguridad por tener que compartir cuarto con él, pero no quería presionarla.

No lo haría.

No haría nada que ella no quisiera hacer. Si ella quería esperar a que estuvieran casados para hacer el amor, él lo respetaría.

Aunque se moría de ganas por tenerla en sus brazos y demostrarle con caricias lo mucho que la amaba, no quería que ella lo hiciera por presión. Quería que se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma, por decisión propia.

La siguió observando y sonreía complacido. Ya tenía lo más importante… a Candy. Lo demás, vendría poco a poco.

- ¿Qué me ves? –lo vio a través del espejo

- Nada, solo esperaba que terminaras

- ¿Para? –volteó a verlo

- Quiero enseñarte algo –ella sonrió y vino a él.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y Terry la rodeó con su brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó curiosa

- Es una sorpresa

- ¿Otra? –sonrió

- Así es. ¿Terminaste?

- Si

- Entonces vamos

La tomó de la mano y salieron juntos por la puerta. Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la casa.

Caminaron algunos pasos dentro del jardín posterior y llegaron a la copa de un gran árbol, en él se podía observar en su cima una casita de madera; algo vieja pero muy simpática.

- ¿Y esto? –dijo sonriente

- Es mi casa del árbol –sonrió- ¿Tu nunca tuviste una?

- No. nunca

- ¡Que mal! todo niño debe tener una en su infancia. Yo solía venir aquí todas las tardes y a veces jugábamos dentro de ella con Tom, el hijo de Lucy. Tenemos casi la misma edad y nos llevábamos muy bien de niños.

Candy sonrió al verlo sumido en los recuerdos de su niñez

- Nos divertimos muchas veces, subiendo y bajando juguetes, dulces o fruta. Era nuestro escondite. En muchas ocasiones, Lucy venía por nosotros ya muy tarde para que fuéramos a la casa a dormir. ¡Era muy divertido! –suspiró

- Parece que tuviste una infancia muy feliz

- Si, la tuve –sonrió- Como te dije aquella vez, siempre tuve una vida plena. Solo me hacía falta cierta mujercita para completar mi vida.

- ¿Sí? –Sonrió- ¿Quién?

- Ah, pues. Una mujer hermosa y amorosa… que subirá conmigo hasta la casa del árbol.

- ¿Yo?

- No sé, ¿quieres subir? –preguntó sonriente- De lo contrario, podría conseguir otra mujer hermosa que si lo quiera hacer.

- ¿Qué tal si caemos?

- Miedosa. No caeremos, entonces ¿qué dices?... ¿te animas?

Candy dudó. Sonaba divertido. Ella nunca tuvo una casa del árbol, o alguien con quien jugar en las tardes. Si comparaba su vida con lo que fue la de Terry, nunca se había divertido o disfrutado. Su vida había sido aburrida y monótona. No tuvo hermanos o primos con quien jugar, y cuando se fue a América a estudiar lo hizo a un internado de monjas que eran demasiado estrictas y les cortaban los impulsos juveniles. Ya en la universidad pues era demasiado tarde para querer volar y disfrutar. Talvez por todo esto, era que le había sido tan complicado abandonar a Anthony. Estaba tan acostumbrada a lo mismo, nunca había vivido en verdad hasta que conoció a Terry. Era una mujer libre, pero siempre deseó la aprobación de otros. Ahora ya no le importaba nada, era feliz con Terry y eso bastaba.

- Subamos –sonrió

Subieron por la pequeña escalera hecha de cuerdas, y entraron a la pequeña casa arriba del árbol. Estaba descuidada y la madera ya estaba vieja. Pero, era especial, para ambos. A Terry le recordaba su infancia y a Candy le emocionaba estar en un lugar tan significativo para él.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Está algo descuidada –dijo sentándose en un tronco dentro de la casa

- Bueno, hacía muchos años que no entraba aquí.

- ¿Crees que aguante nuestro peso?

- No sé. Supongo que sí.

- ¿Cómo que supones? será mejor que bajemos… -se levantó con cuidado, decidida a irse.

- Espera, estemos un momento más.

- Me da miedo caer.

- No te apures, no lo harás. Solo será un momento. Quiero enseñarte algo.

- ¿Qué es?

Terry se encaminó a la pequeña ventana de la casa y de un "escondite" entre la madera sacó una pequeña armónica.

- Esto –sonrió enseñándosela.

- ¿Una armónica?

- Si, antes venía aquí a tocarla. Me gusta mucho la melodía.

- ¿Tocarías algo para mí?

- Por supuesto.

Terry aclaró la garganta, se sentó frente a ella y tocó una melodía suave y tierna. Ella se sentía hipnotizada por el sonido, era la primera vez que alguien tocaba para ella y le hacía sentir especial. Tocó largamente y cuando terminó…

- ¿te gustó?

- Si

- Me alegra, hace rato que no tocaba. Creo que no lo hice tan bien

- Te equivocas, estuvo excelente.

Se acercó a ella e intentó besarla, pero el movimiento hizo que la madera crujiera y Candy se alarmó.

- Nos vamos a caer.

- Tranquilízate, será mejor que bajemos

- Si, pero de prisa. Tengo miedo de caerme

Terry sonrió y la ayudó a bajar, lo hicieron despacio; hubiera preferido permanecer más tiempo junto a ella, en ese lugar tan especial pero hubiera sido imprudente.

Cuando estuvieron sobre sus dos pies, la tomó de la mano y entraron nuevamente a la casa. Era ya casi la hora del almuerzo y debían prepararse. Candy quiso ir a tomar un baño y Terry también.

Lo hicieron por turnos, obviamente no lo harían juntos. Aún no tenían esa confianza. Terry lo hizo primero, pues ella todavía quería preparar la ropa que utilizaría; después de terminar salió enfundado en una bata blanca y la instó a hacerlo ahora ella. Candy se bañó presurosa, más que nada por el nerviosismo que le daba tenerlo tan cerca y ella dentro del baño, desnuda.

Encontró en la repisa del baño una bata blanca y se la puso, salió del baño asomando la cabeza notando que Terry no estaba en la habitación. Se sintió más segura y salió completamente, acercó su ropa y se quitó por completo la bata, confiada que estaba sola en la habitación. Al hacerlo, tomó su prenda íntima y antes de colocársela notó una mirada sobre ella.

Levantó la vista y allí estaba él.

Terry la observaba fijamente y ella se quedó hipnotizada.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Les dejo un nuevo capitulo... espero les guste..._

**_Notaron que ya no deja poner nombre FF a los reviews anónimos? que mal... no? bueno si van a dejar alguno para este capitulo (espero que así sea) me encantaría pusieran arriba del texto su nombre... para poder agradecerle a cada una por nombre sus palabras..._**

_bueno ahora..._

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_WISAL, HELLEN FRANCO, ChrisK, Lisseth, luna, ginagrandchester, alejandra, Oligranchester, Wendy, Janeth..._**

_gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario... se los agradezco infinitamente!_

**_SALUDITOS_**


	16. Chapter 16

_El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual. Abstente a leer si eres susceptible_

**CAPITULO 16**

Al llegar a la habitación pensó que ella todavía estaba en la ducha y por eso decidió entrar; de haberla sabido desnuda probablemente no hubiese entrado, no porque no ansiara verla como la observaba ahora sino que se le hacía irrespetuoso aprovecharse de la situación. Después de recorrerla una vez con la mirada, se dedicó a observarla a los ojos.

Candy se había quedado paralizada.

Los penetrantes ojos azules de Terry la miraban de una forma que nunca antes la habían visto. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y respiraba dificultosamente por la nariz.

Si hubiera sido alguien más el que entrara a la habitación en la que se encontraba desnuda, probablemente le hubiese gritado que saliera y se hubiera cubierto rápidamente con la bata que estaba sobre la cama.

Pero era Terry.

Eso lo hacía todo diferente…

Terry había recorrido con avidez el cuerpo desnudo de Candy. Reconociéndola.

Observando el cuerpo perfecto de ella en una vista rápida y sin cautela, pero con el tiempo necesario para que fuese inevitable que cada espacio de su magnífico cuerpo se quedara grabado en su memoria para siempre. La luz del día estaba en todo su esplendor, los rayos del sol entraban inmisericordes en la amplia ventana de la habitación; creando una perfecta sincronía entre resplandor y sombras en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Fue solo un vistazo, una vista sin esmero, pero sus ojos se sintieron cual acero incandescente sobre su piel. La recorrieron libremente y ella no protestó, su mirada azul profunda la hacía sentir un deseo desconocido; un apremio por liberar la tensión que se había formado en todo su cuerpo. Cada fibra de su ser clamaba por la presencia de Terry en ella, junto a ella, dentro de ella.

Cerro lo ojos y trató de respirar normalmente, pero le fue imposible. La adrenalina viajaba libremente por todo su cuerpo, llenándola de apuro y agitación. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, seguía observándola, viéndola sin parpadear.

Él tampoco se podía mover.

Terry no se podía mover de su lugar, parecía que hierros hubieran sido anclados a sus zapatos, los sentía pesados.

Finalmente, Candy hizo un movimiento. Trato de tomar la bata blanca que anteriormente cubría su cuerpo; hizo un leve movimiento con la mano izquierda, tratando de obligar a su cerebro a hacer reaccionar a sus extremidades. Terry lo notó.

- No te cubras –dijo con un hilo de voz

Candy tembló. ¿Cómo evitar hacer caso a esa petición?

- ¡Déjame verte!

- Terry…

- ¿Me dejas verte?

¡Qué pregunta!

La vista de Terry había estado fija en sus ojos verde esmeralda, pero al hacerle ver que quería explorarla con minuciosidad; su mirada bajó unos centímetros. La dirigió a su cuello, y nuevamente vio a los ojos de Candy; tratando con un lenguaje mudo preguntarle si le daba autorización de observarla a plenitud. Ella temblaba de ansiedad… de deseo. Se quedó en su sitio y con un levísimo asentimiento de cabeza, le permitió recorrerla con la mirada.

Entonces los ojos de Terry se dirigieron al cuello nuevamente, y allí se quedó unos momentos. Recorriendo con la mirada, cada centímetro de ese cuello nacarado; deseando con todas sus fuerzas recorrerlo con besos suaves. Posteriormente su mirada se dirigió a sus senos blancos, allí se entretuvo un rato. Observándolos. Memorizándolos. Ante el escrutinio del castaño sus pezones se volvieron rígidos, estaba excitada. Sin proponérselo, Terry sonrió, complacido por causar este efecto en Candy con tan solo una mirada; observaba como el torso de Candy subía y bajaba con fuerza, muestra de su respiración agitada. Ella estaba ansiosa. Luego su mirada bajó, se dirigió a su vientre. Éste era plano, blanquísimo. Sus caderas eran redondeadas y sus piernas esbeltas. No se entretuvo demasiado tiempo observando esta parte de su anatomía; ya su escrutinio estaba provocando un efecto visible en su cuerpo y debía mantener la compostura. Siguió el camino y observó sus pantorrillas y por último sus blancos y delicados pies.

La había recorrido entera.

Sin ninguna prenda que cubriera su cuerpo.

La había admirado a placer y le agradecía enormemente a Candy permitírselo.

Para Candy, esta había sido la experiencia más erótica que había tenido en su vida. Ni la ocasión en que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor en aquel bungalow, durante su primer viaje de trabajo; se había sentido más excitada.

Terry la había recorrido entera, y ella se lo había permitido. Nunca se había sentido segura estando desnuda, ni ella misma se había visto alguna vez de esta manera; pero no fue capaz de negarle esta petición. Sus ojos los había sentido cual fuego en su piel, los sintió recorrerla pero no fue capaz de obsérvalo mientras lo hacía. Hacerlo hubiera atentado contra su conciencia, estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento por la inspección de él.

Ahora, al terminar el recorrido que había hecho al cuerpo de Candy. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Estaba tentado a correr hacia Candy, tomarla en sus brazos, tumbarse junto a ella en la cama y finalmente hacerla suya. Hacerle el amor como tantas veces había soñado. Como tantas veces que estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Pero debía tranquilizarse. Tomarse su tiempo y hacerlo despacio, sin prisas.

Caminó unos pasos, Candy tembló de ansiedad, de anticipación. Él caminaba lentamente, soltando la respiración con cada paso dado. Ella temblaba. Estaba desnuda, a disposición de él, y en la mirada de él se podía ver fuego y deseo. Estaba segura que en la de ella se podía observar lo mismo. Nunca se había sentido tan dispuesta a entregarse a alguien.

Finalmente el espacio entre los dos desapareció, ya no hubo distancia entre ellos.

Rozó levemente con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de Candy y ella tembló, cerró los ojos y soltó la respiración. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

- Tranquila –susurró

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio largamente. En los labios de Terry se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa, y ella se la devolvió. No había nada más hermoso en esta vida que ver a Terry sonreír. El gesto la hizo sentir más segura, aclaró su garganta y respiró profundamente.

- Te amo

- Yo también –respondió ella

Entonces Terry tomó su cuello entre sus manos, la acercó lentamente y se apoderó de los labios ansiosos de Candy. Fue un beso tierno y cargado de amor, ella sintió la paz que le transmitía Terry con ese beso. La tranquilizaba, la hacía sentir segura de seguir este camino de seducción que él había comenzado. La separó un poco al terminar el beso, se observaron por algunos segundos y él observó determinación en su mirada, le había comunicado sin palabras su aceptación a lo que vendría. Él sonrió. La tomó nuevamente con los labios, pero en esta ocasión su boca se dirigió a su cuello, fueron leves besos, apenas rozando la suave piel de la rubia, de la garganta de ella salió un leve gemido.

De pronto un toque en la puerta.

- Terry la comida está servida. –era Lucy

Ambos se separaron.

- En un momento bajamos –trató de sonar lo más calmado que le fuera posible.

- No tarden

Lucy pareció dirigirse a la planta baja nuevamente. Terry y Candy se observaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban haciendo, Candy tomó rápidamente la bata blanca y corrió al cuarto de baño. Terry se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación para darle algo de privacidad a Candy para que se vistiera.

Al oír la salida del castaño, Candy salió del baño y tomó su ropa para vestirse, lo hizo rápidamente. Tratando de calmar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella, la adrenalina acumulada en sus venas era demasiada y no se sentía capaz de permanecer calmada delante de Terry, pero debía hacerlo. Después de todo… algún día tenía que suceder esto ¿no?

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, se condujo al comedor y notó que no había nadie.

¿Dónde estarían?

Observó por todos lados y se encaminó al salón principal, tampoco había nadie; de pronto escuchó risas y voces provenientes de la cocina. Seguramente estarían allí. Caminó al lugar y entonces lo observó, allí estaba Terry; sonriendo alegremente con Lucy y Tom. Se quedó parada bajo el marco de la puerta y se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente. Todos estaban muy enfrascados en su conversación, pues ninguno notó su presencia. Al parecer conversaban de algo muy divertido pues sonreían y bromeaban, pero ella se dedicó a verlo a él. Allí estaba Terry, el hombre más guapo que ella hubiera visto. Lo acababa de ver hace algunos instantes, pero por la situación pues no se había percatado de su atuendo. Tenía puesto unos vaqueros de color azul y zapatos deportivos, además de una camiseta tipo polo color gris que marcaba muy bien su fornido torso; sin duda alguna tenía un físico envidiable.

Pero su cuerpo no se podía comparar con su rostro. Lo observó detenidamente desde su cuello, subió ligeramente hasta su mandíbula se dirigió a sus labios; estos le quitaron el aliento, eran suaves… lo sabía por experiencia propia; eran delgados y extremadamente sensuales. Terry sonreía. Se dirigió a sus mejillas y en ellas se formaba un hoyuelo sexy a causa de la risa torcida de él. Por último observó sus ojos. Los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez hubiese visto. Como se lo dijo alguna vez a él, lo primero que notó de su rostro fueron esos ojos azul profundo que la hipnotizaban. Sus ojos tenían vida propia, son observar el resto de su rostro, ella podía saber el estado de ánimo de Terry solo por su mirada. Como en este momento, sus ojos sonreían. Se notaba felicidad y plenitud en sus ojos, sonrió. Se sintió dichosa de ser en parte responsable de esta expresión en sus ojos, había dejado atrás sus miedos e inseguridades y se había decidido finalmente a seguir su corazón. Seguirlo y ser feliz junto a Terry.

Los tres seguían conversando pero ella no prestaba atención a su plática, estaba ensimismada disfrutando la visión de Terry frente a ella. Tom pareció finalmente notar su presencia y dirigió su mirada al marco de la puerta donde ella estaba; sonrió. Entonces Lucy y Terry hicieron lo mismo.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Al sentir sobre ella sus ojos se sonrojó, recordando lo anteriormente ocurrido, él sonrió. Le hizo una señal para que se sentara junto a él y ella prácticamente corrió a su lado.

- Hola pequeña –sonrió para ella

- Hola

Se sentó a su lado, pero al parecer Lucy quería ese sitio.

- Candy ¿por qué no te sientas frente a Terry?

Candy dudó. Quería estar junto a él, no tanto por su cercanía. Era más por evitar su mirada frente a ella, estando en el asiento del otro lado; estaría expuesta a la mirada permanente de Terry.

No creía poder soportarlo.

Aún se sentía embriagada por la presencia de Terry, era una sensación contradictoria. Por un lado, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas no apartarse de él ni un instante; pero por otro lado su presencia la perturbaba, la hacía sentirse fuera de sí, capaz de realizar cosas que regularmente no haría. Bueno… su experiencia con Terry le decía que con él nunca sería nada común. Empezando por la manera en que se conocieron.

- Me gustaría sentarme junto a Terry –dijo apenas

- Vamos niña, no lo acapares –sonrió- ya lo has tenido toda la noche junto a ti. –Candy se sonrojó- Me lo podrías prestar un momento ¿no?

Terry sonrió.

- Ah… por supuesto. –dijo Candy

El comedor dentro de la cocina, era modesto; nada comparado al principal, pero era perfecto para la ocasión. Era un momento más íntimo y familiar, Terry quería mucho a Lucy, había pasado gran parte de su vida junto a ella y sus hijos. Estar junto a ellos era para Terry, volver a su hogar.

Candy se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa y se acomodó en la silla frente a Terry. Enfocó su vista en la mesa, pero sentía la vista de Terry sobre ella, subió la vista y él sonreía.

- Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a comer; de lo contrario se enfriará la comida. Lisa –se dirigió a su hija menor- Sirve la comida, mientras yo sirvo la bebida.

Comieron entre risas y recuerdos de infancia. Candy se enteró de gran parte de la vida de de Terry cuando era niño. El momento fue muy especial para ambos, por primera vez comían "en familia", y lo estaban disfrutando mucho.

Al terminar la comida, Candy se ofreció a ayudar con el aseo del lugar, pero Lucy se lo impidió; para ella Candy era ahora la esposa de Terry. Por lo tanto, también era dueña del lugar y como dueña no podía andar haciendo los quehaceres propios de la servidumbre. Por más que Candy insistió, ella no se lo permitió.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Por un acuerdo silencioso, ninguno de los dos mencionó lo ocurrido antes del almuerzo. Caminaron al jardín principal y se sentaron en una banca junto a un enorme roble. Estuvieron gran rato en silencio hasta que Terry le propuso ir al pueblo.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo al pueblo?

- No se. –Lo miró- ¿No es muy tarde ya?

- Bueno, talvez. Es una hora de camino en auto. –Miró su reloj de mano- Llegaríamos alrededor de las cuatro y media.

- Regresaríamos muy tarde –dijo dudosa

- Tienes razón. Será mejor ir mañana. –Le tomó la mano- Pero, podríamos ir a dar un paseo al lago. Está muy cerca de aquí. Bueno… si tú quieres.

Candy sonrió. Era una fantástica idea.

- Me encantaría.

- Entonces, vámonos.

Le tomó la mano para dirigir su caminar, pero en un momento dado detuvo su paso. Terry tuvo una idea.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó confundida

Terry dudó. La necesitaba ignorante de sus planes.

- Espérame aquí. Ahora vuelvo

Se dirigió a la casa de nuevo y Candy se quedó en su lugar confundida. Terry era muy ocurrente. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido ahora?

Terry entró corriendo a la casa y buscó rápidamente a Lucy. Le encargó algo, una sorpresa que se le había ocurrido de pronto para esta noche; pero necesitaba la ayuda de su nana. Lucy sonrió ante la petición, le agradaba ver a este Terry enamorado. Después de dejar su petición a Lucy se dirigió a donde estaba Tom, a él también le encargó algo en especial. Necesitaba ayuda de ambos, pues en lo que "todo estaba preparado" él llevaría a Candy a un "lugar especial".

Salió de la casa y fue a donde Candy estaba. Ella lo miraba confundida, al parecer esperaba que Terry trajera algo con él al salir de la casa; pero no era así. Él venía tal y como se había ido.

- Ya –tomó su mano

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¿Cuándo?

- Bueno, como regresaste a la casa. Creí que se te había olvidado algo.

- Ah, eso. No, no se me olvidó nada. –él se miraba tranquilo y sonriente

- ¿Entonces?

- Eres muy curiosa. –Sonrió- Bien te diré, lo que sucede es que le di la noche libre a Lucy. Le dije que se fuera a su casa anterior. Como no había nadie en la casa, pues se vino a vivir a la casa principal; pero hoy estaremos tú y yo, así que no debía preocuparse. Además así estaremos solos –le guiñó un ojo

Candy tragó seco. ¿Solos?

- Ah, entiendo

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al lago. Era una vista espectacular. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el agua y creaba brillo en la superficie. La luz del cielo se estaba tornando naranja; y por la época del año las hojas de los árboles se estaban volviendo de colores ocre, dándole un tono ámbar al ambiente.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es hermoso

- Es verdad. A mí me encantaba venir a ver los atardeceres aquí cuando era niño. Me daba tranquilidad el sonido del agua y el canto de las aves. –Volteó a verla- Soy muy cursi, ¿no?

- Para nada. Creo que eres un hombre que sabe apreciar los pequeños detalles de la vida, nada más.

- Supongo.

- ¿Por qué no te habías venido a vivir a tu villa, antes?

- Pues tenía pensado hacerlo al estar casado. Bueno, aunque ahora que lo pienso a Sophie –la notó tensarse por el nombre de su ex – No le hubiese gustado vivir aquí, ella es muy citadina. ¿A ti si te gustaría vivir aquí?

- Me encantaría.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro. Todo tiene su encanto. No te voy a negar que me guste la ciudad, pero ¿quien podría despreciar tener un paisaje así todas las tardes?

Ambos voltearon a ver el lugar y lo observaron largo rato. Se sentaron en el pasto, uno a lado del otro y estuvieron largos minutos conversando del pasado, de su vida antes de conocerse. Pero había llegado el momento de hablar de algo importante… el futuro.

- Candy, creo que no hemos hablado mucho sobre lo que pasará entre nosotros.

- Tienes razón

- Verás, como tú creo que sabes; me encantaría estar a tu lado siempre. –ella sonrió

- A mi también

- Mira, te podría proponer ir mañana mismo a un registro o a una iglesia y casarnos; pero no es lo que quiero.

- ¿no? –ella creyó que él si quería casarse

- No me malinterpretes, si quiero casarme. –Ella respiró tranquila- Pero no así. No porque estemos haciendo algo malo, para nada; es más porque quiero que sea especial.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Quiero que tú estés vestida de novia para mí, que camines hacia el altar vestida de blanco. Rodeados de nuestros amigos y familiares. Que no tengamos que hacerlo presurosos, para que nadie nos separe. Que lo hagamos porque deseamos hacerlo, para estar juntos para siempre.

- Yo quiero estar contigo siempre –sonrió

- Ahora, te pregunto. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Candy se quedó sin aliento. Era una propuesta simple, sin protocolos pero muy significativa. Ella hubiese querido decirle que no le importaba vestirse de novia y contar con la presencia de su familia y amigos; pero no era verdad. Ella si lo quería así, pero no tanto por ella, sino por ambos. Ambos lo deseaban. Deseaban que todos formaran parte de su felicidad. Amaba que él estuviera decidido a darle ese sueño.

- Acepto

- ¿De verdad? –le sonrió

- Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo dudas?

- No lo dudo, era simple corroboración. Lo único que no tengo es un anillo, pero prometo dártelo más adelante. –él si lo tenía, pero no quería dárselo hasta la noche.

La acercó a él y la besó.

Cuando el beso terminó, decidieron regresar a la casa. Ya los rayos del sol habían dejado de brillar, y la oscuridad se estaba haciendo presente en ambiente. Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala.

Candy se quedó sin aliento.

Frente a ella estaba una escena sumamente romántica. Al parecer Terry había solicitado todo lo que observaba pues antes de irse no había nada de esto. La chimenea estaba encendida, dando un toque cálido al ambiente. En la mesita de centro había una botella de champagne enfriándose junto a dos copas; además de dos cacerolas para fondue. Una contenía queso y el otro chocolate oscuro. En una charola se encontraban diferentes tipos de frutas para ser bañadas en chocolate, así como pequeños embutidos. Todo alrededor de ella estaba cubierto de rosas blancas, las favoritas de ella. Era todo muy hermoso.

- Esto es…

Él la abrazó por atrás y besó su mejilla cerca de su oído.

- Todo esto es para ti.

- Es muy romántico

- Quiero que esta noche sea especial para los dos

Ella sintió una opresión en su estómago.

¡Esta era la noche!

- Yo también lo deseo –se volteó a verlo

- Te amo

No la dejó contestar, la besó largamente.

Pero todavía no era el momento, debían disfrutar. Esta noche sería larga y él la disfrutaría al máximo.

- Ven

La condujo al sofá, pero Candy prefirió sentarse en el suelo junto a la mesita. Terry tomó una fresa con un palillo de brocheta y la mojó en el chocolate derretido.

- ¿Quieres? –preguntó con una sonrisa de lado

- Si

La dirigió a sus labios y ella lo mordió lentamente. Introdujo la fruta en su boca y la observó saborear el chocolate que quedó en sus labios. Este movimiento le encendió los sentidos. Trató de respirar.

- Ahora yo

Fue el momento de hacerlo de Candy, solo que ella tomó un trocito de kiwi. Lo mojó en el chocolate y se dio en la boca, ahora fue el turno de Candy de que se le fuera el aliento. Todo esto era muy sensual y sus sentidos se estaban encendiendo.

Siguieron así largo rato. Torturándose con los movimientos de sus labios.

- ¿Sabes que estoy sufriendo mucho? –preguntó él.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo divertida

- Porque ansío ser yo el que limpia tus labios con la lengua. –dijo atreviéndose

- ¿Así?

Candy tomó una fresa, la mojó en el chocolate y la dirigió a su boca. Pero no la comió, solo mojó sus labios con el dulce y le guiñó un ojo. Invitándolo en silencio a hacerlo. Fue un detonante para Terry. Si antes lo deseaba, ahora lo necesitaba. Se acercó a ella y tomó posesión de sus labios. El chocolate era su dulce favorito, pero probado de los labios de Candy se volvía en una droga. Algo que sabía nunca dejaría de desear. La besó largamente, el beso se profundizó cada vez más.

- ¿Te gustó? –preguntó atrevida

- Por Dios –se saboreó los labios- Es lo mejor que he probado en la vida.

La besó nuevamente, pero de pronto los besos se hicieron insuficientes. Había una nueva necesidad en sus cuerpos, una ansiedad que necesitaba ser complacida.

Candy se levantó y lo instó a hacerlo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó él al observarla tomarlo de la mano

- A la habitación

- ¿Estás segura?

Ella se detuvo. Lo miró largamente y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

- Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida. Quiero hacer el amor contigo Terry, lo necesito.

Terry no necesitaba nada más. La tomó en los brazos y la subió cargada a la planta alta, a ella le sorprendió su fortaleza. Entraron a la habitación y ella ya no estaba nerviosa. Estaba segura.

Tan segura como nunca antes en la vida.

Terry al tenerla todavía abrazada comenzó una secuencia de besos lentos y delicados. La saboreaba. Sus besos se dirigieron a su cuello y en él se entretuvo un rato. Lo besó largamente y de la boca de Candy salían breves jadeos y suspiros pronunciando su nombre.

Candy comenzó a levantar su camisa y acariciaba lentamente la piel de su abdomen, era inexperta pero sus sentidos la hacían proceder con confianza. Terry se separó y ella levantó los brazos, él supo que ella quería que le quitara la blusa. Lo hizo y notó sus pechos erguidos, la transparente tela de su sostén evidenciaba su excitación, antes de quitárselo decidió tenerla desnuda, igual que en la mañana. Necesitaba verla nuevamente, a la luz ámbar de la chimenea.

Así lo hizo.

La acarició con la mirada nuevamente, pero pensó que talvez sería justo que ahora ella lo hiciera. Con movimientos decadentes, se quitó cada prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Ella dejó de respirar. Era la primera vez que miraba a un hombre desnudo e impactó la grandeza de su masculinidad. Le hacía sentirse frágil e indefensa. Pero no insegura, sabía que en sus brazos siempre estaría segura.

Él se quedó frente a Candy, para que ella lo recorriera con la mirada. Igual que él lo hiciera anteriormente.

- Eres muy guapo –se atrevió a decir

Terry sonrió. Se notaba el nerviosismo en Candy. Sabía por sus actitudes que esta sería su primera vez y quería –deseaba- que fuera especial para ella.

Se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez deseo tocarla. Así lo hizo. Tomó con sus manos sus delicadas cumbres blancas. Ella arqueó su cuerpo, sorprendida por la caricia. Él comenzó a trazar levemente pequeños círculos sobre sus botones rosas erectos, la hizo gemir. Abrió su boca más por los jadeos agitados y él se dirigió a su cuello, para trazar un camino descendente a sus pechos. Con dejar de acariciarlos, tomó posesión de uno con sus labios. Jugó con su pezón largo rato, intercalando sus caricias con la mano y la boca. Todo esto era realmente nuevo para ella. Era un despertar de su sexualidad. Nunca antes se había sentido como ahora, y para ser honestos no creía que se pudiera sentir mejor jamás.

Sin que ella lo notara, la acomodó en la cama y se acostó junto a ella. La siguió acariciando y besando. Sus labios viajaron por su vientre y se dirigieron a cada uno de sus blancas y largas piernas. Las beso con devoción, con amor.

- Te amo pequeña –decía con amor

Candy no articulaba palabra con sentido. Todos eran pequeños gemidos de gozo que se intensificaron cuando él en un arranque de osadía se apoderó con los dedos de su intimidad. Instintivamente se arqueó, poseedora de una sensación extraña pero placentera. Él intensificó los movimientos hasta llevarla a la cima en la que ella gritó su nombre en un gemido ahogado.

Era el momento.

Se colocó sobre ella y la besó nuevamente. Ella todavía se sentía desfallecer por el orgasmo reciente, pero su ansiedad creció al sentirlo sobre ella nuevamente. Sentía su erección rozarle el vientre y la ansiedad aumentó.

- No dolerá mucho. Prometo ser delicado –susurró

- Está bien

Entonces se colocó a las puertas de su intimidad y entró poco a poco en ella. Era un movimiento lento y con sumo cuidado, ella jadeó. Lo sentía invadir cada fibra de su ser. Pronto Terry sintió una barrera que había esperado con anterioridad. Era su virginidad, y estaba a punto de romperla. La besó para tranquilizarla. Con un movimiento certero la cruzó y se introdujo en ella totalmente. Ella jadeó entre dolor y excitación. Lo sentía dentro y se sintió completa.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos lentamente.

- ¿Te lastimé? –preguntó apenado

- No

- ¿Segura?

- Si, continúa. Supongo que esto se pondrá mejor ¿no?

- Por supuesto

La besó. Empezó a moverse lentamente y el dolor pasó pronto. La ansiedad creció y ambos se movían en sincronía de movimiento. Era una danza perfecta, sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección.

- Te amo Candy

- Yo también

Seguían moviéndose, lo hicieron por largo rato. Terry decía por momentos palabras de amor y besaba partes de su cuerpo para hacerla disfrutar. Pero ella en verdad estaba disfrutando el momento. Todo era mágico. Era perfecto. Nunca creyó sentirse tan bien en su vida. Se sentía tan bien ser de Terry.

Era suya. Era su mujer.

Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y ansiosos, señal que estaban a punto de alcanzar la cima. Después de varios movimientos más, Candy gritó fuerte el nombre de Terry y él supo que había llegado; entonces nada pudo detener su clímax. Él también alcanzó el orgasmo salvajemente. Nunca antes en la vida lo había sentido tan fuertemente. Se derramó en ella y en un grito ahogado pronunció un "te amo".

Ya estaba hecho.

Eran uno. Se habían unido en un momento mágico y se pertenecían ahora en cuerpo y alma.

Terry desfalleció a su lado y con la respiración agitada la atrajo a su pecho. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y respiró aliviada. Se sentía dichosa, plena.

Estaba en los brazos del amor de su vida.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Les dejo un nuevo capitulo... espero les guste!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_Lisseth, Talia, Val rod, ChrisK, guest, Oligranchester, WISAL, luna, Julieta42, Jesby Andley Grandchester, Mayuel, Eli, Ltty, lucy, alexandra, Janeth, neidy..._**

_GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR SU COMENTARIO... SE LOS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE!_

_Ya saben... criticas, comentarios y sugerencias... seran bien recibidas... las esperare!_

**_SALUDITOS.._**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Después de hacer el amor nuevamente con Terry, Candy se acurrucó en su pecho y suspiró tranquila.

Se sentía diferente y renovada.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que después de tener su primera vez se sentiría tan cómoda y satisfecha, no lo hubiera creído. Había escuchado a amigas y alguna compañera de escuela que la primera vez dolía mucho y era demasiado molesto; nada más lejano a su realidad. Terry había sido tan cuidadoso y amoroso que no se sentía en lo más mínimo incómoda. Si al caso se sentía mejor que antes.

"Probablemente no en todas las mujeres es lo mismo", pensó.

Sonrió complacida y comenzó a trazar pequeñas líneas en el torso desnudo del castaño. La respiración de este se había vuelto acompasada y creyó que estaba dormido, se dedicó a acariciarlo y darle pequeños besos, apenas insinuados.

- Me estás provocando –dijo él sensualmente

Candy se sorprendió al oírlo hablar, lo creyó dormido.

- Pensé que dormías. –levantó su rostro para verlo

- No. ¿Cómo podría dormir cuando tus manos me están torturando de esa manera? –dijo con una sonrisa torcida

- ¿No te gusta? –preguntó sonriente

- Ay Candy, pues porque me gusta es que te lo digo.

Se acercó y la besó.

- Me siento muy bien –dijo al terminar el beso

- Me alegra –sonrió- ¿No te sientes incómoda?

- Para nada. -Terry sonrió.

- Yo también me siento muy bien –la abrazó

- ¿Sabes? Se nos olvidó brindar.

- Es verdad, ¡el champagne! –Sonrió- Creo que nos emocionamos con el chocolate –le guiñó un ojo

- Si, eso parece.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- Para nada, me alegra que haya sucedido

- No te molesta que aún no estemos casados.

- En lo absoluto. Después de todo huimos juntos, no pretendía que me "respetaras" –sonrió

Candy se acurrucó en su pecho y él le besó la cabeza y aspiró el aroma de su pelo.

- Ahora somos uno. Eres mía –la abrazo fuerte- Eres mi mujer

- ¿Sabes? –Él escuchó atento- Antes cuando escuchaba esa expresión me molestaba un poco. –Rió- No me gustaba que los hombres dijeran "mi mujer"

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó sonriente

- No sé, supongo que me molestaba el hecho que nos creyeran de su propiedad. –Levantó su rostro para verlo- No me mires así. –Sonrió- Es la verdad. Pero ahora es diferente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque entiendo perfectamente lo que significa la expresión, se que significa ser uno solo. No sé, llámame cursi o lo que quieras. Pero me alegra pertenecerte así, me siento feliz de saberme tuya. A ningún otro podría jamás entregarme en cuerpo y alma como me entregué esta noche a ti. Ahora me alegro de ser una mujer, tu mujer.

Terry ya no dijo nada. Una alegría inmensa inundaba su ser, se alegraba de saberla suya pero más de escuchar de ella que nunca se entregaría a nadie más; así como él estaba seguro de nunca volver a sentirse completo con nadie más que no fuera Candy.

Siguieron hablando otro rato, haciendo planes. Pensando y trazando un futuro, juntos, se sentían dichosos. Por el momento no había nada más importante que el ser entre sus brazos. Ya después vendrían las acusaciones y los reproches, pero sabían que lo enfrentarían juntos, y eso lo haría más fácil. Así… sintiéndose en paz con ellos mismos; cayeron en un sueño profundo, el primero de muchas noches más que compartirían juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se despertó a media noche agitado. Era la segunda vez que se despertaba abruptamente en la noche, después de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido. Encendió la lámpara de mesa a su costado y se talló los ojos para despertar del todo.

No podía seguir sucediendo esto.

Era la tercera noche consecutiva en la que no podía dormir de corrido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Analizó largamente la pesadilla que tenía recurrentemente. Era muy extraña. En ella estaba sentado en una banca de la iglesia que él y Candy habían escogido para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo dentro de menos de un mes, estaba bellamente adornada y había en ella cientos de invitados que lo observaban con ¿lástima?... Era su boda y todos murmuraban sobre su presencia en la iglesia. Lo más extraño de todo era que no podía hablar con nadie, solo los observaba detenidamente y ellos a él. De pronto empezaba a sonar la marcha nupcial, volteaba a ver igual que todos en la iglesia y en el umbral de la puerta aparecía Candy; vestida de blanco, luciendo feliz y dichosa. Caminaba sonriente entre las bancas, saludando a algunos invitados. ¡Su novia se veía hermosa! Trataba de incorporarse para dirigirse al altar junto al padre y esperarla, pero alguien se lo impedía. Candy pasaba al lado de su banca y le sonreía, pero seguía de largo. ¡Un momento! Candy no iba a casarse con él. Al frente de la iglesia estaba el novio, la esperaba sonriente y cuando ella llegaba a su lado; ambos lo volteaban a ver y entre labios podía distinguir un "gracias". Lo peor de todo era observar que el novio era Terry. ¡Terry! ¡Su amigo! La ceremonia empezaba y antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa… despertaba…

Así era la horrible pesadilla que tenía, no entendía que le sucedía. Suponía que talvez eran los nervios de la boda. Había tratado de comunicarse con Candy, pero su madre siempre le informaba que estaba en algún sitio arreglando los últimos preparativos para la boda. Pero algo no le encajaba… ¡todo era muy extraño!

Solo faltaba una semana para irse nuevamente a Londres y finalmente aclarar sus dudas, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Se levantó, puso ambos pies en la alfombra afelpada a los pies de la cama y observó que eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para conciliar al sueño! Se incorporó totalmente y se encaminó a la cocina, talvez un poco de leche le ayudara a dormir un poco. Entró a la moderna cocina de su apartamento en el centro de Manhattan y abrió el amplio refrigerador. Tomó el envase de leche y tomó un vaso de leche fría, era mejor caliente; pero no tenía ánimos de calentarla. Estaba por regresar a su habitación cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- Pensé que dormías.

- Se me ha ido el sueño –respondió cortante- Pero intentaré conciliarlo nuevamente

Anthony pretendió abandonar la cocina y alejarse lo más pronto posible de la tentación que Kate le suponía. Últimamente sus ansias estaban a tope y tenerla así de cerca, vestida únicamente con un short pequeño y top; atentaba con su autocontrol. Pero ya casi todo terminaba, en unos días se iría y trataría de olvidar esta nueva ansiedad. Todo era su culpa, de no haber sido por pasarse de caballero ofreciéndole llevarla esa primera noche en Nueva York, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

**Flash Back**

Anthony y Kate se dirigían en el auto que el rubio había alquilado para la "residencia" de ella.

- ¿Qué camino debo tomar? –preguntó Anthony

- Te indicaré el rumbo –dijo con una sonrisa

Anthony no conocía demasiado las calles de Nueva York, había visitado América en contadas ocasiones y apenas conocía los barrios "ricos" de la ciudad; y este rumbo para nada llevaba a dichos barrios. Es más, conducía a Brooklyn. A una de las zonas menos afortunadas de la ciudad.

- ¿Vives en Brooklyn?

- Si –sonrió

- ¿Por qué? Digo… no quiero ofenderte, pero creo que con el sueldo que debes tener en la compañía podrías conseguir algo más a tu altura ¿no crees?

- Supongo que tienes razón. Pero el barrio donde vivo, es el lugar en el que me crié. Toda mi vida he vivido allí, me acostumbré a su gente. Después que mi madre murió decidí conservar el departamento en el que vivíamos y pues, no sé… supongo que es algo sentimental.

- Ya veo. Aún así creo que deberías vivir en un barrio de mayor estrato social. ¿No te da miedo sufrir algún incidente?

A Anthony si le daba miedo sufrirlo. El auto en el que viajaban era alquilado y de muy buena marca, era un barrio bajo y se notaba que predominaba la delincuencia.

- ¿Incidente? –arqueó una ceja- Supongo que te refieres a algún asalto o altercado de este tipo.

- Si

- Pues no. Estoy acostumbrada, además el auto que manejo no es del año y mi ropa no es demasiado ostentosa. La vida llena de lujos no es lo mío.

Kate suspiró.

- Verás. Mi vida no se parece nada a la que tu seguramente estás acostumbrado. Mi madre se casó con un americano, pero ella era inmigrante; había venido de Puerto Rico desde muy pequeña. Se enamoró de él y se casaron, pero la familia de mi padre nunca la aceptó. Al morir él nos quedamos sin nada, ella tuvo que trabajar arduamente para sacarme adelante y yo estudié la mayor parte de mi vida en escuelas públicas, la universidad si la hice en una escuela privada, pero fue con una beca. Después con la maestría fue igual. Me gradué con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio por parte de ambas. Pero mi madre no vio mi triunfo…

Anthony la escuchaba atento, manejaba lento para prestar atención al relato de Kate. Ella era sin duda una mujer guerrera, se notaba que había adquirido su éxito a base de mucho esfuerzo. Sin querer la admiración por ella empezó a mostrarle a Kate con otros ojos.

- A los meses de graduarme –prosiguió- murió de un infarto al corazón. No se pudo hacer nada por ella –su voz se quebró- Anthony, mi vida me gusta tal cual es. No creo que pudiera acostumbrarme a una vida llena de lujos innecesarios.

- Perdóname por hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso –le tomó la mano deteniendo el auto

- No te apures –le sonrió- Me gusta recordar a mi madre y mis esfuerzos. Me ayudan a mantener los pies en la Tierra.

Siguieron su camino en silencio. Hasta llegar al edificio donde Kate vivía. Se notaba que era un barrio de media clase, talvez algunos de clase baja.

- Te acompaño

- No es necesario

- Al contrario. No me sentiré seguro hasta verte en tu apartamento con la puerta cerrada

- No seas exagerado –bromeó- llevo muchas noches recorriendo el mismo camino y nada me ha pasado.

- No insistas porque no haré caso, te acompañaré y punto.

- Está bien

Kate se extrañó por la extrema protección que Anthony mostraba, pensó que seguramente su novia era muy afortunada por tener al alguien como él a su lado.

Subieron en el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso donde estaba el apartamento de Kate.

- Bien, llegamos

- Entonces, entra y me iré tranquilo

- Está bien, mi capitán –hizo una señal en burla

Pero antes de siquiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió.

¡Algo andaba mal!

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Anthony

- La puerta está abierta –dijo ella asustada

Anthony la puso detrás de él y empujó la puerta. Lo que vieron adentro asustó enormemente a Kate.

Todo a su alrededor estaba tirado, había un desorden increíble y sin querer comenzó a llorar. Entraron con cuidado y observaron que algunas cosas hacían falta, Kate así se lo hizo saber a Anthony.

- Esto no puede ser –empezó a llorar fuertemente

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no era seguro vivir en este sitio.

Kate lo último que necesitaba en este mometo era un "te lo dije", probablemente el rubio tuviera razón; pero en este momento, solo quería saber porque había sucedido. Se sentía impotente y frustrada. Tenía su dinero en el banco y sus joyas de valor en una caja fuerte en su oficina, pero los electrodomésticos y aparatos que tenía en su casa eran producto de su esfuerzo. Se sentía muy mal

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –se sentó en una silla

- Tienes que poner una denuncia

Así lo hicieron llamaron a la policía y ellos hicieron las interrogaciones pertinentes, le aconsejaron que no era prudente quedarse a dormir esa noche en el departamento, ya después podría regresar si gustaba, pero por el momento debía permanecer alejada de la escena del crimen.

- Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo

Kate le agradeció a Anthony, permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que la policía la estuvo investigando.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Para eso están los amigos

¿Amigos?

- De cualquier manera, te lo agradezco. Ahora lo que te pediría es que me llevaras a un hotel, pienso quedarme allí mientras consigo otro apartamento.

- De ninguna manera. Para que alquilar la habitación de un hotel cuando puedes quedarte en mi departamento.

¡Su departamento!

- ¡Como crees! No. No es necesario. Yo puedo quedarme en un hotel, por lo menos esta noche.

- No insistas. Ya sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta. –le sonrió

- Pero… no me gustaría causarte molestias

- Para nada, ahora si lo que te molesta es estar sola conmigo en un apartamento. Puedo ir a un hotel a pasar esta noche.

- ¡Claro que no! –Kate gritó

Anthony se asustó por su respuesta.

- Discúlpame, no debí gritar. Pero es que… bueno, no puedo quedarme en tu apartamento mientras tú vas a un hotel.

- Entonces, ¿aceptas quedarte conmigo? –le sonrió

- Está bien. Acepto

**Fin Flash Back**

Allí habían comenzado todas sus inquietudes. Kate se había metido en su cabeza, no podía sacarla de su pensamiento día y noche. Solo al estar dormido dejaba de pensar en ella, pero al dormir solo soñaba con la "boda de Candy y Terry"…

¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

- Últimamente no duermes bien, ¿verdad?

- Eso parece, pero trataré de hacerlo. Iré a recostarme para tratar de dormir.

- Entiendo, ¿quieres que te haga compañía un momento?

- No será necesario

Anthony salió de la cocina dejando a Kate sola. Desde el incidente de hacía dos noches, trataba por todos los medios de no coincidir con ella.

**Flash Back**

Se habían adecuado muy bien a "vivir juntos" durante estos días. Llevaban ya casi quince días desde la noche en que Kate había sufrido el atraco y cada día se llevaban mejor. Anthony le había ofrecido que se quedara mientras que él se iba de regreso a Londres para "hacerse compañía" y ella había aceptado.

Se levantaban y regularmente desayunaban juntos, se alistaban para el trabajo y él la llevaba a su oficina; posteriormente él se dirigía a sus asuntos pendientes y cuando el tiempo se lo permitía pasaba por ella en la noche.

Era extraño como en tan pocos días se hubiera acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de Kate, se la pasaban todas las noches, juntos. Hablando hasta casi la media noche, conociéndose y hablando de sus planes a futuro. Ni con Candy, había pasado tanto tiempo conversando.

Su relación con Kate era distinta. Era especial.

El viernes en la noche aburrido de no haber hecho nada productivo en el día pues sus reuniones se habían cancelado, fue a recoger a Kate a su oficina. Ella se sorprendió mucho al verlo, pero se alegró enormemente. Anthony había llegado a su vida sin previo aviso, se había acostumbrado a su presencia… pero dentro de pocos días se tendría que acostumbrar de igual manera a su adiós. Él regresaba a Londres a casarse con Candy, así le había dicho él que se llamaba. Por eso, mientras estuviera aprovecharía cada minuto. No entendía como su novia, en quince días nunca le había llamado por teléfono; si ella fuera Candy pasaría día y noche hablándole y pensando en él.

Muy a su pesar… se dio cuenta que le gustaba Anthony. Pero claro, no podía ser… Nada de esto podía ser.

Él era un hombre enamorado y comprometido. ¡Prohibido!

Así que esa noche salieron a bailar y tomar unos tragos. Kate le mostró un club nocturno muy famoso en Nueva York y tuvieron acceso gracias a los "contactos" de ella. La pasaron estupendamente. Solo que talvez, habían bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Al estar cercana la media noche, decidieron que lo mejor era abandonar el lugar y regresar a casa. Al día siguiente no tenían que ir a trabajar pero era conveniente no andar a tan altas horas de la noche en la calle.

Con precaución, debido a su estado etílico. Anthony condujo con bien hasta su apartamento. Llegaron hasta el piso de su apartamento y al entrar estaban muy "alegres", seguían bailando y Anthony sorpresivamente la abrazó.

Las luces estaban apagadas y ellos seguían riendo sin parar.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo él arrastrando las palabras- Eres muy bonita

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, con esa ropa te ves muy sexy. Me tienes…

No terminó de decir lo que pretendía. Kate se acercó a él y lo besó. No pudo resistirlo más, Anthony era muy guapo y los días a su lado habían sido maravillosos. Por lo menos quería recordar el sabor de sus labios cuando él partiera.

Al separarse del beso, Anthony la vio sorprendido; pero contrario a lo que pudo imaginar ella no le reclamó, es más la acercó nuevamente y ahora él la besó. Fue un beso largo y urgente. Muy pasional para su gusto. En su boca, podía sentir un dejo alcohólico que la hacía querer saborearlo más, Anthony estaba por el mismo estilo.

Ambos habían soportado muchos días juntos, absteniéndose de hacer esto que hacían en este momento.

Ambos deseaban este beso.

Sin sentirlo, Anthony la tenía atrapada contra la pared y trataba torpemente desabrochar los bonotes de su vestido. La estaba desnudando y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo. Su boca se dirigió a su cuello y los gemidos de la boca de ella eran cada vez más agitados.

Caminaron entre besos hasta el sofá de la sala y se quitaron los zapatos en el camino. Sus besos eran urgentes y hambrientos. La pasión en sus venas, estaba amenazándolos con quemarlas.

Antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Anthony desvistió del todo a Kate. Estuvo a punto de desnudarse para tumbarse sobre ella cuando ella dijo algo que lo sacó del fuego de la pasión.

- Te quiero –dijo en un susurro

Esas palabras no las esperaba él para nada. Era verdad que deseaba a Kate. Deseaba enormemente poder tener relaciones con ella, apagar el fuego que corría por sus venas. Pero no estaba interesado en otro tipo de sentimientos.

¡Estaba comprometido!

Todo vino a su mente de pronto. ¡Candy! No podía hacerle esto. Solo con ella "haría el amor"…

Se retiró de su lado y sin aviso, se fue a su habitación. La dejó sola en el sofá de la sala, pensando… recriminándose por decir esas palabras. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella lo quería. Se acababa de dar cuenta de ello. Si hacía el amor con él, por lo menos le diría lo que sentía, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde esa noche, su relación había cambiado notablemente. Anthony la evitaba a toda costa. No quería malos entendidos. Había sido su culpa por darle pie a todo… pero ahora todavía estaba a tiempo de detener todo.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Kate

Anthony detuvo su andar y volteó a verla

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo dándose valor

- ¿Sobre?

Kate sabía que él estaba tratando de ignorar lo que había sucedido. Pero ella necesitaba aclarar todo, se sentía muy incómoda por lo ocurrido.

¡Necesitaban hablar!

- Mira, si quieres olvidar lo ocurrido está bien. No me importa –mintió- Pero necesito decirte algo

- Dime

- Mañana me voy

Anthony se quedó mudo. Nunca creyó que Kate tomara esta decisión

- ¿A dónde?

- A un apartamento que alquilé. No puedo seguir en este lugar

- No te dije que te fueras

- Lo sé, pero es necesario. No podemos continuar así. No pretendía que nuestra amistad se acabara

- Yo tampoco

- Por eso, antes que todo empeore será mejor irme.

Anthony, no sabía que hacer. Algo dentro de su pecho le dolía, no quería que Kate se fuera. Le gustaba estar con ella.

¡Ella era un tentación!... pero le agradaba su compañía.

- Solo quería infomarte. Te agradezco los días que permitiste me quedara aquí.

Kate hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación. Anthony tenía una batalla interna. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder deterla

¿Qué le sucedía?

- Espera…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habían sido los días más felices de su vida. Nunca creyó llegar a ser feliz al lado de alguien. Terry era el hombre de su vida. Lo sabía.

- Me gustó mucho recorrer la villa a caballo –dijo ella entre sus brazos

Desde la primera noche que habían hecho el amor, acostumbraban dormir juntos.

- Me alegra.

- Tu yegua es muy bonita

- La tengo desde hace mucho. La quiero como si fuera mi hija –sonrió

- Jajaja.

Se quedaron callados un momento hasta que Candy habló

- Terry

- Dime

- Dentro de una semana, Anthony llega a Londres

A Terry no le gustó nada oír el nombre de su "amigo" en este momento, después de hacer el amor con Candy y estar abrazados como lo estaban ahora.

- Ajá

- ¿Sabes? Creo que debo darle una explicación

- Se la daremos juntos

- Yo lo sé, pero -levantó su rostro- Será mejor si lo hago sola. Debo dar la cara

- Habíamos quedado en dar un poco de tiempo.

- Si, pero… creo que debo hablar con él antes. Debo cancelar la boda

- No

- Si –se removió de su lugar- Tu lo hiciste con Sophie. Es justo que yo lo haga con Anthony. Debo hablar con él.

Terry no quería que Candy hablara a solas con Anthony. Tenía miedo.

Era verdad que Candy era ahora su mujer, pero tenía un presentimiento. No quería dejarla hacerlo. Pero ella tenía razón… Anthony merecía una explicación en persona.

- En tres días partiré a Londres y hablaré con Anthony, esperare que llegue de regreso de su viaje a América y cancelare a la boda en persona…

Candy no sabia, que regresar a Londres provocaría que su planes cambiaran dramáticamente...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_HOLA!_**

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_neidy, Oligranchester, Talia, ChrisK, luna, Ltty, WISAL, Julieta42, Annilina, Lisseth, Mayuel, eli, guest, guest, annie de madero, lucy, carolgranchester, guest, Vale de Grandchester, luz, Wendy..._**

_Les agradezco sus palabras y tomarse el tiempo de comentar..._

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, esperare sus impresiones..._

**_SALUDITOS_**


	18. Chapter 18

_El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual... abstente a leer si eres susceptible._

**CAPITULO 18**

- Pero Anthony no llega hasta el fin de semana

Terry y Candy estaban todavía abrazados después de hacer el amor. Estaban aclarando el tema de regresar a Londres.

- Lo sé. Pero también debo hablar con mis padres y aclarar mi ida tan precipitada. Seguramente estarán muy enfadados conmigo.

- Probablemente tengas razón. –jugó con un rizo de su cabeza

- Si, es lo mejor.

- Y cuando partiríamos

- ¿Partiríamos? –sonrió

- Claro, si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo.

Candy sonrió y le dio un ligero beso. Le gustaba saber que contaba con el apoyo de Terry.

- Está bien. Pero quiero hablar con ellos yo sola.

- No lo creo conveniente.

- Sabes, no quiero hablar de ello en este momento. ¿Lo hablamos luego?

- ¿Y qué propones para hacer en este momento? –sugirió sonriente

- No sé, propón algo y te digo si me parece

Terry sonrió y nuevamente la besó. El resto de la noche se la pasaron haciendo algo más interesante que hablar…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Partiremos mañana temprano –dijo él mientras caminaban tomados de la mano en la plaza de Edimburgo.

- Me parece –sonrió

Habían decidido pasar el día en el pueblo disfrutando su mutua compañía. En el pueblo estaba instalada una pequeña feria y se la pasaron el día entretenidos en los juegos y atracciones.

- Quiero que ganes ese conejo para mi –le señaló un peluche que estaba como premio en tiro al blanco

- Claro mi bella dama

Terry entonces trató varias veces en tiro al blanco pero nunca llegó a la puntuación necesaria para ganar el conejo que ella quería.

- Ten este cerdito –le entregó un divertido peluchito en forma de cerdo rosado- Es lo único que pude ganar

- Yo quería el conejo

- Pero te consta que traté varias veces

- Tienes muy mala puntería. –Sonrió- será mejor que trate yo

- No creo que puedas –se burló

- Ya verás

Candy tomó la pistola de juguete e hizo los tiros que tenía como oportunidad. Para gran sorpresa de Terry, Candy lo hizo excelente. Ganó para ella el conejo que tanto quería. Recibió su premio y quiso burlarse un momento de él.

- ¿No que no podría? –Sonrió- Ya ves que si pude

- Suerte de principiante

- Aja. Claro… si con eso eres feliz. –sonrió

Terry la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó.

- Ten. –Le entregó el conejo- Te lo regalo. Para que recuerdes mi triunfo.

Pasaron el resto del día paseando y divirtiéndose en los juegos que la plaza ofrecía. Después ya entrada la tarde fueron a una pequeña cafetería para degustar algún platillo típico del lugar. Cuando ya era muy tarde regresaron a casa pues debían empacar. Mañana temprano partirían a Londres para enfrentar los problemas que había ocasionado su huída.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Espera…

Kate volteó a verlo sorprendida, Anthony prácticamente le había gritado para que se detuviera.

- Dime

- No es necesario que te vayas.

- Escucha, yo… no puedo seguir así. Lo que pasó la otra noche… -tartamudeó- estuvo mal. No debe volver a suceder

Anthony se acercó a ella, era peligroso lo que estaba haciendo pero por alguna extraña razón debía detenerla. No quería que se fuera de su vida tan rápido. Estaba seguro que al irse del apartamento nada volvería a ser igual con Kate.

- Lo sé, no "debe" volver a suceder… -dijo en un susurro

La atrapó en sus brazos, Kate jadeó al sentir su pecho estrellarse con el torso de Anthony.

- No "debe" suceder… pero no puedo evitarlo. –se acercó a ella aún más hasta sentir su aliento rozar su rostro.

- Anthony…

Ya no pudo decir más. La sensación de sentir nuevamente los labios de Anthony sobre los suyos le nubló la razón. Anthony la besó largamente, su razón le decía que debía detenerse, que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Aún no entendía la fuerza que lo llevó a detenerla, es más, no entendía que lo había llevado a besarla.

- Kate, te deseo tanto. –gimió mordiendo sus labios

- Yo también

- Pero no puedo ofrecerte nada más. Tú me entiendes ¿verdad? –La vio a los ojos- Estoy comprometido. Pero podemos…

- Shhh

Ella no le permitió terminar, le puso su dedo índice sobre los labios para hacerlo callar.

- No me digas nada. No te estoy pidiendo que me hagas promesas, entiendo tu situación –titubeó- Además… yo tampoco quiero algo serio. –mintió

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto.

"Quiero saber que se siente estar en tus brazas "pensó.

Lo que estaba haciendo atentaba contra su corazón, pero si de igual manera no podría estar con él a largo plazo, podría por lo menos tener esta noche a su lado. Saber que se sentía sentirse amada por Anthony.

- Vamos, será solo esta noche. Al parecer ambos queremos que suceda –se acercó a besarlo nuevamente

Caminaron hacia la habitación de él, entre besos y caricias desmedidas. Había fuego en la sangre de los dos. Un fuego que solo se extinguiría cuando sus cuerpos finalmente se unieran.

- Eres hermosa. Me tienes loco hace mucho tiempo –decía entre mordiscos que le daba a su labio inferior

- Tú también me tienes loca. –apenas pudo decir

- Te deseo desde hace tanto tiempo –continúo

Las palabras salían sin aviso de sus labios. Necesitaba hacerle saber lo mucho que le gustaba físicamente. Si no le podía ofrecer su corazón, por lo menos la haría sentir deseada y especial; porque en realidad lo era. Ella era muy especial.

Llegaron a la habitación y él ya se encontraba solo en ropa interior, se había ido despojando de su pijama durante el camino hacia su cama. Llegaron al borde de ella, la parte posterior de las rodillas de Kate se toparon con la orilla del lecho. Anthony intercalaba los besos a su boca y su cuello, torciendo su camino en ocasiones al lóbulo de su oreja. Lo succionaba ligeramente, esta caricia hacía estremecer todo el cuerpo de ella. Sentía que flotaba entre algodones.

Antes de recostarla por completo en la cama, la ayudó a desvestirse. Tomó el borde su ligera playera de dormir y la instó a levantar los brazos, para subir la prenda hasta quitarla por completo. Por la comodidad para dormir, ella no portaba ninguna otra prenda en su torso. Anthony entonces se maravilló de su pecho desnudo. Era muy hermosa. Su piel ligeramente bronceada, la firmeza de su abdomen y sus pezones… lo estaban volviendo loco de ansias.

Quería probarla, pero primero quería observarla completamente desnuda. Había ansiado verla de esta manera todos los días cuando observaba su cuerpo velado por su ropa ejecutiva, ahora podría verla en su esplendor por primera vez. Bajó con cuidado su short-pijama y se hincó en el suelo de la habitación para acariciarla mientras la despojaba de su última prenda. Cuando finalmente estuvo sin ninguna pieza de ropa sobre su cuerpo, Kate se sintió por primera vez en su vida insegura. No era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda, pero si era la primera vez que el hombre que quería la observaba con tanta minuciosidad.

- Eres tan hermosa –dijo sin levantarse de donde estaba y acariciando sus piernas en todo su largo.

Kate jadeó al sentirlo besar sus muslos, era un nivel de intimidad nunca antes experimentado. Su primera vez había sido dolorosa y por mucho tiempo se arrepintió de haber escogido al patán con el que la había tenido. Después de eso, había tenido solo una relación de este tipo con un exnovio al que había querido mucho, pero con el que nunca había disfrutado una relación sexual. Sin duda esta era la primera vez que estaba disfrutando aún antes que él la penetrara.

Anthony se levantó del piso y se detuvo en su abdomen donde inició una serie de besos ligeros hacia arriba hasta llegar a su pecho. Allí se detuvo, levantó su rostro para observar el rostro de Kate antes de realizar un acto que sabía disfrutaría mucho; quería ver la aprobación en la mirada de ella. Pero la encontró con los ojos cerrados. Por los suspiros que Salían de sus labios supuso que estaba disfrutando sus caricias, así que continúo sin su consentimiento. Atrapó con delicadeza la cima de su pezón endurecido y pasó ligeramente la lengua sobre este. Ella jadeó aún más fuerte. Anthony sonrió complacido y continúo con la caricia por largo rato, a veces intercalando las caricias de sus dedos sobre uno de sus pechos y con su boca el otro.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó con una sonrisa torcida

- Si –jadeó ella

Entonces mientras subía sus labios hacía su cuello, dirigió su mano hasta el punto más íntimo en su cuerpo donde se entretuvo un rato, acariciándola con decisión pero con delicadeza; arrancando de la garganta de ella jadeos cada vez más fuertes. Anthony se sentía complacido por causar semejante placer en el cuerpo de Kate, necesitaba sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos. No era una opción… era una necesidad. Tenía que dejar una huella en su cuerpo, por más ilógico que sonara, necesitaba que ella lo recordara de por vida.

Se alejó un poco de ella y terminó de desnudarse él mismo, la instó a sentarse en la cama y se acomodó junto a ella. El momento había llegado, él mismo ya no podía soportar más tiempo sin estar dentro de ella.

- Anthony… Por favor…

Él supo que Kate estaba preparada y se colocó sobre ella, atrapó sus labios en un beso ardiente y desenfrenado; entonces se introdujo en ella. Fue un momento que le cegó la visión, jadeó fuertemente y comenzó a moverse con lentitud.

Después de varios minutos de un vaivén de intensidades ambos estaban a punto de llegar a la cima. Entre suspiros y palabras de deseo Anthony llevó a Kate a un punto de éxtasis total. Llegando juntos a la cima de un orgasmo memorable.

S e desplomó suavemente sobre ella con la respiración agitada y se sintió confundido, las sensaciones vividas al lado de Kate eran increíbles. Nunca se había sentido igual, pero… no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Disfrutaría el momento y después trataría de olvidarla; en Londres tenía a alguien esperándolo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Esa noche estuvieron largo rato entregándose al fuego de la pasión que ambos tenían en su interior. Nunca parecía suficiente.

Los siguientes días fueron similares, ambos desayunaban juntos y conversaban como antes; su relación se había vuelto más fuerte y se divertían juntos. Posteriormente Anthony llevaba a Kate a su trabajo y él cuando no tenía alguna cita se quedaba en su apartamento y al llegar la hora de salida de ella, iba a recogerla. Después cenaban ligero y más tarde… pues se entregaban nuevamente a la pasión.

Kate estaba disfrutando los últimos días junto a él. La hora de separarse estaba cada vez más cerca. Dentro de unos días Anthony regresaría a Londres a casarse con su prometida, y ella tendría que olvidarse de la relación que habían mantenido. Iba a ser difícil… pero se repondría con el tiempo; estaba segura… o al menos eso quería hacerse creer.

Tres días antes de irse a Londres nuevamente, Anthony estaba sentado en la sala de su apartamento verificando algunos correos en su buzón de entrada. Esperaba una última notificación proveniente de California, para poder regresar con triunfo a Inglaterra, a cada momento actualizaba el buzón para estar del todo seguro que no había nada nuevo. Era ya tarde en la noche, acababa de hacer el amor con Kate y se sentía cansado. Pero necesitaba esa respuesta antes de poder disfrutar de un sueño placentero junto a ella.

Se sentía un poco culpable por la infidelidad que estaba cometiendo contra Candy, pero confiaba que ella nunca se enterara y así su matrimonio no tuviera problemas. Él no se consideraba un hombre infiel, por lo que estaba seguro que esta sería la primera y única vez que le haría algo parecido. Talvez por la misma razón de su relación clandestina es que en los últimos días no se había tomado la molestia de llamarla, no había insistido en comunicarse con ella como antes que empezara todo con Kate. Necesitaba terminar con ella antes de poder pensar en Candy.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kate adormilada desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que compartían

- Nada –sonrió- Solo estoy esperando un correo importante

- ¿A esta hora? –bostezó

- Si. –Sonrió- Si no sé la respuesta antes de acostarme no podré dormir

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No es necesario

Anthony actualizó nuevamente la bandeja de entrada y finalmente tenía un correo nuevo. Solo que no era del remitente que esperaba…

Era de… ¿Sophie Walker?

¿Por qué ella tendría que enviarle un correo a esta hora?

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Kate preocupada- Pusiste una cara de espanto. Estás pálido

Kate había notado lo pálido que se había puesto el rostro de Anthony al ver la pantalla de la computadora.

- Anthony… ¿qué sucede?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Aún creo que debo acompañarte a hablar con tus padres. –dijo Terry

Candy sonrió. Terry estaba muy nervioso por el hecho de que ella enfrentara a sus padres sola, pero se sentía segura de hacerlo. Estar al lado de Terry todo este tiempo le había dado una fuerza interior que antes no creyó tener.

Habían pasado dos días desde el día que decidió regresar a Londres para enfrentar a Anthony cuando él regresara de América. Como aún no estaba casada con Terry, decidió permanecer en el apartamento que había alquilado cuando recién había llegado de América, pero en el que nunca había habitado; pues su madre prácticamente la había obligado a permanecer en la casa de la familia, pues consideraba que no era propio de una mujer soltera vivir sola. Ahora después de lo vivido, obviamente no la recibirían con los brazos abiertos y aunque estaba tentada de aceptar la propuesta de Terry de vivir juntos, no quería habladurías. Nadie entendería su situación. Era mejor "hacer todo bien" y vivir con él hasta que estuvieran casados, aún cuando ella ya se consideraba su mujer.

- No –sonrió- Es la última vez que te digo que es algo que quiero hacer sola.

- Está bien. Aunque creo que debemos hacerlo juntos.

- Estaré bien –dijo abriendo la puerta de su pequeño apartamento

Entraron y ella colocó la pequeña maleta que traía en el sofá de la sala. El lugar no se parecía en nada al sofisticado departamento de Terry ni a la villa de él en Escocia, pero era acogedor y era lo único que había podido pagar después de regresar a Londres.

- Es muy bonito este lugar

- ¿Te gusta? –Sonrió- Aquí me hospedaré mientras nos casemos

Terry hizo una mueca de fastidio. Él quería vivir con ella de una vez por todas, no creía poder pasar otra noche en su vida sin dormir al lado de Candy.

- No frunzas los labios así –le rozó ligeramente los labios con las yemas de sus dedos- Se te arrugarán.

- Es que no me gusta la idea de permanecer separados

- Será solo un tiempo. No quiero provocar más a mis padres. De por sí ya será complicado que entren en razón.

- Está bien –dijo con fastidio

- Sabes que es importante para mí contar con el apoyo de ellos ¿verdad?

- Lo sé

- Entonces, entiéndeme. Si vivimos de una vez juntos se enojarán aún más.

- Está bien. Pero que sea poco tiempo ¿eh? –Sonrió- no creo poder estar muchas noches más sin tu cuerpo –le guiñó un ojo

- Bueno, podemos tener una especie de despedida esta noche ¿no? –se acercó a él- Después de todo, nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Terry sonrió encantado por la propuesta de la rubia. Haría esta noche especial, para poder soportar estar alejado de Candy el tiempo en el que tendrían que esperar para casarse.

En silencio y entre besos se dirigieron a la habitación donde nuevamente se entregaron al amor que habitaba en sus corazones.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Terry despierta –lo movió Candy

- Aún es temprano –dijo adormilado

- Nada que temprano. Debes irte, hoy es el día. Tengo que ir a hablar con mis padres

Candy se sentó en la cama y se enrolló en la sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de su amor, dejándolo expuesto al escrutinio de ella él estaba boca abajo y lo único que se podía observar era su amplia espalda y su espectacular trasero.

- Creo que me encantaría vivir con la visión matutina de tu cuerpo –sonrió

Terry abrió los ojos y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –se volteó totalmente

Candy se sonrojó al tenerlo totalmente desnudo frente a ella, una cosa era verle el trasero y otra muy distinta verle… ¡Dios! Parecía que él estaba preparado para otra sesión esta mañana.

- Será mejor meterme a bañar –volteó su rostro

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No. Tardaremos más. Debemos apurarnos

- ¿por qué la prisa? –se levantó y se estiró a todo su largo

- Porque ya es tarde. Si no te has dado cuenta son más de las dos de la tarde

- ¿En serio?

Terry se sorprendió. Al parecer la noche extenuante que habían tenido, los había dejado tan agotados que no habían sentido en toda la mañana.

- Si. Ya es muy tarde

Candy pretendía irse pero una mano detuvo su paso.

- Antes dame un beso. –ella le dio un beso ligero

- Ya

- No, yo decía algo como esto. –la besó ardientemente

- Terry… detente. En serio debemos darnos prisa.

- Está bien. Tú te lo pierdes

Candy sacudió la cabeza negando la osadía del castaño. Se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser y pues a decir verdad le encantaba. Se metió a bañar y después lo hizo Terry. Se apuraron a comer algo enana cafetería cercana. Después Terry pasó a dejar a Candy a la casa de los padres de ella y una vez más la intentó persuadir.

- ¿Segura?

- Ya hablamos de esto muchas veces Terry. Necesito hacerlo sola, es algo que debo hacer. Igual que con Anthony –él hizo una mueca- Tengo que hablar con ellos yo sola. Enfrentar la realidad. No puedo seguir huyendo.

- Es que no se trata de huir. Es solo que quería que esperáramos unos días más, talvez meses… -sonrió- Quería que las aguas se calmaran –dijo serio

- No creo que nunca se hubieran calmado del todo. Teníamos que enfrentar todo alguna vez ¿no? Era mejor hacerlo antes de mi boda.

- ¿mi boda? –levantó una ceja

- Bueno… de la que se supone que sería mi boda. –le dio un beso ligero en los labios

- Está bien, te dejo entonces que hables con tus padres. ¿Quieres que venga a traerte más tarde?

- No. No sé cuando tardaré. Mejor arregla los pendientes que tengas y yo me voy en mi auto o pido que lleven. No te preocupes.

- Bien. Será como tú digas. –la besó- Cualquier cosa me avisas ¿de acuerdo?

- Si –sonrió

Candy se bajó del auto y se encaminó a la casa que por mucho tiempo fue su hogar. Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de tocar, respiró profundamente. Tocó, tenía llave pero después de su huída pues no tenía el valor de entrar como si fuera su casa. Volteó a ver al auto de Terry y agitó su mano en señal de despedida, él lo interpretó como que ya debía irse y se puso en marcha. Después de tocar nuevamente… finalmente abrieron la puerta

- Hola Dorothy –saludó

- Señorita Candy, pase por favor.

- ¿Están mis padres? –preguntó mientras entraba y se dirigía por el pasillo de la casa

- Si, señorita. Están en la sala principal.

Candy tragó seco, el momento había llegado. Respiró profundamente y entró a la habitación.

- Buenas tardes –saludó

- Candy…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA!_

_Les dejo un nuevo capitulo... espero les guste!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_Oligranchester, Ltty, WISAL, Julieta42, Lisseth, ChrisK, Janeth, lucy, Mayuel, luna, cinthya, eli... _**

_Gracias por sus palabras.. agradezco sus comentarios...!_

_SALUDITOS... esperare sus impresiones_


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Su madre como era usual estaba sentada en el sofá tejiendo alguna prenda que seguramente luego utilizaría su padre, y él sentado en el sillón individual leyendo el libro de turno.

Así eran las tardes habitualmente en la casa de los White; desde que Charles, el padre de Candy trabajaba solo por las mañanas como asesor legal de la compañía de Anthony. Por su edad, y problemas cardíacos sus horas laborales se habían reducido considerablemente; pero siendo padre de la prometida del presidente de la empresa, nadie podría negarle estos privilegios.

- Hola papá y mamá –dijo nerviosa

- Candy –pronunció nuevamente Sarah, su madre, mientras se levantaba presurosa a abrazarla- Hemos estado tan preocupados por ti

Candy recibió el abrazo de su madre gustosa, le alegraba estar nuevamente en casa.

- Hola papá –dijo sin soltar a su madre

Charles White había permanecido indiferente a la llegada de su hija, siguió leyendo su libro sin inmutarse por la alegría de su esposa al recibir a Candy. Al oír su saludo de manera directa; volteó a verla y ella pudo observar enojo en su mirada. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde Candy y Sarah se encontraban.

- ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó con voz fría y distante

Candy se esperaba una reacción de este tipo por parte de su padre, él era controlador y hablaba de forma directa. Ahora, había llegado el momento de hablar directamente con ambos y comunicarle sus decisiones.

- Mamá –la tomó de la mano- Papá –se dirigió a él, sin acercársele- Regresé por dos motivos. –respiró hondo- El primero, era para comunicarles ciertas decisiones que he tomado en este tiempo que he estado lejos.

- ¿Qué decisiones? –preguntó Charles con voz molesta

Candy no respondió, respiró nuevamente y terminó lo que su padre había interrumpido.

- Y la segunda… terminar mi relación con Anthony, definitivamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry estaba sumamente nervioso. Le preocupaba en sobremanera la idea de que Candy tuviera que enfrentar todo ella sola. A él le hubiera encantado hablar con los padres de Candy personalmente, pero ella no lo había permitido. Ahora solo lo quedaba esperar la llamada de ella para saber de una vez por todas, la reacción de los White a la decisión de su hija.

Condujo hasta su apartamento sin demasiada prisa, esperaría allí la llamada de la rubia. Llegó al edificio y aparcó su auto en el área de visitantes pues el auto de Candy aún se encontraba en su lugar de estacionamiento. Sonrió al recordar como habían huido de todo, esas semanas en Escocia habían sido las mejores de su vida. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de la locura que le invadió al pedirle a Candy que se fuera con él.

Si la vida lo pusiera en la misma situación nuevamente, no dudaría en volver a hacerlo. Pero ahora ya no tenía porque huir, Candy era suya y lo sería para siempre. Entró a su apartamento y se quitó la chaqueta, sin muchos ánimos se fue desvistiendo en el camino hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, tenía ganas de tomar una ducha para relajarse un poco. Sentía una ansiedad enorme, necesitaba algo que le permitiera tranquilizarse un poco. Dormir no era una opción, la adrenalina en sus venas era demasiada y aunque tomara un frasco entero de pastillas para dormir no conseguiría conciliar el sueño.

¿Era normal sentirse tan ansioso?

No lo sabía… pero algo le decía que no. Hubiese preferido esperar más tiempo, que pasara la fecha de la "boda" de Candy y entonces regresar a Londres. Lo estaban pasando tan bien en Escocia. Si hubiera sido por él hubiesen permanecido en su villa toda la vida… Pero ella había querido regresar y "dar la cara"…

Se metió bajo la regadera y el agua caliente poco a poco logró relajarlo un poco, aunque no lo suficiente. Aún en su cabeza rondaban mil maneras de cómo sus planes podrían fracasar. Después de varios minutos bajo el agua, finalmente abandonó el baño y sin utilizar toalla alguna se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse algo encima. Se colocó una camisa blanca de algodón muy sencilla y unos jeans azules, algo sumamente ligero y se recostó en la cama un rato.

¡Tenía que pensar en otra cosa!

Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar momentos vividos al lado de Candy, para tratar de tranquilizar a su mente. El sonido del timbre en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

¿Quién podría ser?

Se dirigió presuroso a abrir la puerta. Podría ser Candy…

- Hola Terry

- ¿Karen?

- La misma –sonrió y entró sin pedir permiso

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Nadie sabe que regresamos

- Bueno, los llamé a la casa en Escocia y me informó tú nana que habían venido a dar un paseo por Londres. Supuse que se encontraban aquí. –se sentó en el sofá- ¿Y Candy?

- No está aquí

- ¿Entonces donde está?

- Fue a hablar con sus padres

- Pensé que la acompañarías –Terry se sentó junto a ella

- No quiso que lo hiciera. Y ahora aquí me tienes, como león enjaulado pensando en lo que ellos le pueden estar diciendo.

- Vamos Terry, no seas dramático. ¿Qué le podrían decir? –se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina- ¿Quieres un café?

La relación de ambos era muy estrecha, Karen no necesitaba pedir permiso para utilizar la cocina de él.

- Por favor –se levantó a acompañarla- Me siento muy ansioso

- Entonces será mejor que te haga un té. –Sonrió- Vamos Terry, no te intranquilices innecesariamente. Aún no sabemos que pasará.

- Pero es que…

- Nada de pero, tu debes confiar en el amor de Candy. ¿Confías en ella?

- Si

- Entonces, no hay pero que valga. Confía en que el amor de ella será lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a todo y a todos. –le sonrió

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –dijo Charles furioso

- Eso mismo, que voy a romper mi compromiso con Anthony

- ¡No harás eso!

- Mira papá, discúlpame pero no vine aquí a pedirte permiso para hacerlo. Como les dije he venido solamente a hablar con ustedes de mis decisiones y a hablar con Anthony. Nada hará que cambie de opinión

Charles estaba sumamente enojado, la miraba con ojos furiosos. Sarah quiso intervenir para calmar un poco la tensión del lugar

- ¿Qué decisiones hija? –dijo tratando de sonar serena

Candy respiró profundo.

- Antes que digas algo. ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? –dijo furibundo

- Yo…

- Te largaste de aquí y ni siquiera sabíamos si estabas bien o a donde habías ido. Eres una inconciente. Tenías a tu madre con el alma en un hilo.

- Les dejé una nota.

- ¡Claro! –Dijo irónico- una nota. Te parece que merecemos que nos dejes una simple nota "explicándonos" que te irías por un tiempo.

- Lo decidí muy rápido. No podía quedarme a darle explicaciones.

- Y ¿ahora si las puede dar la señorita o también está muy apurada?

Candy ignoró el sarcasmo en la expresión de su padre.

- La decisión que he tomado es muy simple. No me casaré con Anthony porque estoy enamorada de otro.

- ¿Estás enamorada de otro? –Dijo furioso- ¿Quién?

- De Terrence Grandchester, el socio de Anthony en la compañía. Voy a casarme con él. Está decidido

- ¿Con él es con quien has estado estos días? –preguntó acercándose más a ella.

- Si –dijo segura- He estado con él todo este tiempo.

- No vas a abandonar a Anthony, ¿me entiendes? –le tomó el brazo con fuerza- No abandonarás a tu prometido días antes de tu boda porque te fugaste con su socio. ¿me oyes bien? No te dejaré hacerlo –la soltó de un solo golpe

- No lo puedes evitar –dijo segura- Yo amo a Terry y me voy a casar con él, te guste o no.

- Que sabes tu del amor –dijo irónico- Hace pocos meses decías amar a Anthony.

- Pero ahora estoy segura que no es así, amo a Terry y me casaré con él. Si vine aquí fue solo para informárselos, quiero que sean partícipes de mi felicidad. Pero si no lo aceptan, me dolerá es verdad, pero terminaré de todas maneras al lado de Terry. Él es el amor de mi vida.

Sarah había permanecido callada, observando la escena sin involucrarse. Su esposo estaba demasiado furioso, no quería decir o hacer algo que lo mortificara más.

- Escúchame bien Candy, no permitiré que hagas lo que has planeado. Te casarás con Anthony, quieras o no

- No puedes obligarme. Soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana –dijo muy furiosa por la actitud arrogante de su padre.

- Lo harás

- No, no lo haré. Ahora soy la mujer de Terry y solo falta que firme un papel para serlo ante todos; pero en lo más importante, ya lo soy. Soy su mujer en cuerpo y alma.

Candy dijo todo eso segura de sí, le daba vergüenza que sus padres supieran que se había entregado a Terry, pero después de todo era verdad. Talvez así su padre recapacitara.

Sin verlo venir, sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha. La mano de su padre se había estrellado en su rostro y le había dejado un dolor insoportable, tanto físicamente como en el corazón. Nunca antes su padre se había atrevido a golpearla.

- ¡Cállate! –Dijo furibundo- Eres una cualquiera. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir así que te has entregado a un hombre sin ser tu esposo? Aún más, ¿como lo dices cuando estás comprometida?

Candy observaba como el pecho de su padre subía y bajaba de manera irregular, las manos las tenía apuñadas a sus costados y su mirada era furiosa. Nunca antes lo había visto así.

- Es la verdad. –Se atrevió a decir- Me entregué a Terry y no me arrepiento. Fue algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré en la vida.

- Candy, cállate –dijo su madre serena- no hables así. No es propio de una mujer decente

- ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué no es "propio"? –Dijo volteando a verla- Lo hice por amor, ¿no lo entienden? ¡AMO A TERRY! Lo amo con todo mí ser, nunca va a ser diferente. Me voy a morir amándolo.

- No me importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que según tu –dijo sarcástico- sentirás toda la vida. Te casarás con Anthony y punto –sentenció

- Lo siento papá. Pero no puedo complacerte. No lo haré. –Dijo tomando su bolso que había dejado en el sofá anteriormente- Como te dije en un principio, no vine aquí a pedirles permiso, vine a comunicarles mi decisión. Si no te gusta, es tu problema. No me condenaré a vivir mi vida amargada porque tu quieres que me case con Anthony.

- Lo harás. De lo contrario no volverás a pisar esta casa.

- Lo siento. –Se acercó a su padre- En verdad, lo siento mucho. Pero no puedo complacerte. Si quieres que no vuelva aquí, respetaré tu decisión. Me dolerá mucho pero será como tú quieras. Espero algún día me comprendas.

Se acercó lo suficiente para tratar de darle un abrazo, pero su padre se negó. Todavía lucía muy enojado y la rechazó directamente

- Adiós papá –se dirigió a su madre- Adiós mamá. Espero algún día puedan entenderme.

Caminó hacia la puerta de salida pero antes de conseguirlo escuchó la voz de su padre fría y enojada.

- Cuando cruces esa puerta. Dejarás de ser mi hija Candice.

Candy tragó seco. Eran palabras sumamente fuertes, pero no daría marcha atrás. Sin voltear a ver ni una sola vez más, salió de su casa y se dirigió a buscar a Terry.

Caminó por el jardín delantero de la casa y se dirigió a la avenida principal para tomar un taxi, hubiera podido llamar a Terry para que fuera por ella, pero necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente. Era mejor hacerlo por su cuenta. Cuando encontró un taxi, le indicó al conductor la dirección a la cual debía dirigirse.

Cuando estaban ya en camino hacía el apartamento del castaño, quiso llamarlo para comunicarle su llegada pero antes de hacerlo, recibió una llamada…

- Aló

_- Candy _

Era su madre, sonaba angustiada

- ¿Mamá? –Dijo preocupada- ¿Qué sucede?

_- Candy, ven por favor. Tu padre… -_tartamudeaba_- tu padre_

- ¿Qué mamá? ¿Qué le pasa a papá?

- _Cuando te fuiste… él… Candy, tu padre está muy mal._

- ¿Qué tiene?

Su madre no concretaba lo que sucedía. Se sentía muy afligida.

- _Tu padre, sufrió un paro cardíaco. Candy, tu padre se está muriendo _–lloraba

- ¿Qué?

- _Estamos en camino al hospital hija._ –Se oía llorosa- _Vamos en la ambulancia. Te necesito hija. ¿Podrías llegar al hospital? _

- Claro mamá. ¿A qué hospital se dirigen?

Al parecer su mamá le preguntó al paramédico al lugar al que se dirigían pues dejó el auricular un momento

- _Al hospital Saint Adams. ¿Sabes donde queda? _

- Claro. Te veré allí.

Cortó la comunicación.

¡Dios! Esto no podría estar pasando… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Cuando se fue todo estaba bien, y ahora su padre estaba grave. Se sentía afligida. ¡Todo era su culpa!

¡NO!

¡No era su culpa! Era solo una coincidencia… no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido.

Le indicó al conductor el cambio de destino y todo el camino al hospital fue una tortura. Se sentía… ¡no!... no quería sentirse culpable.

Llegaron varios minutos después, y luego de pagarle al taxista la cuenta se encaminó al área de urgencias del hospital. Necesitaba encontrar a su madre y pedir referencias de su padre.

La encontró rápidamente, y corrió hacia donde estaba ella.

- Mamá

- Candy –la abrazó fuerte- Tu padre, Candy… se está muriendo.

- Tranquilízate mamá –le secó las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos- Nada le pasará a papá.

- Pero es que…

- No mamá, pensemos positivo. Te han dado alguna información de su estado.

Su madre negó con la cabeza

- Espérame aquí, iré a ver que pueden decirme

- Candy… espera.

- ¿Sí?

- Candy, no quiero angustiarte pero… por favor, -suplicó- No hagas nada de lo que dijiste harías. No mates a tu padre

Las palabras de su madre se clavaron en sus oídos con dureza. ¿Matar a su padre?

Su madre había dicho… "no mates a tu padre"… ¿Eso es lo que estaba haciendo?

- Por favor Candy, por favor hija –suplicaba llorosa- No abandones a Anthony

Candy miró a su madre largamente sin pronunciar palabra.

- Hablamos luego. –Se alejó- Iré a pedir información sobre mi padre

- Promételo Candy, prométeme que no harás lo que dijiste.

- Después mamá

Se alejó de allí y se encaminó a la estación de enfermeras. Las palabras de su madre la habían desconcertado. Era un chantaje… la estaba chantajeando. No podía permitirles a sus padres que le hicieran esto.

Preguntó a la enfermera encargada sobre el estado de su padre, y le informaron que debía esperar a las noticias del médico. Por el momento, solo quedaba esperar.

Caminó nuevamente hasta donde estaba su madre y ésta se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas. Se miraba muy preocupada…

- Mamá

- ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Nada, debemos esperar a que venga el médico a informarnos

- Entiendo

De pronto su celular sonó.

- Aló

_- Candy… ¿dónde estás? _

Era Terry

- Terry –se alejó del lugar donde estaba su madre- Terry ven por favor –lloró- Te necesito

_- Candy, ¿Qué sucede? _

- Es mi padre, está grave en el hospital

_- ¿En el hospital? ¿Qué sucedió Candy? _

- Mi padre. -titubeó- Te explico cuando vengas, ¿si?

_- De acuerdo, ¿en qué hospital están? _

- En el Saint Adams –lloraba- apúrate por favor

_- En seguida salgo_

Cortaron la comunicación. Estando al lado de Terry se sentiría más segura.

Volvió al lado de su madre y se sentó a su lado, imitó su posición y agachó su torso hasta colocar su frente entre sus rodillas. Estaba muy abrumada.

- Candy –la llamaron- ¿Cómo estás amor?

Levantó su rostro sorprendida

- ¡Anthony!

- Anthony, me alegra que haya venido tan rápido. –dijo Sarah

- Vine tan pronto como me informó de lo ocurrido –se dirigió a Candy- ¿Cómo estás amor? -preguntó nuevamente

Candy no pudo articular palabra. No tenía idea que Anthony hubiera regresado de su viaje a América.

- ¿Qué… haces aquí? –titubeó

- Vine a acompañarte, amor –recalcó la última palabra

- Gracias, pero es que en realidad lo que me pregunto es ¿que haces en Londres? –preguntó sorprendida- Yo te hacía en América

- Vine ayer por la tarde

¿Ayer?

Tragó seco. ¿Notaría su ausencia?

Ayer por la tarde, ella y Terry también habían llegado de Escocia; y habían permanecido en su apartamento haciendo el amor toda la noche. Se sentía tan culpable…

¿Qué pensaría Anthony al no verla ayer mismo?

¡Dios!... todo se estaba complicando tanto…

Ahora más que nunca sabía que hablar con Anthony sería muy complicado. Más en estas circunstancias. ¿Le podría decir las razones por las que quería terminar con él? ¿Podría decirle que es a causa de Terry?... ¡Terry!

Estaba por llegar al hospital…

- Candy, ¿Qué te sucede? –le tomó la mano cariñosamente- TE encuentras distraída

- Yo… bueno, estoy preocupada. –dijo titubeando

- Entiendo, esto de tu padre es muy problemático. Más con la boda a la vuelta de la esquina

¡La Boda!

- Eh… ¡si! Muy complicado, talvez sea mejor posponerla

- ¡De ninguna manera! –sentenció

- Anthony…

- No Candy, no habrá aplazo. Tu padre se recuperará a tiempo. Nos casaremos en la fecha indicada. –dijo serio

Candy prefirió no discutir con él en este momento, ya encontraría la forma de decirlo después. Por le momento debía ir a llamar a Terry, para decirle que era mejor que no llegara en este momento.

Marcó el número de Terry, pero no contestaba. Intentó nuevamente, pero tampoco…

¡Este día estaba resultando siendo, el peor de su vida!

Caminó a la sala nuevamente, pero se detuvo de pronto. Ya no era necesario detener a Terry. Ya había llegado.

- Candy –dijo viéndola directamente, sin notar la presencia de Anthony

- Terry –caminó a él nerviosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no entendió su pregunta, ella misma le había dicho que llegara. Terry iba en compañía de Karen que estaba con él al momento de la llamada en que se enteraron de la noticia. Ésta si notó la presencia de Anthony y codeó ligeramente a su primo

- Anthony –dijo Karen con soltura- ¡Qué gusto verte!

- Karen –dijo él con desdén- A mí también me da gusto verte –observó a Terry por un momento- Terry, ¿qué tal? –le ofreció la mano- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo mientras tomaba posesivamente a Candy por la cintura.

Terry enfureció al ver la mano de Anthony apoderarse de la cintura de Candy.

¡No tenía ningún derecho de tocarla!

¡Ella era su mujer!

Candy se sentía al borde de un colapso, nunca imaginó que las cosas fueran a suceder de esta manera. Daría todo porque todo fuera distinto.

Con la mirada le suplicó a Terry que no hiciera nada por el momento. No era conveniente en este instante. Después tendrían la oportunidad de aclarar todo.

- Familiares del Sr. Charles White –dijo el médico

- Yo soy su hija –dijo Candy caminando hacia el galeno- Y ella es mi madre

Anthony observó detenidamente a Terry mientras Candy y Sarah hablaban con el médico. No le gustaba la manera en que observaba a su prometida.

- Terry no me has contestado ¿Qué haces aquí?

Karen intervino al notar el esfuerzo que hacía su primo en no decir todo de una buena vez.

- Candy me llamó para avisarme todo y como yo estaba con mi primo, pues quiso acompañarme –dijo segura

- Entiendo. No sabía que ustedes eran primos –dijo serio

- Si, lo somos de parte de madre. Allí el porque no tenemos el mismo apellido –sonrió

El ambiente estaba sumamente tenso.

- Parece que la lengua te la han comido los ratones –dijo Anthony mordaz- No has pronunciado palabra

Terry seguía sin hablar.

Antes que Anthony volviera a hablar, Candy y su madre se acercaron nuevamente a ellos.

- ¿Qué les dijeron, amor? –la abrazó

- Está muy grave –lloró- No creen que se salve

Anthony aprovechó la flaqueza de Candy y la abrazó totalmente, la acurrucó en su pecho y besó su frente. Candy lloraba sin parar.

- Todo va a estar bien, amor. –le besó la mejilla- Todo estará bien –le levantó el rostro y la besó ligeramente en los labios, antes que ella pudiera evitarlo

Terry enfureció al verlo… ya había soportado mucho.

¡No soportaría que Anthony besara y abrazara así a su mujer!

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia... espero les guste!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS..._**

**_Oligranchester, Janeth, Ltty, patty reyna, lucero, Mayuel, luna, ChrisK, WISAL, cinthya, anon, Sofia, neidy, lucy, eli, alondra..._**

_Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia, se los agradezco infinitamente!_

**_Saluditos!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Cuando su mente tuvo noción de la posición en la que estaba con Anthony siendo vista por Terry, Candy trató de apartarse rápidamente de los brazos del rubio. Fue un movimiento sutil pero decidido, dejándoles ver a todos los presentes en un lenguaje silencioso lo que sentía.

Aún así Anthony no la soltó completamente, la mantuvo sostenida por los hombros; mientras miraba con desafío a Terry. Ninguno de los presentes hablaba, todos estaban demasiado agobiados por las noticias del padre de Candy, que parecía debatirse entre la vida y la muerte.

- Candy, necesito hablar contigo –pronunció Terry con enojo.

Anthony contestó por la rubia, mucho antes que ella lo pudiera evitar.

- Creo que no es el momento, Terry. Debemos dejar descansar a Sarah y Candy. –Abrazó nuevamente a la rubia- Talvez sea momento que se retiren.

Era una afirmación explícita.

Anthony los quería lejos de la compañía de Candy. Terry enfureció aún más. Se iría hasta que Candy se lo dijera, no antes.

- Creo Anthony, que eso es algo que Candy debe decidir.

Ambos se miraban furiosos.

Aún no había sido dicha ninguna palabra por parte de Candy. Anthony seguía siendo su prometido y Terry su amigo; aunque la realidad de las cosas fuera totalmente distinta. Pero por alguna razón Candy había caído en un mutismo inexplicable. Se sentía ajena de su cuerpo. No prestaba demasiada atención a su entorno.

- Anthony –dijo Karen tratando de ablandar la situación- No veo el motivo por el que nos eches de aquí. ¿Hay algo que no sepamos? –dijo irónicamente

Anthony no era un tonto al que pudieran engañar fácilmente, pero no quería dar indicios de que sabía "algo" sobre Terry y Candy, no era el momento. Como Karen lo había dejado ver, no tenía motivos "aparentes" de echar a Terry y Karen del lugar. Para todos ellos eran amigos de Candy que la acompañaban en este momento difícil de su vida. Aún en contra de sus impulsos más primitivos, tuvo que aceptar la realidad y dejar que Candy decidiera si los quería o no junto a ella.

- De ninguna manera –trató de sonar tranquilo- Era solo una sugerencia, pudieran estar cansados. Si no desean irse aún, no veo porque tendría que sacarlos.

- Perfecto –dijo Karen sonriente- Terry, acompáñeme por un té para Candy. Creo que lo necesita mucho.

Terry parecía no querer moverse del lugar. Estaba sumamente molesto por la situación en la que se encontraba, él más que nadie merecía estar al lado de Candy. Pero no quería armar un escándalo en este momento. Era Candy la que debía terminar sus relaciones con Anthony, y hasta que esto sucediera debía permanecer distante. Como el amigo, se suponía que era.

- Vamos Terry –Karen prácticamente lo empujo- Acompáñame

Sin decir palabra alguna, acompañó a su prima a la cafetería del hospital para traer una bebida que tranquilizara un poco a la rubia.

- No creo poder soportar esta situación por mucho tiempo –dijo él después de haberse alejado lo suficiente

- Entiendo. –dijo Karen compresivamente- Pero por el momento, no tienes otra opción. No creo que sea el mejor momento para armar un escándalo. No con el Sr. White tan grave

- Lo sé –dijo desesperado- ¡Maldita sea! Lo sé muy bien…

- Tranquilo –dijo deteniendo su paso- No debes desesperarte. –Le tomó el hombro- Será solo por un tiempo, en lo que Candy termina definitivamente con Anthony. Tranquilízate, como lo veo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Terry respiró sonoramente.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero es que… -se pasó la mano por el pelo- No soporto verlo abrazarla y besarla como lo hace. No tiene derecho

- Jajaja

- ¿Qué? –Gritó- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

- Que tu eres el amante… ¡recuérdalo! –Sonrió burlona- Recuerda que ella no ha terminado con él y tienen una boda a la vuelta de la esquina. Ante todos tú eres el que no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella.

- Gracias por tu apoyo. –Dijo irónico- Además, esa boda no se llevará a cabo. Ella es mi mujer y su compromiso con él es solo de palabra. Ella no lo ama.

- Bueno, eso lo sabemos tú y yo. Pero el resto del mundo no lo sabe. Así que debes mantener la calma. Ahora, será mejor que vayamos de una vez por todas por ese té. –Dijo reiniciando su camino- Así podremos regresar al lado de Candy.

Terry estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Mientras más rápido fueran por el bendito té, más rápido regresarían al lado de Candy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo a su alrededor era confuso. Los sentimientos que la embargaban eran abrumadores. Observaba a las enfermeras y doctores, correr de un lugar a otro en el caos que se presentaba en la unidad que estaba internado su padre, pero ningún movimiento en particular llamaba su atención. Era como estar en el limbo. Le acababan de decir que su padre podría no sobrevivir de este paro cardíaco, y su mente no paraba de decirle que todo era su culpa.

- Candy

Era la tercera vez que Anthony trataba de hablar con la rubia, pero ella parecía estar muy distraída.

- Candy –la movió ligeramente- Amor ¿estás bien?

- No –dijo sin verlo- No estoy bien

- Talvez sea conveniente que fueras a descansar un poco. No darán noticias de tu padre hasta mañana temprano.

- Quiero quedarme aquí por cualquier emergencia. –dijo sin mirarlo.

- Candy, creo que Anthony tiene razón. Será mejor ir a casa a descansar un poco –dijo Sarah que de pronto parecía más serena. Venía de visitar a Charles que se encontraba en terapia intensiva.

- ¿Cómo está papá? –preguntó ella inmediatamente.

- Igual –dijo agachando la mirada- Pero coincido con tu prometido. Talvez sea conveniente regresar mañana temprano ya descansadas

- No. Puede surgir una emergencia –sentenció

- Es poco probable, preciosa. Será mejor ir a descansar un poco. Regresaremos mañana a primera hora.

Candy no quería apartarse del lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero su madre y Anthony parecían tan seguros que sería lo mejor que empezó a considerarlo una opción. Talvez de esa manera tuviera la oportunidad finalmente de hablar con él y comunicarle sus decisiones. Era mejor hacerlo de una buena vez.

- Antes, me gustaría verlo –dijo empezando el camino hacia la habitación de su padre- No estaré tranquila sin velo antes de marcharnos.

- No es posible –dijo Sarah- Tiene las visitas restringidas

- Pero a ti te dejaron entrar

- Solo un momento, pero el médico me advirtió que sería la única visita que recibiría en la noche. Probablemente mañana tengamos acceso nuevamente y será tu turno de entrar. Ahora será mejor irnos a casa a descansar, Anthony –se dirigió al rubio- ¿podrías llevarnos a casa, por favor?

- Por supuesto –sentenció

- Entonces vamos.

Candy aún no estaba muy convencida de irse sin ver a su padre, pero talvez era lo mejor. Verlo haría que su decisión tambaleara y lo que más necesitaba ahora era convicción. Debía terminar su relación con Anthony hoy mismo.

- Pero… -detuvo su paso- Creo que no les avisamos a Terry y Karen que nos vamos.

- Talvez ya se fueron –afirmó Anthony

- No lo creo. Debemos esperarlos para despedirnos de ellos

"y para darme valor a lo que tengo que hacer viendo nuevamente a Terry", pensó

Antes que Sarah o Anthony objetaran lo dicho por Candy, Terry y su prima aparecieron en el pasillo proveniente de la cafetería.

- ¿A dónde se dirigen? –preguntó Karen

- Llevo a Candy y su madre a casa para que descansen un poco. Volveremos mañana temprano al hospital.

- Entiendo –dijo Karen- Entonces será mejor irnos tu y yo también, Terry. –se dirigió a su primo

Candy y Terry intercambiaron una mirada que decía más que mil palabras. Ella silenciosamente le pedía apoyo para lo que estaba por suceder y él de la misma forma le comunicaba cuánto la amaba. Ambos entendieron perfectamente lo que él otro quiso decir, por el momento no podría haber más contacto que éste. Debían ser pacientes, la presente situación no se prestaba a pregonar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que se querían.

- Hasta luego, Candy. Vendré mañana a ver como se encuentra tu padre –la abrazó Karen

- Muchas gracias Karen. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo en estos momentos –le sonrió al separarse del abrazo

- Yo también Candy, vendré mañana con Karen -afirmó Terry- Todo saldrá bien

Muy al pesar de Anthony, Terry la abrazó. Hacia tan poco tiempo que no la tenía en sus brazos pero dadas las anteriores circunstancias parecían una eternidad. Aún no sabían cuanto tiempo transcurriría antes de volver a abrazarse de esta manera; así que aprovecharon el momento. El abrazo duró en distintas cantidades de tiempo para los presentes en este pasillo de hospital. Para Candy y Terry fue demasiado corto, para Anthony y Sarah, demasiado largo. A fin de cuentas, cada uno tenía sus motivos por lo que el abrazo de ellos les era tan incómodo.

- Gracias Terry –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

Él le sonrió ampliamente, y pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas de Candy. Este movimiento tan íntimo provocó una gran furia en Anthony, pero como todos esta noche, se tuvo que aguantar sus impulsos.

- Bien –dijo aclarando la garganta- Será mejor irnos

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Anthony. –dijo Sarah- Candy, vámonos

Le sonrió a Terry y Karen y emprendió su camino a casa.

Le esperaban momentos muy difíciles. Finalmente le diría a Anthony lo que su corazón guardaba.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El camino a casa de sus padres fue sorpresivamente rápido. Talvez era la ansiedad de lo que vendría o su angustia perenne por la delicada salud de su padre, no lo sabía con exactitud; pero en el silencioso auto de Anthony el trayecto le fue más corto que de costumbre.

- Llegamos –dijo él con una sonrisa

- Gracias por traernos a casa Anthony –agradeció Sarah

Anthony ayudó a bajar a ambas mujeres y juntos recorrieron el camino desde el auto hasta la puerta de la casa de los White.

- Gracias nuevamente –dijo Sarah- ¿Te veremos mañana en el hospital?

- Probablemente lo mejor sea recogerlas yo mismo en la mañana e irnos juntos al hospital

- Creo que es lo mejor. Anda hija, despídete de tu prometido antes de entrar a casa. Ha sido un día sumamente largo.

- No. Quiero hablar contigo antes que te vayas –dijo finalmente Candy- Necesitamos hablar

Anthony palideció ante las últimas palabras de la rubia. Por alguna extraña razón no tenía ningún interés en escuchar lo que sabía Candy le diría. Era mejor irse inmediatamente del lugar.

- Será mañana, linda. Hoy debes descansar un poco –sonrió

- ¡No! –Afirmó- Es mejor hablarlo de una buena vez.

- Candy –intervino Sarah- Es mejor como dice Anthony que descanses un poco. Mañana podrán hablar todo lo que quieran

- No mamá. Será hoy de una vez. Lo que tengo que decirte es importante –sentenció

Sarah volteó a ver a Anthony, al parecer Candy estaba determinada a hablar con el rubio esta noche.

- Mira Candy, ya es muy tarde. Mañana podremos hablar tranquilamente. Los nervios te hacen perder la paciencia, pero nada es más importante en este momento que descanses.

- Es verdad Candy. El día fue muy agotador. El cansancio te puede hacer decir cosas que no quieres en realidad –afirmó Sarah con una mirada penetrante

Esto no podía ser… ¡Estaba tan cansada!

Cansada de tener que hacer lo que hacer lo que todos querían cuando ellos decían. Cansada de la situación en la que se encontraba. Cansada de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos. Cansada… de esta vida.

- Por una vez en tu vida… respeta lo que yo quiero hacer. Tengo algo que decirte –le dijo Candy a Anthony

Anthony se sorprendió mucho con la actitud de Candy.

- Lo ves. Estás muy alterada –dijo con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo reunir- Sarah, será mejor que le des un calmante a Candy. Las emociones del día le están haciendo decir cosas que no siente. Te veo mañana, amor. Que tengan buena noche.

Sin decir nada más, Anthony emprendió su camino de vuelta al auto. ¡Era increíble! La había dejado con la palabra en la boca, una vez más.

- ¡Anthony! –Gritó- ¡Anthony! –empezó a caminar hacia él

- Detente Candy. Deja de hacer el ridículo.

- Tengo que hablar con él.

- Primero… tú y yo vamos a hablar.

El tono utilizado por su madre era nuevo. Nunca en sus veinticuatro años la había escuchado hablar de esa manera. Se detuvo y la observó.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Este no es el lugar. Entremos –la tomó de la mano- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación muy larga todavía.

Callada obedeció lo dicho por su madre y la acompañó hacia el interior de la casa. Tenía miedo de cambiar de opinión, por eso tenía que hablar con Anthony esta misma noche. Pero su madre, prácticamente se lo había impedido. Hablaría con ella y trataría con toda sus fuerzas evitar que lo que su madre le diría la hiciera flaquear en su decisión.

- Siéntate

Candy la obedeció una vez más. Como niña que recibiría un castigo se sentó y esperó lo que su madre diría. Observó a su alrededor. Todo había cambiado desde esta tarde cuando había llegado a informarles todo a sus padres, era verdad que todo seguía en su sitio; pero todo lucía distinto a sus ojos. Ahora el salón se parecía más a un cuarto de castigos y su madre, la mujer noble y sensible que siempre había conocido, en este momento se asemejaba mucho a un verdugo. Estaba a punto de escuchar el peor sermón que oiría en su vida.

- Necesitamos hablar

- Adelante, te escucho –trató de sonar fría

- Primero que nada, quiero decirte que todo esto es tu culpa. –afirmó sin inmutarse

- ¿Qué? –se levantó de su asiento

- Lo de tu padre. Que esté así de mal no es más que tu culpa. Tú tienes la culpa de todo, Candy

- No madre. No permitiré que me eches la culpa de algo que no estaba en mis manos evitar.

- Te equivocas. Todas las insensateces que dijiste esta tarde ayudaron a colapsar el agotado corazón de tu padre.

- No era mi intención provocar todo esto. Pero creí oportuno informarles lo que había decidido. Ahora me doy cuenta que talvez ha sido el más grande error de mi vida. Creí, estúpidamente, podía confiar en ustedes. Que como los padres amorosos que siempre conocí, apoyarían mi decisión y quisieran mi felicidad. Ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba.

- No me vengas con chantajes, Candy. Para el caso es lo mismo. Tú también nos fallaste. –La miró con enojo- Depositamos en ti nuestro futuro y así nos pagas.

- ¿De qué hablas? –dijo varios decibeles arriba de su tono normal

- ¡Qué estamos en la ruina! –Gritó- De eso estoy hablando. Tu matrimonio con Anthony nos ayudaría significativamente a nuestros problemas económicos. ¿No entiendes? –La miró a los ojos- Que rompas esta relación nos hundiría más en la miseria…

- No lo puedo creer. –rió irónica- Así que se trata de dinero. ¿Eso valgo yo para ti, madre? Mi felicidad es para ti una transacción comercial.

- No me vengas ahora con que no lo sabías

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –Gritó- Imaginaba que mi matrimonio con un Andley les traería dividendos económicos favorables pero nunca creí que era solamente eso. Yo decidí casarme con Anthony, porque en su momento pensé que a su lado sería feliz. No por su dinero. Nunca le haría semejante cosa a él.

Candy se dirigió furiosa a la ventana. Todo esto era el colmo. Sabía que sus padre nos pasaban por una buena racha económica, pero nunca se imaginó que todo lo del compromiso y boda con Anthony Andley, era una mera transacción monetaria para ellos.

¡La estaban vendiendo!

- No entiendes –Sarah comenzó a llorar- Si tu rompes tu compromiso con Anthony perderemos todo

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- La casa –levantó los brazos señalando la instalación- las propiedades, las acciones, el dinero… ¡todo! –Lloró más- Lo perderemos todo, Candy. ¿No te importa? –se sentó en el sofá llorando- ¿No te importa vernos en la ruina? ¿Te imaginas lo que provocaría en tu padre esa situación? ¡Lo mataría Candy! –Lloraba cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos- Este fue solo un aviso para lo que ocurrirá cuando Anthony nos quite todo. ¿No entiendes? ¡TODO! Todo… le pertenece a su compañía. Acabando ese compromiso no tendría piedad de despojarnos de todo. ¡Estaríamos en la calle!

Candy oía a su madre incrédula. Las palabras de ella se hundían en sus oídos llevándola a una de sus peores pesadillas.

- No creo que Anthony sea capaz de esto, mamá. –Se acercó a ella- Él es un buen hombre. Entenderá que a mi lado no será feliz. Encontrará a alguien que lo ame con la misma devoción. Estoy segura.

- ¡Eres una ingenua! –Se levantó con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas- Crees que para él será todo tan sencillo. Se enfurecerá. Su orgullo estará lastimado por tu abandono, más si se entera que lo dejaste por su socio. Querrá vengarse de todos nosotros.

- No lo creo –titubeó- Anthony no es así.

- No Candy, no te engañes. En tu mente ingenua, crees que él te dirá "Candy, no tengas pena. Gracias por cancelar la boda a tan pocos días" –se burló- Eres una estúpida. Él se enojará contigo, con nosotros, con todos los implicados.

Era verdad, todo lo que su madre decía era muy cierto. Seguramente Anthony no lo tomaría tan bien después de todo. Pero ella no permanecería a su lado solo para no enfurecerlo.

No lo haría.

No sacrificaría su felicidad junto a Terry por dinero. Era algo muy parecido a venderse.

- Talvez tengas razón. –La encaró- Pero aún si todo esto pasara no voy a dar marcha atrás. Me estás diciendo que debo casarme con Anthony por conservar el dinero que ganan ustedes de todo esto. No mamá. Te equivocas si crees que voy a dar marcha atrás a todo esto. –Se volteó y comenzó a caminar- Si tu no me apoyas –volteó a vela nuevamente- Como te dije en la tarde no me importa. Tengo a Terry, junto a él puedo soportarlo todo –dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Candy… ¿Te das cuenta de algo? –Candy se detuvo- Nos estás cambiando por un hombre que apenas conoces. Nosotros te dimos todo en la vida, ¿y así nos pagas? ¡Me das vergüenza!

Esto si enfureció a Candy.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que pagarles lo que me han dado en la vida casándome con alguien a quien no amo? –La vio con rencor- ¡qué mal mamá! –Sus ojos se nublaron- nunca creí que tenía que pagarles algún día lo que me dieron de pequeña.

- No te hagas la víctima, que no te queda. Con esa estúpida decisión, no solo arruinarás mi vida, la de tu padre, la tuya, la de Anthony… también lo harás con la de tu "amado Terry".

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Candy preguntó llorosa

- Que no solo arruinarás nuestra vida, que al parecer no te importa demasiado. También lo harás con la de Terry. ¿TE has puesto a pensar que sucedería con la sociedad que ellos tienen?

Candy tembló.

- Terry perdería mucho con la ruptura de esa sociedad. Su compañía es más pequeña que la de Anthony, seguramente se irían a la quiebra. Además de que miles de empleados perderían su empleo. ¿Lo habías pensado?

- No es justo, mamá –lloró- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –se acercó a ella- ¿De verdad tan poco me quieres? ¿Por qué en lugar de decirme todo lo malo que podría ocurrir, no me apoyas en mi decisión? –la encaró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas- ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me odias? –le gritó

Entonces Sarah hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, la golpeó. Candy sintió la furia de su madre en ese golpe sobre su mejilla. Adolorida, masajeó su rostro; mientras la observaba con rencor.

- Ahora más que nunca lo creo. En verdad me odias –Rió irónica- Quieres que me case con Anthony por dinero. Para ustedes no soy más que un objeto que venderán a un hombre rico que está dispuesto a pagar mucho dinero por mí. No te importa mi vida, no te importa mi felicidad. Lo único que te importa es seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, con los lujos y comodidades que estás acostumbrada. Felicidades mamá. Eres muy buena convenciendo a la gente de lanzarse al precipicio. Porque déjame decirte –lloraba, pero reía irónica- que eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer; pero no te preocupes –rió aún más- es en sentido figurado. Tu pequeña mina de oro no se quitará la vida literalmente, aunque si lo hará de la peor manera. Me casaré con Anthony… y con eso mi vida terminará. Seré infeliz y desdichada por el resto de mi vida, pero no te preocupes –se carcajeó- tu tendrás tu casa, tus joyas, dinero, todo… todo lo tendrás, mamá –comenzó a llorar amargamente- Todo lo tendrás. Todo lo que a ti te importa estará presente. Todo mamá… todo lo tendrás. Yo seré desdichada, pero como eso no te importa en realidad –lloraba- Pues no veo porque debas preocuparte.

Se dirigió escaleras arriba a la que antiguamente era su habitación.

- Pero eso sí. –Dijo antes de subir el primer escalón- No pretendas que me ocupe del resto de preparativos para la "boda" –se rió- No lo haré. Será irónico que planeara mi funeral ¿no te parece? Porque estoy segura que eso será mi boda… mi funeral. Encárgate tú de todo, a fin de cuentas eso es lo que seguramente has venido haciendo estos días que he estado afuera ¿verdad?

Continuó subiendo las escaleras, impidiendo a su madre dirigirse a ella. Pero antes que terminara de subirlas le dijo algo más.

- ¡Felicidades mamá! Acabaste con mi vida…

Y con esto último, entró a su cuarto corriendo. Necesitaba llorar. Llorar amargamente, sola. Sin testigos. Nadie se enteraría de su amargura.

¡Nadie!

¿Por qué había regresado?

¡Era una estúpida! Comenzó a patalear en la cama, llorando de rabia y enojo. Se sentía traicionada. Usada. Sus padres la miraban como un objeto que podían vender al mejor postor. No les importaba su felicidad.

Se arrepentía de haber vuelto. Le hubiera hecho caso a Terry y hubieran permanecido más tiempo en Escocia. Los días allá habían sido tan lindos…

Rió con ironía. Por lo menos la vida le había permitido vivir algunos días en el cielo, antes de instalarse definitivamente en el infierno.

¡Odiaba a todos! ¡Odiaba al mundo! ¡Se odiaba a sí misma!

No hubiera regresado

Hubiera esperado más tiempo.

Lloraba sin parar, culpándose de todo. Todo era su culpa. Si no hubiese insistido tanto en volver y "dar la cara"… hubiera sido mejor fugarse con Terry e iniciar en otro lado. Sin importarle nada ni nadie. Pero ahora… sabiendo todo lo que acarrearía su rompimiento con Anthony no podría hacerlo. No podría dejar a sus padres… ¡Debería hacerlo!... ¡Pero no podía!...

Era una estúpida… ¿Por qué había regresado?

No dejaba de torturarse.

Debería seguir a su corazón y continuar con lo acordado, pero no podía. No podía hacerle esto a Terry. Su madre tenía razón. Él también sufriría, perdería todo. Perdería su empresa, todo… cientos de personas se verían afectadas por su decisión. Perderían su trabajo…

¡No era justo!

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? –gritaba

Talvez si hablaba con Terry y le explicaba todo… él seguramente la ayudaría con sus padres. Talvez… Anthony no reaccionara tan mal por la ruptura.

Talvez… tenía una esperanza…

¡Pero no!

Pero… como se lo diría a Terry… ¿cómo le diría que siempre mejor si se casaba con Anthony? ¡Lo mataría!... ¿Cómo podría decírselo?

Él le preguntaría porque había cambiado de decisión, ¿y qué le diría? Le diría que era una cobarde, que temía las reacciones de Anthony hacia sus padres y hacia el mismo.

¡No!

No podría decírselo así. No se lo permitiría. No le permitiría abandonarlo. Y ella deseaba que no se lo permitiera.

¿Pero… podrían soportar todo lo que se vendría después?

¿Y si Anthony se enfurecía tanto y le hacía daño a Terry?... ¡No! Anthony no era así… pero ¿y si…?

Las preguntas en su cabeza la torturaban. Sin darse cuenta el amanecer llegó y con el nuevo día venía un nuevo tormento. Decirle todo a Terry. ¡La odiaría! Y ella se lo merecía… por no luchar. Por acobardarse por lo que podría suceder. Pero, todo era tan confuso. Su madre había hecho un gran papel plantándole la duda en su cabeza. Necesitaba pensar. Pensar con calma y la cabeza fría.

¿Y sí hablaba con Terry?

Se levantó y con la misma ropa que tenía puesta bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la calle. Tenía que pensar. Pero ya había pensando toda la madrugada… ¡No sabía que hacer! Se sentía sola, confundida, usada, traicionada.

Sacó su celular de la bolsa y marcó el número de Terry. No contestaba. Intentó nuevamente, pero tampoco contestó.

¿Estaría molesto con ella por lo de la tarde anterior?

¡Necesitaba hablar con él! Talvez… si llamara a Karen… ella podría decirle donde estaba su primo. Ellos se habían ido juntos.

Marcó el número, a la tercera tonada ella contestó.

- Karen

- _Candy, ¿sucede algo? ¿Tu papá…?_

- No, él está bien. Necesito hablar con Terry. –dijo agitada

- _¿Te sucede algo? Te oigo agitada_

- Si… no… ¿Sabes dónde está?

- _Durmió aquí en mi casa, pero se fue temprano. Lo llamaron de la oficina temprano. Al parecer finalmente se llevará a cabo el negocio que tanto deseo. Estaba sumamente feliz. _–Dijo Karen emocionada_- Creo que ahora si todo le está saliendo bien. Te tiene a ti y finalmente consiguió el negocio que tanto tiempo quiso. –_sonrió

Estas últimas palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Candy.

No podía hacerle esto a Terry. Él había luchado tanto por hacer crecer su empresa. Ahora contaba con gran expansión, gracias a su sociedad con los Andley. Pero si ella rompía con Anthony… todo se acabaría. Arruinaría su vida.

- _Candy… ¿Estás allí?_

- Eh… si. Gracias Karen. Lo llamaré a la oficina.

- _De acuerdo. Más tarde pasaré al hospital para verte. Te quiero_

- Yo también, hasta luego.

Colgó. Ahora estaba decidido. Todo dependía de ella… marcó nuevamente para localizar a Terry. Solo que esta vez lo hizo a su privado en la oficina.

- _Grandchester_ –contestó

- Terry

- _Candy, amor. Te he extrañado_

Se le hizo un hueco en el estómago, pero estaba decidido

- Terry, necesitamos hablar.

- _Sobre ¿Qué?_

- No te lo puedo decir por teléfono. Puedo llegar a tu apartamento más tarde.

- _Claro._

- Nos vemos allí.

- _Por supuesto, te amo Candy._

Sin contestar, colgó la llamada. No tenía el valor de decirle que ella también. No después de lo que tenía que decirle.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... _**

_**Rosy Jiménez:** Mil gracias amigas por leer la historia! Si… a mi también me dan ganas de subirles de un solo todos los capitulo, pero así le quitaría emoción.. Jeje. Saluditos_

_**Val Rod**: hola! Se que te he hecho sufrir un poco con Anthony, pero no te creas… el no ha sufrido tanto que digamos, jeje… espera algo lindo para el también. Es grato tener la atención de una Anthony fan para esta historia que tanto quiero, mil gracias!_

_**Mariita:** si… tenia que regresar Anthony… para que todo se llevara a cabo. No te equivocas amiga… prácticamente obligaran a casarse a Candy con el. Bueno, sabemos que no se casa… pero aun falta saber, porque? Mil gracias por leer…!_

_**Patty reyna:** jeje… me gusta que me presionen, me ayuda a seguir presionarme a mi misma! Gracias por seguir la historia._

_**Talia:** Estabas atrasada! Gracias por leer los capítulos de un solo… mil gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**Oligrandchester:** si… los padres tienen una poderosa (dinero, jejeje) razón para querer a Anthony y a Candy juntos. Terry es un caballero y no quiso "delatar" su relación con Candy frente a Anthony… me duele hacerlo sufrir!.. Gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**EdbEll CuLLen**: ese es el problema… la necedad de Anthony! Además de la indecisión de Candy… mil gracias por seguir la historia!_

_**Candy20086:** mil gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Gracias por animarte a dejar un review. Gracias!_

_**ChrisK:** amiga… tienes las letras llenas de razón…! Gracias por tus palabras siempre! Agradezco tu apoyo._

_**LUZ GRANDCHESTER:** gracias! Te agradezco que te animaras a leer mis letras y que te animaras a dejar un comentario! Espero que te guste lo que sigue. Saluditos_

_**Luna:** es verdad… la culpa será un factor importante en Candy… yo también sufro con lo que le esta sucediendo a Terry! Gracias por tus palabras…!_

_**WISAL:** amiga! Perdón por tu sufrimiento… yo también quiero llorar por lo que le sucede a terrybombon! Gracias por tu apoyo amiga! Saluditos_

_**Carmencita:** gracias! Si todo esta súper complicado, todo dependerá de la fortaleza de su amor. Mil gracias por leer!_

_**Cinthya:** ahora si me tarde! Jejeje. Perdón! Es verdad, Anthony sabe algo que aun no sabemos… mil gracias por tus palabras!_

_**Lisseth:** es verdad… hubiera sido lo mas sensato. Decirle de una vez por todas lo de la boda, pero ella esta muy confundida, la culpa la ciega. Gracias por leer!_

_Neidy: si… no debió dejarse abrazar, pero estaba muy afectada! Gracias por tus palabras siempre… agradezco tu apoyo! Saluditos_

_**Mayuel:** si… Karen influyo mucho en el autocontrol de Terry. Me dio risa lo de "se le junto el ganado", jejeje… no conocía ese dicho. Mil gracias por leer… saluditos hasta Venezuela._

_**Wendy:** gracias amiga! Espero que hayas tenido unas felices vacaciones, te agradezco tu atención! Saluditos_

_**Eli:** gracias por tus palabras amiga! Me alegra que te este gustando la trama. Que estés bien tú también, saluditos_

_**Dayana:** si… querrá casarse solo por su padre. Mil gracias por tus palabras, agradezco tu atención! Saluditos_

_**Janeth:** amiga, es verdad… el correo es vital en todo esto, jejeje. Mil gracias por tu apoyo! Saluditos_

_**Lucy:** te agradezco infinitamente por leer la historia! Gracias por tu atención!_

_**Sofía:** gracias por leer, me alegra saber que te este gustando. Lo bueno es que ahora si dejo tu celular, dejar un comentario. Gracias por tu apoyo. Saluditos_

**_Gracias por sus palabras, queridas amigas! agradezco su apoyo, infinitamente. Como siempre esperare sus impresiones..._**

**_SALUDITOS_**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Tenía pensado ir a ver a su padre antes de hablar con Terry, pero no tuvo valor. No quería ver a su madre, no por el momento.

La culpaba de todo. Ella había sido la que plantara en ella la duda de lo que podría ocurrir…

Caminó de regreso a su casa y al estar en la esquina de la calle; observó desde lejos el auto de Anthony. Se acercó un poco y se detuvo en la casa vecina a la de sus padres. Tal y como lo había dicho la noche anterior, él había ido por ellas para ir juntos al hospital a visitar a su padre. Por ahora no tenía intención de hablar con él, mucho menos con su madre. Esperó oculta, lo suficientemente lejos para que no la vieran, mientras se iban al hospital.

Observó con detenimiento sus movimientos y notó que Anthony se enojaba un poco al no verla esta mañana, sus movimientos la hicieron entender que discutía con su madre al informarle que ella no estaba en casa. Aún no sabía como le haría el resto de la vida para vivir con él sin amarlo. Solo pensar en ello la hacía agonizar. Después pareció que observaban a todos lados, esperando que apareciera y pudieran irse juntos; esperaron un momento, pero como era de esperarse ella no apareció, se dirigieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha. Finalmente se irían, dándole la oportunidad de ir por sus cosas.

Cuando estuvo segura que no regresarían, emprendió presurosa su camino a la puerta principal de la casa. Por las prisas de la mañana, había olvidado la llave de su apartamento y necesitaba ir por algunas cosas antes de ver a Terry. Entró y observó con melancolía la sala de la casa. De ahora en adelante, este lugar sería un eterno recordatorio de la charla sostenida con su madre. Decidió no perder más tiempo y subir por su bolsa a su antigua habitación. Presurosa tomó su celular, la bolsa y llaves de su apartamento.

Bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa sin ser vista. Aún era muy temprano, y seguramente Terry aún estaba en la oficina. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

¿Qué hacer?...

Si le decía todo a Terry, él no la dejaría romper su relación. La impulsaría a abandonar todo por su amor. Y ella gustosa lo haría, pero ¿algún día se arrepentirían de lo hecho? ¿Y si algún día él le reprochaba que por su culpa había perdido su empresa? ¡NO!... Terry no era así. Nunca la culparía de algo. Pero… de igual forma ella se sentiría culpable.

¡Por todos los cielos!... se estaba volviendo loca. Estos pensamientos la estaban atormentando. No daban tregua en su mente.

Decidió caminar hasta su apartamento, tomar un taxi hubiese sido más fácil pero no tenía ánimos de estar cerca de alguien. Buscó una ruta lo suficientemente solitaria, para estar sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Y si hablaba con Karen?

No. Ella no miraría las cosas objetivamente. Era prima de Terry. Los consejos que le diera irían siempre enfocados a no hacer sufrir a alguien de su familia. Además, seguramente si le contaba lo que tenía pensando hacer, solo la vería como "la estúpida que cambio el amor por dinero"… y no estaría tan equivocada, así se sentía.

Estaba renunciando a Terry por no perder la fortuna de sus padres. La estaban vendiendo… ¡no! Se estaba vendiendo. Porque bien podría decir que no. Decirles a sus padres, a Anthony, al mundo entero que no le importaba nada más que el amor de Terry. ¡Pero no podía!

¡Maldita sea, no podía!

¿Por que todo tenía que ser tan complicado?, ¿por que no simplemente le dejaba de importar lo que los demás quisieran o pensaran de ella y vivía su vida? ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¡Por cobarde!... por eso, porque sabía que en el algún momento de su vida le pesaría. Se arrepentiría de haber provocado tremendo daño en la vida de sus seres más cercanos.

Con estos tormentosos pensamientos inundando su mente, llegó finalmente al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento. Entró y respiró pesadamente, estaba agotada. Se dirigió al sofá de la sala y observó el lugar.

Era un apartamento de clase media, sin demasiados lujos. Lo único que pudo pagar a su regreso de América. Al volver tenía planeado vivir sola, vivir tan independiente como lo hacía al otro lado del océano. Lo hizo por un tiempo, con los ahorros que traía de su antiguo trabajo en Chicago, pero pronto se vio en la necesidad de buscar un nuevo empleo. A eso había regresado a Londres, a vivir permanentemente y necesitaba una fuente de ingresos, no quería vivir para siempre dependiendo económicamente de sus padres.

Comenzó a buscar empleo, se había graduado satisfactoriamente en la carrera de Administración. Sus calificaciones eran altas y su récord académico era impecable, supuso que no le sería difícil conseguir algo rápidamente. Estaba un tanto equivocada. Pasó el primer mes y no veía nada de avances, había tenido varias entrevistas y en varios lugares habían quedado en llamarla. Esperó por un tiempo, pero pronto sus ahorros comenzaron a mermar y se sentía sofocada económicamente, así que decidió recurrir a la ayuda de su padre. Allí habían comenzado sus problemas.

Ese día al llegar, en el frente de la casa de sus padres había un auto sumamente lujoso. No le extrañó demasiado, pues sus padres eran muy conocidos entre la clase más alta de la sociedad londinense. Seguramente era alguno de sus conocidos.

Con paso firme, se dirigió a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Sus padres sabían de su regreso a Londres. Ella misma se había encargado de comunicarles sus planes de radicar definitivamente en Europa. Ellos estuvieron sumamente felices con la noticia, tener nuevamente a Candy con ellos era muy gratificante, solo que no contaban con la decisión de ella de abrirse paso sola y vivir independientemente. No estuvieron totalmente convencidos pero finalmente respetaron su decisión. Ella era mayor de edad y parecía muy convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Su padre, era un importante abogado. Trabajaba hace años para la familia Andley en su compañía. Talvez con sus contactos, pudiera conseguir un empleo en Andley's Corp.

Entró a la casa y como lo suponía, sus padres tenían visita; era un joven rubio y alto, muy atractivo en verdad. Después de las presentaciones pertinentes, supo que el joven era Anthony Andley, el presidente de la compañía donde su padre trabajaba. Era una suerte encontrarlo allí ¿no?

Estuvieron conversando por largas horas y posteriormente tomaron juntos el almuerzo. Fue un día muy agradable y en los pocos momentos que tuvo de compartir a solas con el joven, se dio cuenta de lo agradable que podía llegar a ser.

Después de ese día, la comunicación con Anthony fue más constante. Él le había pedido su número de teléfono y la llamaba con regularidad. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él sobre un posible empleo en su empresa, pero no fue necesario; a los pocos días la llamaron de una pequeña empresa que se dedicaba a la exportación de flores. El trabajo no era tan bien remunerado, pero por algún lugar tenía que comenzar. Pensó que con ese empleo, adquiriría experiencia y posteriormente podría conseguir un mejor puesto. Así continuaron algunos meses después, su vida era el trabajo y sus padres. Los visitaba a menudo y siempre por alguna razón coincidía con Anthony. La amistad con el rubio fue floreciendo y después de varias semanas de frecuentarlo, él le pidió que fuera su novia.

Candy lo dudó por un momento. El mundo de Anthony y el de ella eran distintos. Era verdad que toda su vida había estado rodeada de lujos y comodidades, pero no era lo que a ella en verdad le importaba; y al parecer a él si. Anthony era todo lo que un hombre rico y poderoso debía ser; era seguro, atractivo y sofisticado. Le encantaba vivir en un mundo lleno de apariencias y comodidades, mundo del cual ella podría prescindir. Pero, como la relación con su antiguo novio de América no tenía futuro, decidió darse una oportunidad con él. A fin de cuentas, empezar un noviazgo con él no significaba terminar casada.

Los meses pasaron y su relación se volvía ante todos más formal, sus padres no podían estar más satisfechos por la elección de su hija y su círculo de amigos parecía muy complacido de dicha relación. Pero Candy no estaba del todo segura de continuarla. Anthony era cortés y educado, a veces un tanto romántico, pero esa relación no la llenaba completamente. Le hacía falta algo que no sabía explicar. Estuvo a punto de darle final al noviazgo, cuando Anthony le propuso matrimonio. No sabía que hacer.

Le pidió unos días al rubio para pensar su propuesta con la estúpida excusa de no estar segura que un matrimonio fuera adecuado en esta etapa de su vida. Contrario a lo lógico, Anthony gustoso le concedió tiempo de pensarlo. Lo meditó varios días, no estaba segura de que un matrimonio fuera adecuado, no por su edad; sino porque a su relación con él le hacía falta algo…

Pero después de algunos días de consultarlo por horas con su almohada, decidió decirle finalmente que si. Se convenció a si misma que era una cursilería esperar a su príncipe azul que le hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo viera. Esas cosas no sucedían en la vida real.

¡Qué equivocada estaba en esa época!

Después de darle su respuesta afirmativa, Anthony fue a casa de los White a pedir su mano en matrimonio. Charles y Sarah estaban sumamente complacidos con el futuro enlace, dando su aprobación inmediatamente. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Comenzaron los preparativos para la boda, su madre le recomendó mudarse con ellos para tenerla cerca y juntas planear un enlace de ensueño, decidió que probablemente era lo mejor, así que dejó su apartamento de soltera y se dirigió a casa de sus padres. Después de algunas semanas desde la pedida de mano, organizaron una cena donde anunciarían su compromiso ante sus amistades.

La cena donde había conocido a Terry.

¡Terry!

El amor de su vida... El hombre al que le rompería el corazón.

Se despojó de sus zapatos en la sala y descalza se dirigió a su habitación. Se desvistió lentamente y tomó una ducha caliente. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, la noche anterior no había dormido nada y su cuerpo se sentía agotado. Salió de la ducha y se vistió con un atuendo informal. El frío estaba cada vez más presente en la ciudad y ella decidió colocarse un suéter de cuello alto y unos jeans de mezclilla.

Fue a la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente boca abajo. Y sin querer comenzó a llorar nuevamente al sentir el aroma de Terry sobre su almohada.

¿Cómo le haría para vivir sin él por el resto de su vida?

Lamentaba haberlo conocido… lo lamentaba por no poder permanecer a su lado.

Lloró otro poco más, parecía que las lágrimas no querían abandonar sus ojos. Después de algún rato, se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama, sus pies rozaban la alfombra afelpada a los pies de la cama. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y sacó del cajón de esta una pequeña caja color azul. La tomó con mano temblorosa y al sentir la suave textura en su mano, lloró nuevamente.

Dentro de esta estaba, lo que antes creía su mayor tesoro. Ahora, era su más grande tormento.

Lo abrió y al ver el anillo dentro de ella, lloró aún más. Recordó el día en que Terry se lo había dado.

**Flash Back**

Ya habían pasado algunos días, desde que había hecho el amor con Terry por primera vez. Ese día tan especial, él le había propuesto matrimonio pero no le había dado anillo de compromiso. Candy supuso que se lo daría hasta después de regresar nuevamente a Londres, pero una mañana…

- Buenos días, amor –dijo Terry abrazándola por atrás.

- Hola –dijo ella adormilada

Acababa de despertar y lo primero que sintió fueron los brazos de Terry rodeándole la cintura.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Preguntó besándole la sien- Ya hemos dormido bastante. Creo que es hora de levantarnos –dijo sonriente mientras le succionaba ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las once –dijo sin dejar de acariciarla

- ¡Tan tarde! -se sorprendió- ¡Terry! –Dijo sonriente- estate quieto, me haces cosquillas –sonreía alegremente

- Es para terminar de despertarte. Duermes mucho. Aún recuerdo el día que te traje aquí a Escocia. Dormiste todo el camino.

- Estaba cansada.

- Ajá. Bueno, eso no importa. Es hora de levantarnos –la soltó y trató de alejarse

- Un ratito más –lo atrajo a ella- Anoche casi no dormimos –le guiñó un ojo

- Jajajaja –se carcajeó- Es verdad, pero aún así, ya es bastante tarde. Anda, levántate. –Se retiró de ella- Tengo planes para hoy.

- ¿qué?

- Es una sorpresa. Anda. Levántate. Toma una ducha si quieres. Te espero en la cocina dentro de un rato. –se colocó una bata de dormir

- Está bien

Terry le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Candy como Terry se lo sugiriera, tomó un baño y se vistió rápidamente, tenía curiosidad de saber lo que Terry estaba planeando para el día de hoy. Bajó las escaleras y lo encontró sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Ya estoy lista.

Él la volteó a ver y ella notó que su cabello estaba mojado. Seguramente él había tomado una ducha en otra habitación. Hubiera preferido que lo hicieran juntos, pero de haberlo hecho así, seguramente aún no estarían listos. Sonrió por su pensamiento.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada. ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

- Iremos de día de campo. –Sonrió- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a un picnic?

- Claro

Se acercó a ella y juntos fueron a la cocina. Terry ya tenía preparado una cesta con comida para su pequeña excursión. Caminaron por largo rato, tomados de la mano hasta llegar a un lugar maravilloso. Un sitio cercano al lago que se encontraba próximo a la villa, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y comieron lo traído en la cesta. Después de saciarse con los emparedados de pollo y el jugo de frutas, se acomodaron para estar más cerca. Terry se recostó en el tronco del árbol y Candy se colocó entre sus piernas, él la rodeó con sus brazos y colocó su mentón en el hombro de ella. Estuvieron largo rato en esa posición sin decir nada. Viendo el paisaje, regocijándose de la mutua compañía. Conversando sin hablar. En un lenguaje mudo maravilloso.

- ¿Sabes? –Dijo Terry después de largo rato- Este lugar siempre me ha fascinado.

- Es muy lindo.

- Quisiera pasar muchas tardes aquí contigo.

- Lo haremos. Después que nos casemos pasaremos muchos días como este. Solos los dos, viendo el paisaje.

- Estaremos juntos siempre. –sonrió

- Siempre –repitió

- Una vez, escuché algo que en su momento no entendí.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó curiosa

- Bueno, escuché que los hombres solo se enamoran una vez en la vida. Pasan toda su vida buscando a la mujer indicada para pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Cuando la encuentran no tienen miedo de proponerle matrimonio. Porque están seguros de el paso que darán.

- Pero tú ya le habías propuesto matrimonio a Sophie –dijo ella celosa- Así que no es muy cierta esa teoría

Terry notó el tono en el que ella lo había dicho. Estaba celosa. Podía jurarlo.

- ¿Celosa? –dijo sonriente

- ¿Yo? –Preguntó con ironía tocándose el pecho- Para nada. Solo quería debatir tu teoría. –Terry sonrió

- No es mi teoría, pequeña. Solo te digo que lo escuché. Pero por estar haciendo comentarios llenos de celos, no me dejaste terminar.

- Está bien, continúa.

- Bien. Te decía, que solo una vez se enamora un hombre en la vida. Yo estoy seguro ahora de esto. Porque te amo. Te amo como nunca creí amar nunca a alguien en la vida. Y estoy seguro de querer estar a tu lado para siempre. Lo de Sophie, como te lo comenté en su oportunidad fue solo una tabla de salvación. No quería estar solo de por vida, quería compartir con alguien mis triunfos y fracasos. Así que al proponerle matrimonio fue para compartir con ella mi vida, no porque la amara. Por ella no sentí ni la cuarta parte de lo que siento por ti.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó recelosa

- Te lo juro –dijo bromista mientras levantaba su mano derecha- Se que nunca sentiré por nadie lo que siento por ti. Por eso –se retiró un poco- quiero pedirte algo. –Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsita blanca, sacó de ésta una pequeña caja azul y se incorporó por completo- Candy –la tomó de la mano- te amo –se hincó a su lado- ¿Tú me amas?

- Si –ella se hincó a su lado

- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Disfrutando los pequeños detalles juntos, pasando momentos como este. Así que –sonrió- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –abrió la caja, donde ante sus ojos apareció un hermoso anillo de compromiso

- Terry –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Claro que quiero. –lo abrazó

Terry sonrió y la recibió en sus brazos. Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que ella se incorporó y él tomó su mano izquierda y colocó en su dedo el anillo que hacia oficial su compromiso. Candy desde su llegada a Escocia, había prescindido del anillo que Anthony le diera, así que el lugar estaba vacío. Sonrieron y él le besó la mano. Después su boca se dirigió a otro lado que disfrutaba más besar, los labios de Candy. El beso fue cargado de emoción y amor, ahora ya estaban comprometidos oficialmente, y ambos se sentían flotar en nubes. Después retornaron a su antigua posición y nuevamente Terry recostó su mentón en el hombro de Candy.

- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso no te comenté todo lo que esa vez escuché –sonrió

- ¿Qué es?

- Bueno. Además escuché que así como los hombres solo se enamoran una vez en la vida, las mujeres pueden llegar a enamorarse más de una vez; solo que en distintas intensidades.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. ¿Te has enamorado alguna otra vez Candy? –Preguntó- ¿Amaste a Anthony?

- Ahora el celoso es otro. –bromeó

- Contéstame. ¿Amas o amaste a Anthony? –Dijo ansioso- Si lo amaste, ¿me amas más a mí?

Candy escuchó en la voz de él, ansiedad. Terry parecía de pronto inseguro.

- Nunca amé a Anthony. –Trató de ver a sus ojos- Te amo a ti.

Terry sonrió, vio la sinceridad en la mirada de Candy. No necesitaba más.

- ¿Sabes? –Dijo Candy después de un momento- No creo que esto que dices sea así en todas las mujeres. Yo nunca me enamoré antes de ti. Y la verdad, no creo que pueda enamorarme de alguien más después de ti.

Después de este último comentario, ya no hablaron más del tema. Estuvieron hasta el atardecer juntos, hablando de su próxima boda y sobre su futuro juntos hasta regresar ya entrada la noche a casa.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora, teniéndolo frente a ella después de la conversación con su madre. El anillo que Terry le diera, era un recordatorio de que tenía que devolvérselo. Romper su compromiso con él y romperle además, su corazón.

Porque Terry la amaba. Ella estaba segura de eso.

¿Cómo podría resistirse a la constante idea de pedirle regresar a Escocia y olvidarse de todo?

¿Cómo podría decirle que no lo amaba después de lo que le había dicho esa tarde?

Era ilógico. No se lo creería. Necesitaba sonar convincente, pero… no podía sonar convincente de algo que estaba completamente no sentir.

Lo amaba. Lo amaría para toda la vida.

Observó el reloj en la mesita de noche y vio que ya era hora. Debía dirigirse al apartamento de Terry para tener una conversación con él y comunicarle su decisión. Estaba a punto de salir de su apartamento cuando su celular sonó. Era Anthony. Sonó varias veces, pero no tenía intención de contestarle. Estaba mal anímicamente y hablar con él solo contribuiría más a su depresión. Ignoró el timbre del teléfono y salió a la calle para tomar un taxi. Ya se encontraba en marcha cuando nuevamente sonó el celular, estuvo a punto de apagar el teléfono cuando vio que la llamada era de Terry… su corazón dio un vuelco.

- Hola –trató de sonar serena

- _Candy, amor ¿dónde estás?_

- Voy camino a tu apartamento, dijiste que me recibirías.

- _Por supuesto. Es solo que te llamaba para ver si querías que te recogiera en el hospital. Como tu auto está en el estacionamiento del edificio. Supuse que no tendrías como venir. Necesitaba hablar contigo, necesito verte._

- No te apures, voy en un taxi. Estoy casi llegando.

- _Entonces te espero. _

- Claro. Llego pronto

Cortó la comunicación. Terry seguía siendo cariñoso y atento con ella. Que haría para reunir las fuerzas suficientes para romper su relación.

¡Que Dios la ayudara!

Al llegar a su destino, pagó los servicios de taxi y se encaminó a la recepción del edificio. El encargado de la recepción, tenía instrucciones de dejarla pasar así que Candy no tuvo inconveniente de dirigirse al último piso, donde se encontraba el lujoso apartamento de Terry. Tomó el elevador y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Terry, respiró hondo. Muy hondo. Varias veces, hasta que tuvo el valor de tocar el timbre. Escuchó pasos que se aproximaban a la puerta. Era Terry.

¡Dios! Estuvo a punto de correr, irse y pensar un poco más el asunto. Pero no. Se detuvo y esperó.

La decisión estaba tomada.

**_Quizás en otras vidas… Quizás en otras muertes…_**

Terry abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Candy parada frente a él. La tomó de la mano y la condujo al interior.

- Candy –dijo abrazándola por detrás- Te extrañé mucho amor –dijo besando su cuello mientras caminaban

- Terry –tragó seco- Necesitamos hablar

- ¿Sobre?

Candy lo volteó a ver y lo vio confundido. Estaba a punto de aclarar su confusión.

- Sobre… sobre nosotros.

- Ah, me asustaste. Creí que era algo relacionado a tu familia. Por cierto, ¿Cómo tomaron lo nuestro? –dijo curioso mientras se dirigía a la sala junto a ella- con lo de tu padre ya no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte.

- Terry. Es precisamente sobre todo eso que quiero hablar contigo.

- Dime

- Esto no puede continuar –espetó rápidamente

- ¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?

- A nosotros. No podemos seguir juntos. Me casaré con Anthony como teníamos planeado.

- ¿qué dices? –Dijo confundido- ¿Estás bromeando?

- No

- No entiendo porque estás diciendo todo esto.

- Porque es la verdad –trató de sonar serena, aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro- Me casaré con Anthony. Solo vine a devolverte esto –le colocó la caja que contenía el anillo en la mano.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta Candy?

- No estoy bromeando. No me casaré contigo. No podemos seguir juntos. Me casaré con Anthony. –Se alejó un poco- Solo eso vine a decirte. Así que me retiro.

- ¡No! –Gritó- No te dejaré ir. Tenemos que hablar. No entiendo que está sucediendo. No puedo creer lo que me dices –dijo desesperado

- ¡Créelo! –Dijo segura- Me casaré con él.

- No lo harás, no te casarás con él porque tú me amas a mí.

- Te equivocas. –Tragó seco- No te amo. Nunca te amé. Lo nuestro fue solo una ilusión pasajera. Me he dado cuenta que amo a Anthony –mintió- No puedo permanecer a tu lado.

- ¡Mientes! –Dijo desesperado- No te creo –su garganta se cerró- No sé porque me dices todo esto. Pero no te creo. No te lo creo

Candy se alejó completamente de él y caminó hacia la puerta. Las lágrimas estaban inundando sus ojos y no podía permitir que Terry las viera. Hubiera podido contarle la verdad pero hubiera hecho todo más difícil. Era mejor hacerle creer que no lo amaba, lo abandonaría diciéndole que en verdad amaba a Anthony para que la odiara. Terminaría olvidándola, estaba segura. La idea le dolía profundamente, pero Terry merecía ser feliz. Aún si no era a su lado.

- No te vayas –la tomó del brazo por atrás- Debemos hablar –se puso frente a ella- Tienes que explicarme porque me dices todo esto

- No hagas todo más difícil Terry. Detengamos todo en este momento.

- No. –La tomó de la mano y la condujo a la sala, la sentó a su lado y la vio a los ojos- Repíteme lo que me dijiste hace un momento viéndome a los ojos.

Candy palideció. Tenerlo tan cerca, con su mirada penetrante viéndola de esa forma… ¡no podría hacerlo!

- Dímelo Candy. Dime que no me amas

- NO te amo –dijo tratando de aclarar la garganta- No te amo –sus ojos estaban a punto de explotar- ¿Contento?

- ¿Por qué? –una lágrima salió de sus bellos ojos- ¿Por qué me dices esto Candy?

- Porque es la verdad. Es mejor parar todo esto de una vez. Antes de hacer más daño.

- ayer todavía estabas convencida de amarme

- Tuve tiempo de pensarlo. –desvió la mirada

- No te creo –la forzó a verlo- Veo en tus ojos que me mientes.

- Lo que tu y yo tuvimos fue una aventura –nunca había mentido tanto- Algo pasajero. No es amor. No te amo. Tú no me amas. Fue una ilusión. Me olvidarás –tragó saliva nuevamente- así como yo ya te olvidé. Al ver a Anthony nuevamente entendí que es a su lado con quien quiero estar.

Terry comenzó a llorar, eran lágrimas que se resbalaban libres por su rostro. No entendía que pudo haber hecho cambiar de opinión a Candy. Veía en sus ojos una mentira. Pero como podía convencerla de lo contrario. En un arranque desesperado por demostrarle que mentía, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. La besó con fuerza y determinación. Para demostrarle como su cuerpo reaccionaba rápidamente a sus avances, pero se equivocó. Candy permaneció impávida. No se movió. Resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas caer en la tentación de sus besos.

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto Candy? –Terry lloraba

- Es lo mejor. Es mejor cortar con todo ahora, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Candy intentó pararse pero él la detuvo.

- ¿Te están presionando para que hagas esto? –Dijo ansioso- El imbécil de Anthony te está obligando a decirme todo esto, ¿Verdad?

- No se de que hablas

- Por supuesto. Eso es, te está obligando. ¡Maldito!

- Pero me va a oír.

Candy palideció. Terry no podía decirle nada a Anthony. Arruinaría todo.

- Detente –dijo al ver que él se paraba- No es verdad lo que dices. Acéptalo –dijo desafiante- ¡NO TE AMO! Aprende a perder.

Terry sintió un golpe directo al corazón. Candy sonaba fría y sin inmutarse por lo que había dicho.

¿Y si era verdad lo que decía?

Pero él podía ver amor en sus ojos cada vez que la abrazaba y besaba cuando estaban en Escocia. No pudieron haber sido mentira las veces que le dije te amor, cuando hacían el amor. No podía creerlo…

- Será mejor irme.

- No me importa –dijo secándose el rostro cubierto de lágrimas- No me importa lo que te haga decir todo esto. ¡No te creo!

- Pues peor para ti –trató de sonar convincente

- ¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¿Por qué estas diciendo todo esto?

- Ya te lo dije Terry. –Dijo levantándose del lugar en donde estaba sentada- Y no pienso volver a repetirlo. Será mejor que me vaya

- ¡No! –La tomó del brazo- No permitiré que te vayas

- ¡Déjame! –Se soltó de su agarre- No hagas las cosas más difíciles. Será mejor que me vaya de una vez.

- Por favor, Candy. No te vayas. No me dejes. –Lloraba- Yo sé que me amas.

Candy volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Le dolía inmensamente ser la causante de semejante dolor.

Pero era mejor así.

Si le decía toda la verdad, no le permitiría dejarlo. Eso haría todo más difícil. Debía apartarse del camino de Terry. Atesoraría en su memoria los momentos felices a su lado. En sus brazos había conocido la felicidad. Por lo menos tuvo oportunidad de saber que era ser feliz, antes de vivir permanentemente en la desdicha.

- Terry, no te hagas esto. No hagas este momento más difícil. Ya te lo dije –tragó seco- No te amo. Lo nuestro no es amor, nunca lo fue. –Mintió- Fue solo una ilusión. Apenas si nos conocemos, no puedo abandonar todo lo que conozco por un espejismo.

- ¿Un espejismo? –dijo incrédulo

- Si. Fue una atracción, nada más. Algo que creímos sentir. Pero no era amor. –estuvo a punto de llorar al verlo tan descompuesto- No te amo Terry, entiéndelo.

Se volteó y empezó a caminar a la salida. Necesitaba salir de allí y llorar con todas su fuerzas. Le estaba rompiendo el corazón a Terry, y se sentía miserable. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del apartamento, mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta, lo escuchó decir algo que se clavó en su memoria.

- No me importa lo que dices. No te creo. Nunca lo creeré. Yo sé que me amas –lloraba- Nosotros nos amamos. No sé que te hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a estar conmigo, pero siempre te amaré. –Sin voltear a verlo, oía atenta lo que él decía- Te esperaré Candy. Todos los días, en este apartamento. Te estaré esperando, a que cambies de opinión. Todos los días, pediré al cielo; le pediré a Dios que toques ese timbre y te arrojes en mis brazos. Todos los días Candy. No importa la hora. Todos los días hasta el día de tu boda. Aún en la puerta de la iglesia, no me importará. Te estaré esperando. A que cambies de opinión. Pero si entras a la Iglesia Candy. Dejaré de hacerlo. Te dejaré ir. Entenderé que era verdad que no me amabas y que preferías estar con Anthony. Solo hasta entonces. Pero hasta que llegue ese día. ¡Te esperaré!

Candy sintió finalmente agua salada correr por sus mejillas. Las palabras de Terry estaban cargadas de emoción y ella no pudo soportarlo. Lo estaba destruyendo, y se estaba destruyendo. Sin voltear a verlo, abrió la puerta y antes de cerrar la puerta lo escuchó decir nuevamente…

- ¡Te esperaré!

**_Que ganas de rozarte… que ganas de tocarte, de acercarme a ti… y golpearte con un beso, de fugarnos para siempre… ¡sin daños a terceros!_**

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, que lo disfruten... asi como yo disfrute escribirlo!_

**_MIL GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES NIÑAS HERMOSAS POR SU APOYO..._**

**_ChrisK, patty reyna, Mayuel, Oligranchester, WISAL, luna, Wendy, tamborsita333, Lisseth, Ltty, Val Rod, Rosi White, Olgaliz, cinthya, karen, Giomar, carmencita, eli, neidy, Janeth..._**

**_Mil gracias por sus reviews, y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar... me ayudan a continuar!_**

_Como siempre... esperare ansiosa sus impresiones! _

**_SALUDITOS_**

_P.D. a las que siguen "amor apasionado"... a partir de hoy esta rated como "M", asi que no aparece en la pagina principal... lo digo para que estén enteradas. sin mas... me despido! _

_que estén bien! _


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Sintió la luz de la mañana golpear su rostro. Sin abrir los ojos, supo que hubiera preferido nunca más abrirlos. Había llegado el día…

Habían pasado ya quince días desde la última conversación que había sostenido con Terry, pero cada palabra, gesto y movimiento; los tenía clavados en su mente y corazón. Estos días había sido crueles y tormentosos, día y noche se repetía lo dicho a Terry y no podía creer aún lo convincente que había sonado. Seguramente para estos momentos Terry la odiaría y eso en parte le hacía sentir mejor, solo por el hecho que él podría encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y con quien pudiera estar sin dañar a otras personas. Le dolía este posible hecho, pero era una decisión que había tomado; y que Dios la ayudara a continuar.

A la mañana siguiente de su rompimiento de Terry, Karen llegó a visitarla a su casa. Había decidido permanecer en la casa de sus padres, pues temía que estando sola arrepentirse de lo que había hecho e ir a buscar a Terry y arruinar todo. Era mejor permanecer "resguardada" en la casa White. Como era de esperarse, Karen no creyó lo que ella le dijo con tanto ímpetu. Siendo la mujer perceptiva que era, Karen supuso que estaban obligando a Candy a hacer lo que hacía, y se lo dejó ver. La rubia no se dejó convencer de "confesar" lo que Karen temía.

Como gesto de solidaridad a su primo, y como acto de reprobación a la decisión de la rubia; Karen le comunicó a Candy que ya no podría ser su dama de honor; la rubia entendió perfectamente la posición de la castaña y no le reprochó su decisión.

Desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver, y se sentía más sola que nunca. Pero entendía perfectamente la situación de Karen. A parte de ser su amiga era prima de Terry, no podía traicionarlo así siendo partícipe del enlace de ella con Anthony.

Su padre, había salido del hospital seis días antes. Contrario a lo que ella hubiese deseado, la boda seguía en pie y se realizaría el día indicado. Anthony y su madre no permitieron si quiera la mera mención de una posible prórroga; así que contrario a lo más lógico… el día de su boda era hoy.

Los últimos detalles para el enlace, no tuvo ninguna intención de ultimarlos. Su madre, se encargó de todo y Candy no tuvo ninguna injerencia en las decisiones tomadas por ella. De cualquier forma era un evento que no tenía intención de disfrutar, así que porque molestarse en que todo saliera bien. Mejor si todo saliera mal… aunque con su suerte, no creía que nada pudiera salir mal.

En esos días, había visto muy poco a Anthony. Y había evitado hablar con su madre. Se había enfrascado en una soledad autoimpuesta, no quería estar acompañada; a pesar que algunas amigas de América habían llegado a Londres con motivo de su boda, pero a ellas también había evitado. Quería estar sola, en la medida de lo posible trató de no convivir con nadie.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y sintió nuevas lágrimas inundar sus mejillas. No había habido día en todo este tiempo que dejara de llorar, solo esperaba llegar a acostumbrarse a esta tristeza.

Un leve golpe en la puerta le hizo finalmente incorporarse y poner ambos pies en la alfombra a los pies de la cama, vio el reloj en la mesita de noche y notó que ya era hora para empezar a arreglarse; seguramente ese era el motivo por el que alguien había llegado a despertarla.

- Adelante –dijo sin demasiado ánimo

De la puerta ingresaron dos jóvenes que Candy conocía muy bien. La primera era Annie Britter, pelo negro, alta y esbelta; su mejor amiga durante su estancia en América. La segunda era Patty O'Brian, castaña, alta y con anteojos; la había conocido en sus largas estancias en la biblioteca cuando aún no había sacado su título universitario. Las tres se habían hecho muy cercanas, las consideraba muy buenas amigas y por eso las había invitado a ser sus damas para la boda.

- Candy, ¡por Dios santo! –Exclamó Annie- debes levantarte ¡ya! –Se dirigió a ella- tienes que tomar una ducha y si no lo haces pronto no se te secará el pelo a tiempo para que el estilista te pueda peinar.

Annie era un poco diferente a ella, era un poco superficial, siempre tratando de dar buena impresión a las personas con su apariencia; cosa distante a ella. Aún así la apreciaba mucho y comprendía que lo que le decía en estos momentos era para ayudarla, después de todo Annie no tenía idea de sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a esta boda.

- Annie, por favor; deja un momento en paz a Candy. Tiene que estar relajada y tu solo la perturbas. –Se dirigió a Annie- No le hagas caso Candy –se dirigió a ella- Después de todo la novia puede hacer esperar un poco al novio ¿verdad? –le guiñó un ojo

Patty por el contrario era muy práctica, si bien se esforzaba por dar una buena imagen de sí misma; no se esmeraba demasiado en ello, considerando siempre que lo importante de la vida no era la apariencia física sino la educación e intelecto.

- Patty, esto déjamelo a mí. Yo soy la dama de honor ¿te recuerdas? –le dijo en todo recriminador- Yo soy la que se encargará de dirigir el arreglo de Candy.

- Está bien

Candy no hablaba. No tenía intención de discutir su arreglo con ellas, ni con nadie. Podrían decirle que iría en harapos y a ella no le hubiese importado. Tan desdichada se sentía que ni aún luciendo como princesa, le haría sentirse en lo mínimo mejor.

- Tierra hablando a Candy. –Dijo Annie burlona- ¿Dónde andas amiga? Tienes que apresurarte

- Annie, no tengo ánimos de tomar una ducha. Tome un baño anoche, mi pelo huele bien –se acercó unos mechones a su nariz- Creo que sobreviviré este día sin bañarme

- ¡De ninguna manera! –Casi gritó Annie- Debes estar fresca y olorosa. Recuerda que hoy también es tu noche de bodas –le guiñó un ojo- No puedes tener el más mínimo mal olor.

Candy rodó los ojos, con Annie no se podía discutir. Tendría que tomar la ducha que le decía de cualquier manera. Se dirigió al baño y les suplicó que la dejaran hacerlo sola, se encerró en el cuarto y se miró al espejo. Notó su rostro ojeroso y nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas; por primera vez desde que había aceptado el deber que tenía, pensó seriamente en su vida sexual. Era verdad, tendría que compartir la cama con Anthony a partir de hoy; y solo pensarlo le provocó un fuerte dolor de estómago. Hacer el amor con Terry había sido magnífico… ¡mágico! Imaginarse tener que tener relaciones con Anthony le hacía sentirse asqueada. No por Anthony, sino por el hecho de compartir semejante grado de intimidad con alguien a quien no amaba.

Sin mucho ánimo, tomó la ducha que le sugiriera Annie y salió enfundada en una bata blanca en el cuerpo y una toalla enrollada en su cabello, a la habitación. Notó que ni Annie ni Patty se encontraban en el lugar y se sentó en su cama con la vista fija a la nada.

¡Se suponía que este debía ser el día más feliz de su vida!

Pero estaba muy lejano de serlo.

A los pocos minutos de estar sentada en la cama, haciendo nada; entraron nuevamente Annie y Patty con el cabello mojado; ella también habían ido a tomar un baño.

- ¡Qué bien que ya terminaste! –Dijo Annie- El estilista ya llegó, le diré que suba para que empiece a secarte el pelo y que después te haga el peinado que hemos ensayado. –Su amiga se veía emocionada- Estoy ansiosa con verte ya lista. Te mirarás hermosa –dijo sonriente

- Supongo

- Candy, no te miras muy feliz ¿te sucede algo? –preguntó Patty

- Son solo nervios –dijo Annie

- Annie, se lo pregunté a Candy. –Dijo enojada- ¿No tenías que ir por el estilista? Anda ya… yo quiero hablar algo con Candy.

- Está bien, pero solo porque estamos en contra del tiempo. Debemos apresurarnos. –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- El estilista todavía tiene que maquillarnos y peinarnos a nosotras. –terminó de decir antes de salir de la habitación

Patty se encaminó a la cama de Candy y se sentó a su lado. La tomó de la mano y la instó a verla a los ojos.

- Candy, mírame –le tomó la barbilla- ¿Estás feliz?

- Si

- No se te nota muy entusiasmada con la boda. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? Todavía estas a tiempo de cancelar la boda

- No, Patty. Estoy segura.

- Está bien, te creo. Pero solo recuerda, la decisión que tomaste no es definitiva. Si tienes la más ligera duda; ¡piénsalo! Cuando estés casada ya no habrá marcha atrás, pero si lo dudas aún estando frente al altar… ¡no lo hagas! No te cases sin amor. Yo sé lo que es vivir con una pareja que se casó sin amor –le dijo con ojos llorosos- Te he contado muchas veces lo mucho que mis padres se hicieron daño al estar casados sin amor ¿no es así? –Candy asintió- Recuerda que si te casas, lo más probable es que tendrás hijos; no los condenes a lo que yo viví. Ver a tus padres convivir sin amor no es nada agradable.

- No te preocupes Patty, eso no sucederá.

- De acuerdo –se limpió los ojos- Entonces, a disfrutar. No todos los días uno se casa –sonrió

- Tienes razón, será mejor apresurarnos.

Candy simuló una sonrisa y Patty se retiró de la habitación a ver porque Annie tardaba tanto. En cuanto la castaña salió del cuarto, Candy comenzó a llorar. Las palabras de Patty le había hecho daño, era verdad lo que su amiga había dicho. No quería condenar a sus hijos a vivir dentro de un matrimonio sin amor, pero trataría de no delatar nunca sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si creía que este sería el peor día de su vida, imaginarse el resto de ella viviendo sin amor; le hacían duda mucho de este juicio.

Casi nada tardó Patty en regresar a la habitación, Annie venía ya de camino a ella con el estilista y rápido pusieron manos a la obra.

Tenían ya un bosquejo de peinado y maquillaje que le sería favorable por el estilo de vestido, el estilista puso todos sus conocimientos y pronto Candy estuvo lista; solo faltaban los toques finales que darían al colocar el vestido.

Complacido por el trabajo realizado, dejó a Candy sola en su habitación mientras se dirigía a la contigua a preparar a las damas de honor que también serían arregladas por él. Estando sola nuevamente, Candy sintió más deseos de llorar… pero se contuvo. No quería arruinar su maquillaje y obligar al estilista a arreglarla de nuevo; tenían en contra el tiempo. Cada vez estaba más cercana la hora del enlace, la hora pactada era a las cuatro de la tarde y ya eran más de las dos. Estando sola, se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación y observó hacia al jardín por un largo rato, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella; era su madre.

- Estás casi lista

- Así es –dijo sin voltear a verla

- Solo hace falta que te pongan el vestido.

- Ajá

- ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de aplicarme la ley del hielo?

- No sé de que hablas

- Me has evitado todos estos días y apenas si me hablas. No puedes permanecer el resto de tu vida ignorándome y evitando hablar conmigo en presencia de otros.

Candy no contestó.

- Te estoy hablando –fue a donde ella estaba y la obligó a verla- Ten la decencia de voltear a verme al momento que yo me dirija a ti

- No madre. Ya no, a partir de este día yo ya no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerte caso en nada. Seré una mujer casada ¿lo recuerdas?

- Que estés casada no te prohíbe respetarme.

- ¿Tú me pides respeto a mí? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Si he tratado de no hablarte estos días es precisamente por esto –señaló a ambas- Para no tener esta conversación, para no decirte de una vez por todo ¡lo mucho que te odio! –Dijo con rabia- ¡Te odio mamá! ¡Te odio por preferir tu preciosa casa, tu dinero y tus joyas a mí! –Gritó- ¡Te odio por obligarme a hacer esto!

- ¡No grites! –Dijo tapándole la boda con la palma de su mano- ¡Yo no te estoy obligando a nada! Fue tu decisión, yo solo me encargué de advertirte lo que sucedería de no hacerlo.

- Si, claro. ¿Sabes que mamá? Ya no importa de todas maneras… solo si te pido un favor. ¡Déjame sola! Quiero estar sola… -gritó alterada

- Está bien, te dejaré sola. Solo vine a decirte que tu padre te entregará en el altar

- ¿Mi papá? –dijo confundida

- Si, quiere hacerlo

- Pero si no puede abandonar la silla de ruedas

- Se siente mejor. El médico dijo que estaba bien que caminara, lo hará.

Sarah abandonó la habitación dejando a Candy muy confundida. Era verdad que no se había preocupado por la salud de su padre en estos días, demasiado enojada y alterada por la situación, pero aún así no esperaba esta "inmediata" recuperación de su corazón. Ahora que lo pensaba bien… era muy pronto para abandonar el hospital ¿no?

¡Dios! ¿Y si todo hubiera sido una trampa?

No quería pensar en ello. No quería tener una razón más para odiar a sus padres. Hubiera sido vil inventar algo de esta magnitud para obligarla a casarse con Anthony.

En estos pensamientos estaba cuando, Dorothy entró a la habitación con una charola de alimentos.

- Señorita Candy, debe comer algo.

- No tengo ganas de comer en este momento, Dorothy. Gracias –le sonrió- Pero serías tan amable de llevarte esta comida. Verla me provocó mucho asco.

Dorothy levantó la ceja sorprendida por la reacción de Candy. Por años la conocía, y aunque ella estuviera viviendo en América gran parte de su vida, aún así sabía sus gustos; y en especial la comida que le había preparado era su favorita.

- Tiene que comer algo.

- No. De verdad, no tengo ganas. Comeré algo más tarde en la recepción. –dijo sonriente, aunque asqueada de pronto.

- Está bien. Pero no es saludable que se quede tantas horas sin comer; anoche tampoco comió nada.

- Estaré bien.

Dorothy sonrió y se retiró, dejando a Candy sola nuevamente; pero la soledad le duró poco rápidamente Annie y Patty entraron nuevamente a la habitación de la rubia, estando totalmente listas y preparadas para la ceremonia.

- ¿Qué tal nos vemos? –preguntó Annie sonriente, mientras le modelaba el vestido

- Se ven muy bien

- Gracias –dijo Patty- Ahora solo faltas tu. Te ayudaremos con el vestido, pero antes le avisaremos a tu madre. Probablemente quiera estar en este momento –dijo Annie encaminándose a la puerta

- ¡No! –Gritó Candy- No… no quiero que ella venga. –Patty la vio confundida.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Annie

- Quiero que solo seamos ustedes dos y yo. ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo dudosa- Mi madre está de acuerdo, además todavía tiene mucho que hacer y tiene que ayudar a mi padre con su atuendo. Será mejor no retrasarla –trató de sonar convincente

- Está bien –dijo Annie- Seremos solo nosotras

Candy sonrió y sus amigas se dirigieron a la otra habitación donde se encontraba el vestido de la rubia. Candy no había tenido el valor de tenerlo la noche anterior en su habitación, por lo que al recibirlo la tarde anterior había ordenado lo colocaran en la habitación contigua. Al entrar con el vestido en sus manos al lugar donde estaba Candy, ella tembló. Hacia tantos meses que lo había escogido, segura en ese momento que se sentiría bonita y segura portándolo; ahora en estas circunstancias… no creía soportar verse en el espejo al tenerlo puesto.

- Candy, ¡es hermoso! –Dijo Annie- Te verás radiante con él. Anthony se enamorará un poco más de ti al vértelo puesto. –aseguró

- Ya lo creo, es divino. Tienes muy buen gusto amiga –dijo Patty

- Gracias

Después de decir nuevamente lo hermoso que el vestido estaba, procedieron a ayudar a Candy a ponerse el vestido blanco de novia que usaría ese día durante el enlace. Fue una tarea relativamente fácil, pues el conjunto constaba de dos piezas; un faldón no demasiado amplio con diferentes niveles y pliegues en forma de A, en la parte superior constaba de un corsé strapples con una franja a la altura de la cintura hecha de diamantes Swarosvki; y el diseño del vestido contaba con una ligera maya para los hombros del mismo tono del vestido solo que transparente, para ser utilizado durante la ceremonia religiosa.

El vestido en verdad era una belleza.

Lástima que ella no lo pudiera disfrutar del todo. No se había visto al espejo con el vestido puesto desde hacía mucho, y ahora, estando ya maquillada y peinada; no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

- ¡Amiga! –Sollozó Annie- Me dejas sin palabras… ¡te ves preciosa!

- Es verdad Candy, te ves muy linda. Serás la envidia de muchas esta noche

¡Ja!... Se burló Candy de sí misma… ¡nadie querría estar en su lugar! No tendría nadie porque envidiarla…

- Gracias

- No tienes porque, es la verdad. Ahora –le tomó la mano- es tu turno de ver lo hermosa que estas

Sin que lo pudiera evitar, Annie la volteó al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en un extremo de la habitación. Entonces se vio… una especie de rabia y dolor se apoderó de su corazón e inundó sus ojos de lágrimas, tenía ganas de llorar… pero no por las razones que sus amigas creyeron.

- ¿Verdad que te ves hermosa? –Sonrió Patty- Pero anda, no llores. Arruinarás tu maquillaje. Debes estar impecable.

- Te dejaremos un momento sola, tenemos algo que arreglar todavía. No puedes permanecer mucho tiempo aquí. Tienes cinco minutos –le advirtió Annie- Debes bajar después de eso para prepararnos para ir a la iglesia. ¿Me oíste? –la miró- ¡cinco minutos!

- De acuerdo –trató de sonreír

- Te esperamos abajo.

Annie y Patty salieron de la habitación, y Candy se quedó observando su reflejo en el espejo. El vestido era hermoso, como sus amigas lo habían dicho; por eso lo había escogido meses atrás. El maquillaje y peinado eran espléndidos, se veía muy bien. Entonces, sin proponérselo empezó a escuchar la voz de Terry en su memoria… diciéndole lo que le había dicho esa vez que le había dado el anillo de compromiso, cuando se quedaron abrazados observando el paisaje escocés.

…_el día de nuestra boda, te pondrás tu vestido blanco y te mirarás al espejo. Te sentirás feliz y dichosa porque estaremos a pocos instantes de convertirnos en marido y mujer ante la sociedad…_

Las lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos antes de que lo tratara de evitar, la voz de Terry era tan real como si lo tuviera a su lado.

…_estarás nerviosa pero eso no evitará que modeles el vestido al espejo frente a ti, eres una mujer vanidosa por naturaleza Estoy seguro que querrás ultimar cada detalle de tu apariencia para verte preciosa para mí. Porque para mí es para quien te vestirás ese día…_

Recordó que le había debatido el hecho de "ser una mujer vanidosa por naturaleza", tal y como él lo había asegurado; pero en el fondo supo que era verdad. De ser con Terry con quien estuviera a punto de casarse, querría verse bonita para él y nada más que para él.

…_Pero ¿sabes? no importará que te pongas ese día, tu siempre te mirarás bonita para mí…_

Un toque en la puerta le trajo de nuevo a la realidad

- Candy… es hora –la voz de su madre

Suspiró al verse en el espejo y caminó hacia la puerta. Caminó hacia las escaleras y de nuevo la voz de Terry le dijo al oído…

…_caminarás por el pasillo de tu casa hasta llegar a las escaleras, y al pie de ellas estarás tus seres más queridos; esperando por ti para llevarte a la iglesia donde yo estaré esperándote ansioso…_

- Te ves hermosa –exclamó el padre de Candy

- Gracias

Bajó las escaleras y al estar ya en la planta baja, su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla; apenas sonrió y todos se encaminaron a la limosina que los esperaba a fuera. El camino fue silencioso y ella no dejaba de escuchar la voz de Terry en su mente

…_Mientras tú vas de camino a la iglesia yo estaré ansioso en la puerta del lugar, dando vueltas como león enjaulado; temiendo que no llegues. Aunque eso sería imposible, pues ¿quién teniéndome estaría dispuesta a perderme?..._

Esto lo había dicho sonriente, en tono de broma para hacer la reír. Pero ahora todas estas palabras en su mente la hacían sentir estúpida; estaban llenas de verdad, ¿cómo fue capaz de dejarlo ir?

Al llegar a la puerta de la iglesia, vio en ese mismo estado de ansiedad que Terry había descrito; daba vueltas de un lado a otro, lo vio tranquilizarse al ver la limosina parquearse en el lugar. Entonces dio media vuelta y entró a la iglesia. Su padre le ayudó a salir del vehículo al percatarse que Anthony había entrado, el momento había llegado. Recordaba que Terry le había dicho que la esperaría hasta que entrara a la iglesia, y después se olvidaría de ella… al poner un pie dentro de la parroquia; una fuerte punzada atravesó su pecho, estaba a punto de perder cualquier posibilidad de estar con él. Entonces creyó verlo, pero era imposible…

Del brazo de su padre, entró por completo y la marcha nupcial comenzó.

…_Caminarás por el pasillo de la iglesia del brazo de tu padre y yo estaré al final del pasillo sonriente, esperando por ti…_

Al final del pasillo estaba Anthony, vistiendo impecable en un smoking negro, sonriendo esperando por ella.

…_en mis ojos mirarás el amor que tengo por ti, para mí en ese momento… no habrá más persona en el mundo que tu. Sonreiré para ti y mi felicidad la notarán a millas de distancia. Estaremos a minutos de unir nuestras vidas para siempre…_

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, esperó en el alma que Anthony creyera que era de felicidad. No tenía intención de arruinarle el día, porque estaba segura que él estaba feliz por su próxima unión.

- Te entrego a mi hija, hazla muy feliz. –dijo su padre al llegar frente al altar

- Lo haré –se oyó la fuerte voz de Anthony

El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia, y todo se volvió confuso para Candy. Se sentía perdida en sus pensamientos, rememorando a cada instante momentos vividos al lado de Terry. Entonces llegó el momento de la verdad…

- Anthony, aceptas a Candy para amarla en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe… -pronunció el sacerdote

- Acepto

- Candy, aceptas a Anthony para amarlo en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe… -se dirigió a Candy…

Pronto su mente comenzó a repetir una y otra vez… "TODOS LOS DÍAS DE TU VIDA"… "Hasta que la muerte los separe"…

¿De verdad sería capaz de vivir con Anthony cada momento de su vida?

Anthony la volteó a ver, preguntándole con la mirada… instándola a que respondiera. Entonces lo supo, ¡no podría hacerlo! No lo amaba… no aprendería a vivir a su lado, solo se engañaría a si misma. No podría engañarlo, no quería hacerlo. ¡Había sido una estúpida al pensar que podía!

- No

Un silencio sepulcral se escuchó en la iglesia.

- Lo siento Anthony –dijo poniéndose de pie- No puedo casarme contigo. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, se encaminó a la salida y no prestó atención a las llamadas histéricas de su madre ni a los cuchicheos de los invitados. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que encontrar a Terry y contarle la verdad.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Al regresar a su apartamento después de volver del aeropuerto, donde estuvo a punto de toparse con Terry; se sintió impotente. Mientras más tiempo pasara sin hablar con Terry más difícil sería que él la perdonara. Había regresado solo para ir por su auto y tomar algo de dinero, si tenía que buscar a Terry hasta el fin del mundo… lo haría.

Estaba a punto de salir nuevamente, cuando sonó el timbre y ella tembló. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento, era ver a sus padres; estaba casi segura que ellos serían. Temerosa, fue a abrir y en la puerta encontró al último ser que pensó ver…

- ¡Anthony! –dijo sorprendida

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó serio, todavía portaba el traje con el que se casaría

- Claro

Anthony entró y ella cerró la puerta y quedó su espalda pegada a ella.

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo volteando a verla

- Lo sé

- ¿Estabas de salida?

- Si

- Imagino que irás a buscar a Terry

Candy palideció

- ¿Terry? –Preguntó temerosa- ¿Sabes… lo de Terry?

- Si, siempre lo supe

- ¿Cómo?

- Candy, antes que nada… quiero pedirte disculpas…

- No, Anthony –sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas- Yo soy la que debe pedirte disculpas. No debí traicionar tu confianza involucrándome con Terry. Pero… yo no pude evitar enamorarme de él.

- Lo sé. Por eso mismo es que debo pedir tu perdón. Yo sabía lo que ustedes sentían el uno por el otro, y aún así me empeñé en separarlos. Yo… -titubeó- yo obligué a tus padres a que te forzaran a casarte conmigo

- ¿Tú?

- Si, días antes de regresar a Londres… una noche que estaba –se calló- en mi apartamento, recibí un correo; en el que me "informaban" –sonrió irónico- de tu relación con Terry, y me enfurecí. Me mandaban unas fotos donde estaban juntos, besándose –cerró los ojos- me decían que me engañaban y que abriera los ojos. Que no permitiera que se salieran con la suya, que tu me abandonarías y sería la burla de todos. La rabia me cegó. No quería que me dejaras días antes de la boda, mi orgullo me impedía pensar objetivamente. No quería que todos se burlaran de lo ocurrido… simplemente no lo podía soportar

- ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste? –Sollozó- Arruinaste mi vida, ¿por orgullo? ¿Me querías a tu lado para no ser motivo de burla en la sociedad?

- Si, no estoy orgulloso de ello. Pero créeme ya recibí mi merecido, que me dejaras frente al altar fue castigo suficiente para mi mal proceder.

- Yo siento eso

- No, Candy. Lo merecía. Quería tenerte a mi lado, por los motivos equivocados; no era amor lo que me llevó este día a la iglesia. Era ganarle a Terry, quedarme contigo a pesar de saber tu amor por él. Yo… lo siento Candy –la vio penetrantemente- De verdad lo siento

En ese momento Candy entendió a Anthony. No justificaba lo que había hecho pero ella tampoco había actuado del todo bien. Ella también se había equivocado.

- Creo que ambos nos equivocamos, tu proceder fue equivocado… pero admito que yo también debí hablar contigo antes de irme con Terry a Escocia. Yo también te debo una disculpa.

Anthony sonrió, había tenido tiempo para meditar todo y supo que lo mejor era que las cosas hubiesen sucedido así. De no haber sido por la in tempestuosa salida de Candy de la iglesia él hubiera seguido con la farsa, haciendo infelices a ambos. Porque él siempre estaría pensando en si Candy lo estaba comparando con Terry, si estaría pensando en él… la duda lo atormentaría de por vida… todo había ocurrido por algo.

- Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo y tratamos de ser amigos –sonrió- Claro, será a distancia… porque planeo hacer un viaje largo y después radicar en Nueva York.

- ¿Te irás de Londres?

- Es lo mejor, así tú y Terry podrán ser felices sin la sombra de mi presencia. Actué mal y espero algún día Terry también pueda perdonarme. ¿Se lo dirás por mí?

- Eso si lo encuentro –lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- No sé donde está –exclamó desperada- No se por donde buscarlo.

- ¿Has preguntado a Karen? –Preguntó él- seguro ella lo sabe

- A su casa me dirigía antes de que llegaras

- Si quieres puedo llevarte

- Gracias

Estaban a punto de salir del apartamento, cuando Candy se le preguntó.

- Por cierto… ¿quién te envió ese correo que mencionas?

- Sophie

- ¿Sophie…

No terminó de decir lo que pretendía cuando se desvaneció. Anthony se asustó de muerte por el desmayo de la rubia y presuroso la condujo al hospital.

Llegó a la emergencia del mismo hospital donde había estado hospitalizado el padre de Candy, pidió ayuda a las enfermeras del lugar y pronto fue trasladada a un cuarto donde los médicos de turno la atenderían.

Estuvo varios minutos dando vueltas en la sala de espera, hasta que le permitieron pasar al cuarto de Candy.

Candy poco a poco recobró la conciencia, era un deja vu de lo ocurrido meses atrás cuando tuvo el accidente con Terry. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de un frío cuarto de hospital y pensó por un momento que todo lo había soñado; talvez nada había ocurrido todavía.

- Candy, ¡que bueno que al fin despiertas!

Era Anthony vistiendo todavía su traje de novio después de todo, si había ocurrido todo….

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te desmayaste, y te traje al hospital.

- ¿Qué tengo? –se incorporó

- No lo sé, aún no me han informado. Lo que me alegra es que hayas recuperado el conocimiento. Me tenías preocupado

- Seguramente es la presión de estos días. No es nada serio

- Lo siento Candy, de verdad siento haber causado todo esto.

- No te preocupes –sonrió- Ya está todo aclarado, yo también me equivoqué. Es mejor ya no hablar de ello.

- Tienes razón

En ese momento, el médico encargado de la salud de Candy entró a la habitación.

- Doctor ¿qué tiene Candy? –preguntó Anthony poniéndose de pie

- Señor, no tiene porque preocuparse. Su esposa está bien

- No es mi esposa –aclaró

- Disculpe –dijo el médico- Lo imaginé. De cualquier forma no debe preocuparse. Lo que la señorita tiene, bueno… señora tiene es algo totalmente normal.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Candy, extrañada de que el médico aclarara lo de "señora"

- Bueno, déjeme felicitarla. Está usted embarazada

- ¿Embarazada? –dijo incrédula

- Si, usted tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo; y se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud. Solo ahora debe tomar precauciones…

Candy ya no lo escuchó, la emoción recibida en este momento la dejó en blanco. ¿Embarazada? ¡Dios! Estaba embarazada de Terry… iba a tener un hijo de Terry… no concebía algo mejor en este momento.

Dirigió sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició mientras cerraba los ojos, en su interior crecía un ser hecho con amor, el producto del amor de sus padres.

¡Había sido una estúpida al pretender vivir sin Terry!

Se alegraba que todo hubiera acabado bien, ahora solo debía encontrarlo y comunicarle esta maravillosa noticia.

¡Estaba embarazada!

Comenzó a llorar, solo que esta vez de alegría… ¡iba a tener un hijo! ¡Un hijo de Terry!

Tenía que encontrarlo… tenía que encontrar a Terry… si solo supiera a donde se había dirigido

…_¡Volveremos!, este es un lugar al que siempre regresaré…_ Es lo había dicho Terry, al momento de dejar la villa en Escocia…

- ¡Escocia! –Abrió los ojos- ¡Debo ir a Escocia!

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Espero les guste este capítulo... que disfruten su lectura así como yo disfruté escribirlo..!_

**_Mil gracias por sus reviews..._**

**_GIOMAR, ChrisK, Oligranchester, patty reyna, WISAL, Rosi White, hellen franco, DAYANA, Val rod, Mayuel, Julieta G. 28, ValeGrandchester, eli, annie de madero, Lisseth, luna, LUISA 1113, Olgaliz, Janeth, Jessy White, Wendy, Maricruz, Lucy, cinthya..._**

_**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS!** creo que fue el capítulo con más reviews... les agradezco sus palabras! me agrada que les haya gustado... _

_ahora, esperaré sus impresiones con este nuevo... ya saben estaré ansiosa por sus palabras_

**_SALUDITOS_**

_P.D. no se olviden de comentar "Amor Apasionado"..._


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Terry se sentía fatal. Había sido un viaje agotador y sumamente largo desde Londres hasta Escocia. Al estar en el aeropuerto a punto de subir al avión hacia Madrid, decidió que no estaba preparado para olvidarla; lo tendría que hacer… pero no ahora.

Como una especie de indulgencia a su dolorido corazón, viajó al lugar donde habían pasado los últimos días juntos… ¡felices!

No se detuvo en ningún lugar a descansar o comer algo, al igual que lo había hecho la vez que había salido del hospital y le había propuesto a Candy huyeran juntos. Solo que esta vez lo hizo solo… recordando ese viaje, riendo entre lágrimas recordándola a su lado… durmiendo. Esa vez no había despertado en todo el camino, pero él había sido tan feliz…

Las lágrimas no parecían dar tregua, inundaban su rostro; su tristeza era infinita.

Una y otra vez veía a Candy entrando a la iglesia del brazo de su padre, tenía la ligera sospecha que lo había visto antes de entrar… pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Aún así, él cumplió lo prometido; la esperó hasta el final. Si ella hubiera dado media vuelta antes de entrar a la iglesia y se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos; lo hubiera dejado todo. Nada le importaba más que ella, a su lado no le importaba perder hasta su nombre. Era loco… pero la amaba por sobre todos y todo. Por eso, tal cual se lo dijo esa última vez que hablaron la esperó a la puerta de la iglesia a que cambiara de opinión y decidiera luchar por su amor; deseaba que ella también dejara todo por él. Juntos hubieran empezado de cero.

Pero ahora… ya no había posibilidad de pensar en un futuro, juntos. Ella estaba casada. Y aunque le doliera, debía respetar ese lazo. Ahora Candy era una mujer prohibida para él y debía olvidarla.

Llegó a Escocia a media mañana. Estacionó su auto afuera de la reja que delimitaba la villa y caminó hasta la casa. Lo único que quería hacer por el momento era descansar un poco, así que se dirigió a su habitación en el segundo nivel sin saludar a nadie.

Entró al cuarto y al acercarse a la cama, vio una imagen de Candy recostada durmiendo plácidamente. Algo que había presenciado muchas veces en días pasados. Cerró los ojos, queriendo que desapareciera la visión y al abrirlos nuevamente la imagen se había ido. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y recorrió con la palma de la mano la textura del edredón, todavía podía percibir el aroma del perfume de Candy en la habitación; talvez era su imaginación… pero la sentía más cercana.

Se recostó completamente en la cama y durmió largas horas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy se sentó a la orilla de la cama y trató de pararse, el médico se lo impidió

- Señora, debe tranquilizarse. No puede abandonar el hospital esta noche

- ¿Por qué?

- Se lo estaba comentando, tuvo una subida de presión considerable por eso el desmayo –explicó- y debe permanecer en observación durante esta noche. Debemos vigilar su presión

- Ya me siento bien

- Lo sé, pero debe cuidarse. La presión arterial debe ser normal durante todo su embarazo, de lo contrario tiene el riesgo de sufrir Preeclampsia; lo cual sería fatal. Debe permanecer por lo menos esta noche aquí, ya mañana puede irse a su casa.

- Es que debo irme…

- Candy, debes hacer caso a las indicaciones del médico –dijo Anthony- Yo me quedaré contigo para que no te sientas sola. Ya mañana iremos con Karen.

- No sé…

- Una noche no hará la diferencia.

- Está bien. Pero mañana temprano iremos a ver a Karen.

Anthony sonrió. El médico le permitió quedarse en la habitación de Candy durante la noche con la condición de no exaltar a la rubia. Candy le agradeció al médico, y después de despedirse y dejar las últimas indicaciones el galeno abandonó la habitación dejando a los dos rubios solos.

-¿Quieres que le avise a tus padres?

- ¡NO! –sentenció

- Talvez estén preocupados por ti

- Aún así, no quiero.

- Ellos no tienen la culpa. Yo los presioné

- Anthony… no quiero hablar de ello. –cerró los ojos volteando el rostro

Candy estaba principalmente enojada con sus padres.

¡Ellos eran sus padres! ¡Por todos los cielos! Se suponía que ellos deberían siempre preocuparse por su felicidad, de Anthony podría esperar su egoísmo… ¿pero sus padres? No quería verlos por el momento…

- ¿Terry está en Escocia? –preguntó cambiando de tema

- No lo sé, lo supongo… eso espero –susurró- Necesito encontrarlo cuanto antes, necesito explicarle lo ocurrido. No quiero dejar pasar más tiempo en el que él cree que estoy casada. ¡Debe odiarme! –dijo con pesar

- No lo creo –sonrió y se sentó a su lado- He visto como te mira y sé que nunca llegará a odiarte

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó esperanzada

- Si, creo que siempre sospeché lo que ambos sentían. Pero me negué a verlo

- ¿Desde cuándo?... me refiero, a que ¿desde cuando sospechaste lo que sentíamos Terry y yo?

- Supongo que desde la noche de nuestro compromiso. –Sonrió por la cara de desconcierto de la rubia- Es broma –sonrió- aunque por tu cara sé que desde esa noche supiste que sentías algo por él. Pero lo de sospechar lo tuyo con Terry, fue la vez que tuvieron el accidente. No había explicación para que estuvieran juntos en la carretera de regreso a la ciudad. Por alguna razón, me negué a creer que no me amabas.

- A mí también me costó admitir mi amor por Terry –dijo volteando la mirada

- ¿De verdad?

- Si –lo miró fijamente- A Terry le costó muchísimo convencerme de lo que sentía –sonrió- Loco ¿no? Él sabía más de mis sentimientos que yo misma. Pero ahora sé que lo amo, lo amo más que a mi vida –suspiró- Por eso mismo me dolería mucho si no llega a perdonarme. No fui capaz de luchar por nuestro amor… ¡debí confiar en él! –sollozó

- Yo… yo nunca dejaré de culparme por lo ocurrido. Si quieres puedo hablar con Terry y contarle lo que hice para forzarte a casarte conmigo.

- No es necesario, además… quiero hablar con él a solas.

- Lo imagino. Debes comunicarle lo de tu embarazo –sonrió- ¿estás feliz? –Preguntó- me refiero a tu embarazo

Candy sonrió

- Más que nunca, la verdad en la vida me había puesto a pensar en un posible embarazo. Pero ahora… -acarició su vientre- me ilusiona llevar en mi vientre a un pequeñito.

- Entiendo –se levantó de su asiento junto a Candy

- ¿Te sucede algo? –dijo preocupada notando en la actitud de Anthony un cambio

- No… bueno, si… supongo que me da nostalgia. Ese hijo podría ser mío…

Candy se quedó muda. Talvez era muy pronto para ser amigos… si bien no había amor entre ellos, habían estado mucho tiempo juntos y sería difícil para Anthony hacerse a la idea de ya no continuar con su relación.

- Lo siento… -fue lo único que pudo decir

Anthony la vio y sonrió. Talvez algún día, llegaría a ser feliz con alguien y formar una familia.

- No tienes porque disculparte, perdóname tú a mí por mi actitud. Ahora, descansa. Mañana será otro día…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Vamos dormilón –dijo Lucy abriendo la puerta de la habitación- Tienes que despertar, ya dormiste demasiado

Terry abrió los ojos y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. Se sentía más relajado, pero el dolor en su pecho aún seguía presente.

- Lucy –sonrió- ¿Cómo estás?

- Al parecer mejor que tu, mira nada más que cara tienes. Acabas de despertar y aún así tienes ojeras. ¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo preocupada- ¿por qué regresaste solo?

Terry cerró los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, no tenía valor de contarle a Lucy lo ocurrido; por lo menos no ahora.

- Este… pues… yo… -comenzó una explicación

- ¿Tuvieron alguna diferencia? –Terry no respondió- Supongo que sí, Terry es normal que los matrimonios tengan dificultades, pero no por eso debes de huir de los problemas. Debiste quedarte en Londres para arreglar la situación en lugar de venir nuevamente a Escocia. –dijo en tono recriminador

- Lucy, no tengo ánimos de hablar sobre esto en este momento.

- Está bien –dijo resignada- Pero, tendremos esta conversación luego. Por ahora, date una ducha y te espero abajo. Te preparé el pastel de carne que tanto te gusta. Debes comer algo, imagino que no has comido nada en estas horas

- La verdad no

- Entonces, levántate. Dúchate y te espero en la cocina en quince minutos –dijo encaminándose a la puerta- No más… de lo contrario tendré que venir por ti como lo hacia de pequeño.

- Allí estaré –sonrió

Lucy salió de la habitación, dejando solo a Terry nuevamente.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde su llegada… ¿cuánto habría dormido?

Se estiró cuando estuvo de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Era ya tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando nuevamente y el tono naranja del cielo era un espectáculo grandioso.

¿Cuántos atardeceres como este vio al lado de Candy?

¡Dios! Sería tan difícil olvidar todos aquellos momentos a su lado, momentos en los que estuvieron abrazados viendo al horizonte sin decir una palabra, pero diciendo mil cosas a la vez. Ocasiones en las que de forma tierna y amorosa hicieron el amor en la naturaleza… pero esos momentos se habían ido para no volver.

Estaba abstraído en estos recuerdos, cuando notó un auto aparcarse en la verja de entrada a la villa. Desde su ventana observaba lo lujoso del auto y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿quien sería?

Se quedó observando y vio a Tom dirigirse a la entrada para recibir al visitante. En la mañana cuando él había llegado, Tom no había ido a su encuentro porque identificó el auto y Terry había dejado claro que no le gustaba que lo fueran a recibir cuando llegaba a la villa, él era capaz de abrir la reja de entrada y aparcar su propio auto.

Cuando notó que Tom se dirigía nuevamente a la casa, se retiró de la ventana y entró al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Si era algún visitante, no estaba de humor para atenderlo. No tardó demasiado duchándose y al terminar de hacerlo, salió enfundando en una toalla que le cubría únicamente de la cintura para arriba; pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían de su bien formado torso, mientras que con otra toalla secaba con esmero su cabello mojado; así como estaba, se acercó nuevamente a la ventana. El auto ya no estaba, pero no le dio importancia y se dirigió otra vez al baño, se miró en el espejo colocado sobre el lavamanos y se dio cuenta que tenía una ligera barba cubriendo su quijada; necesitaba rasurarse, alcanzó de una pequeña estantería una rasuradora y comenzó con su labor.

En las escaleras de la casa una mujer subía rápidamente a la planta alta, seguida por Lucy.

- Oiga –gritó Lucy- Usted no puede entrar allí –dijo antes de llegar a la habitación de Terry.

Terry estaba saliendo del baño para vestirse, cuando alguien entró intempestivamente en su habitación, ¿qué hacia ella en Escocia?, más aún… ¿qué hacia en su habitación?

- Hola, Terry –dijo ella segura sin cohibirse por verlo solamente en toalla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy fue dada de alta del hospital y en compañía de Anthony se dirigió a la casa de Karen.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el casual mientras manejaba

- Perfectamente

- Me alegro.

- Espero que Karen esté en su casa, la llamé pero no responde su celular. Creo que no quiere saber de mi –repuso triste

- No lo creo. Seguramente estará muy ocupada

Candy torció la boca y respiró sonoramente. Esperaba que Karen supiera el paradero de Terry, y si no lo sabía necesitaba que por lo menos le diera la dirección exacta de la villa en Escocia. La última vez que había ido, bueno… la única vez que había ido, todo el camino se la pasó durmiendo; no conocía en absoluto la dirección a tomar, y en el camino de regreso pues… había estado demasiado abrumada por los sentimientos encontrados que le producían el regresar a Londres a enfrentar a Anthony, que a penas si sintió el camino, ignorando por completo el rumbo que Terry había tomado.

- ¿Es aquí? –preguntó Anthony al estar frente a la dirección que Candy le había dado

- Si

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, iré a ver si se encuentra. Preguntaré al conserje del edificio.

Candy se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la recepción del edificio de apartamentos donde Karen vivía. No tardó demasiado en convencer al conserje que le proporcionara la información del lugar en donde Karen se encontraba. La joven había dejado una dirección en donde la podían localizar para emergencias, y Candy había asegurado que esta era en efecto, ¡una emergencia!

- No está –dijo al entrar nuevamente al auto- Pero tengo una dirección en donde la puedo encontrar

- Vamos entonces

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lugar, el destino… la editorial que publicaba los libros de _Mary Anne Jacobs_.

- ¿Qué hace Karen en esta editorial?

Anthony no conocía a que se dedicaba la prima de Terry. Candy no quiso revelárselo, Karen aún no decidía la ocasión en la que le diría al mundo su verdadera identidad.

- No lo sé –titubeó- ¿Qué te parece si me esperas aquí y yo entro a preguntarle?

- Está bien

Candy se dirigió a la instalación y rápidamente localizó el paradero de Karen. Ésta se sorprendió muchísimo al verla allí, ¿no se suponía que estuviera de camino a su luna de miel?

- ¿Candy? –Dijo confusa- ¿no te casaste?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una larga historia

- Tengo tiempo –le guiñó un ojo

Karen se sorprendió muchísimo al enterarse de lo ocurrido, nunca creyó a Anthony capaz de todo eso; pero le alegró mucho saber que Candy lo había dejado en el altar… a decir verdad, se carcajeó al enterarse.

- Se lo merecía por idiota

- Bueno, ahora ya estamos en paz. Es más, está allá afuera esperando por mí. Me ayudará a encontrar a Terry

- ¿Quieres decir que está aquí?

- Si

- Dile que venga –repuso maliciosa

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu… solo dile que venga. Necesito hacer algo –dijo con una expresión sonriente

- Está bien

Candy lo llamó al celular y le indicó al lugar al que debía llegar. Anthony llegó rápidamente y al entrar a la habitación en la que ellas se encontraban, sonrió acercándose a Karen, para saludarla. Estaba a punto de ofrecerle su mano, cuando su visión se nubló. Anthony sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha e instintivamente se llevó la mano al lugar y comenzó a masajearla.

¡Si que pegaba duro esta mujer!

- ¡Te lo mereces por idiota! –dijo segura

- ¡Karen! –expresó Candy sorprendida

- Tú –señaló a Candy- no digas nada. Imagino que no lo habías hecho, así que lo hice por ti. Agradécemelo luego –sonrió

- Es verdad, lo merecía –sentenció Anthony- Ahora que ya desquitaste, ¿sabes donde está Terry? Candy necesita hablar con él y yo necesito que lo encuentre, en parte porque me siento culpable, y quiero que todo se arregle.

- Si, ya lo sé. El problema es que no sé donde está…

- ¿Conoces la villa Grandchester en Escocia?

- Si

- Necesito la dirección exacta… sé que podría preguntar llegando a Edimburgo, pero necesito ahorrar tiempo. Si tengo la ubicación exacta, me ahorrará tiempo valioso.

- Bueno, no sé la ubicación exacta, pero puedo pedírsela a tía Eleonor. Seguro me la dará.

- Gracias

Candy agradeció a Karen, Eleonor no se lo daría a ella. A su amiga no le costó demasiado obtener la información.

- ¡Ya! –Exclamó extasiada- La conseguí, es esta. –le entregó una papel con una dirección anotada.

- Gracias

- No me agradezcas todavía. No estamos seguras que Terry se encuentre allá.

- Bueno, por algún lugar debo comenzar mi búsqueda. Te lo agradezco Karen –dijo dándole un abrazo

Candy tomó a Anthony de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró a la salida del lugar, ¡necesitaba encontrar a Terry!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sophie?

Terry estaba molesto, después de la sorpresa inicial de verla entrar a su habitación; la molestia invadió su ser. No tenía ningún derecho de irrumpir así en su cuarto.

- Hola cariño, vine aquí a hacerte un poco de compañía –dijo melosa

- ¿Cariño? –preguntó sorprendido

- Debes sentirte muy solo… -se acercó- Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo hacerte compañía y principalmente puedo hacerte olvidar…

- Lucy, puedes irte. Yo me encargo de la… señorita –se dirigió a Lucy

- Está bien Terry –dijo Lucy sin ánimos de retirarse

Terry se alejó de Sophie, ella sintió su rechazo pero no la cohibió de continuar con sus avances.

- Te pregunté que haces aquí

- Y yo ya te respondí.

- No es suficiente. Además, necesito saber ¿quién te dijo que yo estaba aquí?

- Lo supuse. Eres muy predecible, cariño. –sonrió

- Bien, no importa. Necesito que te vayas de aquí… es más ¡te exijo que te vayas!

- Terry… Terry… te equivocas si crees que me iré. Me quedaré aquí –le rozó el pecho con un dedo- y te haré olvidar. Sabía que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos.

- ¡NO! ¡Te irás! –La tomó del brazo- ¡Te irás de mi casa! Y lo harás ahora…

- Jajaja… ¿por qué la agresividad?

- Sophie, no estoy para estos numeritos. Tu y yo no somos nada… lo fuimos, pero ya no lo seremos. No te amo, no quiero tu compañía. ¡Quiero estar solo!

- Estás herido. Sabía que pagarías caro lo que me hiciste. Me alegra que estés sufriendo. –se soltó- ¿Sabes? Ahora, Candy me cae bien… se vengó por mí. Solo te usó, se burló de ti y terminó casándose con Anthony. –Se rió- Me alegro de verte así…

- Bien, ahora que te desahogaste. ¡Vete!

- Jajaja… me alegro que estés así Terry. Estás pagando por dejarme a unos días de la boda. ¿De verdad creías que Candy lo haría? ¿Qué dejaría a Candy por ti? –Se carcajeó- Eres sumamente gracioso.

Terry la dejó desahogarse, se notaba rencor y dolor en cada palabra de burla que Sophie le decía. Había hecho mal por dejarla a tan pocos días de la boda, pero aunque le dolía haber causado ese dolor… no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

- Vete Sophie. No te hagas esto

- Me iré. Ahora que te veo, puedo decirte que me alegra mucho lo que hice. Logré separarte de Candy

Y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación de Terry… dejándolo confundido.

¿Había hecho algo para separarlos?

- ¡Sophie! –gritó atrás de ella

Sophie lo ignoró, siguió su camino escaleras abajo.

- ¡Explícame lo que dijiste! –gritó desde arriba de las escaleras

- ¡Adiós Terry! –Dijo al salir- Me alegra haberte visto. –le tiró un beso

Entonces salió de la casa, dejándolo confundido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El camino a Escocia fue agotador, las náuseas y mareos no la abandonaron en todo el trayecto. Tuvieron que detenerse en varias ocasiones para que tomara aire fresco, Anthony había sido muy amable con ella.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la villa, era ya el atardecer. Habían pasado cuatro días desde su boda fallida y temía que el corazón de Terry se hubiera endurecido; rogaba a Dios que no fuera así.

- Bueno, yo aquí te dejo. –Anthony le sonrió

- Gracias por todo

- Si Terry no se encuentra aquí, me llamas y regresaré por ti. Me voy solo para darles un poco de espacio y porque creo que Terry no estará muy feliz de verme.

- Entiendo.

- Nos vemos. Talvez algún día volveremos a vernos.

- Gracias por todo Anthony. Te agradezco lo que has hecho estos días.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer. ¡Suerte! –le guiñó un ojos

- Adiós. ¡Espero seas feliz!

- Gracias, tu también

Se abrazaron y ella finalmente bajó del auto, antes de arrancar el auto Anthony se percató que entrara a la propiedad y antes de hacerlo ella le agitó la mano en señal de despedida. Así, se despidió de Anthony… sin saber en este momento, que no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

Entró a la propiedad y le extrañó no ver por ningún lugar a Tom o a Lucy. Seguramente estarían en su casa. Recorrió la propiedad y no lo encontró en la planta baja. Entonces, subió las escaleras y lo buscó en las habitaciones del segundo nivel. Tampoco estaba.

¿Dónde estaría?

Sabía que si estaba en la villa, porque vio su auto al entrar a la casa. Se alegró al hacerlo, porque sabía que estaba a punto de verlo; pero ahora… no lo encontraba.

Seguramente iría al pueblo por algo, ¿o estaría en el lago?

Entró nuevamente a la habitación que habían compartido durante su estadía en la villa y se dirigió a la ventana; para ver hacia el frente de la propiedad.

¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? ¿Qué le diría?

Se retiró de la ventana y salió de la habitación, entonces… lo vio. Terry venía subiendo las escaleras y se acercaba a la habitación, pero al parecer él no la había notado. Respiró sonoramente, muy nerviosa. Entonces, al estar más cercano a ella; Terry también la vio. Abrió los ojos grandemente, sorprendido de verla allí.

¡¿Sería una alucinación?

- ¿Candy?

Los ojos de Candy se nublaron al oír su nombre en labios de él, tragó seco.

- Hola –dijo tímidamente

- Candy… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido

- Yo… yo viene a hablar contigo.

Terry siguió caminando y llegó hasta estar frente a ella, el cuerpo de Candy temblaba y estuvo a punto de desmayarse; él lo notó y la tomó en sus brazos para evitar su caída.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si

- Será mejor que te sientes –repuso nervioso

Al llegar nunca se imaginó ver a Candy. La creyó lejos, en su luna de miel. Pero ella estaba allí… ¿para hablar con él? No entendía…

La llevó a la habitación y la acompañó hasta que se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

- Candy… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo, vine a hablar contigo.

- Te creí en tu luna de miel -repuso amargamente

- Terry… ¡no me casé!

El estómago de Terry dio un vuelco ante esta información, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

¿Estaba soñando? O talvez… ¡había perdido la razón!

Talvez… ¡se había caído y estaba inconciente…!

Algo de esto tenía que haber pasado… de lo contrario… ¡no!

¡Era verdad!

- ¿No te casaste? –dijo apenas

- no

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque yo te amo. Yo te amo, y no quiero estar con alguien más que no seas tú.

Terry tembló. ¿Era verdad?

- Y porque me dijiste todo aquello

- Porque…

Entonces Candy se lo explicó. Le contó todo, de principio a fin. Mientras lo decía, observó a Terry empuñar su mano y maldecir en silencio. Anthony estaba en lo cierto, ¡Terry lo mataría si lo veía!

- ¿Entonces?

Terry no decía nada después de que Candy hubiera terminado de contarle la verdad. Se había quedado mudo viendo a un punto muerto en la pared.

- Terry…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Tenía miedo

- Yo te hubiera apoyado…

- Pero…

- ¡No Candy! –Dijo exaltado- Tu debiste confiar en mí –se puso de pie- Yo te hubiera apoyado. Yo hubiera hecho todo por estar a tu lado. Pero tú te diste por vencida. ¿Sabes lo que sufrí ese día? –Preguntó amargamente- ¿o lo que he sufrido desde ese día? ¿Tienes idea de las noches enteras que no dormí atormentándome contigo al lado de Anthony? ¡Debiste confiar en mí!

- Terry

- Más desde el día de tu supuesta boda. –dijo amargamente

Candy había comenzado a llorar, le dolía lo que Terry decía. Pero es que ella había tenido mucho miedo. No quería que él sufriera por su causa.

- Yo no quería que lo perdieras todo por mí.

- A mi no me importa nada más que tu Candy –se acercó a ella- Yo hubiera estado dispuesto a comenzar de cero, teniéndote a mi lado. Nunca te hubiera reprochado nada. Te quería a ti a mi lado, quería que formáramos un futuro, juntos.

¿Quería?... Candy tembló

- Terry, tenía mucho miedo. No querría que sufrieras por mí

- ¿No se te ocurrió que sufriría más con tu abandono?

Ese fue un duro golpe.

- Perdón… ¡Perdóname por favor! –Sollozó- ¡Estaba tan confundida! Yo también sufrí mucho. Imaginarme el futuro sin ti a mi lado… era insoportable. Te amo. Te amo y estaré dispuesta a luchar por tu amor otra vez. Empezaré de cero para tener tu perdón. Quiero estar contigo Terry.

Terry sonrió, se acercó y se hincó frente a ella.

- No tienes que empezar de cero. Yo… estoy tan feliz que estés aquí –le acarició la mejilla- ¡Tan feliz! –se le escaparon varias lágrimas de sus bellos ojos

- Terry te amo

- Yo también Candy, te amo mucho

- Quiero que estemos juntos siempre. –sonrió

- Lo haremos, eso siempre y cuando prometas que no me ocultarás nada de ahora en adelante.

- Lo prometo -sonrió- Prometo nunca ocultarte nada

Entonces Terry se acercó más y la tomó de la barbilla; acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó levemente. Ambos temblaron ante el contacto.

- Te extrañé –susurró él antes de mordisquearle levemente el labio inferior- ¿me extrañaste?

- Si

Entonces él tomó posesión completa de su boca y la besó profundamente. Era un beso ansioso y desesperado, a causa de los días de separación y el temor que ambos habían tenido de no volverse a ver.

Cuando el beso concluyó ambos sonrieron con los ojos cerrados. Para Terry la felicidad había llegado de forma inesperada, nunca creyó encontrar a Candy en el pasillo del segundo nivel cuando subió las escaleras. Aún no lo podía creer del todo.

- Todo esto es cierto, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con ansiedad- No te apartarás de mi, nunca ¿no es así?

- Nunca Terry. Siempre estaremos juntos

- Te amo Candy.

- Yo también, mucho -lo besó- mucho –otro beso- mucho, mucho, muchooo.

Terry sonrió

- ¿Sabes? Al venir para acá tenía miedo que no nos perdonaras.

- No tenías nada que temer.

Pero entonces…

- ¿Nos perdonaras?

- Si, tenía miedo que tuviéramos que regresarnos a Londres sin tu perdón –sonrió

- ¿Quiénes?

- Pues tu hijo y yo. Aunque quien sabe… podría ser hija.

Terry levantó la ceja, sin comprender lo que ella decía

- ¿Mi hijo?

- Si

- No tengo hijos Candy… espera… quiere decir que….

Ella asintió

- ¡Estoy embarazada!

- ¿De mí?

- De quien si no… -repuso simulando enojo

- Si, claro… pero es que, ¡Dios! –se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Si! –Dijo emocionada- Tengo cuatro semanas

- ¿cuatro semanas?

- ¿Estás feliz? –preguntó ansiosa

- ¿Feliz? –Se acercó y la abrazó- No creo que pudiera estar más feliz que ahora.

Candy sonrió. Ahora, estando en los brazos de Terry… los días amargos quedaron en el pasado. Finalmente comenzaría una nueva vida, con el hombre de su vida. Juntos formarían una familia.

La palabra felicidad ahora tenía un significado para Candy.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo… ¡el final se acerca!_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS….**_

_**mariita, lucero, Karina Grandchester 2, Lisseth, Val rod, parry reyna, DAYANA, ChrisK, Rubi, LUISA 1113, LUZ GRANDCHESTER, Oligranchester, Wendy, Mayuel, WISAL, candice 1981, Olgaliz, Olicandita, luna, guest, gabyselenator…. a todas las lectoras anónimas… y a las que comentan en el facebook... **nunca les había agradecido, pero ahora lo hago… gracias por sus palabras!_

_Mil gracias por su apoyo todo este tiempo…!_

_SALUDITOS_


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

- Ahora que lo pienso –le dijo apartándose para verla a los ojos- te dije que te esperaría hasta antes de tu boda, ese día ya pasó… -sonrió

Candy sonrió con tristeza. No olvidaría nunca las últimas palabras dichas por Terry ese día en su apartamento.

- Lo siento –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- perdón por decir que no te quería. Perdóname –enterró su rostro en el pecho de Terry

- Pequeña –le levantó el mentón- lo dije en broma, yo esperaría por ti toda la vida. Olvidemos todo lo que dijimos ese día. Hagamos como si nunca hubiese pasado ¿te parece? –sonrió

- Si

Habían estado parados cerca de la cama, abrazados; después de Terry recibir la noticia del embarazo de Candy.

- Ven –la tomó de la mano- Sentémonos un momento. –sugirió

Candy lo siguió hasta la cama y permanecieron sentados uno al lado del otro por unos instantes, en silencio; hasta que Terry habló nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- No lo sé. Estaba en el hospital cuando de pronto se me ocurrió que podrías estar aquí

- ¿En el hospital?

- Si, tuve un desmayo y… -dudó- Anthony me llevó de emergencia al hospital

Terry resopló disgustado al oír el nombre de Anthony… aún no perdonaba lo mucho que los había hecho sufrir. Lo que había hecho con los padres de Candy para obligarla a casarse con él lo tenía furioso.

- Ah –dijo sin ánimo- ¿Pero te sientes bien? –dijo después preocupado

- Claro –sonrió- Fue solo una subida de presión, pero ya me siento mejor. Probablemente fue por la presión a la que estuve sujeta estos días.

Terry calló y apretó los puños fuertemente, debió haberlo sabido. Suponía que Candy estaba siendo presionada para casarse con Anthony, pero nunca imaginó que todo esto hubiese sido plan del rubio; era una acción ruin y detestable.

- Debí haberte presionado más para que me dijeras la verdad, suponía que algo así estaba sucediendo pero nunca imaginé que era plan de Anthony. De haber sabido que todo era su culpa, hubiese ido a buscarlo… ahora sé que debí enfrentarlo y luchar por ti.

- No había forma que lo supieras, es más… si él mismo no me lo dice nunca hubiera sabido que todo lo planeó al saber que lo abandonaría. De cualquier forma ya no tiene caso hablar de eso.

- ¿Cómo se enteró Anthony de lo nuestro? –preguntó curioso. Candy le había contado la conversación que el rubio había tenido con ella, pero no le había dicho como se había enterado él de todo- ¿Tu padre se lo contó?

- No. Mi padre no sabía en donde estaba yo cuando Anthony regresó de Nueva York, él se enteró cuando Anthony le reclamó mi proceder. Anthony se enteró de todo por… Sophie

- ¿Sophie? –Dijo poniéndose de pie, visiblemente molesto- ¿Cómo?

- Pues, según lo que Anthony me contó; él recibió un correo días antes que regresara a Londres con unas fotos de nosotros en las que le contaba lo que estábamos haciendo en su ausencia. Al oír lo del correo, la curiosidad me embargó y le pregunté quién la había enviado dicho correo; fue grande mi sorpresa cuando me contó que el remitente era Sophie. Creo que ella aún está muy herida por lo sucedido con la ruptura de su compromiso –susurró

Terry respiró sonoramente, esto era el colmo. Ahora resultaba que la responsable de todo… era Sophie. No le extrañaba después de lo ocurrido la otra tarde cuando llegó a burlarse de su situación; pero en ese momento no había entendido lo que ella insinuó. Ahora, todo cobraba sentido. Sophie sintiéndose despechada por lo ocurrido meses atrás, no soportó que finalmente ellos estuvieron a punto de materializar su amor y decidió informar a Anthony de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sembrando la semilla del odio en su corazón.

- Ya lo creo –se acercó y nuevamente tomó su lugar al lado de Candy- Tengo algo que contarte, quiero decírtelo para que no haya malos entendidos en un futuro.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó asustada

- Bueno, Sophie estuvo aquí hace algunos días.

- ¡¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué quería?

- La verdad no lo sé exactamente, dijo una serie de afirmaciones que en su momento no entendí. Probablemente su objetivo era burlarse de mi situación, talvez nunca se enteró que tu y Anthony no se casaron.

- Talvez

- El punto de decirte esto, es que Lucy lo vio todo. NO quiero que en algún momento pienses que yo la invité o que pasó algo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque ella entró a mi habitación, yo estaba en toalla y pues… podría malinterpretarse. -sonrió

- Entiendo –dijo seria, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal de la habitación.

Terry sonrió y también caminó hacia donde Candy se encontraba. La abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… bueno, supongo que me sentí mal que otra mujer te viera desnudo

- Jajaja –se carcajeó- Yo no estaba desnudo, tenía una toalla ¿recuerdas?

- Bueno… si… pero….

- Pero… ¡nada! –La volteó- No estés celosa… yo solo te quiero a ti.

Entonces la besó.

Una oleada de sensaciones ya conocidas comenzó en los cuerpos de Candy y Terry; los días de separación a los que habían sido sometidos obró de una manera que hizo que el beso que estaban compartiendo se volviera ansioso. Poco a poco se fueron acercando nuevamente a la cama, con pasos lentos y sin detener los besos y caricias.

Antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama, Terry le preguntó a Candy si se sentía ya del todo recuperada, tenía miedo de lastimarla a ella o al bebé que crecía en su interior.

- ¿Estás segura? –Dijo acomodándose en el colchón sobre ella- ¿Ya te sientes bien?

- Perfectamente –sonrió

Él sonrió igualmente y ya nada detuvo entonces, Terry comenzó su exploración en el cuerpo de Candy. La acarició y besó en cada rincón de su anatomía, reconociéndola nuevamente, dejando un rastro húmedo en cada espacio de su piel. Ahora ya todo sería distinto. Ambos eran libres, y las sombras del pasado habían desaparecido.

La entrega esta vez fue con un sabor distinto, tenían la certeza que nada los separaría. Que de ahora en adelante, solo momentos felices vivirían uno al lado del otro. Formarían una familia con el bebé que venía en camino, junto a los otros que tendrían después.

Se amaron sin restricción, durante toda la noche… para amanecer, abrazados… entrelazados entre las sábanas, de ese lecho que tantas veces los había visto amarse durante su pasada estadía en Escocia. Un lugar que Terry había padecido durante sus primeros días a su regreso a la villa, pero en el que ahora disfrutaba del más delicioso encuentro con el amor de su vida.

La oscuridad de la noche poco a poco abandonó el cielo en Escocia. La nueva salida del sol, marcaba el inicio de una nueva realidad. El inicio del nuevo día… también era el inicio de una vida, juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Anthony dejó a Candy en la entrada de la villa de Terry en Escocia, manejó largas horas de regreso a Londres con el único objetivo de recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y comprar un boleto de avión que lo llevaría a un viaje largo… un viaje que lo hiciera olvidar lo recientemente vivido.

Había ayudado a Candy a encontrar a Terry con el único objetivo de aminorar su culpa, lo que le había hecho a Candy no tenía nombre. Reconocía que la rubia no se lo merecía, durante el largo camino de Escocia a Londres, recordó las múltiples ocasiones en las que pareció que Candy pretendía decirle lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero él no se lo permitió. Si hubiese hecho caso a estas peticiones de la rubia de hablar sobre su relación, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Pero ahora, después de analizar sus sentimientos por Candy comprendió que si la quería, y mucho. Pero no de la forma en la que se debe querer a una prometida, no la amaba… y entendió que el matrimonio de ambos estaba destinado al fracaso.

Él siempre estaría temeroso del abandono de Candy, pensando constantemente si ella lo estaba comparando con Terry… temiendo que ella todavía lo amara. ¡Esa no era vida! Estaría atormentado de por vida.

Por eso aunque le doliera toda esta situación, daba gracias al cielo que Candy se hubiera arrepentido a última hora de casarse con él.

En el aeropuerto fue cuando decidió su destino, por el momento se olvidaría de los negocios de la compañía; había delegado funciones dentro de la empresa y no se preocuparía por negocios dentro de los próximos tres o cuatro meses. Como en particular le gustaba mucho la playa, buscó varios lugares dentro de Europa; comenzando con España.

Las playas de Ibiza fueron su destino, permaneció en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad durantes los siguientes tres meses. Cada día le dolía menos lo ocurrido con Candy, ya hace mucho tiempo había decidido que no la amaba; así que olvidar la relación que tuvo con la rubia fue bastante fácil en realidad.

Al terminar estas vacaciones autoimpuestas en la playa, fue a recorrer algunas ciudades históricas dentro de España para después dirigirse a Italia… pero el tiempo de descanso debía terminar. Los negocios de la empresa en América lo esperaban y se establecería en Nueva York por un tiempo; algún día regresaría a Londres… pero ese momento todavía no llegaba. NY era un excelente destino en este instante.

Compró un boleto que lo llevaba a esta ciudad en el aeropuerto de Milán y al aterrizar en Nueva York se dirigió inmediatamente a su apartamento.

Entonces… y solo entonces, recordó a Kate.

¡Kate!

Por alguna razón no había pensado en ella durante estos cuatro largos meses, pero al entrar a su apartamento y recordar lo triste de su adiós… ella vino a su mente; tenía una ligera sospecha que Kate lo había llegado a ver más que como una aventura.

**Flash Back **

- ¿Anthony? –Kate se acercó- ¿Qué te sucede? Te pusiste pálido de pronto –comentó preocupada

Anthony permaneció inmóvil en el sofá, viendo fijamente a la pantalla de su computadora portátil. Estaba esperando una notificación por correo y por eso estaba despierto tan de madrugada, pero en lugar del e-mail con la información de negocios que esperaba había recibido algo que nunca creyó ver.

Adjunto a la leyenda que el correo contenía, venían una serie de fotografías que delataban a todas luces una relación amorosa entre Terry y Candy.

El mundo de Anthony tembló… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto?

- ¿Anthony? -lo tocó ligeramente

- ¡¿Qué? –gritó poniéndose de pie

- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Nada! –Dijo desperado- No tengo nada. Estoy malditamente bien

Kate lo vio sorprendida, era obvio que no estaba bien.

- De pronto te pusiste muy alterado, ¿recibiste malas noticias?

Entonces Anthony comenzó a carcajearse… se reía fuertemente y la miraba furioso. Kate se asustó

- ¿Malas noticias? –Reía- ¡Qué gracioso! –Kate retrocedió- Para nada… ¡nada de malas noticias! –Dijo irónico- es solo algo que cambió ligeramente mis planes.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que me voy a Londres.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó temerosa

- Por supuesto

Kate tragó seco, Anthony pasó a su lado hecho una bala a su habitación y al entrar a ella lo vio preparar rápidamente su equipaje. Lo hacía torpemente, metía solo algunas cosas; después se quitó la pijama que tenía puesta y apresuradamente se colocó un conjunto ligero… se dirigió a la cómoda de la cama y sacó un sobre con los documentos legales que necesitaba para viajar. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de la aerolínea, pidió un vuelo a Londres lo antes posible… para su suerte había cupo en el área de turista a las siete de la mañana.

Todo lo arregló sin notar la presencia de Kate, parecía como si le urgía en verdad llegar a Londres cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó temerosa en cierto momento

- Nada

- ¿Regresarás? –su voz se quebró muy a su pesar

- No lo creo –no la veía

- Entiendo. También prepararé mi maleta para irme de tu apartamento

- Como quieras –dijo sin importar la dureza de su voz

Kate se dirigió al baño, queriendo ocultar las lágrimas que corrían en sus mejillas; lo que más le dolía era el hecho que Anthony no notara lo mucho que le afectaba su partida.

¿Pero por qué le afectaba?

Ella misma había dado pie a esta relación…

- Cuando te vayas deja las llaves en la recepción –era Anthony desde afuera

- Claro –calmó su voz- Que tengas buen viaje

Anthony ya no respondió, salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás. Debía regresar cuanto antes a Londres y evitar el abandono de Candy… ¡a costa de lo que fuera!

**Fin Flash Back**

Anthony claro que había notado la reacción llorosa de Kate en esa ocasión, pero su rencor era mucho para pensar en algo más que evitar la cancelación de la boda. Hirió los sentimientos de Kate y ni siquiera le agradeció los momentos que vivió a su lado…

Ahora se arrepentía.

Dejó su equipaje en la sala y se dirigió a la habitación, al entrar el olor de Kate le inundó los sentidos. Imágenes de Kate envuelta en sus brazos envolvieron su mente.

No había pensado en ella en todo este tiempo… pero ahora sabía que la había extrañado. Era raro, pero extrañaba su presencia ahora al entrar a este frío apartamento.

¿Qué había sucedido en estos meses con ella?

Tomó del buró su agenda y localizó el número de celular de Kate, lo marcó. El celular estaba prendido, el tono le indicaba que Kate no quería levantar el teléfono.

Bien… ¿Qué derecho tenía de llamarle después de cuatro meses? seguramente, pensaría que la buscaba únicamente para tener otra aventura como la que había tenido meses atrás… además, estaba el hecho que seguramente Kate creía que él ya estaba casado.

Talvez era mejor olvidarse de la situación, y continuar…

Otra semana pasó, en la que se puso al día en los negocios que su empresa había comenzado en Nueva York. Para ese entonces, Andley's Corp. ya tenía establecido una sección en un edificio en el centro de Manhattan. No le tomó demasiado ponerse al corriente de todo, disfrutaba mucho su trabajo… pero había algo que le hacía falta.

Todas las noches al llegar a su apartamento, por más que se esforzaba… extrañaba a Kate. Creyó en varias ocasiones que se había obsesionado porque no le contestaba el celular… pero era algo más complicado que eso.

A la mañana del décimo día en Nueva York, decidió llamar a su oficina… pero se la negaron. Estuvo tentado a abandonar la tarea de verla de nuevo, pero su recuerdo estaba latente en su memoria. Entonces tomó una decisión, iría a buscarla directamente a su oficina… y si no se encontraba, pediría su dirección.

¡Necesitaba verla!

Tomó su auto y condujo hasta el edificio en el que trabajaba Kate, y no le fue difícil entrar. Se dirigió al piso en el que la había conocido; pero como supuso… se la negaron. La secretaria de Kate, le indicó que no se encontraba. Hecho que él puso en tela de juicio. Seguramente ella misma había indicado que no le comunicaran la llegada de él, estaba por abandonar todo. Dejar de buscarla y seguir co n su vida.

Talvez se estaba obsesionando con ella, como lo había estado con Candy. No quería caer en la misma red de mentiras que con la rubia. A lo mejor, Kate ya tenía una nueva relación y por eso mismo se negaba a verlo. Estaba por dejar el piso, cuando una mujer joven lo llamaba para alcanzarlo. Volteó a ver confundido y se detuvo para que le diera alcance.

- ¿Anthony Andley?

- Si –contestó inseguro

- Mucho gusto, soy Angelique Adams –sonrió- Soy la asistente personal de Kate.

- Ah, mucho gusto

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro

- Esto que le diré no tiene que salir de aquí… -susurró- Tome –le dio un papel- esta es la dirección de Kate. Ella me advirtió de nunca dársela, pero creo que ustedes tienen todavía asuntos pendientes. –Sonrió- Lo veo interesado en Kate y por eso me atrevo a darle la información. Espero que arreglen todo –dijo antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia el interior de la empresa.

Anthony vio el pedazo de papel confundido. ¿Asuntos pendientes? No entendía… pero ahora que sabía donde encontrarla, no perdería la oportunidad de verla nuevamente. Le propondría iniciar una amistad nuevamente, y talvez con el tiempo volver a ser algo más que amigos. Esperanzado, condujo hasta el lugar que indicaba el papel que la asistente de Kate le diera; y notó que era un lugar mucho mejor ubicado que el antiguo apartamento de Kate.

Era un edificio de clase alta y le costó un poco que el recepcionista del lugar le dejara subir al apartamento de Kate. Finalmente y gracias a una promesa de no informar que lo había permitido continuar… llegó al apartamento 312. Antes de tocar la puerta, respiró sonoramente y calmó sus nervios; verla después de tanto tiempo sería difícil; además tendría que darle algunas explicaciones. Cuando estuvo un poco más calmado, tocó el timbre; después de varios segundos escuchó pasos que se dirigían a la puerta. Kate abrió la puerta.

El impacto que sufrió al verla, lo dejó sin habla. Kate sufrió casi exactamente lo mismo, estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Anthony lo notó y la tomó en sus brazos, la condujo hacia adentro del apartamento y cuando la colocó sobre el sofá de la sala, habló.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Kate asintió

- Yo… yo no quería… importunarte –la miró- probablemente estés ocupada. Será mejor irme.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Si? –volteó a verla

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

- Alguien me la dio –no apartaba su vista de Kate

- Entiendo, supongo que sé quien lo hizo.

- No le hagas nada, no tomes represalias contra ella. Yo la presioné a dármela –mintió- Quería verte

- ¿Por qué?

- Aún quedaron asuntos pendientes entre ambos –la miraba

Kate volteó la mirada, Anthony notó lágrimas en sus ojos y se acercó. Verla llorar le provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no supo precisar la razón…

- ¿Qué sucede? –Le secó las lágrimas- ¿Por qué lloras? -se hincó frente a ella

- Por nada

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Anthony no pudo más…

- ¡Estás embarazada!

Kate evitó mirarlo fijamente, solo se limitó a asentir, bueno… era obvio su estado.

- Felicidades –dijo tratando de sonar sincero- Supongo que el padre estará muy feliz

Kate no respondió

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Ella entendió entonces, que era el momento de la verdad…

- Cinco meses

Anthony palideció, su cuerpo tembló y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. Necesitaba verla para saber que no mentiría con lo que pensaba preguntar…

- ¿Es mío? –preguntó esperanzado

- Si

Se levantó rápidamente del lugar en el que estaba hincado y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro, Kate lo miraba; pero ninguno de los dos habló por largo rato. Anthony fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –La miró fijamente- ¿Acaso pensabas ocultarme la existencia de mi hijo?

- Tu… -su voz tembló- tu no quieres a mi hijo… no vengas a decirme ahora que porque te oculté todo. Me abandonaste sin importarte nada… nada de lo que vivimos, porque iba a suponer que te importaría que estuviera esperando un hijo.

- Porque… porque es mi sangre. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

- Bien, ahora lo sabes. –Se levantó del sofá- Pero no te preocupes, no te pediré nada para mi hijo. Yo me encargaré de él y de sus necesidades. –Se acercó- Si quieres puedes verlo… no te impediré estar cerca del niño, pero creo que primero; antes de decidir si quieres estar presente en la vida de mi hijo… creo que… deberías consultarlo con tu esposa ¿no crees? después de todo, reconocer la paternidad de mi hijo te echará de cabeza en la relación que tuvimos a días de tu boda –sentenció alejándose de él

- Primero que nada –Anthony suspiró- deja de decir "mi hijo"… porque no es solo tuyo. Después… -titubeó, ahora venía lo que Kate no sabía- no me casé –la vio

- ¿No?

- No, es una larga historia… pero no me casé. Por eso he estado buscándote todo este tiempo, tenía muchas cosas que decirte. Pero tú te has ocultado de mí y ahora entiendo porque –vio su vientre abultado

- Tenía miedo –se recostó en el sofá- yo… no sabía como reaccionarías al saber que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. Tú estabas casado… bueno, eso creía yo.

Anthony sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a ella, tomó lugar a la par de Kate en el sofá y le tomó la mano.

- Ahora tenemos que empezar a preparar la boda.

- ¿Qué boda? –dijo asustada

- ¿Cómo que, qué boda? –Sonrió- Nuestra boda

- ¡De ninguna manera! –se levantó lo que le provocó un ligero mareo

- Siéntate –la atrajo a si- Debes de tener cuidado con tus movimientos, recuerda que dentro de tu vientre –por primera vez lo acarició- llevas un ser que depende de ti, no lo quieres lastimar ¿verdad? –sonrió

- Anthony, no creo que sea buena idea casarnos. Tu no me quieres… le haremos más daño al bebé viviendo juntos. No creo que vivir juntos sea lo más adecuado… -repitió para tratar de convencerlo y convencerse a sí misma- no nos fue bien la primera vez que lo hicimos

- Podemos intentarlo. –Sugirió- Escucha Kate –la tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera- Yo no quiero perderme nada de la vida de mi hijo, además podrías tener alguna necesidad estando tu sola; no pienso arriesgar así a mi hijo.

¡Mi hijo!... pensó Kate. "Claro tonta, no creías que era por ti el querer vivir juntos ¿o sí?"

- Además –continuó- ¿Quién dice que no te quiero? –sonrió

- ¿Qué?

- Que si te quiero… durante todos estos días desde mi regreso no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti. Para mi hubiera sido fácil seguir con mi vida, pero tu recuerdo estaba en mi mente… -la abrazó- no podía dejar de intentar verte, por eso te llamé miles de veces. Pero tu no contestaste –le reprochó sonriente- así que decidí ir a tu oficina para finalmente verte y contarte lo que me estaba sucediendo. Iba a proponerte comenzar algo, pero ahora –bajó su mano a su abultado abdomen- creo que todo se ha acelerado…

- Anthony… tu no me quieres… solo estás obses –le tapó la boda con un dedo

- ¡Sshhh! –sonrió- No, Kate. Si te quiero, ahora lo sé… empecemos una familia juntos ¿te parece?

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Kate y luego asintió. Anthony decía que la quería, talvez todavía no la amaba… pero era un comienzo, le estaba proponiendo un inicio, juntos. Era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir, ¿por qué no aceptar su propuesta y comenzar una familia?

- Está bien –sonrió

- Graicas, no te arrepentirás

Y con eso dicho… la besó. Así Anthony y Kate comenzaron a conocerse mejor. Anthony se mudó al apartamento de Kate durante su embarazo, lo hizo así porque Kate no quiso hacerlo al suyo, todavía tenía malos recuerdos de ese lugar. Decidieron que por el momento no dormirían juntos, fue más que todo una condición de Kate; necesitaba estar segura que Anthony no lo hacía solo por lo grandioso que el sexo podía ser entre ellos. Poco a poco, Anthony se fue ganando la confianza de Kate. Todos los días le demostraba lo que siempre le decía, en verdad la quería, a ella y a su bebé. Después del nacimiento de su primer hijo, al que llamaron Brandon; Anthony le propuso formalmente matrimonio a Kate y se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia en un lujoso hotel de Manhattan.

Kate y Anthony, finalmente fueron felices.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Estás segura?

Terry aún no estaba seguro de lo que Candy decía… había tratado de convencerla durante meses de lo contrario.

- ¡Por supuesto! –Dijo firme- No pienso ponerme un vestido de novia con esta panza. –se acarició su abultado vientre

- Pero si te ves hermosa

- Gracias –sonrió- Pero no quiero que mi hijo algún día piense que nos casamos a causa de mi embarazo. –Bromeó- Además no importa, estando a tu lado no me interesa si estamos o no casados.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, pero aún así creo que debemos casarnos.

- Y lo haremos, después de que el bebé nazca.

Terry la vio y sonrió, cuando Candy decía algo… no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Habían pasado casi siete meses desde la noche en que Candy había llegado a la villa de Escocia para decirle lo ocurrido. Después de ese día, permanecieron en Escocia durante mes y medio; disfrutando de su mutua compañía, tal y como lo habían hecho antes de su primer regreso a Londres.

Pero como todo debía seguir su curso normal, regresaron de nueva cuenta a Londres. Anthony estaba de viaje y su duración era indefinida; además de que estaba el hecho que posterior al término de sus vacaciones, pensaba radicar indefinidamente en Nueva York. Terry debía hacerse cargo de los negocios en Londres.

Por eso, muy al pesar de los dos enamorados… debieron regresar a Londres y enfrentar la realidad.

Lo primero que Candy hizo fue ir a casa de sus padres para arreglar sus diferencias y comentarles lo de su embarazo; la rubia no pretendía hacerlo, pero Terry la convenció que era lo mejor. Él sabía que algún día Candy querría volver a verlos, y era mejor arreglar todo de una vez por todas. Ese día fue una jornada muy larga y agotadora, se dijeron algunas verdades y el llanto estuvo presente durante casi toda la plática. Pero como Candy, en verdad deseaba perdonar a sus padres… no les tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a un acuerdo; finalmente los White respetaron la decisión de su hija de permanecer al lado de Terry.

Candy y Terry decidieron vivir por un tiempo en el apartamento del castaño. Era mucho más amplio que el de Candy y sobre todo más seguro, Terry se preocupaba mucho por la seguridad de su mujer mientras él por razones laborales no podía estar junto a ella. Candy no puso objeción a esto, y pronto mudó sus pertenencias al lugar que por muchos meses sería su hogar. Habían decidido que posterior al nacimiento de su hijo o hija, pues no habían querido conocer el sexo del bebé durante las sesiones de ultrasonidos a los que fielmente habían ido para estar seguros que todo estaba bien con el crecimiento de su primogénito; pero en fin… posterior a su nacimiento, se mudarían a una casa en las afueras de Londres que Terry había comprado para Candy. Fue una grata sorpresa para la rubia conocer su nuevo hogar, Terry se había esmerado mucho en conseguir un lugar tan lindo y todos los fines de semana iban a decorar algunas habitaciones de la amplia casa.

El problema que si encontraron al volver fueron las habladurías que se suscitaron por la sorpresiva aparición de Candy junto a Terry, solo habían pasado algunas semanas desde su rompimiento con Anthony en pleno altar y las personas hablaban mucho sobre el tema en las principales reuniones. Pero sobre todo lo que más impacto causó fue el embarazo de la rubia… algunos llegaron a especular sobre la paternidad de Anthony; aseguraban que como lo había dejado plantado pues no quiso hacerse responsable de su hijo y por eso su amigo y socio lo había hecho pasar por suyo. Candy si se molestó al escuchar esto, pero Terry la calmó… después de todo, ellos sabían la verdad y lo que los demás dijeran no tenía porque afectar su felicidad.

Luego algunos meses, las habladurías comenzaron a cesar y todo tomó su cause natural.

Una noche, estando acostados en la cama hablando antes de dormir…

- Hoy compré un portabebé precioso –dijo Candy entusiasmada

Desde hacía un mes, se había convertido en una compradora compulsiva… comprando todo lo que veía de bebé en las tiendas.

- No lo vi al llegar. –susurró Terry quedándose dormido

- Es que lo llevé de una vez a la casa, ya falta tan poco para que nos mudemos que no quiero que nos agarre el tiempo. –sonrió

- Ah… entiendo –bostezó

- ¿Ya te vas a dormir?

- Si –volvió a bostezar- buenas noches –la besó en la frente- buenas noches bebé –le besó el vientre

- Buenas noches –dijo ella resignada

Terry se dio la vuelta y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando oyó a Candy decir…

- Terry no tengo sueño

- Trata de dormir, ya es muy tarde –bostezó nuevamente

- Pero… no tengo sueño. Platiquemos otro rato ¿si?

Silencio… Terry ya estaba dormido. Candy torció la boca enojada y se acomodó en posición fetal para tratar de conciliar el sueño. El embarazo estaba llegando a su término y las cosas se estaban haciendo más difíciles cada día.

Después de varios minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño… un fuerte dolor le atravesó el vientre. Instintivamente llevó sus manos al vientre, pero el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte…

- ¡Terry! –lo movió

¡Nada!

- ¡Terryyyyyyyyyy! –gritó

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo exaltado, todavía medio adormilado

- Me duele… me duele mucho. Yo creo que ya es hora…

Terry terminó de despertar, y se quitó las sábanas… lanzándolas al piso.

- ¿Ya?

- Yo creo. Me duele mucho…

Se levantó de la cama y calzó sus pantuflas, luego se colocó la bata y prendió la luz del dormitorio. Ayudó a Candy a levantarse y le colocó la bata, después le puso unos zapatos y como pudo tomó la maleta que ya tenían preparada para su ida al hospital.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de salida y luego hacia el elevador, llegaron al estacionamiento donde ayudó a Candy a subir a su auto para dirigirse al hospital. Condujo rápidamente hasta llegar a la emergencia del nosocomio y ¡gracias a Dios! su obstetra tratante estaba de turno esa noche, lo que hizo todo más sencillo.

Llevaron a Candy a un cuarto, donde comenzó la labor. Durante horas… Candy estuvo en trabajo de parto, Terry no se movió de su lado en ningún momento, aguardando felizmente la llegada de su hijo. Pero finalmente, Candy llegó a dilatación completa y era momento de comenzar a pujar.

Por ser primeriza, le costó un poco al bebé salir del cuerpo de su madre; pero después de varios minutos… el bebé finalmente salió al mundo que lo esperaba.

Totalmente exhausta, Candy se desplomó sobre la almohada y Terry cortó el cordón que había alimentado a su hijo durante estas largas semanas. El médico entregó a las enfermeras al bebé para que lo asearan un poco, mientras Terry le daba un beso a Candy agradeciéndole en silencio el haberlo hecho padre. Después que el bebé estuvo limpiecito, lo entregaron finalmente a su madre que estaba ansioso por conocerlo o ¿conocerla?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Pues les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia… espero les haya gustado!_

_¿Qué será? ¿Niño o niña?... ¡hagan sus apuestas! jejeje… _

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…**_

_**Olgaliz, EdbEll Cullen, Lila, Patty reyna, mariitan, ChrisK, luna, Marycruz, guest, cyt, lucero, Mayuel, Oligranchester, Janeth, WISAL, Val rod, Annie de Madero, luca, Ltty, hellen franco, betty, DAYANA, Lisseth, Olicandita, neidy….**_

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR AQUÍ…! sus palabras me ayudan a continuar…_

_Ahora, ya solo me queda el capitulo final de esta historia… tengo un montón de sentimientos encontrados por finalmente poner la palabra "fin"… después talvez haga un epílogo (todo depende de si lo quieren o no)… por eso el final esta programado para el jueves. _

_Sin nada más que agregar, me despido. Feliz inicio de semana_

_**SALUDITOS**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola!**

**Y llegó el final. La verdad poner la palabra "fin" logró provocar en mi sentimientos encontrados. Es la primera vez que finalizo una historia y me siento feliz, pero a la vez triste porque extrañaré todo lo que esta significó. Fue mi primer fic largo y llegó a su fin… **

**Fue una historia que me dejó muchas satisfacciones personales y gracias a ella conocía muchas amigas súper especiales, ¡no puedo negar que la extrañaré! **

**Espero que les guste el final… y nos leemos en mis otras historias… ¡pronto publicaré una nueva! Jejeje….**

**Sin más… les dejo que lean el capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

**::: CAPÍTULO FINAL :::**

- Hola mi amor –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- yo soy tu mamá y él –señaló a Terry- es tu papá. Es muy guapo tu papi ¿no te parece? –le preguntó

Candy estaba muy emocionada. Tenía por primera vez a su hija en brazos. Era la niña más hermosa que alguna vez sus ojos hubiesen visto. Sus cabellos eran castaños y cubrían su pequeña cabecita ligeramente; eran lisos y muy finos. Su naricita era muy pequeña y sus labios formaban una pequeña "o". Lloraba al observarla, pero al momento en que su pequeño ángel abrió los ojos lloró aún más… ¡eran iguales a los de Terry!

- Terry –volteó a verlo, él también lloraba- Es igualita a ti.

El médico y las enfermeras, habían abandonado la sala dándoles un poco de privacidad en este mágico momento.

- Pequeña, -le dijo con amor- la bebé está aún muy pequeñita para que se parezca a alguien.

- Yo sé que será idéntica a ti. –aseguró

Terry se sentó junto a ella envolviendo sus brazos con el cuerpo de Candy, ella sonrió al sentirlo tan cerca; se acomodó como el espacio en la cama le permitió y se quedaron en silencio. Juntos admiraban al pequeño ángel que la rubia tenía en sus brazos. Nunca antes habían sentido una plenitud superior… ahora eran una familia.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –susurró Terry

- Bien. –Sonrió- un poco cansada, pero creo que es normal

- Estuviste muy bien durante el parto, admiro tu fortaleza –dijo orgulloso

Candy solo sonrió.

- Ahora ya no tienes ningún pretexto –bromeó- ya podemos casarnos finalmente

- Tenemos que esperar a que pasen algunos meses, el parto está muy reciente. Debemos esperar a que la bebé esté un poco más grande.

- Tienes razón

- Que bien que lo entiendas

- Bueno, en realidad yo lo decía porque de lo contrario no podríamos dejarla a cuidado de mi madre durante nuestra luna de miel –le guiñó un ojo

- ¿Qué?

- No pensarás que llevaremos a nuestra hija a la luna de miel ¿o sí?

- Si

- De ninguna manera, no podríamos disfrutar bien. Imagínatela despertando en la madrugada… ¡no! No sería conveniente para mis planes -sonrió torcido- Mi madre la cuidará.

- ¿Y ya le preguntaste si la querría cuidar?

- Claro. Ya lo tengo todo planeado.

Candy sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Terry. En esa posición, sosteniendo en brazos a su hija; era la mujer más feliz de la Tierra.

Después de esto estuvieron largo rato en silencio, observando embelesados a su hija que por primera vez se alimentaba del pecho de su madre. Cuando hubo terminado su primera comida, la bebé cayó en un profundo sueño. Candy también estaba muy cansada, se estaba quedando dormida hasta que…

- Nadie me dijo que podía entrar… pero yo ¡necesito conocer a mi sobrina! –dijo Karen irrumpiendo en la habitación que momentos antes había sido calma y quietud.

- Sshhh –dijo Terry- la despertarás.

- ¡Perdón! –Susurró- Pero es que en verdad quería conocer a esta princesita –se acercó a Candy- ¡Está divina!

- Gracias –sonrió Candy, quien había perdido el sueño a causa de la entrada abrupta de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Quién te dijo que era niña? –preguntó Terry

- El doctor, tuve que torcerle el brazo; pero finalmente me lo dijo –bromeó- Hola hermosa –se dirigía a la nena- yo soy tu tía Karen. –Le destapó ligeramente su carita que estaba cubierta por una mantita- Nos divertiremos mucho, ya lo verás.

Terry sonrió al ver a Karen tan contenta con su sobrina. Talvez hubiese preferido permanecer más tiempo con Candy y su bebé a solas; pero su prima era muy querida por él; si ella deseaba conocer inmediatamente a su hija, no la podía culpar por ello.

- ¿Cómo se llamará? –preguntó después de unos instantes.

Candy volteó a ver a Terry y sonrió. Ya tenían planeado el nombre desde hacía mucho tiempo. De hecho tenían ya dos nombres planeados, uno si el bebé era niño y otro si era niña.

- Molly –dijo Candy sonriente- tu nombre mi amor es –se dirigió a su bebé- Molly Grandchester.

Como si entendiera lo que su madre decía, la pequeña abrió los ojos y la observó detenidamente.

- ¿Te gusta? –Le tocó ligeramente su barbilla- ¿Te gusta tu nombre mi vida?

Molly meneó sus bracitos ligeramente y balbuceó pequeños sonidos, sus padres sonrieron ante tal acto; en su interior fue casi como una aprobación de parte de su hija.

- Creo que si le gusta –afirmó Karen- Es más, a mí también. Me gusta mucho el nombre. Hola Molly –se sentó junto a Candy del otro lado donde estaba Terry

Los tres se quedaron viendo a Molly quien observaba todo a su alrededor con asombro. Había despertado al escuchar el escándalo que Karen había hecho al entrar pero no lloró, solo se le quedó viendo; como reconociéndola.

Después de algunos minutos en los que conversaron, Candy bostezó abiertamente provocando las risas de Terry y Karen.

- Karen creo que es mejor dejar dormir un poco a Candy –dijo poniéndose de pie

- Tienes razón. Además eso me dará oportunidad de cargar a esta preciosura –dijo tomando a Molly en sus brazos- La has tenido acaparada todo este tiempo –le reprochó a Candy- estoy segura que ni Terry la ha cargado –bromeó- Anda, duerme. Nosotros cuidaremos a este ángel.

- Gracias Karen

- Duerme, amor. Yo cuidaré a nuestra hija –le dio un breve beso en la frente- Descansa. Más tarde podrás recibir visitas.

Candy sonrió, se acomodó en la cama y en menos de un minuto ya estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Terry y Karen salieron de la habitación para no despertarla. Karen después de varios minutos de estar cargando a Molly, se la entregó a Terry. Él la había acariciado, dado un beso y hasta visto como se alimentaba; pero esta era la primera vez que la tenía en sus brazos. Al sostener a su hija por primera vez sintió una ola de orgullo estremecer su interior. Había soñado con convertirse en padre desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nada se comparaba al sentimiento que lo embargaba en este instante. Porque Molly no solo era su hija, también lo era de Candy. Eso le daba un toque especial a este momento, significaba que el pequeño ser que tenía en sus brazos era la unión de ellos dos.

Se encontraban en el pasillo afuera de la habitación que ocupaba Candy, alrededor enfermeras y médicos caminaban de un lugar a otro; era el área de labor y sin duda el caos reinaba en el ambiente. Pero para Terry todo había desaparecido, no existía nadie más en ese espacio que su hija y él. En ese momento supo que su vida giraría en torno a este pequeño angelito castaño que tenía en sus brazos. Ella junto a su madre serían su vida. No necesitaba nada más…

- Está muy linda –era Eleonor

- ¡mamá!

- Creo que nadie se tomó la molestia de avisarnos –recriminó Richard, su padre. Karen carraspeó entonces completó- bueno, Karen si lo hizo.

- Lo siento. –dijo apenado- cuando Candy entró en labor, no pude coordinar nada. Se me olvidó avisarle a alguien.

- ¿Entonces por qué Karen si está aquí?

- Bueno tía Eleonor –comentó Karen- en realidad fue una coincidencia. Cuando Candy estaba a punto de llegar al total de su dilatación, Terry salió por el pasillo a llamar a la enfermera. Entonces yo –se apuntó- que estaba aquí visitando a una amiga, lo vi. Él me comentó apresurado lo que estaba ocurriendo y pues fue así como me enteré. No creas que a mi si me avisó. Al saber que mi hermosa sobrina estaba por nacer, pues los llamé tan pronto como pude.

Eleonor los vio con desconfianza

- No te creo –dijo con levantando la ceja

- ¿Por qué? –chilló Karen

- Ya mujer, si Karen dice que así fue… es porque así fue –comentó Richard

- Está bien –dijo Eleonor resignada

- Ahora lo importante es conocer a esta preciosura –dijo Richard,

Ambos se acercaron más a Terry y éste inclinó un poco a Molly para que la pudieran apreciar mejor.

- ¡Está hermosa! –exclamó Eleonor- Se parece a ti –vio a Terry con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó sonriente- lo mismo me dijo Candy, pero yo no le creí

- Es igualita a ti cuando naciste –sonrió- ¿Lo recuerdas Richard?

- Lo recuerdo

- Préstamela –la tomó en sus brazos- Hola mi amor, yo soy tu abuela. Eres una cosita muy linda –le hablaba con cariño- igualita a tu papi. Serás una princesita muy guapa.

Eleonor siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala de espera que extrañamente estaba vacía. No hizo caso a su esposo que le decía que no se la llevara tan lejos, le fue hablando todo el camino en susurros cariñosos, hasta que se sentó en el sillón más grande del lugar.

- ¿Y Candy? –Preguntó Richard- Quisiera verla

- Está dormida

- Entiendo ¿Le avisaron a sus padres? –preguntó Richard que veía a su esposa desde donde estaba parado.

- Se me olvidó

- Típico

- Yo intenté hacerlo, pero no tenía el número de su casa. En el número de celular que me diste no contestan. –aclaró Karen

- Te daré el número de su casa –dijo Terry anotando en un pequeño papel el número

- Dámelo a mí, yo los llamaré –comentó Richard

- Gracias

Richard se retiró a donde estaba su esposa cargando a su nieta y sacó su celular, marcó el número y cuando Terry estuvo seguro que no lo escucharía se dirigió a Karen.

- Eres una maestra para mentir, mira nada más la historia que se te ocurrió en unos segundos.

- Que te digo –sonrió- por eso soy escritora ¿no? Tengo una imaginación prodigiosa –se alabó Karen

- Debo admitir, querida prima que tienes razón.

- ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar avisarle a alguien que Candy estaba en trabajo de parto?

- No se me olvidó avisarle a alguien… te avisé a ti. En algo cuenta ¿no?

- Jajaja. Tienes razón… pero aún así, tu madre estaba muy sentida cuando le avisé por teléfono. Ella quería estar en todo el trabajo de parto. No quiero ni imaginar lo que la madre de Candy te dirá. ¡Estará muy enojada!

- Es verdad

- En fin… cuando lleguen a ver que se me ocurre –dijo Karen pícara

Terry agradecía al cielo tener a una prima como Karen, siempre habían sido muy cercanos; pero desde la llegada de Candy a sus vidas la relación se había estrechado aún más.

Contrario a Eleonor, Sarah White no se mortificó demasiado por su ausencia en la labor de Candy de dar a luz. No era algo que tenía en sus prioridades, y se limitó a llegar a conocer a su nieta.

Charles y Richard se conocían de muchos años atrás, pero nunca habían sido tan cercanos como ahora. Ahora ambos tenían en común a Molly, ella los uniría para siempre.

Como era de esperarse, cuando la conocieron quedaron maravillados con la lindura de su nieta. Ellos también coincidieron que la nena se parecía mucho a su padre, estuvieron largo rato en los cuneros viéndola junto a los Grandchester, después de que se la llevaran a descansar en una incubadora para que se mantuviera cálida.

Candy despertó cerca de la media noche, y al abrir los ojos observó la imagen más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto.

Sentado en un sillón junto a la cama se encontraba Terry sosteniendo en brazos a su hija, susurrándole palabras que no alcanzaba a distinguir, pero que sin duda estarían cargadas de amor. Él no se había percatado que había despertado, por lo que ella no hizo por hacerse notar; deseaba permanecer otro rato observando juntos a los dos grandes amores de su vida.

De pronto, luego de varios minutos Terry la volteó a ver y notó que estaba despierta. Sonrió al verla, pero después se preocupó al notar que estaba llorando.

- Candy ¿por qué lloras?

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas y se secó su rostro mojado.

- De felicidad –sonrió

Al oírla Terry sonrió ampliamente. La entendía, a él poco le hacía falta para no romperse a llorar cada vez que cargaba a Molly. Se acercó y colocó a su nena en la pequeña cuna que tenía al lado. Prácticamente le había rogado al médico que le permitiera tener a Molly esa noche junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Se sentó a su lado- Ya estás menos cansada

- Si

- El médico me informó que pasado mañana podrás abandonar el hospital.

- Me alegra

- Mañana temprano iré a nuestra casa a preparar todo para mudarnos de una vez. Ya quiero que durmamos por primera vez en nuestro nuevo hogar –indicó con una sonrisa mientras acurrucaba a Candy en sus brazos

- Yo también –se recostó en el pecho- ¿No tienes sueño?

- Un poco

- Deberías ir al apartamento a dormir un rato. No quiero que te desveles

- Estaré bien. –Aseguró- No quiero dejarlas mucho tiempo solas.

- No nos ocurrirá nada.

- No quiero arriesgarme –dijo besándole el pelo

- ¿Y si duermes un ratito aquí? Cabemos perfectamente ¿ves? –dijo acomodándose para darle más espacio

- Pero le puede pasar algo a Molly

- ¿Qué le va a pasar? –Preguntó divertida- Está dormida, no creo que despierte hasta mañana. Además tienes que acostumbrarte a esto, de ahora en adelante tendremos que aprender a estar con ella. En algún momento estará sola y no tenemos porque ser tan aprehensivos.

- Supongo que tienes razón

- Yo siempre la tengo, amor –dijo rodeando el torso de Terry con su brazo- durmamos un rato.

- Está bien –dijo resignado ante las palabras de Candy, se acomodó lo más que pudo y junto a sus dos mujeres… durmió hasta despuntar el alba.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A la mañana siguiente Terry fue el primero en despertar. Observó a su alrededor y recordó donde estaba. Sonrió al ver a Candy apoyada en su pecho profundamente dormida, muchas mañanas había despertado de esa manera… pero esa vez era especial. Ahora ya no estaban solos, junto a la cama estaba la cuna de su hija… volteó sonriente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba; pero no vio nada…

Recordó perfectamente la conversación que había tenido en la madrugada con Candy y repasó cada palabra. Era verdad… Molly se había quedado junto a ellos, dormida. Pero ahora no estaba. Se movió bruscamente, despertando a Candy con el movimiento.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó adormilada

- Molly no está

- ¿Cómo que no está?

- Así es –dijo caminando hacia la puerta apurado- ¡No está!

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando su madre entró a la habitación con Molly en sus brazos.

- Buenos días hijo. –le dio un beso a Terry quien respiró aliviado al ver a su hija- Buenos días Candy –saludó desde lejos a su nuera

- Buenos días Sra. Grandchester

- ¡Eleonor! –Corrigió- Dime Eleonor

Candy sonrió

- Mamá, ¿por qué te llevaste a Molly? –Dijo molesto- me preocupé al ver que no estaba.

- Bueno… es que, cuando entré esta mañana ambos dormían y Molly ya había despertado. Quería estar con ella así que para no molestar su sueño la saqué un momento. No te enojes…

- No estoy enojado, es solo que me asusté.

- Bueno, no te asustes entonces. ¿Cómo durmieron? –Preguntó cambiando de tema- De ahora en adelante tienen que apreciar cada momento de sueño que tengan, este pequeño angelito no los dejará dormir de ahora en adelante. –dijo señalando a su nieta

- No lo creo Eleonor –dijo Candy- Molly no molesta durante la madrugada, anoche apenas si despertó.

Candy y Eleonor estuvieron largo rato hablando de hábitos que enseñarle a Molly y experiencias vividas por parte de la madre de Terry, éste solo las escuchaba divertido. Le agradaba que su madre se llevara tan bien con su esposa.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad para Candy y Terry, recibieron algunas visitas para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia Grandchester, muchos de ellos coincidieron en que Molly se parecía enormemente a su padre; hecho que llenó de orgullo al feliz padre.

Al siguiente día, la hora de dejar el hospital llegó.

Terry había decidido tomar algunos días de descanso en la oficina para disfrutar al máximo de esta nueva experiencia. Tal y como se lo había dicho, había dado órdenes de tener su nueva casa en perfectas condiciones para su arribo ese día. Hubiese preferido hacerlo él mismo, pero como cuestión de capricho hacia él mismo había decidido pisar por primera vez el lugar en compañía de sus mujeres.

Entraron al lugar y aunque ellos mismos se habían encargado de la decoración meses atrás, todo pareció distinto.

Subieron al segundo nivel, con dirección a la habitación de Molly y admiraron la decoración exquisita del lugar. Este había sido el único lugar de la casa en donde no había tenido nada que ver en la decoración, de esta se había encargado Karen. Así lo pidió ella como favor especial para su sobrina consentida, como ella llamaba a Molly.

Tenía un patrón de hadas y unicornios en colores pasteles que habían dejado la habitación con un toque digno de una princesa.

- ¿Cómo hizo Karen esto en dos días? –preguntó Candy sorprendida

Terry rió. Karen no lo había hecho en dos días…

- No fueron dos días –dijo sonriendo- sobornó al médico para que durante un ultrasonido que te hicieron meses atrás le comunicara el sexo del bebé. Lleva meses sabiendo que Molly era la que venía en camino

- Pero ella dijo que le había torcido el brazo al médico para que le dijera… creí que había sido ese día

- Yo también, hasta que esa noche me contó lo que había hecho

- ¡Karen! –sonrió Candy

Los siguientes días fueron cuestión de cambios en la vida de Terry y Candy, si bien Molly no molestaba durante las noches; sus vidas había dado un giro de 180 grados en relación a antes. Los pañales, biberones y leche estaban a la orden del día en su nuevo hogar.

Pero aunque ambos estaban muy cansados cada día al terminar la jornada, sabían que no había nada mejor en este mundo que la llegada de Molly a su vida.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una noche, tres meses después del nacimiento de Molly, mientras estaban acostados en la cama después de dormir a su hija, Terry decidió tocar de nuevo un tema pendiente con Candy.

- Candy… -susurró

- ¿Si? –preguntó adormilada

- Necesito preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué?

- Pero, necesito que me mires a los ojos

Candy levantó su cabeza del torso de Terry y lo vio a los ojos lo más que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le permitió.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí hace meses?

- No

- Recuérdate. Fue en la cama del hospital cuando acababas de dar a luz a Molly

Candy trató de hacer memoria

- No lo recuerdo.

Terry rodó los ojos. Tendría que ser más específico.

- Bien, ya que no recuerdas te lo diré nuevamente. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, ahora si? Ya no tienes el abdomen abultado a causa del embarazo y te mirarías preciosa de novia.

Candy sonrió. No era la forma más romántica de pedírselo pero era una propuesta al fin ¿no?

- Jajaja. Esa vez no me preguntaste nada. Solo me dijiste "Ahora ya no tienes ningún pretexto, ya podemos casarnos finalmente"… -dijo imitando su voz de forma graciosa

- ¡Qué memoria! –Sonrió- En fin… ¿entonces? ¿Nos casamos?

- Si

- Entonces me encargaré de todo

- Espera –aclaró- No, tu no te encargarás de nada. Lo haré yo. Quiero disfrutar los preparativos de mi boda.

- Pero si lo haces, seguramente tardarás mucho tiempo. Yo quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes.

- ¿Por qué la prisa?

- Bueno, quiero estar casado ¿es algo malo?

- Al contrario, es bueno que quieras comprometerte. Pero lo que me pregunto es porque no esperar un tiempo prudencial. Después de todo tu mismo me dijiste que querías que Molly estuviera lo suficientemente grande para irnos solos de luna de miel ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo trazando ligeros círculos en su pecho

- Tienes razón –sonrió

- Entonces, ¡déjame a mí encargarme de todo!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás?

- Bien, no lo sé… te parecen bien ¿seis meses?

Terry torció la boca, no muy convencido de lo que Candy decía. Seis meses era mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tanto?

- No es tanto, solo son seis meses. Piénsalo, en ese tiempo Molly tendrá casi diez meses. Entonces podríamos dejarla ya con tu madre un tiempo.

- Está bien –dijo no muy convencido.

Desde ese momento Candy se encargó junto a su madre, Eleonor y sobre todo Karen de los preparativos de su boda. Acordaron con Terry que se casarían en Escocia, en la villa Grandchester; un 4 de mayo a las 10 de la mañana.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¡El día había llegado! Finalmente era 4 de mayo.

Habían llegado a la villa un mes antes para preparar todo para el tan esperado evento. Candy trató de hacer todo lo más íntimo que pudo pero por más que intentó siempre fue imposible lograrlo. Existían demasiadas personas a las que tenían que invitar, ya sea por cuestiones sociales, familiares o financieras.

Resignada por la magnitud de su enlace, la noche anterior a la boda Candy durmió sola con su pequeña hija. Terry renuente tuvo que hacer caso a la petición de Karen de que el novio no podía dormir una noche antes de la boda con la futura esposa.

¡No era correcto!

Y aunque todos sabían que ellos hacía mucho tiempo que hacían mucho más que dormir juntos, pues era la tradición y pues ¿cómo hacerle?

Se despertó muy temprano esa mañana. el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y su pequeña estaba ya despierta, balbuceando y jugando con sus manitas. Sonrió al verla, se dirigió al baño y preparó la tina para darse un baño antes de que llegaran a arreglarla.

Recordó perfectamente que ya había tenido un día parecido, meses atrás. Esa vez había sido todo tan tormentoso que no se podía comparar a la dicha que embargaba ahora su corazón. Ese día, cuando se llevó a cabo su "boda" con Anthony; no había parado de llorar. Ahora también quería llorar, pero de la alegría… finalmente uniría ante Dios y los hombres su vida con Terry.

¿Podría haber algo mejor en el mundo?

Entonces vio hacia la cama y supo que si lo había… había algo mejor que estar con Terry. Eso era tener una familia con Terry. No estaban solos, después de ese día no empezarían a planear una familia futura. Ellos ya la tenían. Tenían a Molly. Un pequeño ángel que había iluminado sus vidas por casi diez meses.

Cargó a su hija en brazos y desnuda se sumergió en la tina junto a su ángel. Disfrutaron de un relajante baño juntas, hasta que del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó la voz de Karen

- Candy ¿estás allí?

- Si, estoy bañándome con Molly

- Ah. Bueno, tienes que apurarte. Ya llegó el estilista que te peinará y maquillará

- En un momento salgo

Esto también ya lo había escuchado antes. Pero ahora, contrario a la vez anterior… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara la hora del enlace.

Salió de la tina y se colocó una bata blanca y cubrió a Molly con una toallita de bebé, se colocó una también en su cabello y salió del baño. Karen estaba en la cama sentada, ya prácticamente arreglada y ¿con el ceño fruncido?

- ¿Ya viste que hora es?

Candy dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared que había en la habitación y con una sonrisa le contestó.

- Las ocho

- ¿Y lo dices así tan tranquila?

Candy sonrió y colocó a su hija en la cama.

- ¿Por qué habría de ser distinto?

- ¡Es tardísimo! Ya tendrías que estar casi lista.

- No exageres –le restó importancia- Además tengo que hacer esperar un poco al novio –le guiñó un ojo

- Bueno, en esto tienes razón. Pero aún así debes apresurarte.

- Karen, por favor. Aún faltan dos horas.

- Lo que es muy poco. –se levantó y tomó dirección a la puerta- Iré por el estilista para que suba a arreglarte –sonrió- Pero espera –caminó hacia la cama nuevamente- me llevaré a tu hija para que la arreglen a ella también

- ¿Quién?

- Tía Eleonor

- Está bien

- Bueno, ahora si voy por el estilista

Candy nuevamente tuvo un deja vu, todo estaba siendo tan parecido a ese día con Anthony; pero al mismo tiempo todo era tan distinto. Contrario a la otra vez, ya quería verse en el espejo con su vestido de novia y totalmente lista para la ceremonia.

En cuestión de minutos Karen ya se encontraba en la habitación acompañada del estilista, tardaron poco más de una hora en arreglar a Candy y cuando estuvo lista le ayudaron a colocarse el vestido. Candy había mandado a colocar un espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación para verse en él antes de bajar, así lo hizo. La imagen reflejada… la hizo emocionarse. Ahora si se veía como una novia, tenía lo que le hacía falta la vez anterior… ¡una sonrisa!

¡Estaba feliz! ¡Completamente feliz!

- Te ves hermosa –dijo Karen

- ¡Gracias!

- Pero vamos, no llores –le limpió una lágrima- se te correrá el maquillaje

- Tienes razón –sonrió tranquilizándose- Es un día feliz

Karen la dejó un momento sola para arreglarse ella también y entonces se dirigió a la ventana, estaba a unos instantes de encontrarse con Terry.

¿Cómo se vería? ¿Estaría nervioso?

Observó el reloj y notó que ya no faltaba mucho, eran las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Estaba haciendo un día grandioso y todo era luz y felicidad en su vida.

¿Por qué se casaría tan temprano?

En parte porque Terry así se lo solicitó, pero de cualquier manera ella deseaba hacer una boda a plena luz del día… quería que todo fuera distinto a la vez anterior. Esa vez sería en la tarde, y la recepción en la noche. Quería borrar los pocos recuerdos amargos que aún tenía, reemplazándolos por recuerdos felices. ¡Qué mejor forma que casarse con el sol en todo su esplendor!

Cinco minutos después, oyó a Karen entrar. Iba acompañada de su madre y de Eleonor que traía cargada a Molly. La princesita tenía colocado un vestido hermoso color hueso como el de su madre, con una pequeña cinta rosa en la cintura. Además de zapatitos blancos y una cadenita que había sido regalo de su tía Karen.

- Te ves muy linda, hija –dijo Sarah

- Gracias

- Es verdad, Candy. Mi hijo se irá de espaldas cuando te vea. Estás muy hermosa

- Gracias Eleonor, espero gustarle a Terry. –sonrió

Después de todo, solo para él se quería sentir así siempre.

Acompañada de ellas, bajó las escaleras de la casa y se dirigió a la cocina que comunicaba la casa con el jardín trasero; donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Desde donde se encontraba podía observar claramente el pequeño altar que se había colocado y las sillas, todo bellamente decorado. Al lado izquierdo, estaban colocados toldos blancos con mesas y sillas muy elegantes en donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, momentos después de la boda civil y religiosa.

Tenía que admitir que ver todo eso, la hizo sentir nerviosa.

- ¿Vamos? –preguntaron

- Si

- Tu padre llegará en unos segundos. –informó Sarah

- Está bien, ustedes adelántense. Yo lo esperaré. –sonrió nerviosa

Las tres salieron de la casa no sin antes Candy darle un beso a su hija. Al verla hoy vestida tan bonita, pudo confirmar con más ahínco lo que meses atrás aseguró. Molly era el vivo retrato de su padre. Con su piel tan blanca, sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño muy fino y totalmente liso.

Tenía que admitir que tener hijos junto a Terry le garantizaba que le salieran bonitos.

Su padre llegó casi al instante en que su madre, suegra y dama de honor abandonaron el lugar.

- ¿Lista? –dijo después de decirle lo linda que se veía. Empezaba a creérsela. Le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara y contestó…

- ¡Lista!

Salieron por la puerta posterior y la música comenzó a sonar… dirigió su mirada al hombre que la esperaba en el altar, ¡lucía exquisito! Portaba un traje negro y el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Se veía precioso. Al verlo allí… nuevamente oyó…

…_Caminarás por el pasillo de la iglesia del brazo de tu padre y yo estaré al final del pasillo sonriente, esperando por ti…_

Ahora era verdad. Allí estaba él, el amor de su vida la estaba esperando en el altar.

…_en mis ojos mirarás el amor que tengo por ti, para mí en ese momento… no habrá más persona en el mundo que tu. Sonreiré para ti y mi felicidad la notarán a millas de distancia. Estaremos a minutos de unir nuestras vidas para siempre…_

Era verdad. Cada palabra que había dicho Terry ese día había sido cierta. Todos notaban su felicidad. Estaba sonriente, la miraba como si fuera la única mujer en la Tierra y la certeza de que pronto se unirían ante Dios; la hizo estremecer. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, al igual que aquella vez… solo que ahora si era de felicidad.

- Te entrego a mi hija, hazla muy feliz. –repitió su padre al llegar frente al altar, al igual que la otra vez. Solo que ahora si tenía la certeza que lo sería.

¡Ya lo era!

- Hola –sonrió tomándola de la mano

- Hola –repitió

Entonces se giraron y la ceremonia inició formalmente.

Cada momento, movimiento y palabra quedarían grabados para siempre en la memoria de ambos.

Entonces el sacerdote, al igual que aquella vez dijo…

- Terry, aceptas a Candy para amarla y respetarla en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe…

- Acepto –dijo con una voz tan varonil que casi la hizo desmayarse. Sonaba seguro, como si de repetir esa sencilla palabra dependiera su vida

Casi lloró nuevamente, pero se tranquilizó

- Candy, aceptas a Terry para amarlo y respetarlo en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe…

- Acepto

El sacerdote continuó, para finalmente decir.

- Entonces por el poder que la Iglesia me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer. Terry puedes besar a tu esposa.

Terry sonrió, se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con Candy y la besó. Aunque había miles de besos compartidos entre ellos, este en particular le pareció diferente.

¡Era su primer beso como esposos!

Cuando rompieron el beso, todos los presentes aplaudieron sonoramente y ellos sonrieron. Se giraron para los invitados y caminaron por el pasillo tomados de la mano finalmente como esposos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La recepción fue muy linda, bailaron su primera pieza como esposos y después lo hicieron con Molly entre ellos.

Después hicieron el brindis frente a los invitados, y entonces sirvieron la comida, cerca del medio día. Cuando la mayoría había terminado sus alimentos, los novios abrieron la pista de baile y pronto los invitados comenzaron a acercarse para imitarlos.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Terry se dirigió a la pista de baile donde Candy estaba bailando con su padre e interrumpió la pieza. Si quería que todo marchase según lo planeado, debían retirarse de la recepción en este preciso momento.

- Señor White –se dirigió al padre de Candy- ¿Me permitiría secuestrar a esta preciosa dama con la que está bailando? –sonrió

- Terry, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Charles? –Preguntó- Ahora que eres mi yerno y el padre de mi nieta; tenemos que tenernos más confianza ¿no crees?

Terry sonrió, desde el nacimiento de Molly las cosas entre ellos estaban cada vez mejores.

Todo esto era en parte a que los padres de Candy se sentían en un principio muy culpables de cómo habían sucedido las cosas con el matrimonio fallido con Anthony; y por otro no estaban ciegos al amor que Terry irradiaba por Candy. Nadie que estuviera cercano a ellos podía obviar el hecho de lo mucho que ambos se querían.

Charles y Sarah White rápidamente llegaron a apreciar mucho a Terry por la manera en que cuidaba y protegía a Candy y su nieta, ellos creían que alguien que amara tanto a esos dos seres que tanto querían era digno de su total respeto.

Pero definitivamente lo que catapultó la relación entre Los Grandchester y los White, fue el nacimiento de Molly. El pequeño angelito había llegado a obrar maravillas en las relaciones entre suegros y yerno; los White comprendieron que si querían tener una estrecha relación con Molly, debían llevarse bien con su padre.

- Está bien, -sonrió- Charles me permite a esta dama. Tenemos que ir a un lugar –le dijo a Candy

- ¿A dónde?

- Es una sorpresa

- Adelante –hizo una señal de aprobación- Vayan sin pena. Nosotros nos quedaremos a ayudar a Richard y Eleonor con el cuidado de Molly.

- Gracias. Mi madre se encargará de despedir a los invitados.

Con esto, Terry tomó a Candy de la mano y la condujo adentro de la casa. Solo pasaría por una maleta y de allí se irían a la parte trasera a recoger la camioneta del castaño. Serían algunas horas de viaje y si quería llegar antes que atardeciera, necesitaban salir ya.

- Estás muy misterioso –sonrió Candy- pensé que dormiríamos aquí hoy.

- Pequeña, te aseguro que en donde estemos lo menos que haremos esta noche es dormir –sonrió de lado

Candy enrojeció

- No te sonrojes –le tomó la barbilla para darle un breve beso en los labios- Anda, apúrate que debemos irnos

- ¿Pero no quieres que me cambie? –dijo señalando su vestido de novia

- ¡No! –Exclamó- Quiero que lleguemos al lugar a donde nos dirigimos vestidos de novios. Es un pequeño capricho que me quiero conceder.

- Está bien –sonrió

Subieron a la camioneta y después de poner la maleta en la parte posterior de la camioneta, Terry arrancó finalmente el auto.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Creo que no es muy educado habernos ido sin despedir a los invitados –dijo Candy luego de un largo tramo recorrido

- No te preocupes –le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso de ella- Ellos entenderán, después de todo es normal que los novios se vayan antes de que termine la recepción para celebrar en privado –dijo con una sonrisa torcida

- ¡Terry!

- ¿Qué? –Sonrió- es la verdad

- ¡Qué horror! –Exclamó- entonces con más razón debo sentir vergüenza, todos sabrán lo que estamos haciendo.

- Supongo –se carcajeó

- ¡No tienes remedio!

Terry solo sonrió y continuó conduciendo, tenía el tiempo en sus hombros. Quería llegar antes del atardecer.

Podría sonar cursi y sentimentalista, pero deseaba ver su primer atardecer en el lugar a donde iban junto a Candy.

- Ahora si ya me dirás ¿a dónde vamos?

- ¿No lo imaginas?

- Tengo mis sospechas

- Bueno, las confirmarás en unos minutos.

Y es que Candy al ver la desviación que Terry había tomado entendió al "lugar especial" a donde la llevaba.

- Con este vestido no podré caminar hacia la cabaña –dijo Candy sonriente

- veo que ya descubriste a donde nos dirigimos. –Sonrió- Pero no te preocupes, pensé en todo

Luego de estacionar el auto, en el mismo lugar que meses atrás… Candy notó que amarrado a un árbol se encontraba un caballo. Rió al notar que efectivamente él había pensado en todo.

- ¿Cabremos en el caballo los dos?

- No lo creo –la ayudó a bajarse- Tu irás arriba y yo caminaré junto al caballo.

Lo hicieron tal cual él lo sugirió, luego de media hora de camino… finalmente llegaron a la cabaña en donde se habían resguardado meses atrás durante una tormenta. Cabaña en la que Terry le abrió su corazón a Candy y en donde ella finalmente admitió lo mucho que le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida al lado del castaño.

El camino lo disfrutó mucho más que en aquella ocasión, ahora se sentía dichosa y muy feliz.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la cabaña, Candy pudo notar que se encontraba totalmente diferente a la primera vez en que fueron. Estaba reparada y lucía esplendorosa.

- ¿La reparaste? –dijo al bajar del caballo ayudada por Terry- Luce distinta

- Si –sonrió tomándola de la mano- Era una sorpresa para ti.

- Me gusta mucho

- Espera a ver el interior

Candy sonrió y efectivamente, el interior era más bonito. Todo lucía acogedor igual que antes, pero estaba todo pulcramente arreglado y reparado.

- Terry –susurró antes de entrar- sigo pensando que no es adecuado entrar a propiedad privada

- Querida mía, esta cabaña… es tuya

- ¿Qué?

- Si, contacté a los familiares de los amigos que te dije que visitaba aquí y logré arreglar una negociación para que me la vendieran. Tomó algún tiempo pero finalmente lo logré. Esta propiedad es toda tuya, mi amor.

- Terry… ¡gracias! –lo abrazó

- Todavía no me agradezcas, aún falta lo mejor

En el umbral de la puerta, la tomó en brazos y cruzó la puerta con Candy en sus brazos. La cargó escaleras arriba con las risas de Candy como música de fondo. Todo esto era tan lindo… ¡no existía más felicidad que esta!

Al lado de Terry era plena…

Entraron a la habitación principal y Candy se maravilló del lugar.

- ¿Te gusta? –le dijo al oído al ponerla sobre sus dos pies

Candy no respondió, estaba estupefacta de la imagen que veía. Había reparado todo en ella, no era nada de lo que había visto meses atrás.

Las paredes eran color hueso y la cama en el centro de la pieza estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas sobre una sábanas pulcramente blancas. En el piso de la habitación también había pétalos que conducían a la cama y en todos lados había grandes ramos de rosas blancas.

Junto a la cama, había una botella de champagne y dos copas al lado. Pero lo que más le gustó fue que en la mesa junto a la ventana hubiera pequeños recipientes de fondue de chocolate y queso, junto a pequeños trozos de fruta, malvaviscos y embutidos. Al igual que la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

- ¿Te gusta? –repitió al verla abstraída

- ¡Me encanta!

Terry sonrió y se dirigió a la botella de champagne, descorchó la botella y sirvió dos copas.

- ¿Recuerdas que la última vez no brindamos? –dijo al recordar que en esa ocasión no habían tomado una gota de champagne

- Si –sonrió- nos emocionamos con el chocolate –bromeó

- Y lo haremos nuevamente, solo que ahora tomaremos una copa primero…y después ya nos entretendremos con el chocolate.

Candy se sonrojó.

- Brindemos –le entregó una copa

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nuestra felicidad. Por nuestro futuro juntos. Por la familia enorme que formaremos juntos

- ¿Enorme? –bromeó

- Si, muchos… muchos hijos –la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola

- ¿Tantos? –dijo antes que Terry la besara largamente

- Muchísimos.

- De acuerdo… pero para eso, tenemos que practicar mucho. Probar y probar hasta que se forme otro pequeño ser en mi vientre.

- ¿Empezamos? –bromeó Terry

- ¡Encantada!

Terry tomó esa palabra como una invitación, más que apetitosa. La besó largamente mientras sus dedos desabrochaban lentamente los botones del vestido de Candy. Por esto es que la quería vestida de novia… para disfrutar desvestirla.

Necesitaba sentir y vivir cada instante de su noche de bodas. Porque aunque en muchas ocasiones anteriores hubiesen hecho el amor, esta vez sería distinta.

Poco a poco dirigió sus labios al cuello de Candy provocando en ella pequeños estremecimientos y gemidos de sus labios. Ella también lo desvestía entre besos, disfrutando ambos de la deliciosa anticipación de lo que vendría.

Así de pie, como estaban; Terry la observó en ropa interior, con el vestido abultado en el suelo. La ayudó a salir de este y comenzó a quitarle el sostén, le deslizó lentamente una tira y luego la otra, para de último terminar desabrochándolo. A sus ojos se develó la imagen de los turgentes senos de Candy, senos que meses atrás habían alimentado a su hija y que no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar en mucho tiempo. Saboreó cada centímetro de la piel suave de esta región del cuerpo de Candy, provocando jadeos agitados en ella. La instó a acompañarlo a la cama después de saciarse de los pechos de Candy y la acomodó sobre el lecho. Le quitó lentamente la última pieza que cubría a Candy y su desnudez apareció frente a sus ojos… ¡ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo!

Candy por su parte, también disfrutó ver en todo su esplendor la desnudez de Terry. Agitándose al verlo listo y preparado para la ceremonia de amor que vendría.

- Te amo Candy. Te amo como nunca amé o amaré a nadie… -decía sin dejar de besarle el cuello y atraparle con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.

En la habitación, no se escuchaba nada más que gemidos y palabras de amor por parte de ambos. Había llegado el momento.

Terry se colocó en la entrada de la feminidad de Candy y sin prisas penetró su interior. Ambos lanzaron sus cabezas hacia atrás por el choque que les provocó la unión.

- Te amo Terry

- Yo también

Terry se movía en su interior cadenciosamente, provocando en ella estremecimientos que no tardarían demasiado en hacerla llegar a la cima. Él estaba en igualdad de condiciones…

- Ya… no puedo… Terrrrryyyyy

- Candyyyyyyyyy –gritó él al llegar junto a ella al orgasmo.

Procurando no lastimarla Terry se colocó junto a ella momentos después del reciente éxtasis.

- Te amo –la besó

- No más que yo –bromeó con una sonrisa satisfecha

- No lo creo. Te amé desde el momento en el que te conocí. Y creo que moriré amándote pequeña. Eres la persona que llegó a complementar mi vida. Te amo –le besó el cuello

Ella se colocó entre los brazos de él, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él.

- Yo también te amé desde el día que te conocí, solo que no fui lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo. Pero ahora, ya no temeré de decirte lo mucho que te amo.

- ¿Sabes? –Dijo acariciando su espalda- En algún momento creí que había llegado a tu vida demasiado tarde.

- No lo hiciste. Llegaste en el momento justo.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Si, nunca será tarde para amar. Siempre que haya vida habrá tiempo para encontrar el verdadero amor. Mi momento había llegado al verte, cuando te vi… encontré mi verdadero amor –le besó el torso

- Tienes razón.

Candy acercó sus labios a los de él, besándolo largamente. Con la certeza que tendría una vida feliz a su lado… feliz como lo era en este instante.

Pronto las caricias fueron subiendo de tono… pero antes de iniciar nuevamente Terry bromeó…

- Creo que ahora fue el champagne lo que nos emocionó… nos olvidamos del chocolate –sonrió colocándose sobre ella

- No te preocupes… la noche es larga y yo no tengo prisa.

Terry sonrió y la besó, ella respondió gustosa al intercambio y comenzaron nuevamente el rito de amor que llevarían a cabo… el resto de su vida.

Habían encontrado el amor, y estaban seguros que nunca lo dejarían ir de sus vidas.

- Te amo Terry –susurró Candy- Te amo mucho.

- Yo también Candy… te amo más que a mi vida.

**::: FIN :::**

* * *

_HOLA!_

_Les gusto? Espero que si… _

_No saben lo mucho que me costo subir este capitulo... tanto como poner la palabra fin!... espero cumplir sus expectativas..._

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS….**_

_**LettyG (cambiaste de nombre?), luna, Oligranchester, WISAL, ChrisK (amiga! Felicidades por tu bebé… no te conozco personalmente pero te deseo muchas bendiciones), Val rod, hellen franco, Annie de madero, EdbEll CuLLen, Olgaliz, Patty reyna, LUISA1113, gabyselenator, Janeth, sofia, carmen, lluvia, LUZ GRANDCHESTER, Mayuel, Lisseth, Wendy….**_

_**Gracias por sus palabras…. ¡se los agradezco infinitamente! **_

_Esperaré ansiosa los comentarios de este capítulo final… y ya saben… ¡esperen el epílogo! Ya lo tengo casi listo… solo avísenme cuando lo quieren? Jejeje…. _

_En el epílogo agradeceré a cada una de ustedes… amigas que me acompañaron durante estos meses… ¡mil gracias! _

**_SALUDITOS_**

_P.D. Una amiga muy querida mia en Terryland, me hizo el favor de realizar unas bellas firmas alusivas al final de esta historia... tiene mucho talento y pues... a la que la quiera... me avisa! estan preciosas! tiene mucho talento... Muchas Graicas Lulu!_


	26. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

_**Dos meses después…**_

- Aún no puedo creer que Karen haya escogido precisamente este día para hacer su primera aparición en público –dijo Terry resoplando

Él junto a su esposa, acababan de aterrizar del avión que los traía de vuelta a Londres después de dos maravillosos meses de luna de miel por el caribe.

- No le veo nada de malo –sonrió Candy- es más… me agrada que lo haya hecho hoy. Imagínate que lo hubiera hecho mientras estábamos de viaje. –Negó con la cabeza- ¡No! He admirado a _Mary Anne Jacobs_ por mucho tiempo –sonrió- quiero estar presente en la primera conferencia de prensa que da a los medios de comunicación.

- Lo sé, pero hubiera esperado por lo menos a mañana ¿no crees? –Seguía molesto- Por su culpa nadie vino por nosotros al aeropuerto. Mi madre está muy emocionada con el evento, ella y mi padre deben de estar en el hotel en este momento junto a Molly ¿sabes lo mucho que quería ver a mi hija en cuanto bajara del avión? –seguían caminando

- Yo también –se detuvo y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla- pero no exageres. En unos momentos la veremos

Llegaron a la salida del aeropuerto, y tomaron un taxi que los llevaría directamente al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo tan importante evento.

Terry pagó al taxista para que llevara el equipaje que traían a su casa a las afueras de Londres mientras ellos se quedaban de una vez en el evento. Entraron y como no tenían invitación, tuvieron que presentar sus identificaciones pues Karen había dado órdenes de dejarlos pasar sin la necesidad de una. Entraron y el revuelo era tal que a duras penas encontraron a Eleonor y Richard, se encontraban sentados en primera fila con Molly en las piernas de la madre de Terry; jugando con la larga cabellera de ésta.

- Hola –fue el saludo que hizo Terry al acercarse

- ¡Terry! –se levantó Eleonor- ¡Candy! Que bien que llegaron a tiempo. –dijo con una sonrisa

- Hola Eleonor y Richard –saludó Candy dándoles un beso a cada uno, pues Terry no perdió tiempo y prácticamente le arrebató a Molly a su madre.

- Hola Terry –dijo Eleonor sarcástica al ver la poca atención que su hijo les prestaba.

- Ah –dijo sin ánimos- Hola papá y mamá.

Los presentes sonrieron, pues al parecer Terry no tenía ninguna otra intención que estar al lado de su hija.

- ¿Y Karen? –preguntó Candy un momento después de besar y abrazar a su hija- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Muy nerviosa –exclamó Eleonor- Anoche casi no durmió. Esta mañana no quería levantarse y estuvo a nada de cancelar todo –sonrió al recordar el berrinche de su sobrina

- Lo imagino –sonrió Candy

- Y ustedes, ¿cómo la pasaron? –preguntó Richard

- ¡De maravilla! –dijo Terry que estaba sentado junto a ellos con su hija en los brazos- Fue muy atino viajar al Caribe. Nos divertimos mucho

Siguieron conversando del viaje de los recién casados varios minutos más, Candy y Terry comentaban con Eleonor y Richard sus impresiones del viaje y a momento sonreían con las anécdotas que éstos contaban.

Había sido un viaje espectacular.

Aún recordaban el día que habían partido a su viaje de luna de miel…

…_Estaba amaneciendo, un nuevo día había llegado a las vidas de Terry y Candy. Solo que esta vez la sensación era distinta a la de otras mañanas. Esta era su primer amanecer como esposos, habían disfrutado de las mieles del amor físico sin restricción durante la noche anterior. Pero ahora debían levantarse, preparar todo para su viaje. _

_Candy aún no sabía hacia donde se dirigirían. _

_Terry fue el primero en abrir los ojos, a causa del despertador de su celular. Si no lo hubiera programado la noche anterior, seguramente no hubiese sentido hasta después del medio día. _

_- Buenos días Sr. Grandchester –la abrazó por atrás _

_Candy solo se removió de su lugar para colocarse boca arriba y sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados._

_- Debemos levantarnos, nuestro vuelo sale a las dos de la tarde y aún debemos pasar a la casa por el equipaje. _

_- Un ratito más –dijo sonriente tapando su cuerpo _

_- Aún no entiendo porque duermes tanto. –Bromeó- Eres una dormilona –le besó el cuello_

_Terry se levantó de la cama y antes que pudiera pararse, estando sentado a la orilla de la cama; sintió los brazos de Candy rodearle el cuello. _

_- Buenos días Sr. Grandchester –le besó la sien- ¿acaso pensaba levantarse y dejarme sola en la cama? –le susurró en el oído_

_- Tenemos que apurarnos –dijo mientras le tomaba las manos que tenía sobre sus hombros y volteando su rostro para darle un leve beso de buenos días. _

_Candy sonrió lo soltó y se levantó junto a él. Tomaron un baño, juntos y se vistieron con la muda de ropa que habían llevado el día anterior. _

_- Se me arruinaron un poco mis planes ayer en la tarde –dijo Terry mientras manejaba de regreso a Londres_

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Bueno yo quería que viéramos el atardecer, juntos por primera vez estando casados. Pero tenerte tan cerca… pues… mis prioridades cambiaron –sonrió_

_- Lo podremos hacer en nuestra luna de miel –dijo sonriente_

_- Probablemente pero yo quería que lo hiciéramos en la montaña que visitamos aquella vez que nos quedamos atrapados en la cabaña…_

_- No te preocupes, tenemos toda la vida por delante para ver muchos atardeceres en ese lugar tan especial… -sonrieron y se quedaron un momento callados hasta que Candy habló- por cierto aún no me has dicho a donde iremos de luna de miel _

_- Ah… es una sorpresa. _

_- Me gustan las sorpresas –sonrió_

_- Que bien, porque serán dos meses de muchas sorpresas –le guiñó un ojo_

_- ¿dos meses? –sonrió_

_- Si_

_Candy sonrió ilusionada… pero momentos después su semblante se tornó serio. _

_- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado_

_- Es que… me gusta que estemos este tiempo juntos y siento que será un viaje inolvidable… pero extrañaré mucho a Molly. _

_- Yo también… pero mi madre la cuidará. Estará bien amor… -le sonrió_

_- Si, estará bien…_

_El viaje tal y como Terry le dijera, estuvo plagado de sorpresas y Candy lo disfrutó mucho. Estuvo pendiente de Molly todos los días y trató de no preocuparse demasiado… cosa contraria a Terry, él si se preocupó mucho y la extrañó en demasía. Le externo a su madre su deseo de ver a su hija en cuanto aterrizara el avión..._

De allí el porque de su enojo al enterarse que su madre no llevaría a su pequeña hija a recibirlo por el evento de la presentación de Karen.

- Terry en realidad extrañó mucho a Molly –sonrió Candy al ver a su esposo jugar con su hija.

- Eso parece –dijo Eleonor con una sonrisa

Estaba Candy por decir algo más cuando una mano se posó en su hombro provocando que ella volteara a ver de inmediato ¿quién era?

- Hola Candy

Terry volteó a ver de inmediato a ver al hombre que hablaba con Anthony… ¡reconocería su voz entre mil!

- ¡Anthony! –se levantó Candy para abrazarlo

- ¿Cómo estás bonita?

- Bien –sonrió- ¿y tu?

- Perfectamente –le devolvió la sonrisa- Hola Terry

Había pasado ya más de un año… las cosas salieron después de todo bien y al fin tenía al amor de su vida, a su lado; pero al ver a Anthony después de todo lo que Candy le contó que él había hecho para separarlos, su lado irracional no le permitió contestar amablemente el saludo de Anthony. Seguían teniendo una sociedad en común, pero en todo este tiempo Terry había evitado por todos los medios tener contacto con el rubio, en parte porque Candy le había suplicado no hacer un problema de lo ocurrido…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó

Anthony sonrió y abrazó por la cintura a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Decidió no responder a la provocación del castaño y se limitó a presentar a su esposa.

- Bien, solo me acerqué para presentarles a mi esposa.

- ¿Esposa? –preguntó Terry por lo bajo. Candy hizo la misma pregunta.

- Si –sonrió- Candy, ella es Kate –señaló a la mujer sonriente que tenía a su lado- Kate, ella es Candy… una buena amiga.

- Mucho gusto –dijeron al unísono

- Es un placer conocerla –sonrió Candy

- Por favor, trátame de tu. Creo que tenemos la misma edad.

- Está bien –sonrió Candy- No sabía que te habías casado. –Le comentó a Anthony

- Este… si, nos casamos a mi regreso a Nueva York.

Candy entrecerró los ojos. Todo sonaba muy extraño, era obvio que ellos se conocían de antes. Si no… ¿por qué se casarían tan pronto?

Estaba enfrascada en estos pensamientos cuando Terry habló.

- Hola amiguito –le dijo a un pequeño rubio que se había acercado a Molly con pasos lentos y algo torpes aún- ¿y tus padres? –preguntó sonriente, mientras ponía a su pequeña hija en sus dos pies para que jugara con el pequeño.

- Presente

Candy volteó a ver a Anthony que había emitido un sonido

- ¿Tu?

- Si, es mi hijo. Bueno… nuestro hijo.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? –preguntó Candy atando cabos

Anthony rodó los ojos, el momento de la verdad había llegado. Después de todo ya todo estaba olvidado. Cada quien era feliz con su familia. Pero se tenía que sincerar.

- Un año

Entonces Candy y Terry lo entendieron todo…

- Molly también tiene esa edad. –Tomó a su nena en los brazos- Eso quiere decir…

- Quiere decir que te engañó mientras estaban comprometidos. ¡Eres un imbécil! –dijo Terry poniéndose de pie- Trataste de separarnos mientras tu estabas involucrado con alguien más. No puedo creer tu desfachatez.

- Terry, déjenme que les explique. –dijo cargando a Brandon en sus brazos.

Kate se había alejado un poco de la conversación, estaba enterada de todo y sentía que no creía correcto permanecer en el lugar. Ante la señal de Eleonor de acompañarla fue con ella y dejo a Candy, Terry y Anthony solos.

- Terry… creo que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de aclarar todo contigo. Pero déjame que te diga que lamento como ocurrieron las cosas en ese momento. Estaba equivocado, creía que debía tener a Candy solo por el hecho de no perder. Los hice sufrir y lo lamento. –dijo sinceramente- Lo bueno es que Candy me hizo ver mi error al dejarme frente al altar, me alegro que arreglaran todo y terminaran juntos.

- Eso no explica la edad de tu hijo

- ¡Terry! –Dijo Candy alarmada- No importa ya.

- Terry tiene razón Candy, yo también te engañé en mi estancia en Nueva York. No tiene ninguna justificación lo que hice. Ahora sé que todo ocurrió como debió ser. Yo soy inmensamente feliz al lado de Kate y Brandon; y tú eres feliz con Terry y tu pequeña hija. Los dos tomamos una decisión que en su momento creímos un engaño pero a fin de cuentas resultó ser lo más acertado que pudimos haber hecho.

- Tienes razón –sonrió Candy

- Espero algún día puedas dejar lo ocurrido atrás –le dijo a Terry- me gustaría que llegáramos a ser amigos nuevamente. –Sonrió- después de todo tu también traicionaste mi amistad al involucrarte con mi prometida –bromeó

Lo último que dijo lo dijo en tono de broma, pero para Terry fue una fuerte bofetada. ¡era verdad! Él no era mejor que Anthony… también había traicionado su amistad al involucrarse con Candy.

- Creo que tienes razón. –Aceptó Terry- yo también debo pedirte perdón por todo.

- No tienes porque. Ambos tomamos caminos inesperados que afortunadamente nos llevaron a la felicidad.

Candy sintió alivio al notar que entre Anthony y Terry todo empezaba a recomponerse. Talvez era muy pronto para volver a ser amigos, pero talvez con el tiempo… podrían llegar a serlo nuevamente.

Estuvieron algunos minutos poniéndose al día de sus vidas en los últimos meses, hasta que el presentador del evento anunció el inicio del evento.

- Será mejor irme al lugar donde me corresponde –sonrió Anthony

- Y a todo esto… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Terry

- Karen nos invitó. –dijo mientras se alejaba

- ¡Karen! –resopló Terry sonriente

Era obvio para la pareja que Karen había provocado este encuentro para solucionar todo.

El evento fue un éxito.

Todos los admiradores de Mary Anne Jacobs, finalmente conocieron a su escritora. Karen estaba sumamente feliz por el acogimiento de la prensa y una parte de su alma finalmente fue liberada al sentirse libre de promulgar al mundo su verdadera identidad.

- ¡Felicidades Karen! –fue el recibimiento de su familia

- Gracias –la castaña estaba sumamente feliz, mientras venía un joven a su lado.

- Ahora serás una celebridad. No podrás salir a la calle sin que te reconozcan –bromeó Terry

- Eso espero –levantó una ceja

- ¿Quién es este jovencito? –preguntó Eleonor pícara

- Tía, él es mi novio –dijo sonriente- su nombre es Archie, ¿no es guapo?

- Mucho gusto señores Grandchester –habló Archie- Karen me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Los quiere como si fueran sus padres

- Mucho gusto joven –Richard le ofreció su mano- Lamento decirle que Karen no nos había hablado de usted.

- ¡Tío! –dijo Karen reclamándole

- Es la verdad hija –apoyó Eleonor- pero no te preocupes Karen, ya tendremos tiempo para conocerlo.

Después todos se fueron a un restaurante de moda a celebrar; y ya muy tarde esa noche, Candy y Terry finalmente pudieron regresar después de más de dos meses a su casa.

- ¡Finalmente! –Dijo desplomándose en el sofá de la sala- Fue un día sumamente largo… ¡estoy exhausto!

Candy sonrió y sin contestarle subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Molly y la preparó para dormir. La pequeña estaba muy cansada y se había quedado dormida en el auto.

Después de dejar su hija dormida y arropada en su habitación, se dirigió al suyo y se preparó para acostarse. Se quitó el vestido que tenía puesto y al prepararse para ponerse el pijama, sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura.

- Hola

- Creí que te quedarías a dormir en la sala –bromeó

- Y perderme de nuestra primera noche en nuestra cama después de la boda –le besó la mejilla desde atrás- No lo creo. Esta será una noche larga… muy larga –subió sus palmas al pecho de la rubia.

- Pensaba que estabas exhausto –bromeó con lo dicho por Terry

- Ni lo creas, pequeña. Esta noche serás toda mía

Candy giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a él y nuevamente al igual que otras noches, se entregaron a la ceremonia enamorada en la que se habían hecho muy expertos durante este tiempo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Diez años después… **_

- ¡Papi! –Gritaba Molly- ¡Despierta! –se subió sobre él- Ya es tarde

Terry sonrió y atrapó a su hija entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede, princesa? –dijo abriendo los ojos

- Ya es tarde –sonrió- Les tenemos una sorpresa

Molly se levantó de la cama y eso le permitió a Terry levantarse por completo.

- ¿Y tu mamá?

- Mami está abajo, en la sala con Claire

- ¿Y Alex? –dijo abrazándola

- Está en la cocina… pero ya no hagas más preguntas. ¡es una sorpresa! –lo empujó- Apúrate a bañar y bajas rápido ¿eh?

- Está bien

Terry se metió a la ducha y después de terminar de arreglarse, bajó al primer nivel; donde Candy se encontraba en compañía de Claire, una pequeña rubia de casi tres años de edad.

- Buenos días –la besó al acercarse

- Hola

- Hola mi princesa –tomó a Claire en sus brazos- ¿Sabes lo que se traen Molly y Alex entre manos?

- Ni idea –sonrió

Alexander; su segundo hijo un pequeño de ocho años de edad, que al igual que su hermana mayor se parecía mucho a su padre, entró a la sala con una sonrisa y la nariz manchada de harina.

- ¡Ya está listo! –Gritó- Pueden pasar

- ¡Hola campeón! –dijo Terry alborotando el cabello de su hijo

- Hola papá –contestó molesto por el gesto de su padre. Últimamente no le gustaba que le tocaran el pelo.

Candy y Terry se dirigieron a la cocina de la casa; y dejando atrás los trastes sucios y la suciedad de la alacena; todo era encantador. Tanto como sus posibilidades se los permitieron, Molly y Alexander les prepararon un desayuno especial a sus padres en honor de su décimo aniversario.

El menú… panqueques, huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

- Espero les guste –dijo Molly- nos levantamos temprano para prepararlo

- Todo está muy rico hija –alabó Candy después de probar la comida- Muchas gracias. ¿Pero a qué se debe tanta molestia?

- Es que… mañana es su aniversario. Pero como no estarán, lo quisimos hacer de una vez. –dijo Alex

- ¿no estaremos mañana? –preguntó Candy volteando a ver a Terry

- ¡Alex! –gritó Molly tratando en vano de callarlo- ¡Tonto! Era una sorpresa

- ¿sorpresa? –Candy no entendía- ¿De qué hablan los niños, Terry?

Terry sonrió ante la indiscreción de su hijo. Alex y Molly estaban al tanto de los planes de su padre, pero no se suponía que los sacaran a la luz.

- Bien… supongo que tendrás que saberlo antes.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Hoy, como bien lo sabes es la pequeña reunión en celebración de nuestro décimo aniversario.

- Ajá

- Entonces, tengo planeado secuestrarte después de la fiesta. –sonrió Terry

Candy sonrió. Hacía ya varios años que no se fugaban en su aniversario. Le emocionaba saber que este año Terry hubiera planeado algo así.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

- Pero ¿y los niños?

- No te preocupes, mami. Abuela Eleonor nos dejará quedarnos en su casa. –dijo Molly

- ¿Ves? Todo está planeado…

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en la casa de Richard y Eleonor, la madre de Terry estuvo encantada de organizar semejante evento, claro… lo hizo en compañía de Karen. La prima de Terry para este entonces ya tenía seis años de casada y tenía una pequeña niña de cinco años, además de esperar a su segundo hijo para dentro de cuatro meses.

Fue un evento íntimo y fueron pocos los invitados. Entre ellos Anthony y Kate, que hacía ya más de ocho años que radicaban en Londres y que para este entonces llevaban muy buena relación con los Grandchester. Brandon, su hijo mayor, era muy buen amigo de Alex a pesar de que el hijo de Anthony era un poco mayor, y su segundo hijo Charlie tenía apenas dos años de edad.

Habían después de todo, resolver sus diferencias y establecer una cordial amistad.

Cerca de las siete de la noche, Terry… tal y como lo había advertido secuestró de la fiesta a Candy; quien encantada lo siguió al lugar al que se escapaban cada vez que querían un poco de privacidad.

La noche la pasaron muy románticamente. Terry tenía preparada la habitación de la cabaña en forma muy parecida a la utilizada en su noche de bodas. Se entregaron al amor como lo venían haciendo por más de diez años… y como lo harían por muchos años más…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cerca del medio día del día siguiente… el día de su aniversario, Terry despertó a Candy con un beso.

- ¡Feliz aniversario, pequeña! –la abrazó entre las sábanas.

- Te amo Terry, ¡feliz aniversario a ti también!

- Ya son más de diez años juntos

- Tienes razón, cumplimos diez años de casados pero tenemos mucho más tiempo, juntos.

- Quiero que hagamos algo –dijo de pronto aún abrazados

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó pícaramente

- Bueno… me malentiendes, yo me refería a otra cosa; pero si quieres… -le acarició la espalda

- Jajaja –Candy se carcajeó- mejor dime lo que tienes en mente.

Terry le indicó a Candy que se alistara, y en menos de media hora ya se dirigían al lugar en donde realizarían lo que Terry tenía en mente.

- Ya sé lo que tienes en mente –dijo Candy a mitad de camino

Él sonrió y cuando llegaron a la montaña que los acogiera más de diez años atrás en su primer picnic los estaba esperando para que realizaran, increíblemente el segundo que tendrían en la vida. Durante todo este tiempo, habían ido de campamento y picnic con los niños a este lugar, pero nunca solos… ahora finalmente lo harían.

- Me gusta este lugar –dijo Candy con su espalda pegada al pecho de Terry

- Es muy lindo, extrañaba mucho ver un atardecer en tu compañía.

- Yo también –sonrió

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos?

- Como olvidarlo –sonrió- fue la primera vez que tuvimos una conversación verdadera. Conocí mucho de ti en ese viaje.

- Te abrí mi corazón ese día… y no me arrepiento. Logré expresarte lo mucho que me hacías falta en la vida para ser feliz… -le besó la cabeza entre el pelo

- Me alegra que lo hicieras, lograste que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Recordaron algunos otros pasajes de su relación durante todos estos años…

- He sido muy feliz a tu lado –terminó Candy

- ¿No te arrepientes de dejar a tu prometido en el altar? –bromeó Terry

- Bueno… -Terry le apretó la mano- Jajaja… ¡para nada! A tu lado conocí lo que era la felicidad.

- Yo también, he sido inmensamente feliz a tu lado; y también al lado de los niños. Somos muy felices los cinco.

- Tienes razón. Es la familia que siempre deseé.

- Te amo –susurró Terry- siempre lo haré…

Candy sonrió volteó un poco su rostro para darle un breve beso.

- Yo también te amo…

Juntos, abrazados tal y como estaban; vieron el atardecer que tenían enfrente. Seguros que verían muchos años venir de esta manera, juntos y felices.

- Mañana llevaré a Molly al dentista… no le gusta mucho la idea de ir, pero últimamente se ha quejado de dolor de muelas…

Así, siguieron hablando… de temas diarios, de su familia… de su vida juntos. Hasta que llegó la hora de partir nuevamente hacia la cabaña, donde pasarían la noche, para el día siguiente regresar a Londres, y continuar sus rutinas diarias.

Teniendo la certeza que estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas…

**::::: FIN :::::**

* * *

_Hola!_

_Y con este capítulo me despido definitivamente de esta historia… ¡mil gracias por su apoyo durante estos casi tres meses!_

_Gracias…. ¡mil gracias! A ustedes… que alguna vez me dejaron mas de algún comentario… sus palabras siempre me ayudaron a continuar… se los agradezco infinitamente._

**_Oligranchester_**

**_Val rod _**_(mi amiga Anthony fan, me alegra haber hecho que te gustara un poco Terry, ¡misión cumplida!, jejeje)_

**_Wendy_**

**_ChrisK_**

**_WISAL_**

**_luna_**

**_LettyG_**

**_Olgaliz_**

**_Alejandra_**

**_Janeth_**

**_Annie de Madero_**

**_Marycruz_**

**_Lisseth_**

**_Sofia_**

**_PATY_**

**_Jessy White_**

**_Mayuel_**

**_Lou_**

**_Pathya_**

**_flor_**

**_GemaGrandchester-LS_**

**_MELODY GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER_**

**_Rosi White_**

**_Talia_**

**_mariita_**

**_lucero_**

**_ara_**

**_Beth Grandchester_**

**_nadia_**

**_Rocio_**

**_Karina Grandchester_**

**_aby grandchester pattison_**

**_luca_**

**_rosatella_**

**_cinthya_**

**_estrella_**

**_Julieta42_**

**_HELLEN FRANCO_**

**_ginagrandchester_**

**_Jesby Andley Grandchester_**

**_eli_**

**_lucy_**

**_alexandra_**

**_neidy_**

**_Annilina_**

**_carolgrandchester_**

**_Vale de Grandchester_**

**_luz_**

**_Maki Mtz_**

**_alondra_**

**_patty reyna_**

**_EdbEll CuLLen_**

**_Candy20086_**

**_LUZ GRANDCHESTER_**

**_carmencita_**

**_DAYANA_**

**_sofia_**

**_tamborsita333_**

**_karen_**

**_Giomar_**

**_JulietaG. 28_**

**_ValeGrandchester_**

**_LUISA1113_**

**_Karina Grandchester 2_**

**_Rubi_**

**_Olicandita_**

**_gabyselenator_**

**_Lila_**

**_cyt_**

**_betty_**

**_lluvia_**

**_Vallerk_**

**_janethlilith_**

**_Mia Londoo_**

_Este orden no es por algo en especial... vi cada capitulo y conforme a ellos coloque los nombres... jejeje..._

_Al revisar todos los reviews para agradecer a cada una por nombre, recordé cada una de sus palabras que llegaron en verdad a emocionarme, nuevamente gracias._

_También me gustaría agradecer a las lectoras anónimas, a las que firmaron anónimamente… a las que les dieron "follow" a la historia y a las que la marcaron como "favorita"... ¡millones de gracias!_

_Esta historia siempre será para mi… la mas especial… ¡gracias por hacerla mas especial al acompañarme durante este tiempo!_

**_¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!_**

**_SALUDITOS_**

_x cierto para la firma... las que la quieran la pondré en el muro de mi Facebook, (Lily Grand Cullen).. no se como hacérselas llegar a cada una! si gustan también podrían hacerme llegar su correo y se las envió personalmente... como ustedes prefieran! _


End file.
